Never cross path with a Black
by dragonsire13
Summary: ...that's what they say and at least in my world no one was stupid enough to try. The thing about us is that we are mad, mad not stupid but mad as in lack of morals, we hold the knowledge, the influence, the slyness and the raw magical power to destroy anyone. Lyra Phoenix Black Lady and Head of the most noble and ancient house of Black strands in middle earth.
1. Chapter 1 Patronus

Disclaimer: Nothing mine besides oc's and the alternate storyline, everything else belongs to their rightful owners, I don't earn anything with it.

Welcome to my second story :) I hope you will like it.

Note: This story is mostly imbedded in the book version of the stories and the focus is on the relationships of my original character with those amazing characters of Lord of the Rings and Harry Potter. This isn't a tenth walker story_my character gets her own adventures and I tried to keep the characters as close to the books as possible. It's not a Mary Sue story either, this story will tell about the backgrounds of characters and is focussing on the main chars Lyra and Elrond and how their love unfolds.

#

Content:

This is a love story between Lyra Lady and Head of the most noble and ancient house of Black and Elrond Lord of Rivendell. This happens after the battle of Hogwarts and is altered due the fact that Lyra was best friends with Harry, Ron, Draco and Hermione. Mostly everything happened as in the books, besides that there was Lyra included and she decided after so many were lost in the final battle to rewrite the history and send their memories of everything that happened back to the past. (Using an old ritual that only Draco and her knew about as it was only known to old families) So the second time around Lyra knew with the age of four what was to come. She killed her abusive guardians (the Black Matriarch) and took on the title "head of house" and with Harry as Lord Potter they took over the Wizengamot. With the age of thirteen they had outsmarted Voldemort, destroyed all his Horcruxes, deprived him of his financial and human resources and thought they had won.

But they made a big mistake. In the first timeline Dumbledore thought himself superior and in control while Grindelwald and Voldemort choose the offensive way of power he chose the silent one, but in the second timeline he got strong concurrence from Lyra and Harry and their alliances and was threatened in his position as grandfatherly leader. In that time he chose the offensive/aggressive way too and shortly after defeating Voldemort the war started again. With the age of seventeen Lyra was youngest potions mistress, war veteran and one of the few survivors of the battle of Hogwarts were Dumbledore led the last followers of Voldemort and some brainwashed members of the Order of phoenix against the students and some of their friends.

Lord Elrond lived in Rivendell and faced the rising threat of Sauron. He fought next to Gilgalad against that evil spirit in the second age and saw as Elendil fell and how his heir cut the ring from Sauron's hand. He also wasn't able to convince Isildur to destroy it in the fires of mount doom. After his wife Celebrian, daughter of lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel, got heavily injured during an orc attack that she caught herself in because of her hot headed decision to travel with a too small party during times of great danger, Lord Elrond was lost in his grief. He raised their three children, his twin sons Elrohir and Elladan and his beautiful daughter Arwen alone, after he sent his wife to Valinor to receive healing from the Valar, as it was her only chance of survival. He never heard of his wife again but his heart was with her and he hoped that if fate was kind enough and he survived the upcoming battles than they would be reunited in the sacred land.

At the time this story starts he was plagued with the foresight of dangerous times and trouble. They had long noticed the increased numbers of enemies and raids close to their borders but now it seemed that something old and evil had woken. As Mithrandir reached his valley on the back of one of the maera, telling him of Saruman's treason and the danger the Hobbits must be in, he sent Lord Glorfindel to find his son Estel and the small people in the wilderness.

#

"**Never cross path with a Black"**

#

**Chapter 1 Patronus**

Blood dropped from her arm and she couldn't breathe anymore. Her vision was blurred and she felt how unconciousness tried to claim her, despite all the adrenaline in her body. She was still fighting her crazy aunt, Bellatrix and three others of Voldemort's inner circle that was now under Dumbledore's control. She just saw how they aimed at a first year student to kill or maim the poor child like they had done countless times before, at the same moment she saw how a powerful golden light erupted from the center of the castle and she knew they had won. The powerful light expanded like a golden shield and any enemy of Hogwarts got destroyed, some tried to flee but none escaped. The castle itself was finally woken again and cleaned away all dirt, which should have never been allowed to set foot on the grounds.

They had won, yes... but to what prize? She stood there, with tears running down her cheeks, she knew Harry, Ron, Draco and Hermione had sacrificed themselves. She stood there with the last remaining fighters on the outer skirts of the Hogwarts grounds, the tiny rest of what had been a proud place with a proud history. She wouldn't live much longer as too many curses had hit her already tortured body, but with her last breath she would save the kid's live. She ran forward and shoved the student to the direction where the light was coming to them. Lyra Phoenix Black was hit by three curses simultaneously to the strange golden light that she knew as the ancient soul wards of Hogwarts. Then she knew no more.

#

Meanwhile far away there fought four hobbits against myriads of gnats while they tried to find a way through the marshes. Their leader, a man called strider by the people of Bree was not concerned in the slightest by the small devils, he just went on and on and on. Sam thought that their tormentor took amusement out of their suffering. The light of the day started to fade away and ever so slowly the groups mood began to drop especially Frodo's. It was always in the dark of the night, when the terrors of the shadows haunted him the most. He grew silent and his face showed signs of worry. Only Sam recognized the signs and he was worried for his friend. Frodo lost his appetite and that was a really bad sign concerning a hobbit, as if the Nazgul weren't bad enough. A screech. As if they had heard his thoughts, there was suddenly a scream. High, unearthly and not far away enough for their liking came the scratching sound of those monsters from. It was then that Aragorn forced them to walk faster.

Not far away from them there lay a bundle of black cloth at least that was what the hobbits could make out. In the twilight it wasn't easy to tell but the ranger seemed concerned. Strider started to move faster and hurried to the dark point to their left. It was a woman, Aragorn was shocked he couldn't make out much more than a bloody mess. It was obviously that they could do nothing more than spend their condolence but as he kneeled next to the body he noticed a breath. Ever so slight but steady, there was still life in this strange woman. Aragorn sighed. He couldn't leave her behind, not when there was the slightest chance that she could make it. Out there in the wilderness they were her only chance, no wanderer passed by, no one could help her beside them. The ranger was at a loss, it was still far until Rivendell and they couldn't afford to make a detour. No they had to take her along or leave her to a certain death in the wilderness. He could only hope that she wouldn't slow them down too much, the dark riders were close and they had to hurry.

Long after sunset they reached the weather top, all hobbits were exhausted not only had they never walked so fast in their lifes, they also had to carry much off their bags themselves as their pony "Lutz" had to carry the young maiden. The ranger had tried to tend to her worst wounds but he couldn't remove the dark armor she wore. Her breath was flat but steady, she seemed in a deep unconsciousness, but they couldn't bring themselves to mind, none of the hobbits would have let a maiden do die out there in the marshes. It was just unfortunate that there was no way to give her the rest she needed; hopefully she would make it to the elves. Their thoughts weren't plagued to long as they got a small fire to burn and could roast some food. Sam would wake Frodo and get him to at least eat a few bites.

#

Lyra smelled smoke and food, delicious food. For hell's sake she was so hungry... she opened her eyes. Where was she? Nothing of the surroundings was familiar and least of all the very small man sitting around a fire. There was a pony close by with a lot of bags piled up near it and on top of the hill stood the ruins of an old tower, but that wasn't even close to what Hogwarts should look like. Lyra was alarmed, was she taken prisoner? Did they try to break her with illusions and mind attacks…again? No she was sure that she had seen the soul wards... it was finally over, they had won the battle. She got hit by those curses. What happened and why wasn't she dead? She never found time to think about any of this closer because at that moment she heard the scariest sound she had ever heard. That included even the screeching sounds and maniac laughs during her torture sessions under the skilled hands of her late grandmother, the Black Matriarch. It made her shudder and there wasn't much anymore that could cause such a reaction from her. It was a freezing feeling and somehow mollifying and luring, she wanted to go back to unconsciousness. It would be so easy to just lean back and give in, what did she care about life anymore?

The small men started talking wildly and Lyra got startled out of her thoughts. It was like a wakeup call which brought her back to reallity. The woman just noticed that she understood nothing of the short and scared sounds the small ones made, it was a foreign language. It took all of her slowly gained rationality to shove all thoughts about what the hell was going on, away and follow the priorities. Due to her heritage as Black and the cruelty of the wars Lyra controlled the mind arts masterfully; ever so softly she probed the mind of one of the younger looking Men. There was fear and worry, pictures of green hills and farmers... Oh, they were hobbits and had found her, at least a ranger called Strider did. Where was this Strider? Never mind, that had to wait for later. Lyra used an old translation spell on the closest of the small men and copied his feeling and familiarity for his language and inserted it in her own mind; it was one of those spells which got invented by one of her ancestors and was never public knowledge as true Blacks kept their secrets. It was better than anything that was taught at Hogwarts or someone could have learned from books, it gave the caster the ability to understand and speak a foreign language like their own. She supressed a memory of Hermione about how miffed the young witch had been about all the knowledge that was kept from people like her, from mudbloods. Lyra returned to the present as the small people spoke again.

"It's them they are coming. The riders are there."

"What shall we do?"

"Where is Strider?"

They seemed to panic. Lyra remained calm, she was just too used to situations like this, to freak out anymore. It was really hard to get up… but she managed. While getting on her feet she had a hard time to breathe as her lungs hurt badly. She shoved the pain back to the parts of her brain that where furthest away and shielded them off with heavy occlumentic wards. As she stood she spoke so calm but clear as possible.

"Young men, please calm yourself. Let's gather upstairs where we have the best view."

Frodo was shocked, the woman that had slept for two days stood behind them and spoke with them calmly... but she was right, if they remained at their current position, they would have the Nazgul in their backs. Lyra told them to hurry and not long after the first screech they were all upstairs including the pony and their stuff. The witch found some wood and started a small fire; she wordlessly helped it in size and intense but she didn't want to scare the hobbits to much with conjuring blue flames. Then she felt the chill, it grew intensely cold. "Oh no, not Dementors." She thought to herself while trying to remain calm. It was hard as all the horrors of the past fought to gain control over her. With all the bad things she had experienced… with everyone dead that she had ever loved, how would she produce a Patronus?

_"You have to, because you have to live on for us, for everything we believed in. Please remember the good times, the fun we had."_ The voice was faint and just inside her mind but she knew it was Harry's. She swallowed and fought against the rising memories. After everything the boy had been through with his vile guardians he had never given up, never. And he was right, she wouldn't give up either. She would fight because she was a Gryffindor and they fought until their last breath and they fought to protect others and at the moment there were four others to keep safe. ...The happiest memory she had, was the one as her friends broke her out. After months of torture under the cruel hands of her own aunt and uncle and the third dark lord trying to break her mind, they had found her. They had never given up the hope that she was still alive, that somehow she waited for them. Their teary faces were imprinted in her mind. She would never forget how they carried her out of the dungeon and got her to the hospital while constantly repeating that she was still alive, that they could feel her heartbeat, she had been to weak to respond.

#

They felt it, their master's ring was so close and soon they would hand it to the great eye and the fool who kept it away from them would suffer, cowering in front of the feet of their great master and begging for mercy. Khamul laughed, it wasn't an earthly laughter and no one who wasn't bound to the shadow realm could hear it but he got satisfied answers from his fellow Nazgul. Their leader the great witch king of Angmar led four of the Nine up the old tower of Amon Sul. It was his army who had torn down the legendary realm of Arnor and he would tear this tower down once again. Whoever hid up there wasn't safe from his wraith, no one messed with their great masters plan. They reached the top and the luring song of the ring got clearer with every step they took. They sensed five foolish creatures in front of them and on of them held the ring. The others gathered in front of the fool. It was meaningless, he was the witch king and with Khamul his second in command this foolish mortals faced the most dangerous weapons of the dark lord Sauron.

At that moment three things happened at the same time. Lyra called her wand from the wand holster and stood protective in front of the hobbits. Her face was pale and she seemed to hardly breathe. The situation looked worse and she was close to fainting again. In his panic Frodo drew the ring and put it on his pointer finger and there appeared a man with a lit torch in one hand and a sword in the other. With a scream he attacked the cloaked creatures and tried to fend them off. He got those high screams as answer and they seemed raged. Khamul got annoyed with that long lost son of that dead empire, nowadays they worked as rangers and hunters long ago deprived of their home and prestige. Leftovers of a lost kingdom, the last dunadain of the north and he himself would see that the man found a painful and in the ruins of their lost history. But the witch king had only one goal: to get the ring and the bearer. He drew the Morgul blade and attacked an empty spot on the floor. There was a muffled scream but Lyra didn't notice. With all her willpower she clinged to the memory of seeing her friends faces how much relief she had felt. How at that moment there hadn't been anything more beautiful in the world then their voices. Then she had gathered enough positive feelings to release her powerful guardian. A white light appeared, at first it was milky and seemed to waver. She drew in the air sharply and forced her friends happy faces in the front of everything. It worked the light grew bright and warm.

She was disturbed again, there was a heavy presence on the outer periphery of her mind. An ancient and cruel presence looking for her trying to solve a puzzle. Lyra knew that her shields wouldn't break, she had designed them that she would rather use up her last bit of life force to power the shields until the very end. It would finally kill her but she would take her secrets with her. It was just that the presence was so different from every mind that she had ever fought against it was huge and powerful. Maybe she would fail? _Lyra stop thinking like that, if you start doubting yourself then your enemy has allready won._ She knew that she hadn't much time left and with all her might she concentrated on her memories and then it happend. The light grew as bright as the sun and erupted forcefully and fast from her wand and all of the dark cloaked creatures were thrown off. The evil presence was gone too.

A prediator, a huge cat as they only existed far south of Harad, circled around the small group. It was made of white light and radiated warmth and made all shadows flee it. The ranger was shocked, he had scouted the area and when he came back he had felt the Nazgul. He thought he would die there while protecting Frodo. Even as descendent of Numenor he couldn't fight off five of the Wraiths on his own. They were the lieutenants of Sauron and only because of his wish that they would remain hidden and didn't show off their true powers; they had even made it so far. Yes the captain of Dunadain feared what the witchcraft of their leader could have done to them, but every kind of sorcery drew attention and Sauron's wish at the moment was to stay hidden. But none of his fears came true, because of her. The woman they had found in the marshes stood there and conjured a light as bright as the sun and the shadows fled for their lives.

Then he heard Frodo scream again, he couldn't see him and immediately knew that he had used the ring.

"Put the ring away you fool."

His voice was far harsher than intended; it wasn't the fault of the hobbit but his for leaving them alone. Lyra couldn't believe what she saw, there lay the hobbit called Frodo wincing in pain, but he hadn't been visible moments before. It seemed that where ever she was, magic seemed to be much more common around here then she had thought. She coughed and blood came from her mouth without thought she reached for a pepper up potion in her pockets and downed it. It was a move that she was so used too, that she did it subconsciously. Then she went to work, like in all the years on the run she moved without emotions like a machine. She let her panther patronus circle around the group and casted wandlessly a "muffliato" and raised a shield that covered them from curious looks.

Strider was even more intrigued, not just was she able to fight off the wraiths she also created a kind off barrier at least that was what he could feel. He sat by Frodo and tried to remove the knife from his shoulder but the blade broke and splintered before crumbling to dust, so that he only had the hilt in his hands. He felt how a shadow creeped up his arm and threw the blade away.

"By the Valar that was a Morgul blade, they tried to poison Frodo."

He swore, because he knew that the hobbit needed the healing skills of Lord Elrond to survive this only the strength and wisdom of the eldest would be able to counter such evil witchcraft but they were still far away from the last homely house. Lyra came closer as she saw the blade crumble, that seemed to be a nasty curse. Using her senses she attuned with the life force in Frodo, the ability had come with her ability to sense potion ingredients merge. She felt the layers of magic and searched his being for interferences. As she had found the curse she paled, this was a strong one, one that she wouldn't be able to heal. Not without a excellent equiped potions lab, months of time and at least four others to help her. There was no chance as it seemed that the hobbit was already fading. Her thoughts were disturbed by the rusty voice of strider.

"We need to reach the elven home, Lord Elrond's healing skills are his only chance of survival. If we can make it, that is, we are still days off."

"There is a chance to heal something like this?"

He looked at her intensly but nodded shortly.

"There are very few left in this world who would be able to accomplish a feat like that but if there is still hope than it rests in Rivendell."

That didn't sound good. He had said they were still days off but the Hobbit wouldn't live that long not if his state would continue to get worse at the same rate but maybe she could raise Frodo's chances. It had helped her, in fact it was the only reason why she was still alive. Maybe it would help the small one too?

"I know we don't know each other and you have no reason to trust me but I'm a skilled healer and maybe I'm able to trap the curse so it doesn't spread."

The man called Strider looked deep in her eyes searching for something. He was weary of the young woman who had shown so much power in just a few minutes and even more creepy was that her emotions didn't show in her eyes. Her eyes seemed cold and void of every feeling but her voice showed concern for the small Hobbit and she had protected them.

"I will allow you to help him but you will explain to me everything that you will do."

Lyra agreed and told him of the stasis potion they had invented. In the war they all fought in small units and she was the appointed healer to her team. At least in the beginning, at the end everyone could step in the role of the others. They had been like a well-oiled engine. In battle they were often hit by more than one curse and then the magic started to mutate so no one would be able to reverse it so easily. To save her friends she fed them the stasis potion to win time, to bring them to the head base and experiment with cures… It didn't heal but it bought time and that was of importance here. It was their best chance or rather their only chance. Strider agreed with the potion but went with Sam to the nearby forest looking for Athelas to clean the wound and start to mollify the curse. While they were away Lyra ran diagnostic charms. While attuning again to Frodo she sensed a particular evil and cold part of Frodo's shoulder.

There was still a splinter left inside the wound. It moved slowly closer to the heart and if they moved Frodo to transport him to Rivendell it would get worse. She told Merry and Pippin about it. They were worried and asked her what to do. She told them to not interrupt her while she would try to pull it out. Their faces had gone white but they nodded. She concentrated on her wandless magic. It was going very slow and she felt how she got more and more exhausted. It wouldn't take long until she would lose consciousness again but she kept going. Slowly she dived inside the wound with her senses and located the metallic piece. Softly and most careful she wrapped a net of magic around the piece and was ever so careful to not activate any kind of defense from the curse. She also had to be very careful to not hurt any important vene or nerve. She felt how the curse expanded towards her direction finding itself another victim that would slowly eat away. Lyra felt the coldness and it was like the cruel presence from before returned to claim her. It held luring power and tried to make her give in and lay down, lay down to rest forever, only because of her vast experience with curses and jinxes in the house of Black she was able to notice its intentions. She knew better than to give it any time to lure her away... Somehow it had its center on Frodo's chest but she had no time for this, she increased her mindshields on maximum level and shut herself completely of. She didn't notice her surroundings anymore. It worked fine, slowly she gained control over the shard and pulled it back out.

Merry saw nothing but the concentration on the maidens face. She kneeled besides their friend and one of her hands lay on his forehead while the other hovered ten centimeters above his wound. Merry was shocked when more blood bubbled from Frodo's shoulder and Pippin made a sharp sound too, but they knew better than to disturb her concentration. After a moment the blood turned black and a second later a small sharp splinter slowly floated out and halted in the air. Lyra waited until a bit more blood left the wound so it got a bit cleaned, before she fed the small unconscious being the stasis potion and used an improved Diptam draught to clean out the wound and stop the blood, due to the curse it couldn't be healed completely and was still ice cold but the bite was gone.

Merry smiled after he saw how the wound got smaller and for the first time since they left Bree he felt a sense of relief.

* * *

I hope you liked the first chapter and check out the other ones...

please be so kind and drop a short feedback on the review page. Just let me know what you liked and what not... ok then bye and have fun.


	2. Chapter 2 Lord Glorfindel

Disclaimer: Nothing mine! Everything besides my Oc's and my own storyline belong to the rightful owners. I earn nothing with it. It's all for good fun.

Hello my dear readers :) especially: "through the Mirror Darkly" this chapter is for you enjoy xD

Note: I guess my updates will be every two or three days, with all the stuff going on I can't manage it faster…

ok lets go, the Hobbits have to hurry and we can't leave them at the mercy of Nazgul, creepy rangers and derranged witches for to long. Or?

#

**Chapter 2 Lord Glorfindel**

That was the moment when Sam and Strider returned. The human had a few leaves of a herb in his hands, which the woman had never seen before but she trusted his knowledge because as a ranger he had to get around a lot and wouldn't survive in an environment like that without profound healing skills. He set up a pot with water and put the herb inside. The result was amazing the air was cloaked in a sweet smell, which had a reviving effect. Even Lyra felt better despite being heavily wounded. The hobbit's eyes cleared too and it looked like the weight they carried had been lifted for a bit. After heating the water to what she thought had to be 40°C he took a small cloth and soaked it in the water. Strider moved to Frodo who lay completely still next to Lyra and started tending to the wound. He was still weary of the maiden but couldn't do a thing about it at the moment. At least it looked like she had no intention to steal the ring.

While searching for the plant the ranger had secretly watched her and was appalled at how she had removed the shard from Frodo's shoulder. He had to fight the temptation to run over and pull her away from his hurt companion but now he was glad he didn't. She had proven that she had no intention of killing Frodo and had not once looked at the ring. Therefore he came to the conclusion that he would manage with her, at least for the moment. While Strider worked, the woman reached for a small bag that she had on her belt. None of her companions knew about wizarding space so the hobbits were more than shocked as she pulled a normal sized backpack out of it. Lyra never went anywhere without her survival package. Being on the run while hunting down Horcruxes had taught her caution. Strider on the other hand decided to not mention the trick with her luggage as he was much too grateful for the clean bandages she handed to him. With years of experience he dressed Frodo's shoulder and after that both of them came to the conclusion that they had done the best for him at the moment.

Their next goal was reaching Rivendell and getting the Hobbit in the skilled hands of Lord Elrond. Lyra was intrigued what little Strider told them about the elves made them sound like reasonable and skilled people who had a heart for others, as for example the ranger had grown up with them and was in fact a foster child to Elrond. Meanwhile they put the wounded Hobbit on the pony and tied him to its back. Strider did the best to stabilize his position so that he would move as little as possible. Lyra helped the little people with the luggage even though none of them seemed wanting to burden her.

"I'm capable of helping you and I don't want to hear a no. You had to carry me for two days and I want to help now."

After a lot of resistance she got a few bags that where light as they declined to let her carry something heavy. It needed the rangers final word about that there was a reason they had to carry her and he wouldn't allow her to overwork herself, to settle the matter. She also couldn't decline his insistence that she would allow one of his foster father's healer to look after her too. She sighed while she called her panther to her, which was still circling around the camp. Strider moved his hand to his sword; she didn't mind, she would have been disappointed of him if he wouldn't be wary of her powers. The panther came to them slowly as to not cause any tumult and stopped in front of his mistress. Lyra concentrated on her Patronus and it started to morph, it shrank in size and after a moment in front of them stood a kitten. With a soft "mew" it jumped on the pony and placed itself carefully on Frodo's shoulder. She couldn't stop a good hearted laughter that left her mouth, their faces were so funny. Maybe she was a little mean to shock them so much and then get amusement from it but she couldn't help it.

The ranger was shocked again and he didn't like it one bit at how often that happened in the last few hours. He saw the spirit cat shrink to kitten size and while its light seemed to dim to a soft glow that could be easily overlooked, the warm feeling of protection didn't waver. Then it jumped on the pony and snuggled to Frodo, he was fine with that, in his current state the hobbit needed any kind of warmth he could get. What amazed him though was the soft bubbling laughter that came from the maiden which had eyes like steel. Not for the first time and surely not for the last he wondered about the mystery of that woman. Secretly as to not startle the others more than she had already done, Lyra casted wandlessly and silent featherlight charms on the luggage and some notice me not charms around the traveling group, with that she started to guide Lutz down the path and the others followed.

After several hours of walking Lyra had so much trouble with another step that she felt like losing consciousness again. With all her might she clung to the pony which steadied her more than she guided it. Cursing in her mind, she thought that it had been stupid of her to not delay the departure for a few more minutes and to tend to her own wounds but it seemed that with the shock she had completely forgotten about being wounded herself. Strider noticed the state they all were in and decided to look for the best place to put up the camp. Hopefully the girl's wards were enough to fool the Nazgul at least for a short time. Maybe she would be able to improve them somehow but simultaniously cloak her doings better so no one would recognize that magic was used at this place. The witch nodded in confirmation but he got the feeling that she was barely awake. He offered to look after her wounds again but she declined and sent him to look after Frodo. Lyra was grateful and while Strider redressed Frodo's wounds and gave him some water, Sam and the others prepared a meal and she had time to analyze her condition.

It was as bad as ever but she would survive it. The curses had hit her already worse back but besides sending her to a strange place they didn't seem to have worsened her condition. As ever she was plagued with the icing pain on her back from the one curse that Bellatrix cut in her back while she was held hostage in the dark lord's residence, but the injection of her stasis potion directly in her back still hold it at bar. With a curse she thought about that time and how sly it had been to use Voldemort's old hideout. Dumbledore had dropped every kind of moral he had proclaimed to guard for so many years. He had been just an evil creature, the same as Grindelwald how had everyone overlooked that the two had been friends... she would never know. Lyra had several cuts that were still bleeding and not all could be solved with Diptam. Besides that she just downed one of her neutralizer and a blood replenishing potion and put some bandages on the cuts. Finally she drank the one draught that she was constantly on since her childhood; it reversed the side effects like the shaking hands of her nerve damage. It couldn't be healed as she had suffered to long under the cruciatus curse but with the potion she could at least move normal and brew potions safely.

She let the privacy bubble around her drop and was thankful that everyone had been so caught up in their doings that no one had noticed her short disappearance to invisibility. They couldn't rest long. Strider mercilessly woke the Hobbits early, only the woman was already up and he saw her downing two potions before getting ready for the travel. He would have questioned her but he had a hard time to get the Hobbits to move. And again they walked, Merry and Pippin were miffed at how many meals they missed and Sam grew ever more silent as the worry for his friend burdened him heavily. Lyra felt compassion for the small man who had such a good heart and she knew what it meant to worry through nights with the fading hope that your friends will make it. How often had she failed to get the cures right? Strider just went on, running through the wilderness seemed his kind of distraction and he wasn't wrong with hurrying, more than once could they hear the screams of the Nazgul in the distance.

After two days they reached the last bridge, it was a dangerous spot on their journey as it was a good place for a trap. Strider told them to remain hidden and to not come out until he called them. Then he was gone, even Lyra was amazed by his stealth skills, every Auror would be jealous at what he could accomplish without magic. Meanwhile Strider reached the bridge and found something that made his heart jump in relief. A green stone was placed there as a sign for him. It meant that Lord Glorfindel captain off Rivendell's guards was watching the path and it was safe to pass. Once again he was grateful for his father's foresight. He returned to the group and told them the good news. Lyra asked:

"How safe is the road now? Do you want to be found by this Lord Glorfindel?"

"Yes I would feel better if we meet with him but he could be far off guarding the street, so I don't have an answer."

"How far is it from here?"

"Six hours to the Bruinen ford, if we travel on the road."

"Can we risk using the road now?"

"Yes the faster we are, the sooner we will reach safety and I believe it's better for Frodo."

Lyra agreed and she also told them that she would decrease the wards in hope that Lord Glorfindel will be the one to find them and not the Nazgul. With that settled, they crossed the bridge and walked fast and steady towards the ford. Strider explained that the elven realm reached to the river bruinen and that the water listened to the bidding of Lord Elrond and guarded the border, so they would be safe once they had crossed the icy water. Everyone drew hope from this and moved faster even Sam looked better with the hope of reaching the healers until the evening. After an hour of marching Strider stopped suddenly and Lyra felt it too, something came closer. As fast as they could muster, Hobbits and Pony were hidden behind a nearby bush and the ranger drew his sword, next to him stood the woman with a kind of wooden stick in her hand.

After a few minutes even the Hobbits heard it too, hooves. But there was the ringing sound of bells and the black horses didn't wear those. Lyra sensed a powerful presence but it didn't felt cold like from beyond the grave. She looked at Strider who got in a bit more comfortable stance but didn't put the sword away. It didn't take long until a white light came in sight. It was a tall and proud warrior on a white steed that came closer. The ranger put the sword away and went in the direction of the stranger, who greeted him in another language. Again she understood nothing. Lyra recast the translation spell before putting her wand away too, as she heard the name Glorfindel. She walked to the Hobbits and guided them to the stranger. They were greeted by flowing words in that beautiful language and clear blue eyes which held laughter mixed with strength and wisdom.

Concerned studied Glorfindel the group, they were tired and worn and the woman looked like she came straight from the battlefield, her armor was worn and she had the lifeless eyes he had seen far too often on his men's faces. It was the look of seeing too much death, but Estel was right there was much mystery about her. Lyra felt his concerned looks linger on her but he didn't say a word and she was grateful. The warrior with his famous golden hair walked to the pony and held a hand out to Frodo; Strider explained to him how Lyra had put him in stasis. The old blue eyes moved to the kitten that clung to the Hobbits shoulder, it cloaked most of its light but he could see a kind of innocence and power in the small spirit that hadn't be seen since the destruction of the two trees. Carefully he touched one of the small ears and was warmed through his entire being, he smiled, this was a wonderful guardian for Frodo as it stopped the coldness of the dark breath to claim the Hobbit's heart.

None of the men had seen the shudder that shook Lyra's body as Glorfindel touched her Patronus. She had felt his presence and power and knew that this was an old being and a powerful one. She was just glad that what she had felt was as joyful as the laughter they had heard before.

"Let's not waste anymore time then. Lord Elrond had sent me four days ago to watch the road but there was no trace from you. He also told me to give the message of Mithrandir's save arrival in Rivendell to the Hobbits and to welcome all of you in his realm."

The small faces lit up with the news that they would meet with Gandalf at last and that they were welcomed in the last homely house. The seven highly different people hurried on. They weren't far from the ford when they heard the shriek again, but this time the Nazgul were close. Glorfindels eyes hardened and he turned to Frodo and untied him. He carried him to his own horse and told Asfaloth to carry the small being safely and as fast as he could to Lord Elrond. He wanted to remove the kitten but it just looked at him with stern eyes. The shadow crept closer but with the darkening sky, Lord Glorfindel's glow and power became more visible. With some elvish words he send his horse off and explained to the worried Hobbits that his horse wouldn't drop Frodo and that it was the safest course of action.

Then they came, all nine of the Nazgul arrived in front of the group, on the street. They didn't care for them they just followed Frodo in full speed and it was a short call that all of them got out of the way in time. The group followed the riders to the ford and then Lyra saw a powerful display of elvish soul magic. Asfaloth crossed the river with ease and he moved fast and with grace across the familiar paths, he wouldn't stop until he reached the gentle elven lord. The black riders were now between the river and the following group. Meanwhile at the ford Glorfindel's appearance changed and mirrored his fury, the wraiths weren't immune against the Balrog slayer's wraith and retreated backwards to the icy water. The moment the black horses touched the water there was a deep growling noise to hear. And it was just moments later that an enormous flood washed the evil away. Lyra even thought that she saw white horses in the gigantic wave that was released. She noted to herself to never get on the bad side of a certain elven lord.

The rest of the journey was quite calm, the Hobbits were worried about Frodo and the others just enjoyed the view. Strider because he was happy to come home after many years of traveling and Lyra took in the beauty of the trees and the calm appearance of the place, somehow she felt at peace. Glorfindel led them for some more hours on secret hidden paths to the valley. They didn't saw or heard any other elves but Lyra was sure that their were many guards, it just spoke for their efficiency that they couldn't notice them. One moment they stepped through a rift between two stone walls and a second later they had the best view ever. Rivendell was breathtaking. The cliffs fell down straight and in-between a canyon there were some elvish buildings. Even were they stood they could hear the mighty waterfalls that imbedded the small settlement. Strider and Glorfindel led them further, obviously amused about their glee. The guard posts they passed by bowed respectfully to the ancient elf. Glorfindel seemed to be well respected and not just for his age or title. No the men seemed to be confident in his skills as strong leader in battle. Lyra noticed how they followed his orders thoroughly and with trust. They followed the small paths down and across some fragile looking bridges. The last sunlight vanished behind the high stone wall's which hid the valley so perfectly from the outer world, as the small party finally reached the entrance of the last homely house.

* * *

That was the second chap :) hope you had fun. I just love the character of Glorfindel and was really miffed that his role was replaced by Arwen. I always asked myself how she even got Asfaloth to follow her orders...?

Review please ;) and thx for reading.


	3. Chapter 3 who are you?

Disclaimer: Nothing mine, all belongs to the rightful owners (those with the money…) only my Oc's and the weird storyline is from me…

Thank's for the reviews! There was the thing with more interaction. I promise I will try, but I'm not that good with that…

Lyra is a very private person and doesn't open up to others easily. She was raised in the Black Household under torture. Politics', Secrets and Slytherin-ways are her second nature. She also lost everyone that she loved (her friends) in the war and she doesn't really want to bind herself to others that she would lose too. But she will open up a bit more as the story moves on, at least to one special elf (but you don't have that from me ^^).

#

**Chapter 3 Who are you?**

It was a large grey double door which they passed through. With a last glance backwards at the beautiful valley, Lyra entered a great hall. They were greeted by two members of the house. Elladan welcomed them in the name of his father; he explained to them that Lord Elrond and Mithrandir currently tried to heal their new patient. As answer showed all faces of the guests relief, they were happy that Frodo made it safely. Sam looked like he was going to run off to visit his friend immediately. Lyra just put a hand on the Hobbit's shoulder and smiled at him comfortingly, her look was met by Sam's eyes and the small being nodded and relaxed a bit.

Next to Elladan stood his sister Arwen she had her own reasons for being present at the moment and looked at Strider, who also had only eyes for her. The young witch chuckled inwardly at the sight of the two love birds. The only difference between the elven maiden and the ranger was, that she could look longingly with much more grace than him. It was obviously to Lyra that they had lost their leader to dreamland and that it was up to her to make sure that the Hobbits got a room and could rest for a bit.

Glorfindel left them as he still had duties. He left with a short bow to Elrond's children and a soft nod to her and her little companions. Elladan just nodded to him before his attention wandered to the human girl who came with his little brother and the Hobbits. She looked terrible and he noticed how she would stiff slightly if she tried to move to fast. Maybe his father should look after her too but first he had to make sure that the small ones were cared for. Gandalf was very persistent about that point and no one would freely face his ire.

"My dear Hobbits please follow Iowen, she will show you to your rooms and I guess there is an old friend of yours here that has a hard time waiting for you."

Elladan smiled at their eager faces, troubles of their journey already seemed to fade away. As the small people followed the elven maiden, Elladan could hear the first heart-felt laughter of them. They were an intriguing race as it seemed that no worries could claim them for too long. The wizard was right to like them. Lyra was glad that the Hobbits seemed to be taken care of, mostly Sam needed to rest and to finally let go of his worries. Strider told his goodbyes too and left suspiciously shortly after a certain elven princess had left through the same corridor with a melodic goodbye. The young witch had a really hard time to hide her smile. Elladan wasn't so fortunate because he started laughing while he shook his head. He just couldn't understand how the both of them had been able to keep their love secret for such a long time, especially from their father.

"Sir, please tell me how is Frodo faring?"

Elladan was startled out of his thoughts and watched the human in front of him, her pose and habit was every inch a noble but she lacked the self-importance and arrogance that he found with most ambassadors that came to Rivendell. It was an illness that seemed to claim all races in equal shares, he often wondered how his father managed them with such patience. He mustered the interesting female closely and found that it was also curious that her eyes showed nothing of her feelings or intention they were a solid wall but her voice showed honest caring for their latest member in the healing ward.

"My lady, I shall be honest with you, Mithrandir and my father have trouble to reach Frodo and as long as they can't reach his consciousness they won't be able to do much."

He noticed with interest as she seemed to stiffen somehow, as if she had remembered something important.

"My lady, may I know your name it seems we hadn't been properly introduced?"

"My name is Lyra Black."

Elladan was confused he never heard of such a name before and it was normal that someone introduced themselves with their title. From her looks she could be a numenorian descendent like Estel. Most likely did she belong to a noble house in Gondor but he never heard of a family called Black. He tried again.

"Greetings Lady Black my name is Elladan son of Elrond the current Lord of Imladris also known as Rivendell to your people."

He made a small bow and Lyra had a hard time not to smile it seemed that he wanted formality.

"Forgive me Elladan son of Elrond it wasn't my intention to be impolite, my name is Lyra Phoenix Black Lady and Head of the most noble and ancient house of Black, it is nice to make your acquaintance and I want to thank you for your kindness of welcoming me in your gorgeous home."

She made a small bow too and looked deep in the beautiful grey eyes of the elf. Elladan was amused if he interpreted her tone right then she knew perfectly how to act formally, she seemed just to hate it as much as his brother and he did. He gave her a small smile and she smiled back. The lady was quite beautiful especially if she smiled. She had a delicate face and her smile just softened her hard features in a lovely way. With her black hair that she wore unusual short and her grey eyes she shared a lot of similarities to his family only her unnatural paleness disturbed him a bit.

"My lady may I offer you to call me Elladan in private?"

Her smile grew wider.

"Yes that would be really kind, if you would call my Lyra in return?"

"Welcome Lady Lyra to our home, I hope you will have a nice stay. I would like to know more about you especially were you hail from as it seems like a good adventure story, but first you should find some rest and I would like to offer you the service of one of our healers."

"Thank you Elladan, but before I'm able to enjoy any of your offerings would you be so kind and lead me to your father? I suspect that some of his troubles that occurred while treating Frodo may come from the potion I gave the Hobbit and I should provide the counter potion."

Elladan mustered her, he couldn't believe that she understood something of the art of healing but she seemed serious. She was all in all much more serious than any maiden he had met before. She looked like a warrior and not like someone who just wore the armor as cover. He had noticed it while they had entered the hall, how she had immediately scanned the room for dangers and analyzed the people inside, maybe her knowledge could really help them. If she had fought in battles than she may had skills in healing and this way he could easily have one of their healers to look after her too.

"Very well, Lyra please follow me."

#

She followed him out of the hall and through an outdoor corridor to the next building that lay some floors beneath the first one. They passed by many elves and most of them threw curious looks at the maiden that accompanied their prince. The healing wing was a calm place and it was constructed open so it would catch as much sunlight as possible. It was a bright and friendly place, but every inhabitant of Imladris knew that the true gentleness and peace in this place came from their Lord as he gave this place its soul and life. They arrived in front of a large room, inside were muffled voices to hear, which sounded worried. Elladan knocked. The voice that answered was deep and steady and spoke with authority.

"Enter."

Elladan entered and spoke in the elven language and once more Lyra was grateful that the spell allowed her to understand them.

"Elladan, why do you bring this young maiden here?"

"Father this is Lady Lyra Black and she arrived with Estel and the Hobbits, she asked me to bring her as she believes to have an answer to your troubles and maybe we can help her too as she looks in need of treatment herself."

The man who held a great similarity to his son looked at the young woman. His grey eyes shone with wisdom and at the moment with curiosity too. After greeting Mithrandir who sat in a chair in the corner, Elladan excused himself and left.

"My Lady, what do you know about Frodo's condition?"

Elrond was curious about this woman in front of him, she wore an armor that looked like she had faced a hard battle and something in her aura told him that she was powerful.

"My Lord, I helped Strider to treat Frodo's wounds to the best of our ability's and a few things happened. Firstly there was still a shard of the knife inside his wound which we were able to retrieve. I wasn't able to counter the curse but I found a way to trap it. I thought if I use the stasis potion that freezes him in time than he would be able to reach Rivendell before the curse had spread too much, but as long as don't give him the counter potion he won't wake."

Elrond closed his eyes and processed what he had heard.

"Do you carry the counter potion with you?"

"Yes, may I?"

"Yes, please wake Frodo."

The elven lord showed her to the large bed where two small forms rested on, Frodo and her Patronus cat, which lay next to the injured Hobbit. For a moment she asked herself how the cat had been able to get the elven lords agreement to let it stay. Lyra pulled a flask out of her pockets and went to feed it to the patient. She scanned him silently and noticed that the curse was already forming back. So whatever the elven lord had done it already showed effect. She was so glad that they made it in time and that there was a chance to help the little man. She took a few steps back from the bed while curiously asking herself if the elves would teach her something about how they countered such a powerful and horrid curse.

With an uncertain breath Frodo woke, he was confused, where was he? Wasn't he on the weather top?

Elrond watched as the small Hobbit started to wake up; he noticed his confusion and went to him. He calmed him while putting a hand carefully on his forehead. After a few more breaths Frodo seemed to have calmed. Lyra decided to step back and give the healer the space he needed to do his work; she turned around and faced the other man that sat in the corner for the first time. He looked every inch like the cliché picture of merlin. Grey worn robes, a lit pipe that stood out next to the long grey beard; he looked at her with intense eyes that were rather grey than blue but held a strength in them that spoke of a hidden power. Behind the chair he sat in, leaned a staff in the corner, it was not straight or in any way carved it looked more like a branch that he had found on the floor somewhere but appearance never told you anything useful that someone could trust in. Lyra wasn't a fool; she knew that both the elven lord as well as the wizard hid a lot of power.

From the moment Elladan and the woman entered the room Gandalf watched her. She was odd, that was what the wizard knew the instant she walked through the door and even though he claimed to be an excellent judge of character he couldn't tell if she was friend or foe. On the one hand she claimed to have helped the Hobbits and if anything had happened that would be worrying than he was sure the ranger would have informed them immediately. Young Aragorn or Estel, as the elves called him was the captain of the Dunadain, the rangers and guards of what was once the great realm of Arnor and Gandalf trusted his judgment. On the other hand the woman was shielded like a fortress he couldn't even get the glimpse of a thought and not one feeling from her. What did she hide? Also was there a taint to her Aura, she reeked of darkness and her fea seemed somehow missing a great part and it was torn and frayed.

The question was if she was a servant of their enemies or not. She could be a pawn of Sauron send to deceive them, acting friendly and worm her way close to them just to act at the right moment, but then Sauron was a master actor, he wouldn't send someone so obvious dark, if his own cover of Annatar gave an indication than his pawn would be more likely all light and sugary sweet. Besides if her intention was to get the ring she wouldn't have let it reach Rivendell were it would be protected and shielded away from all evil, no she would have killed the weakened Frodo and claimed the ring for herself. As a matter of fact she hadn't even looked down to the ring as if she couldn't care less and that was an enormous feat that not even he could accomplish. The only being able to resist the luring of the ring was Tom Bombadil and she wasn't carefree enough to be like that.

"Come child let me walk you to your room and have a little chat while we give Lord Elrond the silence he needs to accomplish this task."

Gandalf's voice was deep but there shone a kind of restlessness through it. Faster than she would have expected from this old looking fellow had he left the chair and was already halfway out of the room as Elrond spoke.

"Please wait in the room down the corridor I need to speak with Lady Black after I have finished redressing Frodo's shoulder."

The wizard nodded before leaving, followed by the young witch who closed the door behind them. Lyra had hoped to get a room and a bit solitude so she could start to seriously look at her wounds and brew some new potions, which she would need but it seemed that she would have to wait a while before getting some peace. While both of them settled in a small office like room filled with bookcases, a desk loaded with lots of scrolls and other papers and some comfortable chairs in front of a fireplace, Gandalf managed to order some tea for them. She could tell that the inhabitants of this place held a huge amount of respect towards this man, maybe he was a valued counselor to Lord Elrond or something.

"Lyra, I will be honest with you, your appearance is dubious, as well as some things about you and as long as we can't settle them to our satisfaction, I fear that you can't be trusted. The times we live in are by far too dangerous to allow a mysterious powerful woman to live here, when we can't trust her. Therefore we will wait for Elrond and then you will have to tell us exactly who you are."

She knew that he meant it, his tone was serious and his eyes looked piercingly at her. He suspected her to be some kind of enemy but why?

"While we wait would you be kind enough to give me some common clues on what is going on, I fear I have hit my head quite seriously and lost some of my memories."

Gandalf knew that this was just a half-truth especially as her eyes were fixed on a map of middle earth on the opposite wall. She seemed to be curious and somehow lost as she tried to decipher the meaning of it but he would play along for a while. He was also amused to notice that he could sense her intentions and emotions through her words. There were uneasiness and suspicion towards her situation and concern for Frodo, a lot of curiosity in general and resentment because of their distrust towards her. The Maia-spirit couldn't find anything that told him she was evil. Before he got to answer her question, Lord Elrond entered the room. He looked tired and Gandalf was concerned, the child of Earendil seemed to start fading under his heavy burden. He had a strong will that wasn't rivaled by many but he cared for so many and had no one to care for him, besides the Counselor Erestor who tried desperately to get his Lord to at least rest a bit in between. Hopefully he wouldn't break down under his burden, Gandalf was worried to lose his friend.

After all three were settled in chairs and enjoyed a cup of excellent tea, that Lyra got a liking for, the questioning began. Gandalf just leaned back in the chair and watched the conversation between his friend and the young Lady.

"Your potion worked excellent, the curse hasn't spread much and it won't take Mr. Baggins more than two or three days to sleep it off."

Lyra smiled she was glad, it was such an evil and cruel thing that tried to claim Frodo's heart.

"What kind of curse was that, I have seen a lot of them but nothing like that? It felt as if it tried to reach his heart but I have no idea why."

"My Lady, it is what we call the dark breath it is a spell from the dark lord himself and intended to enslave Frodo, if it had been successful then he would have been turned into a wraith like the nine you have seen only weaker. I'm curious, I know of few people and less humans that would have knowledge of curses and how is it you could feel it? Only humans related to the people of Numenor hold the gift of sensing things as they were related to my own kin."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you but I don't know of Numenor or any kind of relation to your people. If I read your map right then I'm very far away from my home and before you ask, I have no idea about how I got here. My gift is rare but not unknown to my people and certainly a family trait of the House of Black, it helps me with my potion making as I'm able to feel how substances melt to each other. My knowledge of curses originate from my family too, as well as my education and most important my own experiences in battle and as healer."

"You must really hail from far, as I think of myself as knowledgeable and I have wandered a lot of places in Middle Earth and yet I never heard of a House of Black. Please tell us about your origins."

Lyra couldn't help but be amazed this Lord Elrond would make an excellent interrogator, not because of how he phrased questions but because he could calm anyone and give you a feeling of safety and trust. She felt tempted to tell her story to a complete stranger but she wouldn't. She improved her occlumentic shields and took a deep breath.

"I hail from the island Britannia which is a part of the UK. My family rules in symbiosis with the other old families in the council we call the Wizengamoth, we are responsible for a quarter part of the population of Britannia which are known as the wizarding society. Our non-magical counterparts have their own administration. My family history is well known for the last millennia and we hadn't any kind of interaction with people from Numenor that would have been recorded."

"I see and as confusing as it is, I have never heard of Britannia even if it sounds like an intriguing place if there are so many people gifted with powers such as yours. How did you meet my son Estel?"

"They very much found me unconscious. I have no recollection of the initial meeting, so I can't tell you were that had been. I just woke to the tasty smell of cooked food but there wasn't time for introductions or anything as we were attacked by what Strider called Nazgul."

Elrond was concerned only Glorfindel had reported to him that he had found them close to the bridge and that Frodo had been unconscious and badly injured, he hadn't told him about an attack before the confrontation by the ford. Why hadn't Aragorn reported to him immediately?

"Please be so kind and tell me about what happened until you met Lord Glorfindel."

"I heard a screech and felt a coldness, which I mistook for creatures we call Dementors and told the Hobbits to get up to the tower so we wouldn't be surrounded from all sides. Dementors are wraiths too but they attack people to feast off their emotions, with them close, you have no way to remember anything good and there is always a terrible coldness, the only way of shielding them off is to conjure a kind of guardian. It takes on an animal form that is individual and creates a powerful field of light and warmth. It is not easy to call them and you need a good grip on your feelings, before mine was able to drove the Nazgul away one of them was able to injure Frodo. After they had fled the light, I warded the place and looked after Frodo, together with Estel we cleaned his wound and I could pull a splinter out that still stuck in his shoulder, before putting him into stasis. The rest of the journey went without trouble, Strider found the sign that Glorfindel left by the bridge and we decided to risk using the road to get here faster. That was when we met your captain and went to the ford."

Elrond thought about her tale for a while and then he remembered something.

"My Lady, the cat spirit that currently rests next to Frodo, is it right that this is your guardian that you called upon?"

"Yes Lord Elrond, at first it had a larger form and radiated much more light but I told it to shrink and stay with Frodo. I thought its light would keep him warm and help him fight the curse. I just told it to dim it's light a bit so we wouldn't draw too much attention."

The Lord of Rivendell had much to think about but he decided to give the polite Lady a chance. She may have told him an unbelievable story but someone who could call a spirit as innocent and warm as she had done, couldn't be evil. So he put the mystery aside, this would need a conversation between his most trusted Counselors Erestor, Glorfindel and Mithrandir to find a solution and it couldn't be done within the next days, therefore they should solve the matters on hand. He called for a servant who would show Lyra to her room.

"Lady Black I guess it is time that we let you come to rest a bit. You are welcomed to stay in Imladris for as long as you wish, even though we will meet again and discuss these circumstances thoroughly. For now we have a room prepared for you and I believe you would find enjoyment in a bath. If you aren't too tired afterwards you could join the Hobbits for a small dinner. I wish you good rest."

"Thank you, I'm grateful that you allow me to stay and I wish you a good evening too. Also Mithrandir may I wish you good bye."

With a slight bow to both men she left the room and followed an elf through the corridors. She knew that she had reached the guest wing the moment as she could hear the laughter. A smile graced her face. Hobbits were unbelievable and always could cheer her up.

#

Her room had a large balcony and the furniture was made of cherry wood. The designs were light and the atmosphere was like the rest of Rivendell calm and soothing. She liked the place and she thanked the elf for his help. He just bowed as answer and closed the door behind him after leaving. Finally alone, she went to work without losing any more time. As first step she cleared her thoughts and calmed herself. Her senses awoke and she felt her surroundings. Rivendell was protected by a powerful field and it focused itself in a person. She guessed it was Lord Elrond who controlled the wards. They felt soft, warm and protective but powerful and if the flood at the ford gave any indication than that she should be very careful.

She warded her room with runes, mostly with diversion spells and notice me not charms, but all on a very weak level that could be improved if needed. She didn't want to get anyone suspicious but wanted to keep anyone away who wasn't sent straight to her or needed to talk to her. She also wove monitoring charms and a very light shield against attacks. What was most difficult about her work was to build the charms in a way that they were friendly with the protection around the valley. It had the disadvantage that Lord Elrond would be easily able to enter her room but on the other hand wouldn't let him know immediately that she used powerful magic under his roof.

She just finished her work as she heard a soft knock on the door. It was Iowen who had helped the Hobbits to settle in, she brought towels and soft clothes with her.

"My Lady if you are ready then I would accompany you to our bath house."

Lyra followed curiously after the tall elven woman. Not far from them was a building that provided the inhabitants of Imladris with different rooms to clean themselves and take baths. It was beautiful and remembered her of a wellness center which she visited once with Hermione. Oh don't think about her, she berated herself and increased her mind shields. Lyra found herself in a small room that contained a basin with hot water and lots of oils and creams in all kinds of bottles. Iowen explained to her how they normally used the bath house and what rules she had to follow. Most important was the one rule which said that male and female wash rooms were strictly separated. The young witch just smiled, some things seemed to never change meaningless in which world you landed yourself in.

After the woman left her to her own fate, Lyra installed some wards at that place too, before she started to undo her armor. It wasn't an easy task and it felt strange. She hadn't taken off the armor since months, she couldn't even remember the last time she had truly slept and in a bed none the less. As she undid the charms on the dragon hide armor she felt vulnerable. She controlled if the wards had been manipulated. No they were untouched and when she found them undisturbed she controlled them again before she slipped out of the black chest protector. For the first time since before the Hogwarts battle she could see the damage done to her body. The undershirt was soaked in blood; it was so stiff from the hardened blood she had to rip it off. She took off the boots and trousers too or what was left of them. Everything was torn and only the magic still held it together. That would be hard work to repair.

There she stood a pale scarred body as the mirror showed clearly all the lines across her skin that where in different states of healing and those who would never heal. Like the angry black rift that reached from her right shoulder across her back down her bottom. It was her aunts gift to kill her slowly and the most painful way, because she hadn't betrayed her friends location to Dumbledore. It was a curse that ate her soul until nothing was left, beside an empty shell. The healer at the hospital couldn't do a thing against it. Only the injection with her stasis potion froze it, but she was never without pain, not a second. Others would have gone crazy from the pain that she had to endure every waking moment, but Lyra didn't. Truth was that she couldn't feel the pain like others would have, because of her being raised as Black. If you are victim of the Cruciatus curse for years your nerves start to decrease, you become less sensible to touches and to pain and it was her Grandmothers specialty to use that curse.

But despite all bad things that happened to her she would never pity herself instead she considered herself extremely lucky. She never had it as bad as the others; her cousins like Sirius and Regulus got it worse. They were the heirs and they were tortured daily, she got mostly spared as she wasn't one of the direct line. If not for the war and the madness in the House Black, she would have never become Head, but with all of them dead, imprisoned or disowned she got the joker. For all the others especially the direct heirs the treatment was so harsh that they broke. She was there the day when aunt Bellatrix visited, newly wed and pregnant. Lyra was four and her Grandmother punished her not that she had done something but her Grandmother had a bad day and she had been the only available victim... if Bellatrix hadn't tried to protect her maybe… A brain can only take so much of pain before the person simply snaps. Its like the light in one persons eyes vanishes and with losing her unborn child Bellatrix became silent, stoic at first. Under the influence of Voldemort she became the monster that everyone knew. Before that day she had loved her aunt, but after that she was scared of her and the mad glint in her eyes and the horrible laughter.

She pulled her potions bag out of her pockets and started to treat all cuts with diptam and neutralizer before stepping in the hot water of the basin. A tiny flacon with an white essence found its way into the water too and what was clear and colorless a second before became a thick white liquid. Lyra got her whole body underneath the water and waited. The bath allowed her to breath inside the white fluid and after ten minutes she emerged again. The white substance stuck to her body and she looked like an alien. She put the counter potion in and it turned to water again, the woman cleaned herself and used one of the good smelling lotions to wash her hair. After the healing bath she dried herself and dressed the wounds which wouldn't heal even with help of the ointment. Finally she downed some more draughts.

In another bag she found the spare under clothes for the armor and slipped in a fresh long sleeved white shirt, before putting her armor back on. She just couldn't manage without it. Yes she was paranoid and not just a little but announcing that didn't change that fact and besides it had kept her alive. The torn battle cloak was put in a spare bag and she searched for a less suspicious one. All cloaks their army of students had designed could be turned inside out. Standardly one side made your cloths appear as normal school robes and turned it was an invisibility cloak. Lyra had more models than that and one let the clothes appear like beautiful dark green formal robes with a silver hem. They were perfect for her stay in Imladris, noble but pragmatic not as dark as the black school robes and they allowed free movement. Besides she would fit in even if it was unusual that woman wore robes it wasn't unheard of and she could display her status as Head of House without being arrogant. She needed to be respected but had no heart for hierarchical encounters and in a dress she wouldn't be taken seriously without proving herself first, while in robes she would have less trouble with just stating her opinion.

After drying her short straight hair with a charm she put it lazily behind her ears. It lay fairly but without being stern and reached just to her neck. Without her gloves her eyes wandered to the rings she wore, the black one her head of house ring with the Black emblem, the silver one with the dark sapphire to mark her status as potion mistress and the golden band that showed her soul connection to Hogwarts. Her last task was to apply some magical make-up to her hands and face to hide the horrendous scars. She could have simply used a glamour charm but that was less effective. The powder was something substantial that melted with her skin and truly changed her appearance, glamour just fooled the eye of others and if the others stood in the right angle to the light they could see through glamour's. After covering the right half of her face that slightly hung down a bit, which had been caused by a evil cut that had damaged her muscles under her eye, she felt ready to face the world again and after canceling the protection of the room she stepped out in the corridor.

Slowly she searched for the exit with the vague plan of dropping some things in her room before finding the Hobbits to share dinner with them. On her way she met some of the male elves which were leaving the bath house too. They looked stunningly. The most attractive one, had dark hair which he wore short, he had that kind of winning smile that made his blue eyes shine a bit. Lyra gave them a wide smile too with her best casual attitude before leaving, secretly grateful for the rule of separation, because she had felt rather tempted…

* * *

that was number 3, how did you like it?

I wanted Lyra to be eccentric, as I don't believe anyone could survive such a family unscarred (physically as emotionally). In the next chapter you will see how ... oh I better don't tell (most evil grin) just read and find out.


	4. Chapter 4 I'll jump down a waterfall

Disclaimer: Again nothing is mine (as if that would have changed suddenly…) besides my oc's, my storyline and my madness, everything else belongs to the rightful owners and I don't earn anything with it.

**Hi my ever so loved readers thank you for all reviews, follows and favorites (doing a happy dance); please give me a feedback to the story and a beta reader (it's close to Christmas, that's why I write a list here ^^…)**

What do you think about Lyra so far? (Preferences/critiques)

I don't intend to make this a tenth walker story…. She will get her own adventures as Rivendell will be attacked and there is Angmar as country of a sorcerer to take down… What do you think? (Yes/no)

What do you think about my writing style? (Horrid, I will beta you xD)

Wishes, Problems,…

* * *

#

**Chapter 4 I'll jump down the next waterfall**

It was a nice dinner, Lyra got enough to eat and everything tasted delicious. Pippin and Merry got started on old stories out of their prankster time in their childhood and she was introduced to a kind and funny Hobbit, the elderly Bilbo Baggins. It turned out that he was the uncle of Frodo and had lots of adventure stories to share. The night passed quickly as she was caught up in tales of the shire and dragons. Bilbo was a good story teller he could envoke the darkest parts of Mirkwood and the Hobbits nearly tasted the delicious smells of food in Thranduils halls. Lyra was impressed about the escaping in barrels part and had a hard time to not start laughing about how Bilbo always sneezed due to a cold while trying to get around secretly. She couldn't believe how easily it was to forget, to forget her sorrows and just listening to the stories of birthday parties and vanishing Hobbits. She even told them of some of her own pranks in cooperation with the Weasley twins. Especially the hillarious ones concerning manipulated love potions and students in eternal love with armour suits and stone pillars...

#

Even in the peaceful environment of the elven settlement, she found no sleep. It wasn't much trouble as the morning was already close. The dinner had ended in a small party and everyone would have a rather hard start into the next day. For Lyra it just meant that she had one night less alone with her memories. Not that she had the misfortune to suffer under nightmares at least not anymore. Mind shields were fantastic they can keep anyone out of the mind, anyone, even herself… She could even ban the pain away behind thick shields, but she couldn't remove all her memories from her consciousness or she would end up being a dim loon, so she kept the common outlays of what happened and even those stole her sleep, which she would have needed so badly. Ok, so it would be one more night on refreshment potion, she just had to be careful to not get addicted to them.

To distract herself she finished to arrange her room, there was one last task to do. She installed her door, next to the door of the room. Yes, she had a door in her pockets and it was a really useful tool. Similar to the wizarding space in tents that could enlarge them to mansions, her door opened to a small flat. She could put it up everywhere and it had much more style than those compartment trunks some people used. In the years of the Horcrux hunt her friends and she had used the flat as head base. It was small and held no luxury but it was the closest to home that she had, even if she felt heavy grief while entering and seeing shadows of her friends anywhere. Hermione and her in the small library brooding above ancient wards, Ron and Harry who trained with her in the exercise room and Potion cooking with Draco in the lab… The place also provided a small bedroom, a tiny bath, a greenhouse and a storage room.

Since she lived in there alone some things had changed, the library looked like a mess she just hadn't the nerves to put the books back on the shelves, Hermione's rant would have been legendary. Her lab held six places with nullifying fields were she could heat six cauldrons at the same time and the training room now served as ritual room where she could fix and finish rituals and stuff she created without disturbing her sensitive potions.

The most important thing with magic was the matter of combining different layers of magic. One charm was never a problem, easy to attach, easy to counter and easy to predict on what it will do. The danger always was if you start to combine things. That's why it was so highly difficult to create invisibility cloaks, potions or wards, because you lose control on what will happen. It was one reasons why old places like Hogwarts or family mansions where so powerful and dangerous. There you found myriads of different layers of magic and as easily could be seen with Peeves if there is too much wild magic fueled by the ever-changing emotions of pubescent youths then it creates a chaotic being with its own awareness. It is the same with the castle herself it has a consciousness, which they had been able to wake.

Lyra could go on that topic for hours but if anyone wanted to be at least mediocre with potions they had to understand and feel how ingredients had to be grown without disturbing magic and safely stored to reach the best result. Even the moving staircases inside the castle were a result to the overflowing wild magic, what started as useful tool in the hand of the current headmaster gained independence and instead of moving on order it had its own will. In fact the staircases moved like seaweed with the current. In the first years of Hogwarts the founders even had a kind of arrester on the tower tops. Every day the castle was surrounded by lightning's but as that was kind of depressing, Hogwarts decided to stop redirecting the wild energy to the outside and instead started feeding of the poltergeist.

#

The first sunrays touched her face. Lyra stood on her balcony and looked east, she loved the sunrise and she wasn't alone with that. For Lord Elrond it was a kind of tradition to great the sun and he sent his thanks to Illuvatar for being gifted with a new day. He always was the first being outside in the mornings, if one doesn't count the guards on the borders but it was the most peaceful time for him, the time before Imladris became lively and he would be needed to fix again all kind of troubles. Even though elves didn't need to sleep they did retire for some hours to simply rest from day's work or enjoy some solitude after being busy. To them it was luxury but other races seemed to think that they wouldn't rest not even to put ther minds at ease and rest their hearts just because they didn't if there was need to be awake in times of danger.

He sighed it would be a long time until he would be able to find rest again. With the arrival of the Hobbits things would fasten up and Sauron had nearly finished all of his preparations to release his hordes for the final confrontation. The world was close to its darkest hour, all seemed to fade, the land, life and his people. Rivendell grew less populated every year as many of his kin seeked escape to the grey haven. Maybe it would lift the depression for a bit, if new people arrived, at least the Hobbits did. Elrond smiled, he understood why Mithrandir just loved them. They were up for some adventures times. Also had he foreseen that parties from Mirkwood, Lorien and the grey havens would arrive soon and as if that wasn't enough trouble there would be humans from Gondor and dwarfs from the lonely mountain too. He preferred the Hobbits to all of them, they were a happy race that you could easily talk too and if you keep an eye on the food storage they weren't too much trouble either.

While thinking on the household winter preparations that Erestor nagged him to finish, he noticed Lady Lyra standing on her balcony, obviously greeting the new day like he did. Their eyes met and he nodded slightly in greeting. Upon seeing him, her face lit with a lovely smile and he couldn't help noticing that she looked fair as she stood there in her green robes, caught in the sunlight, smiling at him.

#

Three days passed and between finding a routine with attending meals, looking for Frodo and supporting the Hobbits, Lyra also sneaked around the place on a sightseeing tour in her animagus form. Her Patronus cat wasn't needed any longer and she had finally released it as Frodo already started to walk around and moved in with Sam in one of the guest rooms. The small spirit was quite the double to her animagus form as she could turn into a small black cat that had a hue of blue in her fur much like as she had as hair color. Cats weren't uncommon in Imladris and it gave her the perfect cover to look around, she even found Lord Elrond's private gardens in which he grew all his healing plants. She was so intrigued by the place and its peaceful radiation that she hadn't even noticed the Lords arrival the day before. She was quite embarrassed as he sat next to her on a bench and started to pet her.

The worst thing was that she liked it and couldn't help the purring. Oh, if anyone knew about that she would jump down into one of the waterfalls. She couldn't believe that he was so gentle and calm. In her changed form she couldn't feel any sexual tension towards a being that didn't had the cat sent upon itself and was several times larger than she but with her increased animalistic instincts she just loved being groomed. Lord Elrond also knew just the place behind her ears that felt so good while being scratched. She didn't know how it happened but she found herself on Elrond's lap listening to his beautiful voice while he sang of one of the events long passed. She was lulled to sleep and felt warm and relaxed, free from bad memories.

#

Elrond looked after his plants and was satisfied with their growth it would provide the storage chambers in the healing ward with enough ingredients that it would last until next year. While he wandered on the familiar paths deeply caught in memories of his late wife and how she had the hand for this plants. Her mother Lady Galadriel had vast knowledge of every growing thing in middle earth. She learned under one of Yavanna's Maia spirits and how Melian had taught the white Lady of Lorien so had she taught her daughter. The loneliness grasped his heart again, he missed his wife even though their marriage was short and shadowed by long times of absence of his lady, he had always loved her. Celebrian the beautiful Lady that had been lost so long ago. Lost to this world and he had sent her to Valinor to save her, to give her a chance to survive. He didn't wish for her to not have left, that would have been selfish... It was just, that he had secretly hoped she would come back after being healed or if the Valar wouldn't let her go at least she could have send a message to her family. Some words, telling them what had happened if she was allright and how she was faring but there was nothing just silence.

In the deepest corners of his mind he felt betrayed, betrayed that she wouldn't even want to know how her children fared. That she didn't care what was going on with her family, that she didn't count them as their family anymore. These dark feelings grew with the presence of the ring in his home. He could hear Saurons voice mocking him, taunting him every waking hour and in his dreams too. It took every inch of his selfcontrol to not simply break down.

_"See elf how she left you, how she never cared for you. You are nothing but half human, you were never worth her love..."_

That evil just got balanced with the ongoing worry for his wife's safety. Did she reach the sacred lands alive? Had she found healing? Did she hope to be soon reunited with her family? But the nagging feeling never left Elrond, the feeling that he never was good enough for her because he was a half elf. He knew that he shouldn't listened to the dark lords whispering that he needed to have faith but he knew that Sauron was seldom outright lying there was always mixed truth within his webs and those truths were the most hurtful. In his darkest hours when he was plagued with the cruel memories of how their sons brought her battered body back after she had fled the valley again on one of her countless travels to see her parents, he knew that she had never loved him. Celebrian had wanted to rebel against her parents' wishes against the pressure of being compared to her perfect mother, she had wanted him because he was different and the danger of the unknown had lured her to him. He was just too young to notice that and gave her his heart.

He found a small bench and sat down on it next to a cat that seemed interested in her surroundings. So much so that it didn't seem to notice him. It had a very smooth fur and started purring under his touch. He was amused it seemed that he could get affection from so many people and animals but he had been unable to win his wife's heart. One tear rolled down his cheek. Lyra smelled the salt and looked at her tormentor while her whole body shook under constant purring. She saw a face that told endless stories of pain and sadness. She was moved and for the first time she thought about what it had to mean to be so old that you had encountered so many dark times. This being had seen millenias passing by, cultures raising and fading again and he had fought in countless battles. She leaned on him silently supporting him in his pain.

"Little one, do you like my garden? It had once belonged to my wife but she never found the time to really tend to it. My Lady hadn't spent much time in Rivendell even though I had hoped to build a safe place to live here for our family and our people. It seemed that she never truly felt at home here but these gardens remember me of her... Celebrian had needed to travel away from me and from our children and now she is in Valinor. Hopefully she found the healing she needed."

"Mew"

There was silence while Elrond softly stroked the soft fur and let his gaze wander around the plants. He remembered one of the old songs it mirrored his feelings perfectly as his kin always had to fight with many losses. He sang softly and calm and felt how the small being shifted to sleep in his lap. Whenever he grew sad and depressed he focused on all the things he still had left. His gorgeous children but this time that thought didn't held the comfort he seeked it just made him sadder.

"Why doesn't she come back? Doesn't she want to see how great our children are?"

"Meew mew"

"You know I have so often regretted that Arwen had to grow up without her mother, the twins were already adult's but she… I just wished Celebrian could be the one to plan her wedding with her, the one Arwen could go to with her sorrows but she never came back."

Lyra felt helpless as the ancient elf cried in her fur and she couldn't do anything besides being there.


	5. Chapter 5 Elrond's council

Disclaimer: Characters of Lord of the rings – not mine, Storyline of lord of the rings – not mine, the same for Harry Potter – not mine either, Oc's – mine, cracked idea for storyline – mine, madness – also mine but that you can have… everything belongs to their rightful owners and no I earn nothing with it.

**Hi ^^ thx for the review!** Yes I'm glad that you like Lyra so far and It's only me who is to blame that she hadn't yet scenes where she could be all evil… it will happen soon, but honestly she just only met Hobbits and gorgeous chars until now and who the hell could be nasty to Hobbits (besides downright evil people) I mean they are just fun.

I want to thank especially "through the Mirror Darkly" for the ongoing support and I'm glad you still like the story.

But for now, just have fun:

#

**Chapter 5 Elrond's council**

They arrived, parties from all the major places in middle earth. Lyra lounged on a rooftop, turned in a more comfortable position and twitched slightly with her tail. She had watched them over several days as they arrived irregular and in different numbers. She tried to point out who was send from which place.

Over the last two weeks the young witch had formed a tentative friendship with Lord Erestor. The stern elf was one of Elrond's most trusted Councilors and he was also responsible for all the administrative work for the settlement. It was his hobby to guard the libraries of the valley with passion and the both of them shared the same kind of dry humor and took amusement out of outwitting their opponents. After his initial resentment against her, caused by the fact that she had approached his books and scrolls without being introduced to him, he had agreed to teach her about middle earth in exchange for information of Britannia.

Now she used her new gained knowledge to guess upon a small party of elves. They came with eighteen people and some had white hair. The fashion and coloring of their garments told the young woman that they most likely came from the grey haven, that wasn't unsuspected as Cirdan and Elrond were friends. She knew that they came from the same direction as the Hobbits but that their home was still more in the west then the shire. If she had understood Erestor right, then there was still the dwarf-party from the lonely mountain missing as Elrond had foreseen their arrival in a few more days. She sighed as if it wasn't already lively enough with all the different people around. The dwarves and the elves had quite the story with each other. A story full of misunderstandings and betraying on both sides, which ended after ages in the fact that the dwarves of Moria had closed the door in front of the fleeing elves of Eregion which had been their allies. They had sentenced them to certain death at the hand of Sauron.

It seemed that Lord Elrond was wiser and more forgiving than most, even the older elves held resentments against the dwarfs and some of the younger were righteous hostile. On the side of the dwarves it was very much the same and also justified. The only thing that was sure about the coming days was the certainty about how difficult and exhausting it would be for the inhabitants of Imladris. The first signs could already be seen…

#

**Flashback**

It was early morning and enjoying her solitude Lyra silently walked through the empty corridors. She loved her cat form, she was never bothered by anyone, could come and go as she pleased. As the elven settlement had become much livelier in the last days she made sure to outmaneuver Hobbits, curious Elves and the humans. She had the plan of having a closer look on the healing books in the library; she was totally fascinated that most of them were written by Elrond himself. He had studied the differences between human and elven biology, with help of his twin brother Elros who choose his human heritage and died long ago. It was such a sad story but while Elrond chose immortality his brother became the first king of Numenor and was one of Aragorn ancestors.

Elrond had a nice hand; the lines were exact and easy to read. He also had gathered much knowledge on this topic, even if Lyra used it the other way around. She already had a profound knowledge about humans but through Elrond's work she got ideas on how to modify potions that they would work for the elves too. She really hoped she could start on learning about their plants and healing methods. Maybe Elrond would have some time to discuss that with her, after the worst trouble had calmed. So deeply in thoughts she nearly collided with Erestor, only her cat instincts saved her from an embarrassing encounter. The elf didn't look good. Lyra knew that he always was on the pale side but at the moment he looked a bit grey. Lyra nestled around his feet and asked in a questioning way.

"Mew"

"Oh, hello kitten, it looks that at least you would like to have something to eat?"

The cat just looked questioning at him, but the elf seemed to refer to the tray with tea and biscuits he held in his hands.

"You know sometimes I wished Elrond would relax a bit or at least take a break but when I put this in his office he won't even look at it."

The next mew sounded a bit worried, Erestor had to smile all animals that lived around his kin for a while started to gain some kind of consciousness.

"Yes and then I will get the tray back in some hours and the tea will be cold and untouched… If our Lord wasn't forced by protocol to be present during dinner, he wouldn't eat at all."

Erestor was a bit concerned; the cat had this gleam in its eyes. A gleam, that told of determination and cunning. He shuddered and walked to Elrond's office. For the same procedure as every day in the last centuries, or so he thought.

Behind the dark-haired elf trailed a small cat, a cat with a plan.

Erestor knocked.

"Enter"

"My Lord, it would do you good to take a short break and have some tea."

"Thank you. Just put it on the board, I will finish the letters first."

Erestor sighed and there it went. Why was he even so stupid to try it every single day… But before he could leave the room, or his Lord return to his work, they just saw a black fur ball, which shot past Erestor and landed with a "flupp" in the middle of the official papers, never caring that the ink wasn't yet dry and would blur.

Elrond let out a gasp as he saw the cat sprawled across his work. He remembered it to be the same cat, which he had met in the gardens. The half elf was somewhere between amusement and being annoyed with the daring animal. He stood up and wanted to put it down but the cat pierced him with stern eyes.

"Is this your cat Erestor?"

"No, regrettably it isn't but I consider it a valued ally."

If she would have been able to, she would have smiled. Even more so as Elrond sighed and sipped on his tea. Erestor smiled too, especially as the biscuits got fewer and fewer. Satisfied with her doing a good task a day thing, she got up and left through the window. It was absolutely amazing how you can simply jump on the nearest branch of a tree without slipping. Being a cat is cool.

**End Flashback.**

#

She got up and stretched herself that was enough elves-seeing for one day… She should meet with the Hobbits and ask Frodo if he felt fit again. But again were her plans crushed in one moment. The one moment as there was a deep chuckle to hear behind her. The wizard Gandalf stood not far away on the street which she had chosen to land on. He leaned on his staff, as if he had to rest after a long walk and his face showed curiosity.

"Ms. Black your abilities are astounding and allow me to say that you make a cute cat."

The small animal seemed frozen in place while staring at the old man.

"Oh don't be scared but please don't make me running after you either. I came because Lord Elrond wished to finish his talk with you."

Again he chuckled softly. At least they knew now how the young woman was able to hide away so good that not even Lord Glorfindel could keep an eye on what she did.

"I would also like to show your form to them and for you to tell them what you used this mask for."

The cat twitched with her tail. She seemed more irritated with telling Lord Elrond about her shape shifting ability's then she was as he had caught her. As sign of defeat she flattened her ears and walked after him.

#

**Elrond's office**

Currently were only Erestor and Glorfindel present with him, while Gandalf told them that he would search for Lady Black. Even though Elrond didn't believe her to be evil it was deeply worrying how she could hide herself so well. Glorfindel had tried to keep an eye on her without being too obvious but she simply disappeared for long times. If it wasn't for the fact that she showed up regularly in the library and told Erestor of Britannia in such detail that he was convinced that she spoke truth than he would have had no choice but to arrest her. Elrond was no friend of taking someone hostage and less if it wasn't clear that the accused was even guilty. Luckily that hadn't been necessary because if they counted in all the times she was with either the Hobbits, at meals or with Erestor she hadn't had enough time to reach someone beyond the valleys borders, also had the guards not reported of any disturbances.

With a short knock Gandalf entered the room. Alone. Elrond raised an eyebrow.

"My dear friend, couldn't you find her?"

Gandalf had a glint in his eyes that spoke of childish mischief. Then he noticed the cat that had trailed after his old friend and now sat close to the door. Its ears lay flat and it looked at the floor. Elrond was confused this wasn't normal cat behavior and then it hit him. He couldn't believe it, but… There was only one way to test his theory. With a clear voice and all his lordly authority he spoke:

"Lady Black, would you please change back? The empty seat is yours."

The cat looked at him and its body language showed different feelings. There were confusion, hope, embarrassment and curiosity. He thought to himself that maybe she should remain in this form; it was much easier to read her that way. But Lyra wasn't the only one that suffered under confusion in the small room; besides Gandalf for sure he found everything quite amusing. Not so amused were Erestor and Glorfindel as the small animal body began to shift and grow. After a few seconds there stood the oddity on two feet, which was known to them as Lady Black.

Lyra hid it well behind her mind shields how scaring the looks of the two Counselors were. Hesitantly she walked to the fifth chair and sat down. Elrond didn't knew what he should think about all of it and he was quite unnerved with the Maia that sat in his corner, smoking, amused and content with the whole world.

Erestor commented the situation.

"At least we know now how you were able to hide away from us…"

Glorfindel wasn't so relaxed with the situation and Lyra was much more reminded on how he had glowed while fighting the Nazgul, than she liked. For the glimpse of a moment she noticed his true form, a powerful and old being that had seen the light of the trees and had faced the darkest hours of his people.

"Have you spied on us?"

It was the first direct question to her and she didn't know what she should say. She had no ill intention towards them but how would she explain all of this? How could she make clear that everything around her was so new and unfamiliar and that she needed to be alone to come to terms with her life, with her past...

"No Lord Glorfindel, I just prefer times of solitude and I'm much more comfortable with walking around as cat, then in this form."

"Why?"

The question was one that asked for a thorough explanation.

"I guess I won't be able to answer this in all its depth but as cat no one cares what you do; you can lazily lounge on a warm surface the whole day without someone glancing at you. People are much more honest to you too, they don't show you their mask and they don't expect you to wear yours either."

Elrond looked at her with what had to be weariness, he surly thought about their meeting in the garden. She wasn't disappointed as he asked her:

"Why have you been in the garden?"

She knew that the question asked for more than why she had been there. Elrond asked her to tell him if she had used him, intended to get close to him and use his weaknesses against him. That wasn't her intention she respected the kind elf. It was him who allowed her to stay even though she was a suspicious person in a dangerous time. She owed him for that.

"Lord Elrond, the reason why I ended up in your gardens was curiosity. I found them while I had a look around the valley, it's beautiful and I thought no one would mind if I admire it for a bit. As potion mistress I work with plants on daily basis, I even grow most of my ingredients in my own greenhouse. I was curious on what plants you use, if they differ much from mine or if they feel different. I walked along those paths for hours and was so caught up in what I could sense that I never noticed your presence."

A little smile showed on Lord Elrond's face it was cute with how much passion she spoke about his gardens and her work. Erestor couldn't follow, yes his Lord was protective over his garden but why had it mattered that she walked through them. Glorfindel on the other hand had caught up on the part "not noticed your presence" and asked himself what had happened there but it seemed that both Lyra as well as Elrond didn't really want to speak about it. It seemed the topic was finished for the moment, as the next question showed.

"You told me that you were in your homeland before you woke to the Hobbits attempt on roasting food on an open fire on the top of the weather top (Glorfindel shook his head, the small people seemed to lack every inch of self-protection) and my son Estel confirmed it so far, but how did you lose consciousness?"

They saw how her body stiffed and her eyes turned even colder if that was possible.

"This is my story and I don't wish to speak about it. As far as I know it had nothing to do with you."

Elrond's eyes hardened, he wouldn't let this go this time. He just couldn't afford to not know about something powerful enough to transport someone a far distance and entangle her fate with Frodo and the ring.

"This is not acceptable. We need to know what was powerful enough to bring you here. It is highly suspicious that you land in a space as large as the marshes, just close enough for Aragorn to find you and to a time while he had to protect the Hobbits."

The elven lord saw how her lips thinned. It was a sure sign that she would close down and say no more. Elrond held a hand up and explained.

"I don't suspect you to have dropped yourself there in your condition on purpose. Aragorn has told me that you were unconscious for two days and it would have been an incalculably risk to do such a thing. Especially, as you wouldn't have been in a condition to attack them. I also don't expect you to tell me more than we need to understand the situation and I give you my promise not to pry."

Lyra felt sick she just called enough memories back to know for herself what had happened. She fought to get enough air to breath. It took some breathes before she was calm enough to speak.

"Magic is a curious thing. We teach it and study it on a broad field of different branches. Some things are always the same though and the most important of it is that you have to be careful with mixing different layers of magic."

All five beings in the room listened curiously; even the Maia had forgotten about his pipe and paid undivided attention to her tale.

"You can enchant an object to change its color that is an easy feat. It is also easy to reverse such a spell but it gets difficult if you change the color and the size of said object. What is quite manageable with two things becomes art in fields like potions. I'm most careful with what kind of magic my plants come in contact with, so that they wouldn't lose their power or change their effects and that would just be the pre-work. There is a reason why you study potions seven years in general and then another six years to reach mastery."

Erestor disturbed her and earned a harsh glance from Lord Elrond for it.

"How is it that you already have your mastery then? You don't seem to have the right age, yet."

"Erestor, this can wait until after we are finished."

Lord Elrond was serious. And everyone got the message to not disturb her anymore.

"Lady Black, please continue."

"Magic grows wild and unpredictable when too many layers collide, or when they weren't meant to collide and were never tested on how they would cooperate. Many inventors have lost their lives because they weren't cautious enough. It was also the reason why I invented the stasis potion. Some of my friends were hit by more than one curse a time and the magic started to morph and change, so the normal counters wouldn't work. To heal such a wound you needed to morph and change the healing spells according to the curse and if you don't have the time for it most cases ended fatal."

Lyra took a deep breath now was the time to tell them the truth.

"I fought against four dark magicians as they aimed at a kid. Behind me I saw a golden light that were the ancient wards of that place which we were able to reawake. It meant that we had won as the growing bubble destroyed anything on its way that had no approval of being there. I shoved the kid in the direction of the wards but couldn't get out of the way myself." It seems that I have been hit by four not so nice spells and the erupting wards at the same time and I have no idea of what that would have done."

There was silence; everyone seemed to think over what they had heard. Glorfindel knew that there was much more to the story than they would ever know. He also knew that if she had told the truth then she had very good reasons to be exactly as detached and shut away as he would have been if he hadn't been healed by the Valar themselves. Elrond looked sad as if he regretted something.

"My lady, I have much to apologize for, not only have I forced you to speak about terrible things and stirred bad memories, I also failed to provide you my help to treat your wounds. If you could forgive me than I would like to make up for it and look after them?"

"Thank you for your offer but I was able to treat everything to my best ability's and I'm quite ok with it. I also understand why you had to ask, so there is nothing to apologize for."

Elrond didn't seem convinced but inclined his head as sign that he would follow her wishes at least in the second part. It was Gandalf who took over the questioning.

"My Lady there are more things which are off about you and I'm sorry that I most likely stir up even more bad memories but I have to know. Why do I sense such darkness and taint from you and why does it seem as if a great part of your fea is missing?"

Lyra closed her eyes before answering.

"The darkness comes from a dark curse that we had no treatment for; it's dormant at the moment but couldn't be removed. It had eaten away a part of my soul but most of what is missing is melted with the place we tried to protect. We know of different kinds of magic and one of the most powerful ones is what we call sacrificial magic. It is highly illegal as it can't really be used in a harmless way."

All four beings in the room looked at her with shocked faces.

"The wards that we reawake were sealed down with sacrificial magic. The four founders of the place gave their soul to protect their work, they created the wards but later because of political interests they were sealed down. We had to use sacrificial magic to reawake it."

Erestor seemed to have questions but was silenced by one look of Elrond.

"Sacrificial magic works like a trade you have to give something of equal worth to get what you want, a life for a life and a soul for a soul. As the original wards were soul wards there had to be four people who sacrificed their souls to seal them and also four to reawake them. I still have my soul because I acted just as substitute in case that not all of the four who planned to do it would make it. So everyone had a second just in case. We only did the preparation and during that a part of our soul was tied to the place we wished to protect."

Lyra had a hard time to seal everything behind her shields again. After undergoing so much of what happened again, she wanted to simply roll over the floor crying for her friends who had sacrificed them to save the school. Harry, Ron, Draco and Hermione they were gone forever. She felt her hands shaking and she wasn't able to do anything. It seemed that all the pressure of the last years was no raging against her mind shields, like a storming flood. Lyra tried to take deep breaths but it didn't look great.

Elrond send everyone away. It was enough, they couldn't ask more of her and it seemed clear with the agreeing nod of the Maia that she would be trusted. Lyra just sat in the chair, she didn't even notice the goodbyes from Lord Elrond's Councilors or that she was alone with him. She was just focused on sorting her mind and increasing her shields again. She knew that if she wasn't able to calm down soon, then all her memories would break loose and she couldn't tell what would happen if that was the case. It was possible that she would simply break down or even suffer some serious brain damage. Just one thing was sure it would leave her open and defensless. The young witch also didn't notice as Lord Elrond came to her and carefully took both of her hands in his. Only as she felt calm warmth flowing through her body she looked up and looked into that grey eyes. Those eyes held so much of understanding and there weren't any more words or questions just the silence she needed.

She looked down at their hands and then she felt how a soft flow of soul magic that directly came from Elrond seemed to calm her. Lyra also found out that while he held her hands the field of power that soaked the valley shifted and that everything seemed to be focused through a ring that secretly shone on the Lords left hand.

#

**Next day**

How couldn't she remember to reach her room? Maybe her brain had suffered because the dam of memories had finally broken but there were no bleeding ears. Lyra had even slept in the elfish bed and not inside her flat, what was wrong? She walked out on the balcony and enjoyed the sunlight. Today she was later there than normal as the sun had already risen but as she glanced up to where Lord Elrond's veranda was, he greeted her with his normal nod and she answered with her smile.

After she went back in, there was a soft knock on the door. Iowen came and brought her a plate with fruits and also her new robes. They were made of satin and had a soft light blue color.

"My Lady, please would you take this light breakfast here? Lord Elrond asks for your presence in the healing ward after you have readied yourself for the day."

Lyra just nodded, it seemed as if her wish of not being treated had hit on solid stone. As every day she went through the procedure of taking a bath and redressing her wounds while downing all kind of potions. The only success she had was that she could finally leave the calcium potion away, the bone eater curse had finally stopped working and she couldn't detect any trace of it in her system.

Lord Elrond waited for his newest patient. What he heard about her injuries the evening before had made him sick and he had seen many wounds. How could she even walk straight? A curse that eats your fea away had to be terrible painful but she sounded as if she had just given in and didn't fight her fate anymore. His thoughts switched to the images of his wife how she had given up and not even responded anymore to his voice. She declined to be treated by him. Celebrian had wanted to die but he had stabilized her body and saw her board the ship that should bring her on to the island.

It knocked.

"Enter."

"Good morning Lord Elrond."

He turned away from his healing supplies to face the young woman.

"I need to have a look on your wounds would you undress yourself except for your undergarments."

He spoke calm and had the neutral tone that all healers seemed to share. It told her to have trust in him as he had seen and treated many wounds already. Despite of his reassurance she felt uneasy while she slipped out of the robes which she had got this morning. She felt so vulnerable, it wasn't just the first time she had changed her armor against the blue robes it was also the first time since her long stay at the hospital that someone beside herself would see the damage. She just hoped that he wouldn't ask questions about all the scars.

It was terrible and he had been used to a lot of injuries. Her body was covered in scars. Old ones and new ones, it told him that she had suffered for a long amount of time. That was done to her over years. He softly took her head between his hands while his patient sat on a bed. Lord Elrond could sense different evil powers coursing through her body and a lot other powers that fought against them. He noticed all the bandages she wore and undid them, beneath he found more evil looking lines, some were black and the skin around them looked dead, others were constantly bleeding and didn't seem to heal and others made large parts of her skin simply to peel away. Nothing of that was as worse as what he found on her back.

Lyra had to lay down on the bed face downside while her healer had a closer look on the black rift that angrily reached across her back. Elrond looked very green as he carefully untangled the different layers which the curse was made of. He couldn't believe what he saw and even more so how she was still alive. The young witch had been right the curse lay dormant at the moment, but… This was beyond his ability's to heal. Only the Valar could fight such an evil spell.

She just felt how different ointments were applied to her still bleeding parts and how a very warm and calm flow of power started to sooth much of her pain. Elrond just felt how she relaxed and fell to sleep and he shook his head while considering under how much pain she must had suffered. He worked on as many of the wounds as he could. It took him some time to figure out how to treat the ones with the dead skin parts but found that he had seen something similar a long time ago during the battles against the witchking of angmar. The elf worked for several hours and it was long past noon before he considered his work as finished.

* * *

She woke and again found herself in her room. The first thing that Lyra noticed was that she felt great, better than she had in years. Her body was dressed in new bandages and they smelled of different herbs. She also found a cup with tea on her bedside and a note written in the familiar hand of a certain elf lord.

It read:

_Lady Black, please take three sips of this mixture every hour after your waking. I also would like to invite you to the formal dinner this evening that we hold in honor of Frodo's recovery. If you feel well enough you are most welcome._

Lyra smiled she felt enlightened about Frodo's success. It seems that he had passed Lord Elrond's standards of being considered as healed.

#

**Dinner**

The dinner hall was full of voices. High ones and low ones it seemed like the light and merry sounds danced through the room, even if she heard them just miffled. Lyra hesitated in front of the entrance. The laughter was clearly to be heard through the dark doors. She stood there in her normal green robes even though they silver hems seemed to gleam more than normal and there were silver ornaments which weren't visible before. Lord Glorfindel walked to her and smoothly touched her shoulder; she was startled but managed a smile for him.

"My lady, please allow me to accompany you to your place."

Lyra nodded and took his offered arm. Because of her nervousness that she could only hide behind a blank mask because of years of training, she never noticed all the shocked faces of the elven court as Lord Glorfindel accompanied a young human maiden to the hall. Lord Elrond barely hid a smile himself as he thought about all the gossip that would haunt his once so peaceful valley. All present stood respectfully in greeting of the lady that had joined them.

Glorfindel had helped her to find her place close to the human guests and across to Merry and Pippin that had involved a young looking dwarf in a conversation about all kinds of tools and objects they would have liked to help them with their pranks. The young witch smiled at them as she could clearly see that the dwarf tried to calculate the business value. Then she slipped in her politician role and became all "Head of House". She greeted her neighbours and found out that she was seated between Lord Boromir of Gondor and one member of the Mirkwood party. Boromir was the Stewarts son which ruled the lands in absence of their king, he showed a huge amount of interest in her but she remained friendly distant. To his question on why she was present tonight she had to wage on what to say. She was guest to Lord Elrond but it wouldn't look great for the elf if she told that without cautious and to say she was a friend to Frodo would have been true but it would discredit Elrond as she followed his invitation. She opted for: she came on invitation of the house. Yes that was neutral and she was quite fine with it.

Lady Arwen joined them last and again everyone stood and bowed in honor of the princess. She took place next to her father and her brothers and glanced discretely at Aragorn, which sat next to his brothers. Both of them were beautiful not that anyone was shocked about the elf she looked always stunning and was rightfully called the evening star of her people, what astounded Lyra was Aragorns change. The ranger was gone and there sat a freshly shaved man every inch a king who shared a lot similarity's with Elrond's family.

Lord Elrond stood and officially opened the dinner. For the next time one could only hear the clinging of silverware and whispered conversation. All in all it was quite joyful, the meal was great and the wine seemed a strong one with a sweet but not sickly so, flavor that Lyra hadn't tasted before. The elfish cooks had outdone themselves and she paid them silent respect. Maybe Merry could show her the way to the kitchens tomorrow so she could praise them for their excellent work. After an hour the conversations grew louder and the servants cleared away all dishes. More wine was brought. Especially the dwarfs seemed to have a lot of fun and they became a bit louder than what would have been normal, but in contrary to the elves Lyra couldn't blame them, with the Hobbits especially Bilbo on their side there was no way that the fun wouldn't take over. She smiled merrily as she heard something about treasures and a dragon.

Boromir wasn't disturbed by the dwarf's behavior as he had only eyes for the female next to him. She looked fair no she was righteous beautiful. Her calm attitude and excellent manners impressed him. He thought she had to be a queen or something and mustered the three rings she wore. It seemed that she held some kind of status but wasn't yet married to someone. Why wasn't she married? A woman like her couldn't have any trouble to find a well suited husband. He even had mistaken her for an elf at first; she should have problems to beat away all her suitors. What really stunned him was how sovereign she handled the elf next to her. She had not shown any kind of uncertainty while talking to him and simply ignored all kind of cloaked belittling's that came from the being that had obviously a problem with humans.

Boromir nearly laughed as she outwitted the elf that seemed to be Lord Thranduil's ambassador next to prince Legolas. With the increasing amount of wine his tongue seemed to loosen and he had the misfortune to have caught Lady Black on the wrong foot.

"You impress me My Lady, normally all humans are rash and misbehaving."

Boromir nearly choked on his wine as she replied:

"You impress me too My Lord I expected you to share Lord Elrond's kindness and wisdom as all elves are the same."

The elf looked miffed but nodded in defeat. Elrond just sighed and it didn't help his nerves to watch Gandalf's amusement and Erestor's gleaming eyes. He didn't know how Lyra had mended her acquaintance with Erestor as the fellow was a quite resentful person but it seemed that he was able to appreciate her sharp tongue. In hope of calming the situation he ended the dinner and invited everyone who was interested to join them in the hall of fire. Traditionally they would sing and share tales of things long passed. Then he stood and lead all out of the dining room.

#

**The halls of fire**

Lyra was at a loss she got tired but knew that it would be rude to not join the elves in the halls of fire, at least for a short time. She reached the Hobbits and was directly included in Bilbos task of finishing one verse in his newest creation. He had a bet with Lindir running and didn't want that the much too smug elf got the better of him again. Under laughter and much interruption of the younger Hobbits, she tried to help Bilbo to the best of her ability's but was soon fetched away by Lord Glorfindel's invitation to sit with him and the princes. As she joined them she couldn't help but tell them that they were quite daring tonight.

"Lord Glorfindel I hope you intend to order some bodyguards for my protection after this evenings happenings."

At first the three males looked at her questioning, so she cleared the matter.

"Measured by the threatening glances of every female in this room, I will have to be prepared for some killing attempts."

Glorfindel's laughter was rich and full of merry.

"My Lady I believe you to be perfectly capable of handling all kind of troubles that may encounter you, if your victory against the nine is any indication."

"Then My Lord, you have obviously not lived long enough to know that irritated females are far more dangerous than any kind of enemy that you could come across on the battlefield."

This time it was Elrohir who nearly choked on his drink. He hadn't met the human before but what his brothers had told him about her seemed to be true, she was a force to be reckoned with. After Elladan had caught himself again he introduced Lady Black to his twin. She was told that the slightly older twin studied the healing arts like his father but before she was able to entangle her willing victim in a conversation about plants and healing methods, they were joined by Arwen and Aragorn. Lyra was surprised that they had found their way back to civilization and if she understood some of Elrohirs comments right than she wasn't the only one. The witch's attention wandered to Lord Elrond who didn't found time for enjoyment as he had clearly to work. Flanked by Gandalf and Erestor he patiently answered all kinds of questions from the different ambassadors.

The music began and Lyra felt relief for the elven lord as the guests slowly retreated to their places. She listened to the praise of Varda the star queen and to Bilbo's poem and laughed at Lindir's attempt to solve the old Hobbits riddle. Afterwards she knew that it was high time to retreat for the night as she became uncomfortably tired. She wished everyone goodnight especially the Hobbits and excused herself. As she crossed Lord Elrond on her way to the door, he winked her close.

"My Lord I guess it is high time for me to leave this festivity…"

"Yes Lady Black I agree but there is one thing first. Tomorrow there will be a council held as that is the reason for the gathering of so many different people here, I wish for you to be present."

She looked at him questioningly, why would she join a council she had no knowledge about which would be helpful? Elrond saw her confusion and spoke.

"My Lady, everything will clear up tomorrow and you have nothing to fear. I only ask you to participate if you don't have any ideas to share that will be fine but maybe your deep knowledge on some branches of magic as you had called it, could be very helpful."

Lyra nodded if she was needed as expert for magic, than she would be able to handle it.

"My lord, if you think it could help then I will join."

Elrond smiled

"Yes and now My Lady I wish you good rest."

She bowed slightly and left.

#

**The council of Elrond**

The next day started to early much too early and Lyra wasn't the only one with that opinion. Sipping on her herb tea which Iowen had already brought her another cup of she crawled out of her bed. She couldn't remember why she had started to sleep in the room rather than her flat but somehow she felt safe enough to walk around without being full armored and trusted the inhabitants of Imladris to not kill her in her sleep.

She stepped out on the balcony and found the valley still covered in the shadows of the night, as the sun had not yet woken it. Something felt off she couldn't explain it, like she tasted the first waves of a powerful jinx a darkness that started to claim their hearts. She looked up in hope to see reassurance on Lord Elrond's face but the wise elf looked as concerned as she felt. The first sunrays reached them and it was like a wall of mist had been penetrated. She smiled at Lord Elrond and returned inside to change into her robes. This time she would wear her armor just in case…

Meanwhile was Lord Elrond deep in thoughts it seemed as if the ring knew that the council was today and as if it had increased its evil spell on him and every creature inside Imladris, this seemed to become a thrilling council.

They met at a secluded part in Imladris. All chairs stood in a circle and Elrond sat on a slightly higher chair as he would lead the conversations. Next to him sat Erestor and on the other side his sons Elladan, Elrohir and Aragorn. Arwen had declined to join as she had no intention to be taunted with memories of her dying mother if there wasn't need for it. Next to Aragorn sat Lyra followed by Lord Glorfindel and the elves from Mirkwood and Lorien. Cirdan's people served as puffer as they had fewer problems with humans than the others. The first plan had the dwarves next to the elves but due to Erestor's intervention they sat now next to the humans, followed by Mithrandir, Frodo and Bilbo Baggins.

Lyra watched the faces of the people and found uneasiness. It seemed that everyone had a bad feeling about what was going to happen and Frodo looked sick again. Lyra hated that situation, Frodo had allready sufferd so much and now he was going to be taunted again. She herself felt a heavy weight that lingered in the air and slowly pulled them down. It felt cruel but so calm and it had its own luring exitement. Secretly she called for her patronus. It manifested itself under her chair and at first no one besides Lord Elrond and Gandalf noticed. With one thought she sent it to its goal. The small cat still dimmed her light and walked in Frodo's direction. The Hobbit's face lit up as it came to him and curled up in his lap. He nodded gratefully in the witch's direction and she answered it with a smile. She felt relief as she saw how the look of illness left him. The atmosphere lightened a bit but with the raised agility came the suprised reactions. There was hectic murmur about the cat but no knew where it came from and Lyra was happy with that.

Elrond stood and called them to order. He welcomed them to the council and explained that everyone came here for a reason and that they would share their stories as they were all interwoven and would answer the questions they had brought to him. As everyone nodded in agreement he started with his story of the last alliance and the ending second age. Elrond told them of the last battle when humans and elves fought as allies. He spoke of the crafting of the rings of power and how Sauron deceived them while crafting a master ring that all other rings enslaved to him as well as their bearers. After he reached the point where the ring got lost Gandalf stood to fill in the gaps of the rings stay. Bilbo then took over and told about how he found the ring and how the dragon Smaug got defeated.

There were lots of stories and questions but Lyra just listened while the feeling of uneasiness grew steadily. Only as Frodo was asked to show the ring to them, she could finally pinpoint the source of the dark feeling and she was surprised. He put it in the middle of the council on a small stony pedestal. The ring was evil, why hadn't she noticed that before? It had been there all the time? Yes, she remembered how she had felt something coming from the chest of the Hobbit as she had tried to treat his wound on the weather top. She remembered the luring as they had encountered the wraiths but it had left. No it hadn't it just hid itself from the light her guardian had radiated. Damn... why hadn't she felt anything before this moment? But then she hadn't increased her mind shields to their highest level or she would have shut the feeling out. That was what she had done as she had to heal Frodo's shoulder. Lyra was angry with herself, where was her Slytherin slyness and her observation skills? Had she became soft in such a short moment? The young witch couldn't risk a dangerous entity to have access to her brain, she completely shut the feeling out at least she tried. The other council members weren't so lucky to have the ability to do so and she saw how the suffered under the evil presence.

She fought a tough battle as well. The luring became stronger as she tried to retrieve herself from the rings influence. She felt that there was no true need to shut herself away so thoroughly...

_A woman as powerful and gifted as you doesn't have to fear such a small trinklet. Just think what you could accomplish with the help of this small band. There is no need to let harm befall it, not when there would be such an honorable bearer wealding it._

Lyra didn't react to those words but the whisper became stronger and more pulling.

_Countless riches could be yours and what ever land your heart desire shall rest to your feet._

She was able to build her shields up some more. What the thing didn't understand was that she held no desire for riches as she had all treasures in her vaults and those didn't make one happy and they never would be a substitute for a normal family. And Power? Honestly she had power enough... As the ring noticed that he was going to lose her it tried another strategy.

_You could take it and reform your world, rebuild the school or revive your friends. Together we could reach so much. Lyra you could have a glorious future by my side, I just ask you to gift me with that small trinklet._

She asked herself if it would be so bad to become his student? She could learn all about the deepest arts from him... With the last bit of sanity she remembered the basic survival rules for such encounters.

Who am I? I'm Lady Lyra Black, Lady and Head of the most ancient and noble house of Black.

_What does a name or a house of humans mean? What I'm offering you is eternity._

That's right and its not who I truly am. Truth is: I am me and no ones student or slave.

Something snapped and she felt a wave of anger.

It took all her willpower to increase her mindshields to maximum level and if she wouldn't have had so much experience with mind attacks and illusions she would have failed. The silence was so great and finally she was able to breath again normally. Her inner fight was over and she turned her attention outward again. The others of the council had it much worse then she.

Even Lord Elrond held his head as Gandalf spoke the words in an evil language and told them what the ring did. Lyra felt worry for the elf that she had started to really like somewhere during their acquaintanceship. She also noticed how her cat shone brighter and shielded Frodo from harm during Gandalf's explanation. Everyone else seemed to shrink back in their seats as they all were affected by the dark curse. Even the Maia was under the spell as he already believed the others as idiots and had lost his faith in the elves and humans. Before anything could escalate Lyra intervened. She searched her pockets for special cloths and finally found the deep black cloth. She stepped forward to the ring and before anyone could stop her or say something she had wrapped the ring in the black silk. She hadn't touched the ring directly but still shuddered as she felt its power.

The council calmed. Elrond couldn't tell what Lyra had done but it seemed to help.

"Lady Black, would you explain to us what you have done?"

"Yes but give me a moment to finish please."

The human maiden put the wrapped up ring back on the pedestal and a lot of people let out their breath, then she casted three kind of bubble sized shields around the pedestal. The only thing the council members could feel now was the calm after a storm and most of them felt happy.

"I'm sorry that I had to interrupt your discussion so rudely but we can't continue to discuss the destruction of Sauron while a great part of his soul is present at the council."

Especially Boromir looked shocked at her explanation. The elves mostly just looked grim.

"I'm also worried that my shields won't work for long, as the evil inside is already fighting his bindings. So if you allow me to say we should move on to the part where we discuss what will happen now and I guess we have an hour for it the most."

It didn't sit well with those present to be told around by a mortal woman and they started to bother her with questions.

"What did you do?"

"Who are you?"

"How are those shields working?"

"What kind of cloth was that?"

"What do you mean with Sauron is present at the council?"

It took a loud thunder of Gandalf's making to shut them up.

"Lady Lyra Black, Lady and Head of the most noble and ancient House of Black is currently a guest in Lord Elrond's house and she is participating here on his bidding. My Lady would you be so kind to give us a short explanations as this fools don't seem able to set priorities?"

Lyra smiled a bit at Gandalf's announcement.

"I used a cloth that creates a nullifying field in other words it shields the content from the world and the other way round too. It won't last long because it was created to protect ingredients for potions and plants don't normally fight back. To pay us more time I shielded the ring with some standard spells that won't last long either as every charm and spell uses a matrix to work, some kind of order and Sauron is the spirit who created all laws our world functions with. That means from gravity to electromagnetism and charms theory is his entire field and that's why it won't take him long to work his way out of there."

Lord Elrond stood again and he spoke with a stern voice.

"I agree with Lady Black that our time is limited and that it would be better used to find an agreement on what we shall do with this burden. This is something all of us have to decide upon because it will decide the fate of us all."

Again grew the murmurs louder. The ideas reached from using the ring to hiding the ring but no one seemed eager to search for a way to destroy it. After Aragorn was revealed to be the future king of Gondor and the dwarves spoke ill of the elves, it even came to arguments on which race should guard it and it was close to the point where words wouldn't work anymore. Lyra thought that this was the time to intervene again.

"Lords, members of the council please don't overlook some important facts on this matter."

She had their attention again it seemed as all faces turned to her. She had a clear voice that was rather on the deep side for a female but she had no problem to get people to listen to her. She reassured herself that she had managed the wizengamoth in its darkest hours, so surly she would be able to manage this.

"Lord Boromir, this may look like a ring, but it isn't, it isn't even a weapon even if it poses as one to fool us. This is a great part of Sauron's fea that just looks like a ring but hey guys shouldn't you be old enough to know that nothing is ever as it looks?"

Some of the elves got pink cheeks, it seemed that the finally caught on how childish they behaved and found it quite embarrassing that a human had to remind them of that. Gandalf looked like he had won in the lottery.

"Honestly you fight this evil spirit for so long, do you really want him over for a cup of tea to talk things through? I don't mean disrespect but look at you, you as the wise and informed of your people, look what the ring had done to you in the last few hours. You are ready to strangle each other and yet you really want to bring that vile thing close to your people?"

They looked at her stunned; all but Boromir seemed to think about what she had said. The young noble from Gondor wanted to start on a rant again but Lyra gave him no chance to really get started with that.

"This ring is similar to one very dark magic known to my people. It's what we would call a Horcrux. It isn't a Horcrux just similar to one. A Horcrux made by my people would be a vessel that contains part of ones fea it has the ability to anchor you to the plane of the living even though you should have died. Can you imagine to fight an invincible opponent?"

Lyra didn't wait for an answer and just moved on.

"This dark object in your middle shares some similarities with what I have described. First it ties Sauron to our plane; as long as the ring exists he can't be defeated. I guess that that was never his goal just an side effect of the technic he used, because why would a spirit of the earth need more anchor than he already has? Accident or not the dark lords fate is bound to the fate of the ring and if you want to get rid of Sauron you have to get rid of the ring."

Voices grew louder; it seemed that no one wanted to destroy the ring. It needed Elrond's authority to calm them again, so that Lyra could finish her speech.

"Another similarity the objects share is their grip on their victim's hearts. As you can clearly notice you don't even want to think about destroying the ring, you want to keep it. Horcruxes toy with their victim because they feed off of them if they can bind them to a heart. The ring don't need to feed off of us, he does that because it was its sole reason to be created. Sauron seeks to enslave you and he does it while promising you power. At first you seek power for good intentions like to protect the ones you love, or to help others though gaining knowledge,… the list is endless but as the saying goes at least with my people: the way to hell is paved with good intentions."

She sat down again and faced the silence. The young women hoped that she had reached them at last. Lyra met Lord Elrond's gaze, he looked at her with something that was more than just approval but she couldn't name it. The Lord of Imladris took over again.

"My guests, I believe we shouldn't dismiss Lady Black's advice. The ring is too dangerous to keep, to treacherous to hide and too greatly desired so it couldn't be kept secret. Therefore we must discuss now how we want to attempt to destroy it."

Lord Erestor took the word.

"Our smiths and lore masters know of no way to undo it here in Imladris."

Voices rose again.

"What if the elven smiths cooperate with the dwarfs, would you be able to find a way?"

All. Every single face looked at Lyra as if she was crazy. She just sighed, they had a problem with priorities.

It was one of Boromir's advisors who addressed the next question to her.

"My lady how would you destroy one of those dark objects you spoke off?"

"Most likely with a weapon soaked in Basilisk venom. It is one of the most potent venoms we know of and it has only one counter, that can't be reached easily. But that wouldn't work on the ring because it differs from Horcruxes in some points. One of it is that it is not one of our souls that are imprisoned inside the metal. It's a Maia spirit and in opposite to us a Maia fea is able to live without a body. It's just our souls that need a house to live in this plane and if our body dies the soul moves on. The vessel of a Horcrux serves as a house for the soul part and if you destroy the object you destroy its magic. In this case it wouldn't suffice to just destroy the ring you need to get rid of the soul too."

Lyra sat there and took a deep breath before speaking again.

"The only foolproof way of absolutely destroying this thing would be using fiendfire. It is a curse that was invented by my family a long time ago and is used if you need to destroy something completely but it would be too dangerous to do it in another way. It was sometimes used to destroy old evil residences of dark magicians that were so heavily warded that there was no way of going near it. The downside is that the curse works so absolutely because it uses chaos. That means once released no one can stop it, it's uncontrollable, untamable and completely fatal and that's why it would work even on something as powerful as the ring. It draws its power from the source that is to be destroyed and it would only stop if there isn't anything left to feed it off. We can't use it because measured by the power of Sauron's soul we would destroy everything between the misty mountains and the sea in the west. It would be complete wasteland with nothing left, nothing good or evil and nothing alive and that would only count if we were lucky enough if no one else so powerful would get caught in the fire or else we maybe lose middle earth in its entirety."

No one said a word and it seemed that Gandalf as well as Elrond were deep in thoughts. It took a few more minutes before the Lord of Imladris spoke again.

"The only way to destroy the ring is to throw it into the cracks of mount doom. It was created in Sauron's forge in Sammath Naur and only the fires that created it will be able to undo it."

Lyra thought them a bit crazy as the volcano was located in the heart of the enemy's realm; on the other hand it was an ancient law to bring creations back to their origins to undo curses or destroy them. As far as she knew, was the sword Excalibur thrown into the lake were it came from. Again discussions raised and she felt how the rings manipulations got powerful again. Before she could say or do anything they argued again.

Frodo felt it too; he saw how the ring played with them and how he got spared because the small spirit guarded him with passion. Every time a dark wave came to him it switched its ears irritated and its glow became a bit more intense. No one seemed to notice as they were so caught up in their quarrels. The discussion on whom should carry the ring to Mordor got more heated with every passing second and then the small Hobbit came to an decision.

"I will carry the ring."

He wasn't heard at first only Lyra closed her eyes as did Gandalf. The poor Hobbit.

"I will carry the ring to Mordor."

* * *

Please don't get mad with me for giving Lyra such long passages of monologs... it wasn't my intenton but it got difficult to explain things to characters that had never heard of an Patronus or Horcrux before... I hope that I have surpassed the phase of explaining things now and that it won't repeat itself in such a way. It really got a bit out of hand XD.


	6. Chapter 6 until winter

Disclaimer: Not mine, sorry because if it had been mine I would share all my riches with you. Everything belongs to the rightful owners only the oc's and the cracked storyline is from me and I don't earn anything with it.

Hello my dear readers welcome to some more madness

Thank's to everyone who follows the story and most of all thank you for your review "through the Mirror Darkly" I'm glad you liked the last Chapter and yes that was one of my favorite lines too :) especially as Glorfindel is really old and has even faced the lieutenant of the Balrogs. (Not that I planned that line it just sneaked up behind me)

#

**Chapter 6 until winter**

After Frodo made his decision, the council was closed and everyone retreated. Elrond had to think about all that has been said and all that would need to be done and only one thing was clear, the Hobbit wouldn't go alone. He felt his headache increasing especially as some of the ambassador's seemed to think that closed meant only closed for the others and still tried to bombard him with questions. He sighed softly before facing them. Elrond artfully answered to all of them, never wavering in his patients, even as his headache grew worse. Centuries of exercise paid off and he amused himself with the thought, that they all were equally stubborn about what they wanted, irrelevant to which race they were counted.

Lyra saw how the Lord of Imladris was cornered again but she knew there was no way to help him with this. Maybe she could give him a headache potion later when he would return to his office. For now she could only leave to find the Hobbits and give them a short summary on what happened. It took her some time to find them as they hadn't been in their rooms and their faces told of mischief. The ex-prankster in her told her to not mention it and to let them have their victory.

"Merry would you show me the way to the kitchens? Maybe we can find us some tea and then I will tell you what happened."

She got a nod and some gleaming eyes as answer and suddenly four people headed to the kitchen. Lyra suspected that Frodo needed some time for himself or would stay with Bilbo for a time, as he hadn't caught up with them. She knocked on the large doors and they were greeted by a melodic voice.

"Enter."

The Hobbits just went inside and headed to a table in the corner of this rather large room. Lyra just stood there for a moment and admired what she saw. It was a busy place and lots of elves worked there. Contrary to other great kitchens she had seen, everything seemed calm. There was no hectic and no one stepped on the feet of others. She went in and smelled the fresh herbs; she respectfully greeted the elves and went to the chief cook. Monidil was an elegant elven lady and ruled the kitchens with stern calm. She smiled at the Hobbits as they came regularly and knew better than to disrupt their routine, they just sat down and enjoyed happily what they brought them. They also were always funny and a lot of the cooks enjoyed their stories. Today they were joined by the young human maiden, which was said to be close to Lord Glorfindel and the princes, not that she believed in such nonsense, especially as she seemed to polite and calm to throw herself boldly on some males.

"My lady may I help you?"

"Yes, actually I came to praise you for the excellent meal you provided for us yesterday. It was a joy and I wanted to thank you for all the work you had gone through."

Monidil couldn't help but smile it was rather unusual that someone noticed their work and in the last centuries not one of the guest came to thank them.

"My Lady, it is kind of you to notice our work and I hope you will enjoy todays meal in the same way."

The lady had a beautiful smile, that was what the elf noticed and she had to say that her kind character was surly something that Elrohir and Elladan would appreciate. Maybe some of the rumors weren't as wrong as she had thought. With a soft nod and the promise to gather her and her friends some tea and biscuits she excused herself back to work.

Lyra still smiled as she joined the three men at the table and started on what happened. Somewhere during her tale she caught up on the fact that the Hobbits already knew most of what happened as they had hidden themselves in a bush nearby. The young witch started laughing, with everything that happened at the "oh" so secret council no one had thought about the possibility of some Hobbits listening in. She stopped retelling everything and they started to discuss on what should happen now. Sam was quite disappointed with Frodo's decision.

"I tell you, the next time I see him he will get an ear full. He isn't yet more than some days back on his feet and already planning on joining a suicide mission."

"Don't worry Sam I won't let him go without preparation nor will Lord Elrond and there will be others to join him, even if it isn't yet decided who will be in the group."

"My Lady will you join?"

"No my dear friends I'm sorry but I'm no way near the condition to head back to battle and some of my injuries really react badly to being close to the ring. The pain increases tenfold in its presence."

All three of them looked worried they had counted the talented maiden as fix part of the group but they didn't want her to suffer more than she already had. Lyra didn't want to tell them that the main reason was that she couldn't face the horrors of war again. It was still too fresh. For hells sake she had fought all her life and that twice. The only break she had in between the hell of what others called her family and all the deaths of the second war, was the precious first years of Hogwarts. In both timelines she had a wonderful friendship with Harry, Ron and Hermione and in the second even with Draco. Those memories kept her going. It was all she knew of how a life normally should be.

Merry was the one who finally announced their decision:

"Frodo won't be alone; we will join him and make sure that he won't get hurt."

Sam nodded agreeing completely with that plan and Pippin wouldn't be parted from his cousin. Lyra smiled at their naïve courage, she wouldn't be the one to stop them. Yes, maybe their friendship would be enough to get them back safely.

The young witch had to correct herself, she had found in this strange place friends and people she cared for too. Life wasn't as gloomy as it could have been, cleaning up and mourning her loss in the aftermath. No she had luck and found a good place with gorgeous people. Suddenly remembered about another person she cared for, she got up wished the Hobbits and elves the best for the day and told them that she had a rescue mission to complete. Already used to her kind of humor, the small people smiled and wished her luck.

#

**Elrond's office**

He had managed to get away from the crowd and while Erestor sacrificed himself to handle the guests, Gandalf, Glorfindel and he had found peace in his office. They discussed their options for the Mordor mission.

"We should send a small party, not more than nine should go."

"You are right; we can't win with man power we have to use secrecy."

Gandalf agreed with Elrond's idea to send nine people in opposite to the nine wraiths of Sauron but they were at a loss on who should be part of the fellowship. Glorfindel wanted to join himself but was weary of leaving Imladris in times were there would surely be attacks. The elven Lord had also foreseen something.

"My visions concerning the fellowship are very blurred but I have the feeling that all races should be present in the group."

Gandalf lit his pipe again and pondered over his words. He was just disturbed as he saw a small black point entering the room across the windowsill.

Elrond couldn't help but smile as they were greeted by a soft sound.

"Mew"

"Lady Black, please join us in our planning, maybe you have some ideas that we had overlooked."

The cat nodded and turned back to her human form. Lord Glorfindel retrieved a chair for her. The woman stepped in front of Elrond and handed him a small flask with a dark-blue liquid.

"This is a potion that will cure your headache please take it."

The deep grey eyes looked grateful at her and without hesitation he gulped the potion. It tasted terrible and Lyra smirked a bit at the face the elf made. Erestor still held some concerns towards the witch and for a second he thought that she maybe had poisoned his Lord. He let out his breath when Elrond's face relaxed and a look of gratitude replaced the former worried and stiff expression.

While smoking Gandalf told Lyra about what they had agreed on at the moment.

"My Lord, when will Frodo leave? I guess it won't be tomorrow."

"No, we will send out scouts to gather news on our enemy's movements and to plan the safest route. I also hope on news from our allies so that we would be able to predict the situation better. So all in all I fear it will be late autumn before they could think about leaving."

She thought this over. It would be nearly two months a very short time to get everything done, that she had planned but it would have to suffice.

"The Hobbits will join Frodo and no matter what you think about it, they are determinate."

Elrond had trouble with that, they would need warriors and the Hobbits with all their heart weren't one. Gandalf smiled about it, he knew that the little people could accomplish great deeds if needed; he was fine with that plan. But the elven lord complained.

"They are no warriors and they haven't seen the terrors of battle yet, it would do them no good to send them with Frodo."

It was the young woman who spoke on behalf of the Hobbits after Gandalf wasn't able to convince the elf that their friendship may be more worth then the amount on weapons they carried.

"My Lord, just because they are no warrior's yet doesn't mean that they couldn't become one. It's astounding what people can do if they have to."

"It is just that they won't come back unscarred and I would feel bad to have sent such nice beings on such a cruel way."

"I understand that but war never spares those who are not ready for it, who knows if the shire wouldn't be attacked too? You said this concerns all people of middle earth and that includes the Hobbits too."

Elrond nodded in defeat he wasn't happy with the decision but he had no right to tell them not to go if it was their wish. Gandalf told them that he would join Frodo and help him as far as he could and with knowing five of nine companions the moved on to other topics.

"My Lord, is there a way that you can mute the rings doings?"

"What do you think of, Lady Black?"

"I think of a container like a wristband, were it would be safely stored in, something that wouldn't break or allow the ring to get lost and that would mute its wipes or at least alter them in a way that the ring couldn't do so much harm."

Elrond agreed to speak with their smiths and see what they could achieve.

"Yes, that would be a great idea as it could raise their chances of being not revealed. If the ring remains in the way it is, it would draw attention of every creature in the dark lord's service in a radius of five miles."

"There is also the matter that Imladris will be watched and every party that leaves will be followed in hope to gain information's or the ring itself."

"What do you think should we do about that?"

This time it was Glorfindel that looked at the woman with interest.

"Diversion. If you find a way to mute the ring, you maybe find a way to copy its radiation too. It shouldn't be perfect as they would expect us to try and cloak it but we could send out seven different parties and no one should know where the ring is headed. One of the baits could be send with a party of elves to the grey haven, so they would believe we try to send it to the Valar. Whatever poses as ring should be easy to destroy so that after some time all trails would simply vanish."

Lyra could see how they thought about her idea but she still had some more. She explained that she would help the Hobbit's to her best ability and that they should train as archers. Lord Elrond agreed as he remembered the unit of small people that had joined Gilgalad's army long ago, they had good aim. Lord Glorfindel would make sure that they found a place in their training procedure.

After everything was settled Lord Elrond told Lyra to follow him, while he left Gandalf and Glorfindel behind to talk about optional routes.

* * *

The young witch followed him to the healing ward. There he started to redress her wounds. Lyra was shocked, not only was her pain gone, except for the one coming from her back, no she also saw how the horrid wounds had started to heal. Lord Elrond looked satisfied too, the process was amazing. He told her to lie down so he could apply the ointments again. She didn't know why she trusted him so much. Was it just his calm and kind attitude? Was it because he gave her a chance when he could have sent her away? No it was because he cared so much about others, always concerned and trying to give his best. Like it was with most of this people he forgot to care about himself. Again she felt the calm wave of power flowing through her and this time curiosity got the better of her.

"If you find some time after all the trouble is solved would you be able to show me how you do that?"

She heard a soft chuckle.

"Lyra there won't be any more peaceful times before Sauron is defeated, but yes I will find some time to show you what I know."

After some more silence he spoke again.

"In a few days we will start to harvest and dry everything we need for the healing stores. Would you like to join us?"

She couldn't believe her luck.

"Yes I would really like that, if it isn't too much trouble?"

Another chuckle escaped him at how eager she sounded.

"You are welcome."

If only Elrohir would have shown such eagerness for the preparation work but again would his sons rather leave the valley with the scout teams. They still hunted orcs with a passion; they still needed revenge for what they had done to their mother. Coldness claimed the elven lord's heart. What if they wouldn't come back one day? What if they risked too much, were too daring in their blinded rage and would get hurt. It was his worst nightmare and if the cursed ring didn't leave his home soon then he wouldn't be able to find rest anymore.

There was another matter that troubled him.

"Lady Lyra, do you intend to join the fellowship?"

He was worried she would say yes as she had spoken for the Hobbits with passion. Lyra was troubled too but for the opposite reason, would he want her to join? She was scared, she didn't want to; she couldn't see it again, to have to watch while others were tortured, hurt or died. Please not anymore, her body began to shake uncontrollably as she remembered.

#

**Flashback**

Screams, again there were screams. She heard Luna screaming the loudest the weakened girl could muster. The torture went on and on and on, they didn't do it because of Luna, they knew she had no knowledge, they did it so Lyra would break, break and tell them were her friends were. She wouldn't, it broke her heart as Luna's screams got weaker and she couldn't breathe as it abruptly stopped. Then they came. Two masked deatheaters carried her body back to the cell next to her. She was dead and they let her body rot there, so she had to watch it.

**End Flashback.**

#

He had no idea what happened and as her mind was surrounded with what seemed walls of adamant he couldn't reach her. Elrond hugged her and began to sing, he sang about the waking of the two trees and their unique shine, how it had bathed the whole world in a warm bright light. It was the song he had sung to Arwen every time she ran to his chambers crying about the loss of her mother.

It worked Lyra slowly calmed down and Elrond felt better too.

"I do not wish for you to join the fellowship, not in your condition. Yes you would be a valuable addition and the Hobbits like you but please don't go."

She looked in his eyes and they shone with the same pain as she had seen in the gardens. Lyra felt relieved that she had mistaken his words, he was worried about her.

"I wish to stay here, if you would allow me that."

He smiled and nodded, at least one sorrow less that would bug him. Lord Elrond finished his work and told her that with the process she had made, the wounds would be healed in the next two days. Her smile at that news was breathtaking.

#

**Preparations**

This evening Lyra didn't go to sleep, she had marked out the days she had left until the fellowship would depart.

In her library stood a fragile old instrument that distantly reminded of a solar system model. It was made of gold and jewels and was invaluable but not because of the materials that were used in its creation. It was powerful and they had found it in the room of requirements under one pile of old junk. Hermione never found out whom it had belonged to but they made sure to use it to its full extent. It manipulated the time flow inside a room or in this case inside her flat, she could use it to slow or quicken how fast time moves by, without being affected by it herself.

The maximum range, on the slow the time flow part was, to give you forty-eight hours' worth time per day. In Hogwarts they had used it while running a four shift system. It was how they had prepared, trained and invented all the gear they had used. Now she would use it again, so she could finish her list. She would start tonight with setting up everything for the potions she intended to brew. This, her largest category would be separated in three kinds of potions, there would be healing, fighting and deceit potions and all would be filled in separately colored flasks. Green would be used for everything from blood replenisher to antidote. Red would mark every offensive potion and black all things that were needed for secrecy like polijuce, instant darkness powder or veritaserum.

She set up the cauldrons and started on cutting, roasting and distilling all ingredients that would be needed. It was her luck that due to the enormous amount on potions she had brewed she could do them all blind, with just one hand while fast asleep… With long year precision she worked through every herb, powder and mineral and not for the first time in her life she was glad to have inherited the Black paranoia. Her storage room always held double of everything possible needed as no one knew when need would arise. Now it paid off, without being so excellent equipped and already have all bases formulations set up, she wouldn't be able to get it done before the deadline, with or without time stretching.

After having everything cooking, resting and laid out she left the lab for the library. Lyra searched through the darkest corner of the room for all their scripts. After the death of her friends she had thrown everything that remembered her to much of what happened far behind to places where she wouldn't see it. Now she needed all the research protocols on the crafting stuff. There had been different groups and while Hermione had her private project on ancient wards the ravenclaws accompanied by some other students had researched on everything from invisibility cloaks, marauder maps and improving daggers to armor and warding stones.

Lyra just knew about the results, she hadn't been part of the Sherlock Holmes troops as they were called as she had to lead the potion preparations together with Narcissa Malfoy. The Malfoy's had joined them in the first timeline during their fifth year as Draco came and begged them to help him free his parents from the slavery. Hermione showed her genius as she found a solution to remove the dark mark. Lyra shook her head they had so much luck, no one of the adults had found out what they were doing.

Yes, Severus Snape suspected them to do something but even he never found out that they prepared for battle and mined the school with traps and curses. Not that it had helped much as with all their preparation they couldn't combat with years of battle experience that the deatheaters had. Yes, they had taken down many of the numbers of their enemies but they couldn't do much against Voldemort and his inner circle. That was the moment when they had used the illegal and very dark ritual, that only the old families know of and sent their whole memories back in time.

The first light of the day could be seen and as every day Elrond went out to greet the last light of Laurelin that the Valar could save after Ungoliants poison had killed the two trees. It gave him hope that even though Morgoth had led destruction to so many things, there was still good and beauty in this world and it was worth to be protected. He looked down to his guest's balcony but this day he couldn't find the young maiden. He felt a sting of loss and he had the foreboding that something has changed in Lyra, something that would cause him much worry.

#

**Occlumentic lessons**

Frodo was concerned, the weight of the one ring grew with every passing day and he became weary of others. Even Bilbo had tried to take the ring from him and slowly he started to understand how powerful and evil the thing was. The only one he trusted was Sam; his former gardener was so concerned about his health that he even felt a bit ashamed that he fled to solitude for most of the time. He listened to the stories of Merry and Pippin as they told him of their newest excursions through the valley and how they had some nice chats with the guards. It was then when they heard the soft but steady knock that was Lyra's trademark.

As she entered the Hobbits room she was greeted with cheers and smiles and to her shock she even found Frodo. They exchanged some news and she was relieved to hear that Glorfindel had already organized their training sessions after he found them some suited bows. They also agreed to let her improve their gear and bows and got some approving smiles for her idea to get them slingshots and exchange the small sword against better suited daggers. Lyra would just need to find one of the weapon smiths and that soon but first things first. She started to give them the first briefing about fighting and battle and recounted large parts from what Harry had beaten in their heads.

"My friends forget about fighting styles or being fair. In battle only counts what works, none of your enemies will give you a break or care about being fair."

All of their faces were turned to her even Frodo showed interest and for once the distant look was gone.

"You are Hobbits you are small, you lack the size and the strength of the other races and it won't help you to pretend otherwise."

They looked hurt and Pippin spoke his feelings.

"My lady we know that but it won't make us turn our backs on Frodo we will follow him."

The lady looked apologizing at them.

"It isn't my intention to hurt you, what I need you to understand is, that it won't do you any good to try and copy the fighting styles of men, elves or dwarves. You need to fight as Hobbits."

"What do you mean with that?"

"Look you are small, yes but that is only a disadvantage if you don't use it against your enemies. You can fit through passages and holes the others can't and if you enter a battle your enemy will always underestimate you and won't be on full alert. That would be the time when one Hobbit kills him from behind."

Their reactions were different; there were looks of interest, curiosity and horror with the thought of killing someone.

"I'm sorry to tell you this but you lack the condition to allow enemies to get away and come back for you later. In a fight situation it is always kill or get killed and if you can't stand your part you have already lost."

"But how will we do that?"

"Easy you will train and be prepared as good as possible, Lord Elrond will send warriors with you and as far as I know Gandalf is an army all by himself. Maybe you don't need to fight in the first row but you help your teammates a lot if they can trust you to hold your position and concentrate on the fight."

All of them nodded and she knew that they would soon get a grip on everything, with training their already good aim and schooling them for what it meant to be a far range fighter, they would head on this mission better prepared than she had feared at first. Now it was time to propose to them for what she had come.

"Frodo, I know that the ring troubles you a lot."

The Hobbit winced back and looked at her accusing.

"How do you know that and no I won't hand it over to you."

Lyra smiled sadly and told them with a soft voice.

"I'm not that much affected by the rings luring's than others, that's because I know of a technic that we call the mind arts. It's a way to protect, shield and close your mind and thoughts away from every intrusion, be it a dark magician or a bodiless entity. I came to propose to teach it to you."

All of the present relaxed and asked curious questions about those mind arts. Lyra laughed at how childish eager they were to learn something so useful even Frodo looked at her with hope. She told them about how they needed mostly willpower and determination to do it and that their own inherited power was enough to fuel the shields.

"My dear friends I also must tell you, that this is an art that can't be taught to full extent, most of it must be simply done. I for myself learned it at very young age as my parents always intruded the privacy of my thoughts to see if I'm still going conform to the family laws."

They looked at her shocked but with shaking her head she told them that she wouldn't answer any questions on that topic.

"That means that I learned how to do it instinctive for myself and I only got so masterfully at it because I was under constant attack, first from my parents and later under…interrogation."

She couldn't speak of her time with Dumbledore and Bellatrix trying to break her mind. They had the decency to ignore it.

"So I can only help you with the preparation and the initial set up of the shields, then you have to train every day at first in short intervals but after a week you should be able to keep the shields up even in your sleep. You will find your ritual to improve them first thing in the morning before even breakfast, at this she looked stern at the little fellows, and you will meet with me every evening after your training and we will work on your defense."

All of them nodded and she smiled a little as she told them that as first step she would show them some of her own rooms in her mind so they could get a feeling for it. Merry was a bit nervous, he liked the lady but he found it inappropriate to enter her mind. Lyra calmed his concerns and told him that she had set up a lounge space where she could meet another presence in her mind without showing anything of her secrets and that they would meet there.

#

**Visiting Lyra's mind**

Frodo felt nothing at first. They sat all in a circle on the floor and touched each other's palms. It was silent and dark but suddenly he felt drawn away. Then he could see images of his friends not solid but not shadows either and it seemed as if they were in some kind of mist.

"Welcome in my mind."

The voice came from every direction and from none at the same time. Then suddenly a good part away from them they could see a white sphere.

"This are the outer layers of my protection, every memory of mine is stored deep inside the sphere, which contains more than one bubble of light."

Frodo could see how a small entrance opened in the first sphere and he noticed the next one behind. Lyra led them through four different layers before they reached some kind of room. They saw chairs a coffee table and some lights and bookshelves which lacked books. Suddenly a door showed on the opposite side of the room and an image of the young witch walked inside smiling. All doors closed and vanished.

"As you see your mind is your creation inside this borders they only things you can't do are those you can't imagine. What you can think of can happen. You also see that the one who is the owner of the mind you are currently in is the one that rules, means that I could trap you here or you could do that with others in your own mind."

They sat down and some tea appeared with cake and cookies. They were astounded that they could eat it but the woman explained that they were just minds not bodies inside here. She also told them that she could poison those things with one thought too which made a possible defense line.

"To use such a room as one layer is very difficult, it takes a lot concentration to create it and keep it and as you see if you look around it could give your opponent a lot clues on who you are. There are no books inside here because they could be the key to one of my thoughts and that is what we don't want here."

They talked for a while as she explained that spheres were the easiest and most solid way to protect your mind. She also spoke that the deepest room of her mind looked like the Black family library.

"I started with the mind arts very early in my life, that's why I used the creepiest place to protect my thoughts that I knew of at that time."

The Hobbits laughed but they paid attention as she told them of how Neville used his parents green house and Harry an outlay of Hogwarts, the deepest room to organize your mind is individual. She told them that the deepest part was not only there as shield, the greatest protection from an secret intrusion is to have perfect knowledge on who you are. They got the task to sort their memories and to help each other with it.

"I would say you use three main category's, common memories of your life the shire and everything and then your personal memories and those you separate in good things and those you don't want that anyone knows about them."

They looked a bit weary at her.

"Look you don't have to share those memories but you need to know who you are, you need to know your own darkness because if someone tries to manipulate you he will always aim for those. The most dangerous thing is if you don't know yourself and your reactions to different situations that may occur, because then you will never know if a thought that crosses your mind is your own or one that the ring wants you to believe it is your own."

Frodo understood and thanked Lyra, he had already experienced how his thoughts darkened how always more dark feelings came to him and it made sense that they weren't all his own. She gave him the special task while sorting his thoughts to store those which feel off and dark to put in a black sphere that he would hold in one hand and to balance it with all good thoughts and memories which he would put in a white sphere and hold it in the other hand. With everything settled they returned to the room and the Hobbits suddenly had extreme haste to hurry out. They had nearly missed lunch.

* * *

:) while the Hobbits are out eating, I'm going to write the next chapter... maybe you could write a short feedback to the story?

you have time as Hobbits never hurry while eating ;)

until next time


	7. Chapter 7 mobile fortress

Disclaimer: As always, nothing is mine and that won't change despite wishful thinking. Only the oc's and the insane storyline came from my mind everything else belongs to its rightful owners and as sadly as it is but I don't earn anything with it. Just for fun.

My dear readers thx for following this story and have fun!

#

**Chapter 7: mobile fortress**

Three days had passed since the council and while everything seemed to calm down with the leaving of different parties and the scouts, Lord Elrond felt deeply concerned. Again he greeted the new day and he felt enjoyment with today's duty of restocking the healing supplies. It promised to be a beautiful still warm day and the work would be done soon. He just hoped that Lyra would join them. He hadn't seen her for the last day, since her wounds needed no more treating and she had started to skip meals for days now. He was deeply worried about her and she wouldn't even come out on the balcony in the mornings anymore. On one side he was concerned for her health but he knew that wasn't everything, he missed her and he would have taken great joy from teaching her the elvish healing arts.

If he wanted her to join him, he would just visit her and remind her of it. With his decision made, he left his office and nearly gave Erestor a heart attack as he asked him to do the daily paperwork for him. The councilor just nodded and looked shocked after his lord. Elrond freely delegated some of his duties, was he ill?

Elrond reached the guest rooms and was greeted by the Hobbits laughter, it helped his mood greatly and with a soft knock on Lyra's door he could even muster a smile. That smile vanished the moment he saw her face as she opened. The black rings under her eyes told him of sleepless nights.

"My lady, do you feel alright?"

"Lord Elrond, yes I'm doing fine, I'm just caught up in some work."

She smiled apologizing.

"Do you find some time to join me in the gardens?"

Before he could give her the option to catch on some sleep, he saw her wide radiating smile. Despite his concern for her, he just had to swallow what he had to say and held out his arm to accompany her to his gardens.

#

**Elrond's plants**

Lyra enjoyed herself greatly. Lord Elrond's knowledge of plants was amazing. The moment she had pointed out for him which effects and qualities she looked for, they talked for hours, while slowly working through every plant bed. He even told her of the plants history like where it originated from. One of the most common healing plants that helped against darkness was the Athelas plant and it were Elrond's elven ancestors who brought it with them from Valinor. She listened carefully and tried to inhale the knowledge. It gave her so many clues and inspired her to try out new ways of potion making. Especially mind blowing was the experience of completely feeling the soft waves of power in the gardens. She smiled everything seemed so much more alive and she noticed that it seemed like the land was breathing. While she listened to Elronds deep and calm voice she felt how much united he was with his valley. The plants seemed to breath in his rythm.

It took the young witch two hours before she could sense it. All the elves that helped them to cut and clean the plants had a connection to their environment. It was as she touched one of the bushes that they had come by, that she felt a remaining power inside like a magical signature finger print. From that moment on she got closer to Elrond and paid careful attention on what he did. It was hard to recognize anything but after some thinking she guessed that it had to do with how similar the elf felt in comparison to his environment. It was like the valley felt like him.

As she started to plug some berries from one bush she concentrated on what she could feel from the plant. It wasn't hard to reach the attuning and feel the magic inside it but it wasn't the same as the elves did. Before she could retreat again she felt a soft touch on her hand. Without losing the connection she looked at the other being. Elrond had put his hand on hers and she could feel how a small part of his magic flew to her and through her hands to the bush. For a tiny moment she could feel joy coming from the plant and then the elf drew his hand away. The feeling faded again but then Lyra tried to copy what she had felt the elf doing and it worked, hesitant and unsteady but she got a reaction from the plant. It was more like a: who are you; then joy but it was a start.

Elrond smiled, he had a bright student. How she handled the plants with a steady but gentle hand and how she sorted them, showed him precession that was gained through years of practice. Lyra could also easily follow his explanations and showed so much interest in things that he had to forcefully beat into Elrohirs head but he didn't want to do his son injustice, the young warrior only wanted to learn the art of healing to help the fallen on the battlefield, maybe it was also regret of not knowing how to help his mother when he had dragged her home. He sighed he had done everything he could to remind them that it wasn't their fault and that they couldn't have done anything. They just didn't believe him, he couldn't deny it his three children had inherited his stubbornness and he wouldn't convince them, when he himself was plagued with guilt. Once again he cursed himself, if he just had never let her go.

Slowly returned the elven lords smile as he noticed how Lyra closely watched his doings. She seemed to have caught on how they could talk to the plants and ask them to do what they needed from them. If he was informed right, then it were Thranduils people who were the experts for this as they seemed to yearly ask all life in their forest to grow and provide them with richness. Elrond suspected that they had a special method for their vineyard too, as no elf was able to come even close to the red liquid from Mirkwood.

As he saw how Lyra tried to connect to one of the bushes he decided to help her. What really spoke for her ability's was that she just needed a gentle push into the right direction and she was able to connect with it. He couldn't help but to chuckle as she smiled at him with glee and happiness about her accomplishment.

"Congratulation, you learn fast. With practice and patience the connection will become stronger and then you will be able to ask of the plants what you need from them."

Lyra just smiled she would have never guessed that such a connection was even possible but then maybe Neville had an instinctive way to do exactly that. With new found respect for her friend she nodded in Lord Elrond's direction and started to work again. Her pace was slow but she connected with every plant and after many times it became more familiar. She also wasn't able to tell them anything but she just sent on her happiness and it seemed that the plants did enjoy that too.

* * *

In the next day's Lyra struggled with keeping up her timetable. Lord Elrond noticed, that he wouldn't see her if he didn't appoint meetings, therefore he scheduled a regular lesson, every second evening. They met in the library or the healing ward and she was much too gleeful to get that chance as to let her fatigue get the better of her. So between her lessons with Elrond, the training with the Hobbits and her struggle to keep all potions going she hadn't found time to meet with one of the elven smiths yet. Also grew the lord's face ever more worried about her condition as she showed up to their appointments looking worse every day. The thing with those refreshing potions was that they kept one going but didn't do a thing for how you look and Lyra had no time to care.

#

**Workshop**

Finally, the first row of potions had finally reached a sturdy stage and she could leave them for some time. It was shortly past lunch time and she had skipped another meal. Yes, lord Elrond would meet her with a very stern face this evening but she couldn't think about that now, she had to find Imladris' workshop and the one who was in charge of it.

Eledir was one of the eldest and most of the time he worked in solitude he had long ago given up on the world and didn't even found the strength for the journey to Valinor. If it wasn't for the young Lord Elrond he wouldn't had the will to live anymore, but the stubborn child had found him and dragged him to the last homely house. Now he was there working for the one he held the slightest bit of respect for while the world faded. He never minded he had long ago stopped to count all the things he had lost. He just stayed because his skilled hand was needed, needed for a task that the youngsters wouldn't be able to accomplish.

"Are you the elven smith Eledir?"

He looked up and found a mortal woman in front of him. She looked ill but he didn't care and just nodded as answer.

"How are you faring with your task?"

He was slightly interested that she knew of the secret but maybe she was part of the council, the young Elrond had an odd idea of whom he welcomed in his house, but then Eledir was the best example for that.

"Not well enough in this short time. Outwitting Saurons craftings would need a genius but doing that within two moon circles is nearly impossible."

Her posture showed him concern and the beginnings of an idea but she seemed too unsure to tell him.

"Child speak what is it that you want?"

She looked up in his eyes they were as black as his hair and had something alienating in them.

"The dwarves use a different technic to yours and all their creations have the same lasting finality as earth itself, if I get Gloin to work with you would you accept that?"

He started laughing and in his eyes shone something that reminded of life.

"I lived long before the wars against the dwarves and I know that both sides are at fault, I also know that it was Morgoth who fueled our hatred to each other but I don't believe that whatever you do will make a dwarf want to work with an elf."

"Then let's make it a bet. If I get Gloin to work with you, you will also craft four suited daggers for the Hobbits and let me help you with the rune work on them; if I fail you have a wish for free."

Rich, dark laughter and it didn't stop for some minutes.

"There is no need for a bet and you have nothing to offer me that I would care for besides to see you try to convince this dwarf. If you bring Gloin here and he is willing to share his knowledge with me than you shall have your daggers."

She bowed respectfully and said her farewell.

#

**Garden party**

It was two days since she had made her deal with Eledir but she hadn't yet found time to approach the dwarves. First she had to finish her potions and set up the next patch. She also had needed to spent more time with the Hobbits but now all of them had working shields. She was so proud of them, even Frodo had a system and already held it against the rings luring and that was no easy feat but they had each other and their friendship that helped them to have each other's backs. Especially as Merry and Pippin learned about the rings manipulations on Frodo they helped him and reminded him to redo his shield if he started to get in a brooding mood again.

The Hobbits also had success with their fighting skills even the elves were puzzled at how accurate their aim was. Yes, their arrows would never reach the power and the speed of elven long bows but they were really good in their category. Pippin loved his slingshot and especially the munitions' she had made for it. Some pellets which had explosion power and some with freezing power. After a long day for all of them and a long training during which Lyra showed them some ways to break mind shields, so they would know how something like that feels and how to counter it, they all sat on some benches in a circle around a fountain of a beautiful elven maiden.

It was merrily and the Hobbits sang songs of the shire and Lyra felt how something shifted. The sung of their way of life and the witch could see the soft hills and all their fields. She heard the streamlets and saw the children dancing around the great tree. She was deeply touched at how peaceful the feeling of the shire was and for one moment all five Hobbits looked younger as if the shadow of the world had never touched them. Lyra knew this was how they truly were and what the soul of the shire was.

The young witch wasn't the only one who was touched by their song, Gimli and three dwarves had heard them too. The Hobbits merrily welcomed them to their round and asked them for some songs of their home. The laughter of the dwarfs was deep and held something rolling in their voices. They joined them and settled with their pipes. Merry offered his spare one to Lyra and she gladly took it after everyone was comfortable they started. It was as if the earth moved itself. Their voices woke caves long lost in history once again and as the sung of the jewels of the earth they sounded so respectfully. They sung of the great dwarven-cities and how they loved the stone they carved and how it was their goal that their homes were lit by the light of the crystals. The pillars of earth crowned with the light of the stars.

Long before they had ended, the group was joined by some elves which nodded in greeting and silently took a place in the circle, they seemed moved too. After the dwarves came to an end everyone was still caught up in their tune. They managed to give the weed around to keep the pipes gleaming and as there is absolutely no way that you could smoke anywhere without a certain wizard they were joined by Gandalf too. He even had some small fireworks in his bags and not just the Hobbits were amazed by them. Lyra would have sworn to see happy gleaming elf eyes all around. Gandalf was in a relaxed mood and as he got some of the shires best weed he felt like coming home after a long journey.

The elves joined in with one of their songs of what they remembered of the light in Valinor and a happy smile sneaked up on the wizards face, even though he hid it well under his long grey beard. Everyone enjoyed themselves and the night was much too short.

#

**Plans unfolding**

It had worked; Gloin had agreed that Frodo needed the best protection he could get, especially as he carried their all fate. The look on Eledir's face was worth all her trouble. Yes, dwarves were as stubborn as the stones were hard but both of them had miscalculated one factor: she was a Black and what a Black wants they get.

So the unlike trio currently occupied the workshop and Lyra had sealed the entrance with the message: Genii at work enter at your own risk! It worked well enough the only one who had dared to disturb them was Lord Elrond himself. It was amazing how cooperation sometimes speeded things up, they made good process. Eledir could easily create something powerful enough to contain the ring, with Lyra's calculation skill and knowledge of the dark arts it got the precision and the bite it needed to bind the vile thing and it was the constant and steady power of Gloin which finally sealed it down.

After three weeks they had done it. To create some weak copies for the diversion wasn't the problem anymore and Eledir kept word and handed her four excellent daggers, with her help he had been able to improve the rune work, so now the weapons recognized their masters and could be called back in their wielders hand instantly if they got dropped. What Lyra didn't know was that he had already used that improvement on another sword that he had to reforge, the shards of Narsil now known as Andruil flame of the west.

It was early autumn when most of Imladris inhabitants thought the world would simply explode at the sight of an ancient antisocially elf, a rude dwarf and a mad human maiden sitting in front of the workshop, all looking very smug and proud at themselves while smoking their pipes.

* * *

It took a week more before she had finished all the potions she needed. She kept up with her plan, even though the last days had been occupied by cleaning the lab, honestly it was the most important thing to prevent accidents. Now she planned to finish everything she had laid out in the ritual room as her last remaining tasks. She had already improved the gear of the Hobbits with spell work that made their things robust against weather, dirt, medium curses and attacks. It also underlined their natural ability's to sneak and stay hidden. Also had she improved their bows and arrows with the call back rune work so they wouldn't lose their weapons or run out of arrows.

#

**The evening before**

Frodo sat in his room, Sam had gone with Merry and Pippin to retrieve them some meal from the kitchens as none of them felt ready to join dinner. They had worked so hard to be prepared and he could only hope it would suffice. Eledir and Gloin had handed him the wristband were he put the ring in and he was astounded how much they had been able to mull its luring. Most grateful was he for Lyra's help with her training he was able to sleep well at night and even if he had to be careful of what the ring tried to do with the people around him, he wasn't downright paranoid anymore. It helped a lot that he wasn't alone too, all his friends helped him to watch out for dangers be it around them or within them.

There was a soft knock on the door and shortly after a pale and very tired looking young witch looked inside the room. The Hobbit asked her to come in and eat something with them but she just shook her head.

"I just came to hand you the things I have made for you. Where are the others?"

"Just grabbing some bites from the kitchen, they will be back shortly."

The young man was curious about what she had crafted for them; they had already got their improved gear, weapons and that artfully daggers. It didn't take long until they could her some voices and laughter. Three heavily loaded Hobbits came through the door and despite being dead tired Lyra had to laugh. It was a miracle how they had managed to get through the door! Especially Sam shoved piles of food in front of Frodo. She knew better than to do her gift giving before they had their meal while all this delicacy was around them. She waited patiently and couldn't decline to eat some bites herself. It was the first solid food she got in weeks.

They were sated and ready to listen to Lyra. The young maiden handed them four backpacks and explained them how they had expanded space, were feather light and only let the owner to get inside of it. Completely amazed they looked inside and drew out some cloth that felt like water.

"These are what we call invisibility cloaks, they won't help you much against the cold but for that I have improved your other clothes. These cloaks make you completely invisible and if you turn them inside out you have normal traveling cloaks, they also mute every sound you make if you are completely hidden underneath them."

The four people looked like someone had frozen them but as the tiredness claimed her more and more she needed to get this done. They also found crystals packed inside and as they touched them with their hands they started glowing, if they moved their hands up and down they were able to regulate how bright they shone. Next she came to the potion kid that she trusted Sam with. She explained the three color system and explained every potion to them. They caught on easily and were fascinated with the truth potion. Sam was the most mature of them all and took the kid in his care and stored it deep inside his backpack before anyone could say anything. Pippin had wanted to berate him for not sharing the fun with them but got silent as Lyra gave him a special task too, she handed him the warding stones and explained on how he had to set them up, which the key words were and when and how he should guard their camp with them. She even let him do it for three times until she was satisfied and trusted him not to mess up with it.

Her last gifts to all four of them were four small covered packages but she didn't allow them to immediately open those. Lyra explained them that inside were necklaces that they had named emergency portkeys and those were currently tied to the Imladris healing ward. She also told them that they would activate under two conditions, first their vital levels dropped to a status that would be considered a life or death situation or the second possibility was to activate them via password. At this moment the necklaces were neutral but the moment they touched them they would memorize the word they thought on at that moment.

"Please use a word that would easily come to you, even in a situation that cause you a lot of stress but don't use a word that you would say accidently in a conversation either."

All of them nodded and thought on what they could use. After a while every Hobbit took his necklace out and a white glow told them that they had been activated. Lyra nodded satisfied and explained further that once the put them on, they could only be removed by themselves, that no one would be able to see them or touch them besides themselves and that they should never put them down until after everything was done. Then she gave Merry the important task to tie them to another place than Imladris if they found a safe place where they could get healing, or else they would use it only a short distance away from Mordor and end up walking the whole way again. After that was settled, Merry and Pippin left to their room and wished them a good night.

Lyra had one last gift to give. She told Frodo and Sam to tell no one about this before she drew a small flask on a chain out of her cloak pocket.

"This is what we call the "liquid of life" and it is the most powerful healing potion known to my people. It heals every wound no matter if it is your body, your heart, mind or soul that needs to be healed. I hand this to you Sam because I know you will be the last one to stand with Frodo if something goes wrong. Please don't use this lightly but before you despair if nothing else helps, this will heal you even if there is only one gleam of life left inside you."

Sam took the flask and put it around his neck, his whole being shone with gratitude. Lyra smiled.

"Now it's time to wish you all luck in this world and the best for this journey, I guess I won't be able to see your departure tomorrow therefore farewell my friends."

Frodo and Sam hugged her.

"Good bye fair lady and thank you for everything."

"Yes you helped us much and you believe in us, that gives us hope."

With those last words the woman left the room and nearly stumbled over her own feet, she was so terrible tired. She reached her door and made it through; she even raised the shields up and walked through the next door inside her flat. She stumbled again over some things that lay around but then she had made it to the bed and let herself drop. Not caring about anything in this world.

#

**Departure**

The sun had yet to rise. A group of twenty people stood there waiting, all of them were still covered in the cloak of the night. Lord Elrond and his entire house had come to say their farewell to the fellowship of the ring. Gandalf waited brooding while he lit his pipe, the young Boromir was already impatient and couldn't wait to leave even though he had hoped to say good bye to the beautiful maiden but as always since the council she had been missing. Aragorn would lead the group together with the wizard and while he bowed slowly to Arwen who came to say her goodbyes to him, he thought over all the routes they could chose…again. Legolas waited for the sun to start the new day and he secretly kept an eye on the dwarf Gimli who stood with Gandalf while he lit his pipe too. All of them waited for the Hobbits.

Then they came and all of the gathered people were surprised even Gandalf looked as if he had seen a ghost. That weren't the Hobbits they had known, there stood warriors ready for a long and dangerous journey. With their cloaks and bows and the reeking of wards and spells, Pippin summed up how he felt.

"I feel like a mobile fortress."

With the best wishes of the free people of middle earth, the fellowship of the ring left on its way.

* * *

:) finally they left, I had already believed they would never get out of there xD

From now on... oh I won't spoil your fun so I better keep quiet

bye until next time.


	8. Chapter 8 fobidden love

Disclaimer: Again nothing is mine besides the cracked storyline and my oc's, everything else belongs to its rightful owners and no I earn nothing with it.

Thx again to all readers, followers and all who have this as favorite.

Special thx to "through the Mirror Darkly"; someone seems to know how to motivate an author to work quicker ^^. 233 thx for your review too, yes I never liked how the Hobbits spent so much time in Imladris in the books and never trained or even looked at a map… that just won't do. I also thought that their best chance would be to attack from distance so the others would have an easier job to protect them.

nearly forgot the most important thing: have fun xD

#

**Chapter 8: forbidden love**

Elrond couldn't think of a reason why Lyra would miss the departure of the Hobbits. What was going on? He decided that he had shown too much patience with her. He should find out what happened to her, no he had to. The elf went to find Iowen who was the one in charge of the guests and most likely the one who knew where the young witch was. But the elven maiden couldn't help him either. She only had news that worried him even more.

"My Lord I'm sorry but in the last months I haven't seen her regularly, the bed was always unused and even if she enters her chambers at night I can't find her there in the mornings if I try to deliver her news."

"Iowen have you any ideas what is going on?"

"No but she spent most of her time with the Hobbits, I made sure that they would look out for her so that she at least would eat something as she had skipped all meals."

"Why haven't you told me how serious the situation was?"

"You had so many troubles already and Lady Black promised me that it would change soon and that I shouldn't worry."

"Thank you for your concern for me. Next time please tell me immediately if one of my patients keeps skipping all meals for over two months, no matter how busy I seem."

"I will."

With a stern nod he left Iowen behind and went to Lyra's room. If he wouldn't find her there he had no choice than to call for the guards to search through the entire valley. He sighed; hopefully nothing too bad had happened to her. The elven lord reached her door and felt something odd. There seemed to be some kind of wards. Why hadn't he felt that before? Where they just installed but why? He suspected now, that he would find her inside as there was no reason for wards if there wasn't anything to guard.

The layers of power were interwoven with his own protection for Imladris. He found that they felt so similar to his own shields that he would have nearly missed them if they hadn't been installed so hasty and unfocused. Lyra seemed to have not used her usual calculated precision while creating them. Something nagged at him as he remembered her exhaustion; maybe she hadn't been able to do it probably. This caused the question why she had felt the need for them at all; maybe she didn't want to be disturbed. He couldn't care as it seemed that something had happened to her… So he knocked.

As expected he didn't get an answer. Against all politeness he started to take down the shields. It didn't took him more than a few tries as they were so similar to his own power that he had no difficulty to untangle them. He entered and to his shock he found the room empty. He went inside and looked around but there was nothing. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He had no choice now… but before he could focus on calling for Glorfindel he felt another disturbance inside the room and this time it was much more foreign then the wards. He turned around and faced the door again, in the wall left from it he could sense a strong fabric of power and it showed all of the accuracy he was used to see with Lyra's creations.

It was a door? Elrond was more than surprised but then he had never questioned her about how far her powers reached. He was fascinated with how she had added a door to his building without anyone noticing it. He connected himself to the strange wards and felt no danger from them; they were solid but passive as if they waited for him to attack first. Curiously he asked them why they didn't fight him and what he felt from them as answer could be translated with.

"Our creator holds great respect for you and has no wish that harm befalls you but we aren't allowed to let anyone pass not even you. Retreat!"

Lord Elrond didn't listen to them and instead send on his feelings and intention, that he was worried for their creator and wished to help her. They felt that he told them the truth and let him shove them aside. Finally he reached the handle and could pass through the entrance. What he saw as he stepped through amazed him even more than he had thought possible. He stood in a small corridor from which different doors led him to different rooms. On the left side he found a room full of cauldrons and other pots, phials, glass flasks in all height and form but Lyra wasn't there. Opposite to that room on the right side he found what could have been a comfortable library with reading chairs and small tables but it was a mess. He followed the corridor to the second door on the left side and found a storage room full with dried plants and powders of all kind and sorts. The door opposite to that was locked and he decided to look in the other rooms first. He found a room that was nearly empty, just some small bowls and papers which showed warding circles and drawn rune work were piled up in a corner.

He found her. Hastily he went to the unmoving body that was dropped on a bed. He calmed as he saw her steady breath but was distraught again at how ill and worn she looked. She still wore the same green robes as he had so often seen her with. It looked like she had barely reached the room and dropped on her bed and never moved once since. Deciding that she would find the best rest in the healing ward he picked her up and carried her out of the room.

* * *

#

She woke. Everything was bright, much too bright for the small bedroom in her flat. What happened? Lyra carefully opened her eyes. She lay in a huge bed with white linen which stood in a beautiful open room. Upon seeing the light wood which the beautiful furnishings were made off, she knew that she was in the healing ward. Someone had even dressed her in some night-clothes. Carefully, she got herself in a sitting position while she tried to evaluate in how much trouble she was.

"I'm glad you woke."

The deep voice of Imladris Lord showed disappointment and as Lyra faced him she knew that this wouldn't be over anytime soon. The elf's beautiful grey eyes held concern and his jaw showed the stiffness of suppressed words. She knew that the only reason he didn't berate her on her stupidity was that he had too much style as to lash out on one of his patients. She also knew that it was a close call.

"Lord Elrond how long have I been sleeping?"

"From the morning on after the fellowship left which was when I found you, it had been nearly two days."

Lyra swallowed again, she couldn't be angry with the elf for being so disappointed in her, she had been in a worse condition than she had thought. She looked down on her blanket and her hands turned to fists, only her friends had ever cared for her that way. Her family hasn't even noticed that she lay unconscious in the garden for three days. She even had been very glad for that, because if they would have known that her brain was downloading memories of seventeen years of the first timeline, they would have most likely killed her. With a deep breath she looked up and faced Elrond again.

"Thank you."

He just nodded and took place on a chair next to her bed. Then he reached for a cup that waited on a tray and gave it to her. She took it and drank the herb mixture slowly.

"Did the wards hurt you?"

Elrond noticed that her voice showed concern for him, that she feared that he had been injured while entering her flat.

"No they seemed to respect me and after I made my intentions clear that I came to help you, they let me pass."

Lyra was puzzled, how would the wards know if they could trust someone, but on the other hand she had to be glad, she wouldn't have forgiven herself if this kind being had been hurt by her wards while trying to help her.

"Lady Black, please tell me what have you done to get in such a condition and why?"

"I have worked to help the Hobbits with their gear and I wanted them to have a good set of potions with them in case they would get in trouble. The time was so short to get everything done…"

"Have you slept at all during the last two months?"

"No."

The elf's face paled even more he had enough experience with mortals to know how bad it could get if they didn't got the sleep they needed.

"How have you managed this?"

"I used some potions to stay awake and some nutrient potions too so I wouldn't need to eat."

"Yet you look like you have lost too much weight in this short time."

She looked embarrassed; yes the potions shouldn't be used as substitute as they were invented just as addition to normal food…

"Lyra you will listen to me now, you will never do something so stupid again, have you understood that?"

"Yes"

He nodded and handed her a plate with some light cost. She took it gratefully and ate some bites. He watched her pale scarred face and couldn't help himself, he cared for her. He cared for the funny being that with all her wit could be so childish carefree if it concerned the healing arts and her beloved potions. Elrond couldn't remember when he had stopped to draw away from the steely attitude she showed to the outer world and started to see the caring person that she was to her friends. Maybe it was when he found out that she was the cat that comforted him in the garden and had joined Erestor in his mission to get him drink some tea, that he had started to see beyond the surface. Elrond sighed he still knew nearly nothing about her. Where did she come from? What had she lived through?

"Lyra I want you to know that you can always confide in me, if you ever need to talk about what happened to you and I expect you to come to me and inform me about your next insane project that will nearly kill you, before you start on it."

Had she heard right, did he offer her to listen to her sorrows? Why would he do that, why did he spent so much time with her, that wasn't normal not even if she studied the healing arts under him. On the other side, she had comforted him; maybe they had something like a friendship, then?

"Lord Elrond, are we friends?"

Her voice was a mere whisper and it held hope in it. She looked directly at him and somehow he felt that caring feeling again. Elrond knew he shouldn't bind himself to mortals in way that he cared to much. It would be hard enough for him to lose Aragorn one day and now he knew that he cared for this woman too.

"Yes Lyra if you want to, then I will consider you my friend."

Her smile was honest and again he noticed how beautiful it made her regardless of how many scars haunted her face. Before he knew what he did he touched one of the lines on her cheek. Her eyes widened in surprise. His heart clenched at he thought on how she had received those scars and he admired her for her strength. This young woman had faced more evil in her short years then most of his kin during the ages of their lives and despite all of it she was strong. She had found the strength to live on and even to care about others, like her stupid act of friendship to the Hobbits showed quite clearly.

Lyra saw that Lord Elrond was far away with his thoughts, he still had his hand on her cheek but it seemed as if he remembered something that happened long ago. She didn't know it but she was right, he remembered how he had sat on Celebrian's side begging her to fight for their family, to come back to them, to live but his wife hadn't been able to find a reason to live on, to fight. The lady of Imladris had given up; she had nothing in the world of the living that was worth for her, to fight for. Her husband had been able to heal her body but not her soul. She hadn't wanted to live in a failing injured body, yet Elrond would have never minded if she had just lived for herself, their children and for him.

He shook himself out of his thoughts and noticed that Lyra had fallen back to sleep, her face leaning in on his hand. He smiled softly and let her rest. One night's sleep and some good meals should be all that she needed to get back on her feet.

#

**Library**

It had taken one more day until Elrond had released her from his care but she had to promise him to not outdo herself. All in all did she spent a lot of time with the elf even Erestor and Glorfindel had noticed that and while the warrior took it with amusement, the other was concerned. Both liked the woman, even though she was still a riddle to them, she was also tough and polite and had the "everything is manageable" kind of attitude, that showed them that she was used to handle crowds, politicians and difficult situations. She also had the feeling for what topics one person had a passion for; Lyra spoke to the librarian about history and culture and was as passionate while listening to his stories as with telling him about hers. They also had discussions as they often had a different opinion on some topics.

He loved how she expertly stood up for her arguments and could counter him on his but always had the strength to hear out his critique too and even could announce a defeat if he was able to plausible better her with his arguments. Not that he didn't got defeated as often… Erestor also knew that she had interesting discussions on battle strategies with Glorfindel they even had improved the training schedule for the guards together. What troubled him about her was that she was lovely and as she shared a deep passion for the healing arts like their lord he simply feared that she was too nice and that even someone as responsible as Elrond could lose himself to her.

It didn't help that Glorfindel just shoved his concerns away.

"Even if you are right Erestor, would it be that bad?"

"You don't know what you talking about. You don't see how much he had already suffered and he will suffer more if he fell for her."

"As you said, he already has suffered and that with an immortal woman. Erestor don't you see that there isn't a guarantee in live? If I could turn back the time before Gondolin fell I would enjoy every second with my family, but they are gone and even if I meet them again in Valinor it will never be the same. Besides you underestimate Elrond if you believe that he would betray Celebrian in such a way. He had held true to their love for more than 2000 years since she had been gone."

"I don't share your optimism Lyra is a nice maiden."

"That is true but I don't believe that she has such intentions for our lord, maybe she is just happy to have found some people who she can share some closeness with."

"Why would you think that?"

"Haven't you noticed that she never speaks about her family or friends or the people she had known. In the recounts of the stories she told you people were always mentioned in general and what she told you about her House was exactly that a summary about their political influence, common history and family magic but never once did she speak about the people who this family were made off."

"You are right but I don't see where you are heading too."

"Look she never announced her intention to return to that place, at first I had thought that was because she maybe didn't know how to return but with the power she has shown she surly knows of a way. I believe that the battle she had fought in was worse than she would ever let us know and that she simply has nothing she could return too."

Erestor thought about Glorfindel's words maybe the warrior was right and she just longed for some company but he wasn't convinced, because he knew that if she had lost so much in her life than she had just one more similarity to share with their lord.

#

**Arwen**

Lyra spent much time with Elrond's daughter when her father was busy. The elven princess had just shown up in the library while she had been working over some of Elrond's books and since that day they became some sorts of companions. At first the young witch had suspected that the elven lord had sent his daughter to keep an eye on her so she wouldn't do something stupid again but she found out soon that Arwen just needed someone to talk too.

The human didn't know why she had been chosen as someone trustworthy but she liked Arwen more than she had assumed at first. Honestly the elf could be funny and had the same trait of mischief as her father. Lyra laughed a lot in her company, especially if the princess got caught up in old stories on how she had pranked nearly everyone in Imladris with the help of her brothers. Arwen laughed too, even if it was at her shock as she told her that their prankster heritage came from their father's side. The elf laughed even more as she questioned her if they talked about the same non nonsense Lord. After a few afternoons, she knew more about the elven family than she had ever thought possible.

They had met at the waterfalls again and Lyra just loved the hidden places of the valley that Arwen showed her to. After one of their adventure trips they settled at the fireplace in her private chambers and just talked about random topics, but not this time. Somehow the elf's mood wasn't at the best.

"Arwen what is wrong?"

"Nothing I'm sorry to be such bad company today…"

Lyra sighed, she didn't know why she was trusted but it was friends job to look out for the other.

"Is it because you are worried about Aragorn?"

She looked at me shocked.

"Oh come on, that was quite noticeable even without Elladan laughing himself silly and Elrohir berating you for not sharing any time with them."

Arwen swallowed and just nodded. Lyra somehow knew that the nod meant yes she was worried.

"It's more than that. I'm worried if Aragorn will make it, I trust his skills but the enemy is powerful and there is that problem with my father."

Lyra just listened. She knew that Arwen needed someone who wouldn't judge her based on their own interests and she had hoped that as Lyra wasn't part of the court or even their problems with humans in general that she would be more neutral. So the elf told her about how her father wanted her to sail to Valinor and leave middle earth forever. Her dilemma was that she loved Aragorn and wanted the chance to marry him even if it was a fading hope but on the other hand she loved her father and she knew his heart would break if she would have to remain in the mortal lands forever as she would miss the last ship to Valinor.

"Arwen this is your life and you have to decide for what you want. Yes you will hurt one or the other but if you decide on something you don't want they will always feel it. They would feel guilty for forcing you to give up on your heart."

She looked at Lyra with the same grey lovely eyes that she had from her father.

"How shall I ever make a decision that would cause one or the other such pain?"

"Easy, you have just to think about how the situation is now. At the moment all three of you are hurt. Aragorn is a wonderful man he will accept whatever decision you make but he will suffer of doubt if you don't decide at all. Wouldn't he be able to concentrate better on the task at hand if he had certainty? The same counts for your father, he suffers much at the moment and also will he accept what you want. He is your father he will always try to protect you but he can't live your life and how would he feel if you stood in Valinor never finding happiness if your heart was here? The only thing you can do is to find the path that is truly yours and then follow it through."

She mustered the grey eyes and saw how some clearness came back to them. Suddenly the princess shone with a light that remembered her of Glorfindel and while some tears flowed down her beautiful cheeks she nodded.

"Yes, I will stay in middle earth and marry Aragorn Arathorn's son. He will win this war because he is a skilled warrior, a good friend and many people trust in his leadership as I trust in him."

#

**Midnight**

She didn't know why she couldn't sleep that night or why she had the feeling of walking through the dark in her cat form but as none in her family had ever shown seer gift she couldn't say that she had vision or something. The thing was that she didn't like the cold much and much less in her cat form but despite all of that she walked through the thick white snow. It was just a few more days until yule.

She had no destination it was just the nagging feeling that told her to walk on. Lyra had already made quite the distance first she had searched the lower levels for any disturbances but couldn't find something and then she had started to look around in circles. It was freezing cold and after another hour she gave up and returned to her balcony but as she looked up to Lord Elrond's veranda she saw a black silhouette. Deciding it was worth a try she looked for the fastest way up there. Claws are fantastic even if the trees are covered with snow. She reached the railing and couldn't believe what she saw.

Elrond stood in the cold with no cloak and no hood on. He was wet as it still snowed a bit and he stood there completely unmoving and just stared at the sky.

"Mew"

No reaction.

"Mew mew"

No reaction. It was as if he was frozen or in shock or something. She was at a loss on what to do and nervously walked the railing up and down. For a moment she considered to jump at his shoulder and lick his face until he showed any kind of reaction.

Lyra changed to her human form and dragged him inside his rooms at least she tried. He wouldn't move at a loss on what to do she drew her wand from the holster and stunned him; before he dropped to the floor she levitated his body inside his rooms. She found a lit fireplace with some comfortable chairs around and carefully levitated him there until he sat close by the warming fire. She put some powerful wards up to seal the door and the entrance to the veranda. Before she waked him again, she used a drying charm on his clothes and hair and softly touched his cheek, he still felt cold. Monidil didn't ask how the young maiden appeared so suddenly in her realm or why she wasn't asleep she just prepared the tray of tea that she had asked for as the look of honest gratitude on Lyras face was enough for her to know that it was something serious.

Lord Elrond woke he couldn't remember what happened, hadn't he been outside to look at where his father carried the last Silmaril above the sky? Yes he could remember how clear he could see Earendil's light. He took a deep breath before he opened his eyes to notice that he sat at his fireplace, maybe it had been a vision sometimes they tended to become very realistic but then he noted the women next to him. He remembered the cat that had sounded worried as he stood outside. How long did he stand there? He didn't know anymore.

"Lord Elrond what happened?"

Her voice was soft and thick with concern and he couldn't help the tears showing as he remembered the reason for all of this.

#

**Flashback**

"Father I'm sorry to disturb you but I need to speak with you."

"Arwen has something happened?"

"Yes father. I know of no way to tell you this without hurting you so I will try to make it short. I love Aragorn and I will never find peace or happiness in Valinor if I leave him now. I know that you love me, that you are concerned but please father help me and him rather than to try and convince me of a path that isn't mine."

He couldn't say anything, he couldn't.

**End Flashback.**

#

Lyra went to Elrond and took his hands in hers; she had no ideas on how to help him as he didn't respond to any words. She tried to let him feel what she felt, the same way as she attuned with magic in plants she searched for his presence and was impressed at how far it reached it was like just the focus was in front of her but the rest of his being flew through the entire valley. She could feel his presence but was normally was a soft calm flowing was now shocked silence. She collected herself it wouldn't help anyone if she despaired, she had to get a grip on her feelings for him. Then she found them the trust, the caring, the love.

It was dark around him and silent but then he felt something, a soft flow that reached out for him, he touched it and was comforted in strong feelings of trust and caring. He smiled and followed the feeling until he felt another emotion. Love, strong and without any condition tied in it. He slowly recognized where he was and whom the feelings came from. At that moment he couldn't do anything but hugging her and thanking her for calling him back.

The both of them settled in the chairs around the fireplace and Lyra made sure that the stubborn elf drank the tea. Surprisingly there was no resistance.

"Arwen has told me of her decision to stay in middle earth."

"What do you fear about that most?"

"Everything. That Aragorn will die in battle and she won't even get the chance to be with him. That she will doubt her decision and be caught in a world alone without her kin or anyone she could come too. That we lose the war and she will be hurt like her mother. That everything goes as planned but then Aragorn will die and leave her alone in a fading world and she wouldn't have a way to come to Valinor."

By the end of his counting he had put his face in his hands.

"My lord, I have no solution for you but I know some things: Aragorn is your son and you have raised him well, he loves Arwen and he will do everything to have a future, for her and him and all people in middle earth. Arwen is your daughter and besides her grace and beauty she inherited your strength and wisdom, she knows what she is doing and if you could carry the burdens of your life she can as well."

He looked at her and didn't know what to say. She trusted him and his children and wouldn't allow him to doubt her judgment and there he knew it, he loved her.


	9. Chapter 9 against angmar

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, everything belongs to the rightful owners and I don't earn anything with it. Mine are only the oc's and the madness…

Thank all of you for reading and welcome to the madhouse for everyone who joined in with follows, favorites and reviews, I'm honored.

Special thx for the reviews

…and on we go:

#

**Chapter 9: against angmar**

Elrond was disturbed again, the great eye searched for Imladris and for him. Sauron taunted him with all the images of what he was going to do to him and his family once the ring was back in his hand and Vilya and the other elven rings would be his tools for their enslavement. The lord of Imladris had hoped that once the one ring had left the valley that the darkness would mull a bit but no, the dark lord was rising again and his shadow was upon them.

The signs were clear and only a fool wouldn't notice how the moods of the inhabitants dropped. Glorfindel reported to him, that the raids led by the orc's increased and that they had to double the guards on the outer borders. All of them suspected an attack under the lead of Angmar. Even though the land was left abandoned and its king was now a wraith in the service of Mordor, they knew that Sauron had built an army there to attack the lands on the western side of the misty mountains. The forces of Angmar would be joined by the wild men in the south and the creatures of Moria. They were trapped. Elrond sighed how had the white council been able to miss the signs of the rising threat for so long but then the answer was clear: Saruman. They didn't know how long the former leader of the wizards had misled information and let the dark forces gather unthreatened but it was long before the battle of the five armies.

The problem was that Sauron calculated with cruel accuracy and he had everything planned out. Saruman was used to deprive the free people of a powerful ally and to keep the Rohirim under check which also sealed the main support line between the lands parted through the misty mountains. Also was every settlement and fortress that stood in opposite to Sauron under constant threat to be attacked from more than one side. Like Imladris was Lorien threatened by the darkness in Moria and a possible army send from Dol Guldur in Mirkwood as well as the army from Isengart. It was the same with Mirkwood, the lonely mountain, Rohan and Gondor. All of them were unable to spare men to come the others to help; the dark lord successfully prevented them from gathering under one banner to march against him.

They sat and discussed it again but it didn't matter how they turned it, they were forced to wait, wait for the attack coming to them and their only hope to survive it lay in the hands of a small Hobbit somewhere in the wilderness. Erestor sighed and saw the serious look on Glorfindel's face, with all the elves that had fled to Valinor before the path between the last homely house and the grey haven became too dangerous to travel, they hadn't enough soldiers to hold Imladris for long, against a full grown attack. They knew that the raids had only served to demotivate them and it had worked, more and more of their kin left the shores to never come back. Lord Elrond looked tired he was worried for Frodo as he had felt a great disturbance in the weather scape over the Caradhras and now he could just sense silence from them. The elf took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He had to trust them, Lyra was right they were strong and if he started to doubt his own judgment and their strength then Sauron had won.

"Mew"

The small cat sat on the sill and watched the three elves, even though their looks were youthful as ever, in their eyes she could count every year of their age and their burden grew very heavy.

"Lady Black, please join us."

Erestor saw how his Lords eyes opened and lit up a bit at the sight of the small fur ball. It didn't help his worries in the slightest.

She changed back to her normal form and nodded grateful as Glorfindel took care that she got a chair and a cup of warm tea to fight the coldness outside. Even though the Lords office was a small room it was comfortable and warm around the fireplace. After being informed that they searched for a way out of their misery and how the general layout of how things were at the moment, Lyra listened a bit more to their discussion but soon knew that they were just circling around the same things.

"If I understood you right, than the major problem is that we play Sauron's game and he dictates all rules and movements, we are surrounded and unable to move as well as all our allies."

As answer she got nods and more serious faces.

"The highest priority at the moment is the protection of Imladris and afterwards we have to find a way to turn things around, so we wouldn't be longer the ones which just react never able to take initiative."

Elrond mustered her thoughtful, after working with her for weeks now on their research, he was able to read her body language well enough. At the moment she was diving in her mischief prankster mood and a smile graced his face, it was one of his favorite sides on her.

"You sound like you have a plan. What can you propose to our problems?"

And there it was the sneaky smile on her face that told everyone who knew her that now there was the Black madness taking over and that enemies better fled as long as they could. Elrond didn't know why but that smile on the tough witch's face gave him the hope he had needed. Sauron would never know what was coming.

Lord Elrond couldn't know how right he was. Lyra got in the mood that spoke of Slytherin plan's fueled with Gryffindor courage, it was the one mood that all powers in her world feared when facing a Black. In all centuries of her family no one dared to attack them because they knew that they faced cruel madness without morals or compassion, an iron will that would stop in front of nothing and the knowledge of the darkest arts gained over a millennia combined with the power to wield them expertly. Yes, even if she had loathed her family, she was one of them, born to be a Black raised to kill and torture and trained to rule the world.

There was a reason why she had been able to take over the wizengamot with thirteen and it wasn't just the illegal knowledge of an alternative timeline or her alliances, it was because they knew to never cross path with a Black. It clearly showed in history that every battle a Black participated in was won for them and their enemies got wiped out. It also was clear to anyone that if that House would ever fall than from within because to kill a Black it needed another Black.

"I believe there is a way to improve the wards around Imladris enough to not only protect you but allow you to spare some of your soldiers for other projects."

They were stunned but Elrond thought of her feat of hiding a door from them and just told her to explain.

"To speak openly I wasn't the warding expert in my unit, that was Hermione and she was actually the one who found the long forgotten scroll of powerful wards in a long dead language and the one who had actually the stubbornness to reinvent them. At the end of the war we all could very much do any tasks of the others, means I got pretty good at curse breaking and warding too, maybe the others would still surpass me with the theoretical work but not in the practical part."

She took a break to breath a few times it was hard to think of them.

"There are different sorts of magic, the normal everyday spell work which is neutral easy and boring, runes, blood magic, sacrificial magic, family magic and the eldest and most powerful one is soul magic."

Erestor would have loved to question her more closely on that news but he knew better than to expect the others to show so much patience for his curiosity.

"Your current protection around the valley is some kind of soul wards but there are some things off about them. Firstly, you channel it through the ring of yours but instead of being a focus to your power it seems to hold you back. Instead of just focusing it alters it and makes the protection weaker."

"Please note that the knowledge of where this ring currently is, has to be kept secret. To your theory I don't know how to change that because until now I thought the ring to be the only reason why I'm able to protect my people at all."

"I understand Lord Elrond and will tell no one but you underestimate your own power. The wards you could have would be permanent and unbreakable because soul magic is that powerful. I understand that the Valar told you that they sang the great music and that Iluvatar created a vision of the world, then they came here and created everything according to that vision. Am I right?"

"Yes, at least that is what they told our ancestors but what has this to do with soul magic?"

"It means that there was first the vision and that the vision created reality! That is important if you want to understand how soul magic works and to understand what is wrong with your ring."

Elrond nodded and waited for her to explain her findings thoroughly.

"Tell me Lord Elrond what is Imladris?"

He looked at her questioning but answered.

"It is the last safe place for people to gather and find peace and healing as well as advice and knowledge."

"Is Imladris linked to a place?"

He thought about that for some time but then he answered.

"No it could be anywhere it is just here because the place was safe and hidden, but Imladris is where its people are."

Lyra just smiled and got confused faces as answer.

"Look Imladris, what you protect is the Vision or the Soul of the place and it is linked to its people's heart, which is what soul magic does. You created a Vision that is strong enough to create this place."

"I guess I understand, so soul wards would focus this vision and make it powerful enough to keep everything away that doesn't fit in with it."

"Correct, but it is very powerful. Spoken for Imladris I would focus the wards in you as you hold the vision and then link it to the place around you, most likely the raw power of the waterfalls which would feed and stabilize the wards but you could always unlink it and pack your things to move on to another place. If the field stands than it would move the whole valley to another sphere that would contain protection, honesty, healing, knowledge and peaceful coexistence no matter what race, believe, culture or whatever would ask for shelter. This field would be powerful enough to simply prevent anyone whose soul didn't agree with this core values to even find this place."

"Are you sure that this would keep anyone away?"

"Yes it would even keep the Valar away if they had bad intentions towards you but it would also throw you out of your own valley if your soul wouldn't agree with the vision anymore."

"How could it keep even the Valar away?"

"A vision of this kind is the most powerful thing out there and only one being could undo it and that is Iluvatar itself, everything below it can't counter it no matter what. It also can't be deceived because you maybe deceive others or even you but you can't lie to your soul or Iluvatar."

They processed the information in silence until Glorfindel seemed to have caught on something.

"You said we already have soul wards as the ring seems to create this environment, but why is it so weak then?"

"Because the ring does it exactly the opposite way around as it should. It doesn't create a vision that creates a place, no it manipulates earth and fate to prevent the environment, the place from fading."

Glorfindel didn't seem to get what the difference was but Lord Elrond just sighed.

"It seems true, it was the reason how Sauron could manipulate Celebrimbor into making the rings in the first place."

At the questioning look of Lyra he explained.

"As our ancestors first came back to middle earth they brought much light and power from Valinor with them, but ever since that time we became weaker. Our creations once made for eternity started fading and under the endless wars against Morgoth and Sauron our cities faded too. Our greatest fear was to forget the light and to see all our creations die and fade together with the world. Celebrimbor created the rings so they would protect our creations and keep our powers."

Lyra nodded in understanding.

"Yes but instead of focusing the vision and let that create the settlements the rings freeze what was created and hinder any kind of development."

#

**Yule**

Lyra woke early in the morning and looked out to where the balcony was it snowed again. She stretched herself and put her cloak over her shoulders and the hood on before she went outside to greet the new day. It wasn't much to see from the sun as it hit itself behind thick and heavy clouds. If they wouldn't get some wind then the valley would be fast asleep under a three feet high blanket before dinner. She carefully walked forward to the railing and looked up to find Lord Elrond. It seemed he had waited to see her as he already looked in her direction rather than searching for the sun as he normally did. She greeted him with her smile and as he softly smiled back at her she felt happy.

Iowen came and brought her some clothes and a note. She explained to the young lady that there would be a celebration tonight. All elves that currently stayed at Imladris would gather to a great dinner and afterwards there would be music and dances. All of it should serve the purpose of banishing the night and inviting the light back for the new year. Lyra smiled as it seemed that even with the festivities someone could find similarities throughout time, space and reality. Iowen also explained her that she had brought her two robes in a simple but beautiful design which she could choose from as she was invited to the gathering. Then she handed her the note, which said:

_My lady I would greatly enjoy it if you would be able to join us tonight. We gather to greet the coming year and the return of the light, I would also appreciate if you could join as my guest of honor._

She smiled while she looked at the lines; yes she would enjoy seeing them all at a great party again.

"Iowen, could you please tell me what I have to know about these gatherings?"

"Sure my lady but there isn't much, the most trouble have the kitchens and Lindir as he has to play traditional tunes for the ritual songs. It will be a formal dinner and afterwards there will be stories and the music. At the beginning we will sing the songs to invite the light back in remembrance on the shadow we lived in after the trees had died and before sun and moon were born."

"There I will have just to listen"

"Yes my lady you can lean back and enjoy."

"You mentioned dances?"

"Yes, after the official part is done we enjoy ourselves too and play nice happy tunes which are great for dancing, would you like if I show you some of them?"

"Yes, I love to dance but I have no idea what kind of dances you use."

Iowen got that certain gleam in her eyes that made Lyra regret her words, it seemed she had signed up for more than she could carry. But before she was dragged away to an empty room which she would soon know as torture chamber, Iowen told her to decide on what she would wear this evening. Lyra looked at the robes they were all beautiful and she asked the elven lady if she had an advice for her. The elf just smiled and held out the white ones. The witch was a bit shocked as it was the one that called for most attention but Iowen simply smiled and said she would look amazing.

It grew late as Lyra returned from her bathroom, she had actually spent much more time in there than she would usually do but usually she would just get in her armor not in robes for a formal gathering. The robes looked quite feminine and Lyra was at a loss which gifted hands had sewed them. The outer layer of the long robes were white with silver ornaments on it, underneath she wore dark blue under robes and trousers. Her sash was held in the same dark blue but also held silver lines drawn on it. It all came with a cloak which was hemmed with a soft white fur and the closure was designed as a silver star which had some diamonds and sapphires imbedded.

Glorfindel chuckled softly as he found Lady Black once again in front of the entrance to the dining room.

"My lady may I once again offer you to escort you to your place?"

Lyra was startled out of her stupor when she looked at the warrior and mustered a smile.

"Yes my lord I would be delighted as we have an appearance to keep. We couldn't leave the poor maidens without new gossip, what do you say?"

The warrior just laughed and nodded. He held his hand out for her whom she took and both of them entered the room. Like the last time all watched them as they entered and again did Lyra thank her education that she could keep her blank mask, especially at some maiden's looks. All people in the room stood in her honor and she showed them a confident smile. There were only a few differences to the last dinner, first she was the only non elf in the room and she was seated much closer to Elrond. In fact she sat next to his children and Erestor and opposite from Glorfindel.

She had barely enough time to greet them all with a warm smile, especially the twins whose she hadn't seen much in the last time. At first they were on their way with the scouts and came back as the latest party and then they spent most times at the borders protecting the valley. Arwen gave her a heartfelt smile too and it held the promise of much conversation later. Then Lord Elrond opened the dinner and Lyra was surprised. The meals which were served held no similarity to anything she had ever eaten before but they were delicious. As the conversations started softly and the wine made its rounds, she started on lightly conversations too and artfully entangled them in the tales behind the meals that were served. They actually thought that it was their own idea to tell her about them. Only Elrond caught on her plot and had an amused gleam in his eyes.

After some time it got clear that the people spent more attention to the red fluid than to the meals, Lord Elrond led them to the hall of fire. Lyra found the jealous faces of the female population quite amusing as she got led there again on Glorfindel's arm and accompanied from the princes. She suspected that the wines role wasn't to underestimate considering the fact that she wasn't concerned at their glances which got hostile as the royal family settled in a corner with her. At least the twins and Arwen did as Glorfindel excused himself with a kiss on her hand as he had to help Lord Elrond. The Lord of Imladris was once again not able to enjoy the feast as he had to lead the official parts. Lyra nodded in his direction and he answered with one of his looks that told the receiver much more than should be allowed. He tried to calm her and let her know that he would get some free time later.

What the witch never noticed were the raised eyebrows of three certain children, which caught on with the fact that there was something going on between the human maiden and their father. They didn't know yet, what exactly happened but they would find out and it was only the fact that Lindir started on the first official tune and they all started singing that their interrogation was delayed. Contrary to Lyra Elrond had noticed the looks of his children and he knew that he would have some long explaining to do. The problem was that he didn't know himself what was going on or what it meant for the future. He just knew that he didn't want them to question Lyra, there was no need for her to be caught in their claw range.

They sang beautifully and Lyra didn't notice at first that it was over; only as Elrond came over to her to ask her for a dance she got out of her stupor. It wasn't anything intimate to dance with them as all dances included at least twenty people and they stood in two lines opposite to each other. There were a lot of turns and the couples switched more than once. Lyra loved it and she couldn't think of anything bad as she danced through most of the night with Lord Elrond and his sons and sometimes even Erestor and Lord Glorfindel. She had fun and was glad that she could follow all of Iowen's instructions without making a fool of herself. It did help that she knew most of the movements from their own standard dances.

For the other people in Imladris the matter wasn't so simple and Erestor just knew that the gossips wouldn't stop for a long time. It just showed the amount of shock it caused, to see their lord participating in a dance after 2000 years for the first time and that with a young human maiden, as Lindir unceremoniously dropped his harp. The situation got worse as Lyra was a good dancer and didn't make a fool of her, she also seemed to have a lot of fun while dancing and he had to admit that he had a lot of fun dancing with her too. Therefore she danced most of the night and even Elladan found some fun in a dance with her and Elrohir looked quite amused too. All in all it was a great night, he just hoped there wouldn't be a bitter waking in the morning.

#

**Library**

Again she worked with Elrond and she loved every second of it. It had become one of their rituals, to study the healing arts together. Additionally to their improving and modifying of the healing draughts that were used in the elven healing ward and the recreating of new recipes for the rangers and other humans, they also worked on creating the new wards for Imladris. Their allies were Erestor who helped with the theory and the calculations, Glorfindel who improved their ideas with accuracy of the landscape and the guard positions additional to the wards and at last there was Eledir who promised to create a focus for the wards. Lyra would never know why the ancient elf agreed to help them, as he had never entered the more lively parts of Imladris before and even if he helped Elrond he never took part in the everyday life but now he visited them in the library sometimes. The lord of Imladris was as confused as she was but on the other hand took great joy out of the fact that the elder started to get a bit more sociable.

Elrond looked fascinated on Lyra's skripts, they were written in languages he had never seen. She had explained to him that the original texts originated from a time long in the past and that Hermione had to translate them all. His heart grew heavy, Lyra hadn't spoken about anything but one evening he had caught her as she softly touched the handwritten notes which the pages were covered in and her eyes had shone with tears. He would have given a lot to know what pained her so much but forcing her would just make her shut herself away. He remembered Glorfindel's words on how he suspected that she had lost many of the people she had known in the war that she had fought in.

"Lord Elrond, could you please reread those notes, if the equations are right then the basic layout is done and we should ask Eledir for his input on the focus."

"Sure but I think you should call it a night for today and we will talk to him tomorrow."

Elrond smiled as he saw the stubborn look on her face. He wouldn't have noticed how tired she was if they hadn't worked together for a while but he knew that whenever she laid her quill away to stretch herself then it would be enough for that day. He showed her his you better do as I told you face and Lyra nearly laughed. She knew that he cared a lot for her and didn't mind too much if he sometimes had a hard time to treat her as an adult in her own rights. They had settled that she would just remind him sometimes that she was an evil witch and he would laugh and promise to remember it.

The elf looked after her until she had closed the door behind her and his heart told him that he should have hugged her and wish her a good night. He focused on the papers and recalculated all her drawings and outlining's for the new wards. He loved her hand, they lines were beautiful and had very flowing and soft touch to how she wrote the bows and circles. It stood in opposite to how sharp she often spoke and it was just one more thing about her that he appreciated. He sighed how could he even think about her in such a way?

If two elf's bond to each other with their hearts it entangled them forever. He had truly loved Celebrian and they both had bonded with the blessing of Galadriel and Celeborn even if his father in law had needed a long time to come around to that idea. He still had a good relationship with the white lady and lord despite the sailing of their daughter. They had always respected him for letting her go and giving her a chance to find healing, they also knew that it had been their fault as well as they hadn't told their daughter to stay with her family.

As he thought about the more touchy matters of that he suddenly felt a soft presence in his mind. It was the white lady of lorien.

"My dear son doesn't ponder too much about the uncertain things, I have some news for you and not all are bad."

"Lady Galadriel I'm listening."

"Frodo and seven of his companions have reached my borders and they will find rest and some healing here, but I also have to tell you that Mithrandir fell in the depths of moria while fighting a balrog."

Elrond was shocked, if they had lost their only Maia than hope was gone.

"Don't despair. Maia's don't die easily and I asked the wind lord Gwaihir to look for him, maybe not all is lost."

"Thank you kind Lady for informing me and I'm glad that Frodo made it safely."

"Actually I'm concerned about the Hobbits; they use a technic that doesn't allow me to see their hearts so I can't tell how they are faring."

Suddenly Elrond chuckled and it took a while until he could calm Galadriel's confusion.

"My Lady, maybe this is the doing of Lady Black she has the ability to shield her thoughts and it helped her to withstand the luring of the ring. She is friends with the Hobbits and it is most likely that she taught them before their departure."

He felt amusement coming from the lady.

"I see than I shall talk to them and see if I could help them improving their protection; it would lighten my heart immense if the ring couldn't claim them easily."

There was a short break but then the elven lord felt concern through the connection.

"Elrond I feel that you are worried about more than Frodo's fate and the war, what concerns you?"

"May I be honest?"

"Yes"

"I always thought my bonding to Celebrian would last for our lives and I was confident with returning to her, if fate was kind enough to let me reach one of the ships but now it feels like the connection has been lost. It feels like it had been this way for a long time and I just had ignored it…"

"I don't believe that my daughter is dead, I would have felt her passing but what you say is concerning in more than one way. Is it this maiden that has captured your heart?"

Elrond couldn't answer because all his pain, worry and loss captured him and made him silent.

"I understand"

"Really My lady, do you? I never wanted this to happen and I don't even know how it is possible."

"Calm Elrond, I don't blame you. Whatever happened to your connection was my daughter's doings as I know how you had hoped to return to her and that could be dangerous for you and the kids. I will try to find out something about this matter but please be careful and protect Arwen. I foresee that the decision she had made will soon cause her to start fading. Don't worry too much and know that you will always have our support not because you married our daughter but because you earned it as person and we will not forget that. For now I have to say goodbye and Elrond try and rest a bit."

"Thank you my lady."

With a soft pull the connection ended and he was alone once more, alone with his thoughts and worries.

#

**Against Angmar**

Lyra felt smug. Stage one was clear. They had finished the new wards for the elven settlement and the change was amazing. Now it was the clear and focused vision of Elrond that protected the settlement but it wasn't carried by him alone. After hearing of how the shields would be improved every single inhabitant showed their support. What should have been a silent and pragmatic work of setting the ward stones up as the first link of the wards to their environment, became a huge party as every single elf joined and gave all their power and hearts inside the vision too. Now the wards glowed and danced with all their wishes and hopes and besides making them really strong and most off all solidly connected to the place it had the effect that the elf's found something to believe in. They knew now that Imladris wouldn't fade with the time instead it would grow and flourish and many of the inhabitants decided to stay and fight. The elves had gained some hope and they would fight to see Sauron gone and they would see the next age arise with them as a part of it.

Vilya was put to rest in a small wooden box and Elrond felt so much relief that he wouldn't depend any longer on a ring that would enslave him to Saurons will. Eledir had crafted him a new ring and he was amazed with the smiths work. It wasn't just a ring of power no it represented Imladris itself. It still held a blue stone like Vilya but this one was as dark as the night sky. There was also a shine in it, a light and deeply touched he noticed that Eledir had caught the light of Earendil in the ring, the light of his father. Elrond also knew that he would pass the ring on to his children once it was their time and he felt a calm happiness at that thought. Maybe Valinor wasn't the only place anymore were there was peace…

Glorfindel glowed with joy; he was amazed on what they had accomplished. He had been able to shrink the size of the needed guards about three times and had now men left that could go and support other settlements. They held their borders with ease and the orc's and south men had been easily defeated. His glee was shared as he could report this to his Lord as they gathered for their weekly discussion on valley matters. The old elf couldn't say how but Lyra had somehow become a constant addition to their conversations. He didn't mind as he really liked her once she came out of her shell a bit and he couldn't help but find the growing feelings a certain witch and elf lord shared, really amusing. Even Erestor couldn't bring himself to berate the both for their behavior as he liked the young maiden too that had already helped them so much and not only with the wards but also with a relaxed and healthier looking Elrond.

"Lord Elrond I would like and lead some of the men in battle to support maybe Lorien in the upcoming fights."

"I agree with your idea of helping others but I'm not sure where we would be most needed."

"My lord, all others are too far away, they will need the help soon and we can't waste time with walking far distances."

"There is a way how we could help them all even if it would be in a passive way."

All three males turned to her waiting that she would explain her cryptic announcement.

"What does Sauron fear most?"

"That someone would claim the ring for himself and actually use it against him."

"If we want do dominate the game we have to make the rules. At the moment he is operating and we watch it because no one can move and everyone has too much to lose to risk weakening the own position but now we have a chance. There is the chance, to send out a new player, someone independent and someone new and dangerous."

"I'm not sure that I like where you are heading too. The only unknown force that could cause tumult in Sauron's plans would be you and I won't let you risk your life on some kind of suicide mission."

Lyra knew that Elrond meant it; he always got stiff around his jawline when he was determinate with something.

"I plan to survive and I believe that we could pull it off without many losses."

It was Glorfindel who actually wanted to at least hear her out even though he got one of Elrond's ice glares.

"You said the main danger would sit in angmar and you fear an army coming from there which would attack you when you would be the weakest."

There were three nods as answer.

"It is the land of a sorcerer and to take down the land of a sorcerer you need one of them to fight for you."

"You want us to attack Angmar? Without a plan and just about three hundred man, are you mad?"

"Yes I am mad but not stupid I wouldn't have offered it to you if I wasn't sure that it would work."

"How? I wouldn't even trust myself with it, if I could lead the joined army of all three elven realms against the walls of Carn Dum."

"Because they may have powerful enchantments but they are simple and lack the cunning of what I am used too. It is easy to explain if you think about that they were always unthreatened in their position as sorcerers, they only thought against people how lacked those abilities and never against ones who could fight them in their own league. Contrary to the place where I lived. I'm used to break curses, untangle layers of dark magic and I'm used to do my crafting untraceable. I'm positive that we could pull it off."

Elrond sat there and was lost. He knew her tone and he knew that she wouldn't back down from this plan. He was so scared that he would lose her too… He would argue against this plan and he knew he would lose it and then he would remain in Imladris and wait, wait again if she would return or not.

* * *

That was another chapter... thx for reading and I hope you are up for some action and some trouble because thats what is coming next :)


	10. Chapter 10 family magic

Disclaimer: Sadly nothing of it belongs to me, I only claim my oc's and the storyline (as mad as me) as mine, everything else belongs to its rightful owners and I earn nothing with it, it's all for good fun.

Hi my dear readers, thx much for following this story. :) Thx to all the kind reviews it does a lot for my motivation. If you have questions or wishes (about the story) please just post them, I'm always happy to get feedback and if the critique is justified I will try to include points and improve the story. If you have problems with my spelling and grammar you will have to beta the story as I can't do it better than this ^^….

In expectation of lots of feedback :D …. Have fun and enjoy:

#

**Chapter 10: family magic**

Angmar was a destroyed land, long wars and slavery to Sauron had taken its toll. Its entire population was long ago transformed to be destroyed creatures with their king as one of the nine enslaved human rulers that had long ago fallen for His manipulations and were now nothing but shadows under the one eye. Glorfindel's mood dropped as the small group of elves slowly got closer to the borders.

They had left Imladris one month ago and while he had sent two hundred soldiers to join the guards of Lorien he himself had taken twenty of his best men to take down the land of a sorcerer. The reason for all of this currently slept on his left shoulder, the black fur ball that was a gifted young woman seemed to be tired or simply hated walking through snow, as she had made herself quite comfortable. He couldn't think too much on how insane all of this was and he wouldn't complain he wanted to see the threat of Angmar gone from this world so that the people of the shire and Bree would be able to live without fear.

That they already had reached the enemies land they owed to Lyra too, as she shielded them from cold (once you know rune work its terrible useful), cleared ways if they were blocked, calmed the weather (just the shields... but they didn't know that) and warned them about enemies (yeah point me spell and even more surveillance runes). Actually they had done pretty well and as they would approach the pass that would lead them behind the borders not before the next day, he called the group to halt and set up the camp. They had brought light tends with them, so they would easier handle the cold but they would have never guessed that the space inside would grow to the size of more than one normal room under the skilled hands of one female.

He retired inside his tend and started to connect with the Lord of Imladris.

"Glorfindel, how are you doing?"

"Fine we have already reached the borders and we will head inside before the sun rises."

"I see. Good luck to you."

"My lord, don't worry she brought us this far through wind and weather and she will accomplish that impossible feat too."

"Glorfindel please…bring her back."

The blond felt an enormous wave of emotion, worry, despair and love and he felt for the other elf it had to be hard to let his love go on such a dangerous journey and he already had once lost his wife that way.

"I promise"

"Please take care of yourself too and if it gets to dangerous retreat."

"Yes"

The connection closed and both elves knew that they couldn't risk to talk to each other again as it would tell the enemy where they were.

#

**Arwen's illness**

True to Galadriel's words, Arwen began fading and Elrond didn't know how that was possible. Yes, she was scared for Aragorn but she didn't despair, she believed in him and glowed with hope. The elven princess was also under the protection of Imladris and his child, normally the soul field should give her so much hold and caring that there was no way on how she could be ill. Then he remembered that Galadriel had been worried about something, about his bond with Celebrian or the lack of it. He didn't know if it had been the whispers of the ring which opened his eyes or the fact that he finally felt how lonely he was but the moment he questioned their bond it seemed that the very last string broke. Now he was deprived of what should feel warm and caring no matter how a far the distance was between two lovers.

He tried to remember when the feeling of being bonded had faded… There was no way for him to point out a clear day. Or had it been… There had been a moment while Celebrian was missing when something had broken. Elrond had been so despaired that he was unable to move, he had thought she had passed to Mandos halls but that wasn't the case and their sons had brought her back. Since that moment all he had been able to feel towards her was shock and he couldn't reach her anymore as she had shut herself away. He hadn't thought that something was wrong, just that she was too hurt to keep the connection strong but now he knew that the bond never improved again. Contrary even, what still had been there and what he had strengthened through his feelings to her seemed to have faded too and it was just his part of it left. The elf hadn't wanted to accept that, had lied to himself and believed like a fool that it would change once she was healed and they would meet each other again in Valinor.

Again he was on the bedside of one of his loved; Arwen had fallen asleep and lay there unmoving. He slightly put a strand of her beautiful hair out of her face and thought about what she had said.

#

**Flashback**

"Father, please don't worry even if I have to fight all odds of this world, I want to live and I won't let anything take away the chance of my future with Aragorn."

"My daughter, rest and gather your strength. I will be here and watch over you."

"Please, promise me that you won't despair, I need you to believe in me. Believe that I will wake up again and that everything will turn out fine."

Elrond just nodded, his grey eyes shone with tears.

"You know father, Lyra is right I have your strength and also your cleverness, so don't lie to me but tell me: Do you love her?"

Her father looked away and she could see how another wave of guilt and worry shook him but then he faced her.

"Arwen, yes I love her."

"What about Mother?"

"I don't know and I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, Lyra is wonderful and if you love each other than I'm the last one who should complain about it."

She mustered a weak smile and her father nodded.

"Don't worry too much about her either, she is strong and much too stubborn to die!"

He nodded again.

"Father, please take care of Elladan and Elrohir too, they should stay and help you with the work in the valley. Tell them that it was my wish, then they can't complain."

Elrond just closed his eyes as he felt her shifting to sleep. He made sure that she lay comfortable and that the blanket covered her well.

**End Flashback.**

#

Elladan took over the everyday business of the valley's administration and Elrohir led the healing ward. Both of them had been shocked at how serious their father was, when he told them that he expected them to cover for him while he tended to Arwen. They still couldn't believe that their baby sister had to suffer through such an illness and that she had wanted them to help their father. Even though the both of them put their minds mostly in things like how to take down the most enemies and therefore had lost grip to the everyday life in the settlement and to their father, they were both brilliant heads and took over with ease. It helped them to understand their father better and to their shame they had to admit that they hadn't spent much thought in how he must feel while their absence. Only as they exchanged some serious words with Erestor who taught them all about their new duties, they were able to understand that there wouldn't be anything worse for their father than to lose his children too.

Something in them waked an old pain, like the reopening of a not well healed wound. It felt like something was missing and had been missing for a long time but they had been to stubborn to see it, to accept it. As they saw how their father lost his colour and the shine in his eyes they were worried. If their father hadn't been so strict about them staying in the valley they would have gone to get Lyra back. It was just that it would be the final blow for their father if they would seek out the same danger as her that made them stay. Mostly silent did they do their work, forced to wait and hope about the fate of their sister and their human guest.

#

**Necromancer**

Again she took down one layer of the curses that were imbedded in Angmar's stones itself. They were vile and aggressive but no challenge for her. Lyra just smiled it was as easy as she thought. Their small number made it easy for the witch to keep them undercover. The elves had fantastic sneaking skills and could silently take down one guard tower after another. Most of the time she went with Glorfindel ahead, they had invented a cover for them as ambassadors of Saruman who had important messages to deliver to Carn Dum. Lyra altered their appearance so that they looked like men from Dunland and it worked well enough. Or let's say it worked because of Glorfindel's knowledge of that culture and his amazing skills in deceiving. Where did that come from? She didn't know but maybe she was a really bad influence to those elves.

#

**Flashback**

"Where did you learn to be so a convincing lier?"

Glorfindel heard the amusment and disbelief in her tone and smiled a bit, even if he felt like struck as the bad memories woke again.

"I'm old and even we elves can't live through ages without some important survival skills."

She didn't ask again, she had seen the pain in his eyes. From Erestor she had heard a bit of their fate in the first two ages and about the pain of the first born. A bit of fun wasn't worth to cause this being so much pain. She felt how the elf put a hand on her shoulder he meant to tell her that it was ok, he had had a long time to come to peace with his past.

**End Flashback**

#

Polijuce potion was an excellent weapon, especially as it couldn't be seen through like a glamour. They had taken some hair of defeated scouts with them. It had been amazing that the dunlings were stationed so far away from their home but it was just one more proof for Sarumans involvement. Glorfindel asked himself again how he could have overlooked the signs of the wizards treason for so long. All the poison he had spread all the lies he had woven. How many of the elves had left middle earth because of his wispers. He had successfully weakened their defences and made them ignore the rising threat.

#

**Flashback**

"Angmar is completely destroyed. There is no need to waste our powers to surveil a pile of nothingness."

"There had been rumors about a new rising threat. It was said that the stones of the witchkings tomb were shifting and the dark linger was again above that place."

"That is exactly what they are: unproven rumors. Shouldn't a highly esteemed warrior like yourself know not to believe every rumor reaching his ears and shouldn't one of Gondolin's inhabitants have learned to better listen to a spirit's advice?"

**End Flashback**

#

Now they were able to see how destroyed and empty that land was... Glorfindel had to ball his fists to keep his anger down. Watchtowers, convoys, patrolls that wasn't an abandoned land, that was a land prepared for war. Together he and Lyra entered a guard post undercover and before anyone was any wiser the leader was imperioused and Lyra used her control to find out about traps, defense lines and secret codes that had to be delivered. They found out that there was a chain of light signals that were used every three hours to report if everything was alright.

The elves made sure to send the light message from the last tower to the next and could easily lull them in a feeling of safety. The witch was glad for every compelling charm she had ever learned. Lyra and Glorfindel had gained their trust and with the womans help they could copy even the different slangs and mastered the languages expertly which made them even more trustworthy in the eyes of the mountain people. After they had gotten all information possible from the guards they sent a sign to the others and the elves silently took out everyone inside the tower and with Lyra's witchcraft no one got alarmed. Then they moved on to the next watch tower. The elves moved like shadows and with Lyra most of the time in her cat form they had no difficults to sneak up on street patrolls and other obstacles. She knew that they would have preferred to fight openly and not sneak in like thieves but they all knew that if they made a mistake, they would lose all their chances. Glorfindel was quite impressed with the method as they had made good distance and got every hour closer to the main fortress, Carn Dum.

What the witch didn't told her elf friends, was that they needed more soldiers to take down the main fortress and that she used one of the darkest arts to get them. Her family was always as dark as their name and they never had a problem to even use the darkest of rituals that were known. Lyra was just slightly different, she wouldn't use those magic's without being cautious and not every time but she knew that it was never the magic that was evil but only the people which used them and what goals it was used for. She also had learned to not talk about such things as it never sat well with her friends if she talked about the dark arts and it wouldn't be any different with her current companions. She had secretly drawn blood runes and used dark spells in every guard tower and every troop they had come across, they were part of a necromancer ritual but it wasn't yet the time to finish it.

Glorfindel got a bit weary as they moved on, yes he helped Lyra with drawing runes and studied her while she raised shields so they would have a way back but he also noticed there was something else going on. He trusted her and she reassured him that she just used many layers of magic as she was paranoid and didn't want a tiny risk that they had no way back. It was even true, while Lyra draw the black runes she also casted layers over layers to neutralize the dark breath of Angmar to untangle the countries defences and to install traps for enemies and emergency charms that would help them if they had to hastily retreat. _Never head out with just one plan you can be sure it will fail, you have to always have backups and to think on your feet._ That had been Harry's high priority lecture and she made sure to stick to it. All her layers of magic came additionally to the fact that all of the twenty two group members wore emergency portkeys, like those she had given the Hobbits. They were linked to the Imladris healing ward and were the main reason why they were finally allowed to leave for this mission, despite Lord Elrond fighting it with all his power. He had no chance because there was nothing that helped against the Black determination.

He couldn't believe it. Glorfindel shook his head in disbelief, they had made it so far that they would camp for the last time this night. Tomorrow they would walk straight to Carn Dum hoping the witch's plan would work out. With reaching the fortress walls at night they would fight for how long ever their luck held or the enemies forces were taken down.

Meanwhile in the dark throne room of the witch king there stood a wraith. He wore an armor which was held in black and red that symbolized his loyalty to Mordor. His name nowadays was Mordirith and his mind and heart were as dark as his name. The wraith was the Steward of Angmar and in absence of the witch king he ruled the land and the armies. At the moment he was confused, he had felt the shifting and breaching of their magic layers but none of the guards on the borders had informed him of a threat. It would need an enormous army to hope taking down their forces and there weren't any. All of the weak worms of the free people hid away from the rising power of darkness they hadn't the men or the courage to threaten them but still there was an disturbance. Whatever it was, it was headed in direction of their fortress.

It didn't matter to him. With a silent order the dark army of Angmar began to move. All troops hid underneath the fortress in the secret caves or inside the hide places of the surrounding mountain walls. Whatever came to them wouldn't be able to leave. He would let it come close to them and in the right moment they would surround it and quash it with their superior strength.

#

**Galadriel's worry**

Lord Elrond had made sure that Arwen rested as comfortable as possible. She hadn't woken for three days. He made sure she got enough to drink and that she was fed with a light broth. While he was watching her, sitting on a chair next to his daughter he felt a soft greeting as the connection to Loriens lady opened.

"You are worried again, Elrond and this time it mirrors my own feelings."

"My lady, how are you faring?"

"Well enough considering the circumstances. Frodo and the fellowship have left and I let the ring go. I let it go but I will be honest with you I was tempted to take it. To take it and try to use it to heal Arwen and protect my lands even though I know that it would only have brought us destruction. I fear we all will fade and our accomplishments are lost forever. I forsee that Lorien will burn and all I have tried to raise will fade away. From all the dreams I once had, I will return home and face my family with empty hands."

"That is not true and you know it if the war is won for our side than Gondor will blossom and it will carry on our heritage too."

"You speak truth but only if Arwen will survive this test."

"She told me to have faith in her strength and she is right, we are here to believe in her and also has our fate changed. Imladris won't fade and Lorien doesn't have to either. All depends on our hearts and if we still have the strength to face another age and begin anew. Please tell me, have you found out something about Arwen's condition?"

"Gwaihir brought a changed Mithrandir to me, shortly after Frodo left. He was in my care for a few days as he had to get used to his new form. Gandalf seemed to have died but was sent back to finish his task and he gained much of the knowledge he once had and the lords of the west also gave him messages to deliver to us."

"What had they to say about Arwen?"

"Nothing directly Gandalf just had a feeling that something bigger was behind it."

"What shall I do? Her condition gets worse and I'm not able to reach my own child, which shouldn't be possible."

"I don't know either, Gandalf just informed me that the Valar will allow Lyra to sail to Valinor, to treat her wounds and that she maybe has an answer to help Arwen."

Elrond didn't answer and Galadriel got concerned, it wasn't normal for the Lord of Imladris to hold back with information.

"What is wrong?"

"Lyra left Imladris."

"Did she return home?"

"No she went with Glorfindel and a few men to attack Angmar."

"?"

"I know."

"You can't be serious."

"It means she is not here to help Arwen and I can't reach them as they passed the borders yesterday and we can't risk communication anymore."

"I can't believe that. Why did you let her go, it must kill you?"

"She doesn't know about my feelings. I thought it wouldn't be fair as I'm bound and I couldn't stop her she is to stubborn, she also believes that she will be successful."

"I see."

The connection closed again, leaving Elrond with his thoughts alone. He hoped that the stubborn witch would make it back, make it back safely and in time so that maybe there was hope for Arwen. He sighed.

#

**Battle**

They could see the dark towers rising like a threatening shadow over the land. Glorfindel led his men with cautious and informed Lyra that he suspected a trap. The cat just yawned and got on her feet on his shoulder. She stretched herself and jumped down. A few seconds later there stood the woman in her black armor and the torn invisibility cloak which only covered her back at the moment as it hang down uncared from her shoulders.

"You are right Lord Glorfindel and you will have to trust me with this, alright?"

All of the men nodded, if they wouldn't have trusted her in the first place they wouldn't have been here.

"We will gather in front of the main gate and attempt to get inside. They won't notice us at first as we are still covered from my shields but the moment I start to untangle the wards they will know and try to surround us. They will be successful, I don't know their exact numbers but there are troops inside, under and around the fortress."

"My lady what shall we do?"

The elf that had asked seemed to believe that they wouldn't survive such an attack.

"We will stay calm and walk there and let it happen."

Before the protests could rise, she held out her hand and spoke again.

"I will shield you; they have no weapons that could harm us. I will give one of you the task to hold the shield and to not drop it no matter what. Then I will start with the ritual that will defeat them."

Glorfindel looked at her with concern, what kind of ritual did she mean? Why hadn't she told him about it beforehand? He got concerned.

"I will say this just once therefore listen carefully: I'm glad that they are all coming for us, it spares us the task to hunt them down one by one."

All of them noticed the finality in her tone and while they took hope out of her belief that they could do it; they also felt that she would show their enemies no mercy, no matter what would opposite them.

The small party of elves and one human walked along the path in direction of the main gate. They would have to kill guards and posts stationed alongside the serpentine way up to the gates. Glorfindel had no idea how they would do it without triggering the alarm. What the old elf didn't know was that the witch had used her resting phases on his shoulder to attune with the land and its manipulations. There is one thing about manipulating something, it is not the truth. Like the main rule in transfiguration was, that all transfigurations had a time limit, that was because their soul, the vision of even just an object always was more powerful than what you would turn it into, so if you stop putting power, will and concentration in the manipulation it will start to fade. Like an object would always turn back to its original form. Additionally to that, manipulation always costs much more power than turning something back to its original order and it also was always much more instable than healing something so it would be like the true vision of it.

In other words, what Celebrimbor had done with the rings was a manipulation as it worked with reality (objects and space) and not the vision. Therefore it was easy for Sauron to manipulate his work and the rings of power never had so much strength than normal soul wards. Lyra had used the same laws to manipulate the manipulations of Angmar as they weren't stable and as she was a Slytherin she made it in a way that the changes were powered by the original enchantments so she wouldn't need to keep up everything with her own power. It slowly bleeded the land dry of its magical ressources. What originally was the awareness that told the Steward what was going on, told nothing to its former master but instead reported to her and the presence that guarded the paths and would trigger the alarm if there where odd happenings around kept calm towards their enemies and instead now lured them into wrong safety.

Against all odds, they made it to the front gate. With the last fading dim light they were ready. They had left lots of corpses on the way up but they were there, unharmed and Lyra started to improve the shields so they would withstand the upcoming attacks. Then she took a white small crystal out of her pocket and used it to focus all of the magical layers through it. One of the soldiers agreed to take the stone and she linked the wards to him.

"Please whatever happens; don't give the stone out of your hands. There is no way that you would be harmed through physical attacks as long as the wards stand if something goes wrong just use your portkeys."

They all nodded. Glorfindel put a hand on her shoulder.

"Lyra what is your plan? Tell me the truth."

"I will finish the ritual that I have started; basically it will provide us with the amount of soldiers that you have wanted to take down the fortress. Then I will trigger the door wards to get them out of hiding. There are two possible scenarios, one: we wait until the army is down and then take over the fortress and kill the wraith inside; or two: we will start and the wraith comes out to disrupt us."

"My lady, the second option is the more likely."

"I know but then I need you all to kill of as many of the creatures as you can, please ignore the wraith and just go ahead to take down parts of the army, the more the better. You have to start chaos while I will fight against the wraith. Glorfindel I will need your help, as most of my focus has to be on the curse that will take down the crowd."

"What shall I do?"

"You have to distract the wraith, so I can attack from behind."

"I understand."

And then it began. The elves watched her with curiosity as she drew the last runes and sent out a ripple throughout the entire country. It was highly exhausting and took lot of her strength but it was totally worth it. Slowly she felt how the evil curse took on form and linked with every living creature that wasn't under the shield. She waited a bit to gather some strengh and to let the curse reach even the furdest parts of angmar. After a short break she turned towards the gates and the moment she touched them, she felt the ancient evil starting to shift and it nearly broke her spine. This wasn't the work of a human sorcerer, contrary to the rest of the country's defences, this gate was put there by an ancient evil mind. Lyra cursed. This wasn't planned. She just knew that she couldn't break the spells imbedded in the metal. If the spirit wouldn't come out they would fail in their mission, there was no way to enter through that way uninvited. She had the worst trouble to retreat from the wards before they killed her, she could feel a violent pressure on her bones. It took her nearly to much time to focus on her surroundings as everything got moving and within minutes they were surrounded.

#

**Mordirith**

At least fifty thousand, that was what Glorfindel guessed. Creature after creature had filled the place and the surrounding plains in the last hour. He just wished he could tell someone at home about it. There was no possibility that they could survive that but someone should be warned. He never was so thankful for anything in his life than for improving Imladris shields. They had guessed that the abandoned land wasn't as empty as everyone thought but no one would have thought of such numbers. If they failed today, then there was no way to save the grey haven and all lands on the way to it. What they saw now was Sauron's plan to deprive them of their escape route over the sea. He wished to trap them so he could easily quash them like the flies they were for the fallen Maiar.

All of the elves shuddered but it spoke for them that no one panicked, even if they were slightly outnumbered. Lyra couldn't help it, in situations like that her sarcasm kicked in. Next step would be that her brain got to the all serious, kill everything let nothing get away, mood. While she watched how the army of their enemy surrounded them and how they laughed and growled at them, she saw something else. Something small and unseen by her allies and her foes. Something evil that was good. She told Glorfindel about the problem with the gate and that they had to hope on option two. He just nodded.

"My lady shall we warn Imladris about the numbers?"

"Not yet. We can always do so if we have to retreat."

"You still believe we could be victourious? That is mad."

"Yes"

Slowly far away starting with their first victim of some orc scouts they had killed while seeking entry through the borders, following every killed being in every watchtower and on every street, until the last guards from the gate, the corpses started glowing. Just for one moment and no one noticed as their attention was somewhere else. Ever so slow the slain started moving at first those furdest away and then one by one coming closer. A startled gasp of Glorfindel told her that her eyes had turned black while she silently chanted the old words. She waited, waited for them to gather.

Nothing seemed to happen the enemy surrounded them and the elves waited for them to come, trusting that the shields would withstand the arrows or the maces of the huge mountain trolls. The warges were howling and the orcs screeched but Lyra seemed completely unfazed by it. Glorfindel mustered her while keeping an eye one the troops movement, the moment they started running towards them the woman's eyes became completely black. Forced to concentrate on the attackers he coordinated them with taking down the first waves. Three waves of orcs fell to their arrows before anyone came in shield range. Then the first rows reached the shield but it didn't waver and ten of them changed to their blades while the others still shot down every foe that came in range until they ran out of arrows.

Meanwhile, unnoticed by friend or foe a small army joined the forces of Angmar and before the orcs and creatures knew what happened, they were attacked by their own people. None of the captains noticed the tumult in the last rows as they concentrated on the shield that had appeared in front of the stupid elves. Only Lyra saw as far behind slowly black banner after banner started wavering before it stood tall again. The screeches increased in volume. They were frustrated, why couldn't they eat their promised elf meat? The attackers tried everything and many of the smaller creatures got squashed between the shield and the moving up forces. Not even the huge mountain trolls were able to penetrate the shield.

Then it happened, the bodies of the dead under the feet of the elves started to move and rise again but before the elves could curse about a new devilry they noticed that the corpses had the same black eyes as Lyra. Then it hit them, especially Glorfindel knew now how they would get the army they needed. For hells sake, he didn't know if he felt more horror about the dark magic or fascination about Lyra's pragmatic strategy. She added to their own numbers while depriving the enemy of its own soldiers.

What at first started as slow and lethargic movement suddenly gained its own dynamic. With the rising number of corpses, more and more bodies raised and more and more fell to rise… Everything speeded up intensely after the first five hundred had fallen. Glorfindel had overcome his initial shock and orderd his soldiers to take down as many as they could. Lyra saw sickness on their faces but they nodded in determination and got to work. None of their enemies run off either, as they also had a rising number of fighting corpses in their backs. Now it was them that where trapped.

The Steward was loathing that was not the show he had planned. That was not the example he wanted... He had planned to send back the heads of those fools as a warning for all of their remaining enemies. In his anger he destroyed some of the last remaining furnishments that had been there for centuries. He decided to take in his own hands what that incompetent fools couldn't achieve. He called for his servants and made his way to the gate.

The moment Lyra felt Mordirith and seven shadow warriors arrive on the battlefield she knew that she had underestimated the situation. Before the gates had opened to reveal the beings everyone was already scared. The raw power that erupted from the wraiths was gigantic and with most of her strength flowing inside of the necromancer ritual they were chanceless. At least from a reasonable point of view but Blacks never were, are or will be reasonable, they are mad and instead of despairing she recalculated the situation. She would need her mind in one place and couldn't guide the corpse's any longer. At the moment about a third of the army was on her side and with the majority of them in the last rows no one would be able to flee. Yes, it would have to suffice. Lyra took nearly her whole power and put it in the spell before silently giving one order.

"Kill them all."

Then she retreated and sent the curse forward to work on its own, she tied its powerment into the last remaining lines of magic in the lands surface before she collapsed due her exhaustion. Glorfindel knew that their chances had sunk as he saw how Lyra dropped to her knees unable to say anything. He went to her and helped her back on her feet. She looked terrible and he felt his heart clench at the thought about how worried Elrond must be.

"Lyra I promised Lord Elrond to bring you back. Please stop doing something stupid. He loves you and he wouldn't survive to lose you too."

She looked at him with wide eyes which had turned back to normal. He loved her? Why? She looked questioning at Glorfindel but he only asked:

"Shall we retreat?"

She was unsure. It seemed her madness had been broken and she was finally able to think for one moment how the elven lord must feel. If Elrond really loved her, how worried was he? Maybe that had been the reason why he was against this plan from the beginning. Lyra had to shake her out of a threatening stupor. She was in battle. _Focus girl, never lose grip on your priorities._ That had been Ron's advice and not just in chess. What were her priorities at the moment? Bring your team back unharmed and stop the threat of Angmar if possible. It would have been wise to leave as they wouldn't win but if wisdome ever had been a Black thing they wouldn't have vanished so unceremoniously. Even with their ancient power of the family magic they hadn't been able to prevent their near extinction. Not that she had shed one tear for them. No Lyra had been satisfied as they finally had been gone.

She alone was to weak to fight eight wraiths but a Black never retreats while not having their goals accomplished. What was her goal? Protect the western lands of middle earth. Maybe they couldn't win but they could reduce the threat.

"No Glorfindel, if we hold out longer, there won't be so many creatures left to attack the Hobbits, we should try to pay time and let the curse finish its work."

"Fine but promise me that you will retreat if it gets to dangerous."

"I promise."

Lyra feared that her shield wouldn't hold against magical attacks and as the eight wraiths came to them she hid herself under the invisibility cloak and left the shield. Glorfindel also left after telling his men to remain inside and let them finish the work. They would finish fighting down the masses while their leaders attempted to fight the wraiths. Glorfindel went forward in front of the eight foes and all mist that cloaked his light faded away and once again could see Lyra the warrior in all his might. Immediately Mordirith faced him.

"Elf tell me since when have you dropped the foolish attitude of being nice. It was a refreshing surprise to actually see you fight with brain."

"Quiet foul slave of Sauron we are here to deliver your death to you."

The wraiths laughed.

"You may have been able to fool those creatures but your cheap tricks won't work on us."

It was dark and she couldn't see well within the creepy walls, the only light came from lit torches. Lyra sneaked around the wraiths until she was behind their backs. Necromancer worked with all kind of monster, souls and demons from the after world and as they mostly were dangerous even to their conjurer it was necessary to know how to kill, defeat or sent on everything that was no longer part of their world. She searched for the most powerful exorcism spell she knew and aimed for the heart of one wraith before changing her position. It worked, with the loudest scream she had ever heard the being vanished. With a method at hand that worked she doged some attacks that were casted unfocused throughout the place, as they had no idea at what they aimed. Glorfindel took over again and distracted them with some powerful attacks but he only got the servants to fight him as Mordirith was distracted. She knew that her time window was short and as expected she wasn't able to take out more than two of them with that method. Even that had been a close call as it seemed that Mordirith had used his time to find out which routes she took to bypass their attacks and get behind them to attack.

Mordirith knew something was off as the first of his personal servants disappeared screaming but it took him a while to find the invisible being that moved around and attacked them from behind. He had watched the surroundings but couldn't find a trace of power or a signature of magic... His senses wouldn't help him with this, what no one knew not even his king was that in contrary to the ring wraiths he still had some physically senses left, which he could use if needed. At this moment he needed his improved sight. There it was some small stones on the floor had been moved by an invisible force. What ever it was it didn't move careful enough. He drew his maze and walked towards it. The glowing elf tried to hinder him but he was kept busy with three of his remaining servants, while the invisible thing aimed for the fourth. He gave his servant a silent order to dodge the attack and whatever the light was that missed him, it hit the wall without causing harm.

"Come out and show yourself, you coward."

The voice was sweet as sugar and he pulled a lot of his luring power in it, it failed. She knew that she had been discovered and was in need of a new strategy. Think Lyra think! That were human souls and human souls needed a house to live in, an anchor that held them. The ringwraiths were anchored in their rings which were in Sauron's hands but how are those wraiths bound?

She made sure to stay well hidden and dodge all blows which were thrown in her direction and concentrated on what she could sense from them. They were bound to their master Mordirith... and the wraith wore seven stones on his right glove. Three of them had stopped glowing. Yeah that's it, she again changed direction while dodging the oversized maze of the both wraiths which where hunting her. Thankful for all her lessons with Harry she threw herself to the floor while the sword of the second being tried to decapitate her and slided through Mordiriths feet. It was risky coming that close to a spirit as she knew that he would feel her presence no matter how good her presence was shielded. She had the blink of an eye before he had himself turned into a position to give her a fatal blow but it was enough. She aimed for the glove and threw a dark spell at it. It was the one that dark sorcerer used to force one splintered part of their soul to leave their body and move into an object in the process of creating a horcrux. She forced the soul into a stone on the floor but as it wasn't a shielded or prepared vessel the soul found no anchor and fled the plain of the living. With a last screech one of the wraiths vanished and Mordirith froze. It gave Lyra enough time to get into a safe range.

Whatever hid from them must be the true source of all the trouble that caused this chaos outside, at least it was powerful enough. The wraith was now beyond loathing, there was no way that he would allow anything to make a fool out of him. He would hunt that fly down and it didn't matter anymore that he would need his surprior speed to do so, no matter how embarrassing it was that he couldn't do it without. Lyra fired the spell again at Mordirith but the being saw it coming and avoided it. Speeding up, he lunged out and missed Lyra by just some inches. The witch got desperate as she saw that Glorfindel struggled against the three wraiths, he still held them off but it seemed that they had improved the speed of their attacks at least tenfold, the same was with Mordirith he moved so fast that she had a hard time to follow his movements. She didn't want Glorfindel to get killed because of her. In her desperation she summoned a solid stone wall out of the floor, as the maze came down once more but she was thrown back as she got hit by one of the stones that were blasted away. Her vision blurred and she felt blood coming down from her forehead. She just saw as the maze came down once more before acting on instinct. She apparated behind Mordiriths back and fired the exorcism spell with all power she had left at him. He screamed and the walls of Carn Dum shook violently but then it stopped. With a rattling noise he got up again and now it seemed he got angry.

Glorfindel despaired as he saw her on the floor and the wraith standing above her. He missed one of the swords and it was a fatal blow. It hit him on his right shoulder and he lost the grip on his sword. The pain was terrible and he felt how the coldness of the dark breath began to claim him. He dropped to his knees and felt how an ice cold dead hand reached for his neck.

Lyra threw everything at Mordirith that she could but the being was too fast and avoided all of her blows. She noticed too late that the hood of her cloak had dropped and that she was now visible for everyone. The wraith came to her raising its maze again but stopped as an ice cold voice announced.

"Surrender now"

She looked back out of the corner of her eyes, always keeping Mordirith in check and what she saw made her heart stop. A bleeding Glorfindel kneeled on the floor a sword pointed at his neck, ready to end the elf's life with one cut. Mordirith laughed and cruelly announced.

"Surrender all of you drop your weapons and kneel down or the famous Balrog-slayer will be fed to the warges."

Lyra looked at Glorfindel he shook his head and told her to flee; she looked at the other elves and shook her head telling them to not surrender. She looked back at Glorfindel and nodded giving him the sign to use his portkey. The warrior didn't follow and a stubborn look entered his face, he wouldn't leave before her. The wraiths lost patience and scratched Glorfindel's neck causing the blood to flow across the swords blade.

"We lack patience drop your weapons now."

They were disrupted by the appearence of an evil presence and the elves knew instinctivly that it was Sauron himself. A presence burning through living flesh all seeing like a fiery eye. It searched for the disturbance that he had felt. Mordirith told him about the small sorceres and his mind turned towards the human. With cruel satisfaction did he feel her trying to flee his presence but she stood inside one of his castles and wouldn't go anywhere without his consent. He halted, why couldn't he see her mind? There was no power strong enough to shield him off, not on this side of the sea.

"Mordirith, bring her to me. She shall be introduced to the hospitality of my house."

Mordirith showed an evil grin on his invisible face unseen to all earthbound creatures but they could hear the crackled sound of his laughter. Lyra tried to retreat from the evil presence but she couldn't it was everywhere and she didn't knew how it was possible that she was still alive. With the powerful sorce trying to bring down her mindshields and her magical recources nearly dried how was she still standing? How was her core not yet used up leaving her to death? The witch reminded herself of priorities once again, she was alive and had to make sure that they fled this place alive but then... She couldn't leave, she wouldn't leave a Black never surrendered they fought and triumphed or died trying but she couldn't do this alone. Alone, alone, alone, oh my god why was she so stupid to not think earlier about it? She felt the burning sensation on her hand, where the heating metal of the Black ring burned her flesh. Yes, that was how she was still alive, the family magic had started to power her mind shields. She wasn't alone, she was never alone, she was the Head of an ancient house and that meant that her family would fight for her. Maybe her own strength was used up but she had enough left to call it, to call the Black family magic forward to protect the last member of its house.

Lyra dropped her wand not needing it anymore and silently spoke the ancient words. Glorfindel couldn't believe it why didn't she flee? As he saw her dropping her wand he closed his eyes believing everything was lost. He could hear Mordirith's cruel laughter; he didn't want to see how he would slay her or worse. He just knew that if he met Elrond once again in Mandos halls that he wouldn't be able to look him in the eyes for failing him.

Mordirith believed himself to be the winner; he could see the moment when he would be rewarded for delivering such a promising slave to his master. Maybe he would even become the new witch king. Slowly he moved towards the small human female that stood stock still eyes closed, awaiting her destiny.

Suddenly Lyra started glowing and waves of power erupted from her. Visible grey lines of power encircled her body and then the spirit saw them hundreds of spirits that stood behind the woman and before anyone could stop her a blinding white light consumed anything around the gates and with last desperate screams the wraiths of Carn Dum were gone.

Glorfindel felt a warm light and opened his eyes. The wraiths were gone and he slowly got back on his feet. Where was Lyra? He stumbled forward to look for her just hoping… Then he saw her, standing in front of hundreds of spirits, some of them had chosen a human appearance while others were simply balls of light. Those who had looks, held lots of similarity to Lyra, the hair color, the eyes, the cheeks and the aristocratic faces. He couldn't understand what was spoken as they used a foreign language but Lyra looked fine and younger or more likely, like her age and not like the much too early grown up veteran he had met.

"Child, listen to us you have much to learn yet and you have to heal but after that you will be able to regain our family's power and responsibility that we have lost a long time ago."

"What do you mean?"

"Long ago before some of our family members were lost to the dark arts, we were responsible for ninth part of earth's magic. The magic in the planet itself appoints guardians to fuse with it. It is the guard's duty to watch over his appointed land and provide and speak for the magical races like unicorns which entirely feed off of the magic in their environment. The reason why races like dragons had become weak enough so that humans could slay and control them was that the magic faded as it found no one worthy enough to become its guardian."

"Why would I be worthy of such an honor?"

"Because you see it as honor and not as possibility for more power that is a huge difference to the last generations of Black's. Let us retreat for now, you will learn everything on your way but you have to return home sometime. In the attic of the Black mansion you will find a secret stash that will open only to one who would be considered worthy, there you will find anything that you need for your new task. Now My lady Black, do your duty and end this game and see your friend's home safely, goodbye until next time."

The light faded and soon they stood all in the darkness of Angmar's night again. Lyra wasted no more time and dragged Glorfindel back underneath the shield. There the other elves started to clean his wound while Lyra went to get his sword back, which lay forgotten at the floor. As she returned she noticed how pale Glorfindel was and she knew that he fought against the same curse as Frodo did. It was high time that they returned. She took the diptam essence and cleaned out the wounds before dressing them with clean bandages. From her pockets she also drew one of the athelas based potions that she had improved together with Lord Elrond. After she forced the warrior to drink the whole flask, she was finally satisfied enough to look around and see what the curse had done.

#

The forces of Angmar had a bad day instead of tasting some fine elf meat they fought against each other and no one knew what was going on. With every passing hour the situation got worse, some had hoped that fate would turn around as the wraiths came down but then there was a white light and the cruel mind that told them were to go and what to do was suddenly gone. It was just that their freedom didn't last long, with the last bit of sense and coordination gone they were easy prey for their enemies and as Lyra walked down to see her success she was shocked to see them all under her control. Glorfindel and the elves came down behind her and were disgusted of the army of undead creatures. The witch made them part so that they had a way through the masses. With one last order she sent them up inside the fortress to take down whatever was still inside. It was a mixture of fascination and sickness that they felt while watching the walking mass and hearing the sounds of battle. It didn't last long and before Glorfindel could suffer too much under the poisoning she told them to use the portkeys and return to Imladris.

"No, I promised Elrond to bring you back and I won't show up there without you."

"Lord Glorfindel I will be soon there too, I'm just going to finish this as it is impolite to not clean up after making a mess."

"Do you know what shock Lord Elrond would have if we show up there without you? I won't do that to him."

This part was whispered in her ears, so only she could hear it. Lyra gave in and allowed Glorfindel to stay. She told the others to return and tell the Lord that the both of them were fine and would follow shortly. After they had left, Lyra got closer to the fortress again, she had warned the warrior that they would have to leave immediately and that he was not allowed to delay departure.

"You are not going to do what I think you will do?"

"I can't leave an undead army to fall into Sauron's hands."

"You said it would be too dangerous!"

"Look you trusted me this far please trust me one more time."

"Lyra this is madness."

"Yes"

"Lyra..."

"Look it will leave nothing behind, not even the taint that now kills everything good inside Angmars borders..."

"..."

The elf just nodded and stood close to her, as if he feared that she could still get hurt at the last second. The witch concentrated on the magical roots and layers behind the fortress. She also checked and calculated if there was enough wasteland between Angmar and its neighbors, so she wouldn't risk an accident. Finding everything in order she conjured fiendfire. Like often used before it started to eat away all evil and spell work. Glorfindel looked shocked at the flames that took on the form of a dragon which dived and crashed one of the walls. Lyra tugged on his sleeve and they both activated their portkeys.

* * *

Puh... I tried to explain things a bit better this time and hope :) its at least worth some feedback?

until next time.


	11. Chapter 11 wedding

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to its rightful owners; I only claim my oc's and the cracked storyline to come from me. I don't earn anything with it, besides the amusement of my readers.

Hi everyone^^ welcome to the next part. Thank you for the reviews (really feels like Christmas to get so much response) and for everyone that joined in following or favorite the story you are most welcome.

As I take your comments seriously, I took time to reread the last chapter and have to say that some parts got a bit to short and therefore unclear but that had to do with my pre-Christmas activities and will take some time to change.

For this story I just invented two new magic's: the translation spell and the new branch of soul magic (Horcruxes are soul magic too, just an evil version) and the soul wards were actually Hermione's part, Lyra just had the knowledge and with the help of the elves and Elrond's natural power they could do the warding for Imladris. Everything else is borrowed from seven great books (like inferi, fiendfire, glamour, imperious, shields, disillusionment, portkeys, death curses…) so if you think it is to powerful you should question how powerful Rowling made the wizards in comparison to muggles. For example how Fudge talked to the muggle minister, how the auror's simply delete memories or death eaters simply slay them like bugs… Normal wizards just didn't use their powers regularly on muggles because of morals but Lyra has no morals and orc's and other creatures are just muggles or let's say non magical creatures. Therefore my answer is: Lyra isn't too powerful she is just a Black ;)

About the fiendfire part: just read to find out ^^ have fun.

#

**Chapter 11: wedding**

Elrond looked up from his chair as he felt the breach of the wards. Something had entered Imladris, his mind reached out for the disturbance and found the familiar feeling of Lyra's enchantments. He got on his feet and hurried outside and to the next rooms where the signal came from. Twenty of Glorfindel's men stood inside the healing ward and tried to get their orientation back, as far as they were concerned magical traveling may have been fast but wasn't worth the discomfort. Their lord entered the room and within one breath his face tensed, he already knew their captain and Lyra were still missing.

"What happened? Where are they?"

"My lord the mission was successful and they are both well. We were told to inform you that they have to finish something and will join us as soon as they are done."

The soldier hadn't even finished the sentence as another bright light appeared and with a whirl there stood two more figures. Elrond couldn't even think straight as he mustered the exhausted and pale looking female that was covered in bruises and scratches but otherwise seemed fine. His heart beat increased and his thoughts already started again to circle around all the scenarios of what could have happened. He fought for control against his raging feelings which changed from relief, glee to disbelief and the thought of just being tricked.

"Glorfindel, Lyra, please follow me. Does anyone else need to be treated?"

All of the elves declined.

"Then return to your families, you are freed from your duties for the next five days."

With respectful bows they left, obviously relieved to be home again. Lyra stared at the Lord of Imladris, her friend or maybe even more… _"No stop thinking such nonsense he is married and I'm not going to destroy a relationship just for my own amusement!"_ She was hurt by her own thoughts but couldn't stop them. For all that was worth, she loved that elf! Even now he looked at her with caring and concern and made her feel guilty for being rash and stupid and let her madness get the better of her, never thinking that it would hurt him, waiting anxious. Her only excuse was that she wasn't used to have people who cared for her but that was just a lie. Hadn't Harry told her to not go on the solo mission? To wait for back up and that they would attack them together? Hadn't she simply run off, believing herself superior and never thought of the possibility that it could be a trap? Hadn't she paid with months of torture? Yes and the day they had found her and broke her out she had promised her friends to never risk her live in such a way again. Ron had said:

"You have people that love you and it is a selfish thing to risk your safety in such a way hurting us too."

She had promised to stop believing herself as substitutable and to never worry them again. Then they had offered their souls to free the Hogwarts wards and left her alone and for the first time in her life she had known what it meant to lose loved ones.

The young witch followed the two males in a small room where healing supplies already waited. To her surprise she was greeted by Elrohir who told her to sit down while he cleaned the cuts and made sure she drank one of the special teas which would dispel all dark lingering feelings. She gratefully let him work while she watched her love. The elf lord's face was pale and spoke of stressful times and his soft grey eyes held a hard gleam. Again she was flooded with guilt as she thought how foolishly she had risked their all lives, if she hadn't swallowed her pride in time to call upon a family that she had hated, than she would have cost Imladris some of its best warriors and their captain. Lord Elrond silently cleaned Glorfindel's shoulder and dressed it in new bandages; the cut on his throat was just cleaned as it wasn't too deep. It didn't take long until they were disturbed by Erestor and Elladan who needed to see for themselves that they were back safely. The hectic only settled after it was clear that everyone had returned, with none serious wounds and that there mission had been successful.

"Glorfindel what happened?"

"My lord, we reached the fortress of Carn Dum without problems. Lyra was able to cover us under shield's and disillusionment charms. She was right, it seemed that whatever enchantments were used in Angmar hadn't the power, accuracy or complexness to trouble her, she said that they lairs of the soul pieces they had to hunt down, where much better warded."

"Are you telling me that she has the power to undo Sauron's enchantments?"

Lyra answered that question with shaking her head.

"Not the power, no, I wouldn't be able to undo any of Sauron's masterpieces like the ring… but Angmar was in the hands of some dead humans and not a Maia spirit."

"So you were powerful enough to defeat the sorcerer educated by Sauron himself?"

"The wraiths were very powerful much more so than I had calculated at first but their spell work which was woven in the stones, was amateurish and gave me lot of flaws to turn it against them. At least one of my assumptions held true, they didn't calculate that there would be someone with the knowledge to manipulate their manipulations. We didn't win because of my power but because of their weaknesses, they thought themselves safe, with no opponent available. They were arrogant and believed themselves invincible as they believed their warding and surveillance magic infallible, it wasn't and they had no backup plan."

"What did you found in that abandoned land?"

"It wasn't abandoned, there were forty thousand orc's, trolls and warges but I should start at the beginning."

Glorfindel spoke with a neutral voice and tried to not upset his lord more then he already was. He knew Earendil's child long enough to know that he used short questions because he needed all of his power to keep his feelings in check. Not that he could hide the worry, hurt and disbelief from someone as old as the former inhabitant of Gondolin.

"Across the lands up to the borders we found camps, scout troops and raid teams in all sizes and forms but they never had a chance as we had secrecy and surprise on our side. We also found guard towers at the borders and Elrond, Angmar never was abandoned, we always had guessed that but what we found there was worse than all our fears. If we had let them be, than the lands on the western side of the misty mountains would have been overrun."

"It seems that the dark one had planned to destroy the grey haven, our last escape place to head to Valinor. What else did you found? There were wraiths?"

"We reached the fortress at night one day ago. It seemed that some kind of disturbance had been reported as they had secretly gathered their army. I'm not sure if I'm already able to believe that we truly had survived that encounter but Lyra had prepared a ritual…and it saved us. Mordirith the wraith who was in charge came down to the gates were we held our position and him followed seven of his servants all had been dark numenorians and were long dead but consumed with their lust for power they were still bound to this plane and served their master as wraiths."

"Lyra what happened?"

It was the first time that he spoke to her directly and something in his voice had lost its steadiness.

"My family was of the worst sort and with taking over the position as Head of House I gained lots of knowledge. That kind of knowledge you would store safely as it was too important to ever let anyone know about it outside of the family. We always gained knowledge about the dark arts but only in the last generations we got lost in them. As much as I hate it, I'm one of them and never had problems with using the inherited knowledge to reach my goals."

"Wait, your people have the ability to inherit knowledge?"

"On rare occasions, you remember as I told you that old places with lots of magic get powerful as they get some kind of consciousness?"

Elrond nodded and told her to continue.

"The magic gains intelligence and can contain knowledge too but only if it is constantly fed over centuries. That is the true reason why old magical families will always be more powerful than those who have the disadvantage to be the first of a new magical line. It is also used as security measure for sensible information. For example: As I became a potions mistress I took an unbreakable vow to never misuse the secret knowledge that came with that post to gain power or disrespect other potioneers. I'm also not allowed to ever willingly sabotage a potion and sell it to a client to cause him harm. In other words with taking the ring that shows my position as master, the ancient magic tested me upon my intentions if I had failed its test it would have killed me. With accepting me I gained a lot of secret knowledge, even of long gone cultures as the rings were always given from one master to his apprentice."

Erestor remembered that he had wanted to know how she had become a potions mistress at such young age and pointed the fact out again.

"I stayed a long time in hospital after getting the curse on my back and I couldn't move for two weeks. Sometime during my rehabilitation we were attacked and some of the healers got killed. They also lost their fourth potions master and that was a catastrophe as one of the most powerful healing potions can only be created in a three month process which needs four masters and their secret knowledge. What shall I say, I was alive had a knack for potions and was ready to risk my life to try it. Normally the magic wouldn't accept someone who hadn't worked with another master for at least some years but I always was an exception."

"Please continue to explain what happened in Angmar."

"I used a ritual that would turn every fallen corpse under my control, in other words everyone who died would be turned into an Inferi and I told them to attack the army. At first it was slow but the more Inferi we got, the more got killed which added again more to my undead army. It worked fine until the wraiths came. My problem was that I fed of an enormous curse and had not the concentration or the power to face them. In needed to let the Inferi be powered by something else, I used the magic which resided in the land to fuel my ritual and withdrew my mind from them. That caused them to get more ineffective but there were already enough to keep the process going."

She stopped as she saw the widened eyes of the elves in the room. All beside Glorfindel who had seen it for himself were shocked at what she had done. That sort of magic was something they would have suspected Sauron to use but not the witch they had started to treat like family. Was she evil? Lord Elrond was shocked, he had started to love someone who simply slayed forty thousand beings because it was pragmatic.

"Lyra what are your personal limits, would you do that to anyone?"

She thought about Elrond's question and took her time as she knew he needed a good answer and she didn't want him to be disgusted of her.

"I'm not a nice person and honestly I hadn't found the time in my life until now to think about something like that. I can only say that I don't seek power, domination or riches. First I always had enough of it and I know that it doesn't give you a happy childhood or life and second in contrary to my family I know that it comes with responsibility because a title has no worth if I don't have someone to care for. That doesn't mean that I will allow anything to threaten me or in this case the people I care for."

Elrond thought about what she had said, somehow he knew that she told the truth and he knew for sure that she cared about others or she wouldn't have helped Frodo or them to shield Imladris. If she had wanted power she would have tried to get the ring but he wasn't reassured that she felt no remorse about her doings. Once again he was reminded of the fact that he didn't really know anything about her besides common information and tiny insights that shone through her stories.

"What happened when the wraiths appeared?"

"I hid myself and left the shield to attack them from behind; I was able to take out four of eight with a spell to send on spirits to the afterworld. The leader made some trouble and I got discovered, I underestimated their strength and speed. I simply didn't think of the possibility that they weren't bound to human standards anymore…"

"How did you survive then?"

For the first time since their return Elrond wasn't able to keep his worry out of his voice, despite his effort to keep a neutral front.

"I never wanted to have anything to do with my family but as Head of House I'm not just in control of the wards, finances, political doings of all family members, I'm in control of the family magic too. Like old buildings our magic gains more power and consciousness over time as magic of every single family member melts with the family magic upon their deaths and over the centuries it grew."

"So what I saw in that light, truly were members of your family? I had guessed that but how could they simply destroy the wraiths?"

Glorfindel was truly curious about that part.

"The wraiths were long dead and just the chains of Sauron kept them in this world. It was against the true order of things, a manipulation and my family magic isn't just the summary of all Black's ever lived, the spirits also had it quite easy to pull the other spirits to them in the after world."

"Why have you used fiendfire, you told us the destruction it causes wouldn't be worth the risk but yet you simply set the fortress on fire?"

"Lord Glorfindel I couldn't have let an army of Inferi fall in our enemy's hands and the only way to destroy them is fire. Fiendfire is completely dangerous that's why we fled immediately so that it wouldn't have time to feed off us too. I told you that it's not like normal fire as it didn't feed off wood or solid things but power and that it would be as dangerous as the source it found. It was often used to take down old manors and things like that as it will leave nothing behind, in other words the taint of the land will be gone too and in some years it could become a new flourishing environment, if left alone. With Mordirith as main power gone and the magic in the land nearly drained because it powered the Inferi, the only noticeable source that was left was the undead army. I send them inside the fortress and started the curse."

"Are you sure that it won't consummate the neighbor countries too?"

"Yes"

#

**Aftermath**

Even though he wasn't human anymore and his loyalty belonged entirely to Sauron he still was connected to the lands that he had ruled for so long. The witch king of Angmar felt his entire being freeze and the feeling that something had happened in the north consumed him. Currently he supervised the preparations in Cirith Ungol as it was his masters wish to be ready for the downfall of Minas Tirith as soon as possible. It was in the dark throne room were one of his servants found the ring wraith. The creature found a terrible end for disturbing Sauron's lieutenant in his bad mood. That he was contacted by his lord didn't help things either.

"Take the flying beast I gave you and deliver a message to Saruman. It is amusing that the fool believes that I wouldn't notice his treachery, he will only live long enough to play his part, make sure he remembers his duties."

"My lord"

"After you have handled the fool you will fly north and look after our progress in Angmar. It seems Mordirith got overthrown by one unsuspected disturbance, he is dead; make sure the one responsible doesn't cost us too much time."

"Yes my lord."

#

**Embrace**

"Lyra, I need to speak to you in private please follow me."

"Sure Lord Elrond."

The young maiden left the room and followed the elf to a room that was at the end of the healing ward in a more private place. There in a bed lay Arwen. The princess was pale and seemed to be plagued by a fever. One of the servants, who had given the sleeping elf some water to drink, nodded shortly to Elrond before leaving the room.

"Lord Elrond what happened?"

Lyra made sure to speak quietly but she was shocked at the scene in front of her. She searched his eyes and saw all the pain that he had been through.

"I don't know, she started fading two weeks after you had left, at first it was just her hands that were cold and that she grew pale. After a while she showed signs of a cold which I normally only see on mortals. A week ago she fell asleep and didn't wake once since that."

The young witch went to Elrond and wanted to put a hand on his shoulder, show him support but as she came closer to him and wanted to touch him, he made step back.

"Can you help her?"

"I don't know. At first I need to know what makes her ill."

"It is the shadow of Mordor it has reached us."

"That is impossible, the protection around Imladris is gleaming with power and there is no way that Sauron can reach her, here!"

She made one more step forward and this time she got his arm and softly guided him to the chairs that waited next to the lit fireplace. Both settled and it seemed like some of the hardness left the elf.

"I'm sorry Lyra, you have to be exhausted after your adventure and I haven't allowed you to rest…"

He couldn't speak further as the young witch stood and put one of her hands on his mouth.

"I understand that and I apologize for adding to your pain and worry with running of on this foolish and reckless mission. You should be angry with me as I deserve that. I will try to find out what happened to Arwen but at the moment I have no ideas."

Elrond's look softened a bit and he nodded. She released him and sat down again. He watched her before leaning forward and taking her hands.

"It seems that I haven't yet realized that you are truly back and that I find you still in one piece. I'm so happy that you survived there aren't words to express that. The last month gave me a lot of time to think and I realized that if Iluvatar would give me the chance to see you again, then I would use it to tell you how much you mean to me. Lyra I love you."

Hope, uncertainty and love shone in his eyes, he looked worn and his black hair had lost a bit of its shine. She drew one of her hands out of his touch and got close to him; with a soft move she touched his cheek and put a strand of his hair back behind his ear. Carefully as to not destroy the moment she put her hand on his forehead and stroke softly down his face. He closed his eyes, enjoying being caressed and slowly leaning in her hand. He moved his face to her hand and softly kissed her palm. Lyra drew her other hand free and softly touched his head and stroked through his hair down to his neck. Elrond got up and pulled her with him; he gently put his arms around her and embraced her longingly. She was so happy, how often had she wanted to know how it would feel to rest in his arms, to take in his scent. She nestled to him and held him close while she rested her head on his shoulder and snuggled to his neck. A kiss was placed on her head and she softly whispered.

"Elrond, I love you."

#

**Never do that again…**

He sent her to bed, even if she looked at him with her stubborn eyes. Lyra left with her heart growing heavy, she didn't want him to sit another night alone on Arwen's bedside waiting for her to open her eyes again. All the way up to her room she tried to figure out what happened why was she ill? Lyra's steps were slow and her tired eyes threatened to close more than once as she reached the main building.

"My lady, sorry that I had to disturb you but would you mind if I escort you to your room?"

It was Elladan and she nodded grateful. He offered her his arm and she used his help to steady her steps.

"My lady, have you seen Arwen?"

"Yes it is terrible, do you know more about it?"

"No not more than father. We all hope that you can find a way to help her."

"I will try but why do you think I would know how to help her?"

"It is because of what Galadriel had heard from Gandalf, he said you would know what to do."

"What? Oh hell, I don't even know why she is ill…"

"Maybe you will be able to think about something when you have rested."

"I really hope so but the only thing that jumps around my mind is that the situation is impossible, that she shouldn't be ill at all."

They had reached her door and she wanted to wish Elladan a good night as he said with a serious face.

"Maybe we should talk exactly about that tomorrow, I have the feeling that we will find the answer there."

"Rest well, Lyra and I'm glad that you have come back. I may tell you that your absence taught us some lessons, before that situation it was always us heading out on mindless missions never thinking once about how father and Arwen must have felt. This time it was you who was reckless and as we all care for you… Let me just say it is a terrible feeling and I wish that there will never be a reason again for you to head out like that."

"Elladan…"

"No, please don't say anything; I just need you to understand how hurt father was. Has he told you yet? Maybe not as we all have inherited his stubbornness. Lyra, my father loves you and if I ever see you how you will do something so foolish ever again, then…"

"He told me. I have apologized to him for hurting him so much and I'm sorry that I hurt you too."

"Will you do it again?"

"No"

"Fine, then consider it forgiven. Lyra welcome home."

"Elladan? Are you ok with it?"

"Yes we are, we want our father happy and therefore we wish you luck."

Lyra just nodded and they parted ways. Inside her room she cursed. She was dead tired and still wore her armor with all the dirt of a month of traveling with none beauty breaks. No there was no way how she would misuse that soft, comfortable, calling, luring bed, to sleep in it with that stuff on. The witch started to undo her armor and dropped her cloak, the gloves and the boots simply on the floor. She struggled to get out of the shirt and her trousers. In her underwear she stumbled inside her flat, to the bathroom, let water in the bathtub and charmed it hot. Grabbing some lotion she striped and got in the water. It was great. Getting out was more difficult as she simply wanted to stay in the water but she got out and dried herself with some charms and then walked inside her bedroom and crawled under her blanket.

#

**Angmar**

The wind was icy as he sat on the back of the beast flying in the dead of the night. Not that he was able to feel cold anymore but the memory made him shudder. He just had let the tower of orthanc behind him and the words of the damned wizard still haunted him.

#

**Flashback**

"So former king of Angmar what can I do for our valued master today?"

"The great eye sees everything, white wizard. I was sent to remember you how unwise it would be to test the great patience of our master."

"I see and it will please you to hear that Isengarts army is ready to march on his order."

"Very well but besides the expected, what can you tell me about the Halflings?"

"As I told you before I don't know where the ring is because if I would, then you would bow to me and call me master but that is all irrelevant because there is a new threat and one that had claimed the lands that you had once known so well. I'm astounded that your master would send you to bother me, as unimportant as I am, when it should be clear that other things call for urgency."

**End Flashback**

#

Soon he would reach his home. He cursed himself for that melancholy, he had learned the hard way that nothing of what was counted anymore and there was just one thing that counted for him now: the wish of his master.

The familiar mountain tops came in sight. He had flown straight for three days and was now desperate to find out what exactly happened. What did that cursed wizard mean with new threat and urgency? He got his answer as soon as he came in range of the lands powers or at least should have been but he came closer, reached the mountains and felt nothing. What had the fools done to his wards? He had always loathed Mordirith that weak and useless creature but he suspected his master had made him his substitute on purpose, to punish him. If it wasn't for something so important as their masters ring he would have ordered to keep one of the nine to guard their plans in the north but they had been all summoned. Now he thought that death was too nice for his steward and that he had expected better even from a worm like that.

The further he got the more did he fear what he would find. No wards, no magic, no slaves… there was simply nothing down there, nothing but the naked stone. With his increasing worry he suddenly felt how his thoughts were joined by those of his master. It seemed as if even the great one got curious about what had happen. Ever since his master had taken their rings back he had fully control about even their thoughts.

He crossed what once were his lands and later had served their master as backup plan, an army gathered in secret to head out when their enemy would expect it least. Now there was nothing, once in a while he found the empty ruins of what was the border fortification. He went on hesitantly and that his master kept silent wasn't a good sign either. It meant that they had no idea what happened, who was responsible or how this amount of destruction was even possible. They had been sure to know everything about their enemies, Saruman had supported them with information for long years but maybe he was a double agent. They would need to talk to him again, because considering the wizard's own words then he knew something.

Cracked rocks on a pile next to a broken mountain wall, surrounded by black ash. That was what he found of what once was the mighty fortress of Carn Dum. He let out a screech that was heard up to the highest mountain and down the lowest cave of his broken country.

Far away in the dark tower that was under endless construction, the one evil master mind came to a halt. He had planned out anything with his usually precise and yet something had slipped through his net. He had overlooked some of his enemy's movements. He would need to reconsider what should be done. His armies were all ready and it would start with the destruction of the horse lords… Just maybe he should find out first what caused this disturbance.

#

**Arwen's waking**

She woke early next morning and got up on her feet. Her body ached from the month of traveling and she still had problems with signs of exhaustion but nothing of that really counted, considering the endless luck she had. Lyra found herself some fresh clothes and opted for nice dark-blue winter robes. It was a good idea because overnight it had stopped snowing and the land froze over under a clear sky full of stars. As she went out on her balcony she was glad for every layer of fabric she wore.

"Good morning sun, it's nice of you to visit our valley again and bring us that beautiful new day. Sorry that it's just me today who greets you but Lord Elrond is very sad at the moment and sits on his daughter's side. Do you have an idea how to wake a sleeping princess?"

With a sigh and no new idea she turned to her cat form. If there was no idea than she should start to check out the wards, she knew they worked perfect but she would feel better if she had at least done something. It was freezing and she hated it that her paws were naked on the underside…

An hour later a very wet and extremely untidy looking cat stood inside the halls. Elladan just raised an eyebrow at her and went for a towel. He took the cat in his arms and rubbed her dry which made her looks even worse. The cat jumped down from his arms and shook herself before changing back to their mystery witch.

"What have you done outside in this coldness so early in the morning?"

"I have checked the wards but they are working perfectly, honestly Arwen shouldn't be able to be in such a condition."

"Come let's go to the kitchens and grab some tea and a breakfast for you, before discussing this thoroughly."

Both of them visited Monidil and Lyra asked for three plates for breakfast and Elladan agreed that it would be a good idea to force his father to eat something. With the best wishes from the kitchens they headed for the healing ward were they found Lord Elrond sitting on Arwen's side. It seemed that he hadn't even moved since she had left him there in the night.

"Father you have to rest and eat something."

The lord looked in his son's eyes and both visitors saw how worn he was. It wasn't just that he hadn't changed his clothes in some time or that it began to show that he hadn't shaved himself for some days, it was his dull eyes that made clear how much he suffered to see his daughter in such a way. Lyra put the drinks on a small coffee table that stood near the fireplace with some chairs before walking over to the elf and hugging him.

"My love, please come and sit down with us."

She nearly had to force him to take some bites but she never wavered in her trying. Lyra couldn't see how Elladan's eyes started to gleam over with a bit of amusement; he knew how dearly his father needed someone to care for him. Elrond on the other hand just sighed and silently ate a few more pieces and drank the tea.

"Son, will you look after Arwen. I will be back soon."

"Sure father."

The lord stood and left and the both who remained at the table started to quietly talk about what they knew.

"The wards are fine, I checked them three times…"

"They may be powerful but they can't prevent someone from getting ill, why do you say Arwen shouldn't be ill."

"Your father thought it was Sauron's shadow but that can't reach you here."

"I see but then it must be something else, that makes my sister suffer."

"I thought you start fading if you suffer under depression and despair."

"Yes"

"Arwen was fine the last time I saw her, she had made her decision and was full of hope. It's not because of Aragorn, she trusts in his strength and that outweighs her worry."

"That was my belief too, but after a while her condition got worse, what else do you know?"

"You all are very powerful and your father holds a strength that I haven't seen before and not just the strength of his hand… I mean that he could face so much trouble and loss and still smiles. He also is the head of your family and with that he guides the family magic."

"What do you mean? We never experienced anything like you told us about what in Angmar happened."

"No maybe not but you can call people back from the shadows and you stay in telepathic contact with someone you consider close, I know that you can feel if something would happen to your brother as you felt your sister getting worse. Normally, as your father Elrond should have been able to call her back and she should find calm and strength staying close to him."

"I have never thought about that but my connection to my twin is much closer than to our father. In fact I don't even feel close to our grandparents, somehow I never questioned it but now it makes me wonder. When we were young elflings our parents would have always known were we are, they always knew what we planned on mischief or if we were in danger…"

"That is the kind of connection I have meant, it should have gotten stronger with time not weaker but you should be able to control when you would be in need of it and when not. Do you remember when you have lost that feeling of closeness?"

Elladan's face grew dark and he looked on the floor. Lyra felt sorry for asking and wanted to apologize but he just shook his head.

"Its alright. At first we didn't notice anything but it must have been sometime after our mother had sailed. Maybe it was because we lost her that we shut ourselves away from it?"

"No I don't think so, if it would have been out of shock than it would have happened immediately after the attack but not years later. Could you remember a special feeling connected with the loss of the connection?"

"It is not as clear as I would like but it was as we celebrated that Arwen reached adulthood and it was when I suddenly felt that if mother hadn't returned to see her baby on that special day then she wouldn't return at all."

"You felt certainty that she wouldn't return?"

"No it was something different it was like we lost something, maybe the connection. It was like we were cut off or something and then we knew the situation was finality."

"Why have you never told me?"

Both faces turned to the door and they saw Elrond standing there shaking and leaning on the doorframe for support. Elladan got up and helped his father back to his seat. Elrond wore new robes and looked like he had finally woken up out of his stupor but now had gotten a new blow.

"I'm sorry father; we felt so much tumult and ran off to hunt orcs. I never took the time to think about it."

Lyra watched the interaction between them closely, in her eyes it was as if Elladan had changed, somehow grown up in comparison to the first time they had met. At the first evening he was playful and he had left Frodo's room immediately to again hurry somewhere and finish something, now he had much more calm and reminded her a great deal of his father. It also seemed like he had somehow started to see and understand his father better. What was going on in that family?

"Please, could you tell me Elrond, if you had ever in one way or another maybe not intentional cut the family connection?

Elrond looked at her as if she was mad.

"My children are all I had left, I would have done anything to keep them safe and protected. I would never risk their safety in such a way but I felt the connection break too and thought they closed themselves away in grief and I didn't want to force them to open up again."

"The thing is, that as head of house you are the only one who can enclose or disown someone from the family, that's why I asked."

"What do you mean?"

"With my family it worked that way that the worst punishment you could get, was being disowned. It wasn't just losing the political standing, connections, money and support no it also meant to lose the protection from the family magic. The only one to decide whom belonged to the family or not was the head of house."

Both elves nodded to confirm that they had understood her explanation and thought about it. It took a while for Elrond to speak again.

"I held true to my bond to Celebrian and our family from the first day until the moment I realized my feelings for you. It was like I finally couldn't lie any longer to myself and had to finally accept that the bond was long gone or else I wouldn't have started to develop feelings for you. Yet I did and I noticed that even though I still held her memory close to me the bond had long ago faded."

"Was it sometime around Arwen's announcement as adult?"

"Yes I believe that but as I lied to myself so long the memories aren't clear."

"How could your bond to Celebrian have been affected if not by you?"

"Through her passing but Galadriel told me that she felt that her daughter still lives. The other option is that she had broken it…"

Elladan took in a sharp breath, he didn't want to think about his mother abandoning them and starting another relationship in Valinor.

"I don't know anything about how you bond or what it means… Could you tell me about that and who would be able to undo such a bonding?"

"It's the parents of the couple who are leading the ceremony and as my parents were both not in this plane anymore it was Celeborn and Galadriel which gave their blessing and normally nothing could be changed about that without their consent."

"That is a law?"

"Yes, they handed their daughter to my care and it couldn't be changed without their knowledge. Except…"

"Except what, father? You said that was final."

"The Valar could undo such a bonding but they never entangle themselves in our dealings with relationships and I don't see why they would do such a thing."

Lyra thought about what she had learned, it would explain why their bonding to their mother was broken but not why they had no more connection to their father… On the other hand it wasn't important to find out why, it was suffice that she knew that Arwen suffered of an broken tie to her father and that that was the reason why he couldn't protect her in the way it should be. It also gave her to think about the twins mindless running off, maybe it wasn't just because of the grief for their mother but because they had lost their father too… if they ever would find out what happened?

"Elrond, it doesn't matter how it had happened and maybe we won't find it out but I believe that it is the solution for Arwen's healing."

He looked directly in her eyes and a gleam of hope shone in his.

"How?"

"I believe your children are currently not part of your family but as you are the head of the family you should invite them in. It should give you the possibility to reach Arwen and heal her."

Without losing any more time Elladan went to find his twin and Elrond got next to his daughter again.

"Lyra how couldn't I have noticed that they were no longer connected to me as it should have been?"

"You were all under shock and a lot of pressure, you had wars to deal with and other things that kept you busy and when you had time again to think and rest you were already so used to the dim bond that you didn't question it anymore."

Elrond's sons entered the room and with a supporting nod Lyra left to give the family the privacy they needed. She knew that Elrond would be able to bond with them again, now that all of them knew that something was missing and together they would reach Arwen and call her back. A decision made, she went to the library to read some more in Elrond's books and wait and hope for good news.

There she sat between books and scrolls in company of a silent Erestor as Elladan found her some hours later. He had a wide smile and was running lightly as if he had lost half of his weight.

"She woke, she woke, she woke."

He couldn't say anything else and just pulled the human in a tight hug. The councilor smiled too and relief was clearly to see on all their faces.

#

**Regaining strength**

The change was amazing, as if a shadow had been lifted life grew livelier again. There was again laughter to hear and four days after Arwen's waking there was a celebration in her honor. The half elven family changed the most. Arwen was still pale but gathered some weight and most important her good mood again. The twins glowed with joy and their attitude had completely changed, they weren't as daring and headless as before but not as calm and gloomy as in the last weeks either. They became grown up, strong and promising leader and Elrond suspiciously gleamed with pride whenever he looked at them. Lyra found the change in her loves attitude adoring, she never saw him so carefree, hopeful and young before.

A routine settled. Lyra would smile every morning at Lord Elrond when they met outside. Then she would join Arwen in her chambers for breakfast and nice happy chatter. They mostly spoke about light things, only once had they talked about what had happened.

#

**Flashback**

"I don't really know why it happened now as we were without the connection for so long but I was worried for Aragorn, the shadow of Mordor is growing and then you ran off on this suicide mission, maybe it was just too much."

"I'm sorry for my part in this, I had to learn the hard way that it has consequences if I do rash things and not just for me. I'm just so glad that you are better."

The elven lady smiled and her beauty clearly came back.

"We all do stupid things and you never berated me on how harsh I told my father about my decision and I never got the chance to thank you for helping him."

"You know about that?"

"Yes, the new improved bond drew us much closer to each other and it feels really good to be comforted by my family's love. The downside is that we haven't quite yet learned to control the link better."

"Oh…"

"Don't worry it's not like I could be angry with father, when I'm the same with Aragorn. I mean I'm used that he is away as he wandered for years before this day but he always went secretly and never confronted the dark lord's plans frontal. Now he is in the middle of all struggles and even though I know he will make it, I can't stop myself thinking about what things he had been through."

Lyra hugged Arwen and supported her silently only briefly thinking about the nights when one of her teammates had been late or missing. The hours of uncertainty and hoping…

**End Flashback.**

#

Around noon Lyra always left Arwen as she still needed rest and Elrond got in his all serious healer mood and everyone knew to never cross him in that decisions. The witch found time to join them all for lunch and enjoyed Monidil's creations/masterpieces. Then she dragged Elrond with her and they worked together in the healing ward but besides a few injured guards and rangers there wasn't much work to do. The same counted for the administration as all things had been settled for winter and there weren't many visitors in Imladris which came through danger and the bad weather, so Erestor simply said he was able to manage it alone and that left the couple with a lot free time.

Elrond used the time he had alone with Lyra to try and get her to open up to him but she hadn't yet been ready to drop her mind shields for him. He craved for the chance to share a bond with her too but he understood that there were more things she struggled with then he knew. So the both of them enjoyed to talk together and the elf found out that once they had started with embraces, that his love had very snuggly side to her. She just loved to hold him and he enjoyed it greatly too, it was one of the major differences between his wife and his love. Celebrian had never wanted closeness she had always kept to herself. Lyra was quite contrary if she couldn't snuggle to him in her normal form because he had to meet with people and do some work she just turned to her cat form and sat on his shoulder. He didn't mind, truth was that he appreciated to have her close as it was most of the time really funny. Lyra had a knack for politics and could read people very well and when she joined Elrond in her cat form she told him through her gestures what she thought about them. He would have never thought that you could be that sarcastic with just flattening your ears.

It was early March and the weather got good enough to make the roads easier to travel, when one messenger reached them. It was one of Glorfindel's men who had joined the guards of Lorien. He told them that the attacks of Moria had been successfully prevented and that they owed it to the wet weather that the trees of the golden woods were mostly saved. Lord Elrond and his children were relieved to hear that there hadn't been as much losses as they had feared. They were also told that Isengart had been taken down and was now under the guard of the Ents. Arwen smiled as she heard that Aragorn had survived the battle of Helms Deep and that the Huorns had come to finish the Urukhai Saruman's.

Glorfindel was relieved to hear that his men had done a good job and that there would be many to return home. He smiled at the messenger as the elf reported of the surprise on the wood elves faces as they came to tell them that Imladris was well enough guarded so they had spare to help them. The smile on the old elf's face grew at the news of Galadriel wanting to know everything about the new wards. As he imagined her face lit with hope at the thought that there could be still a future for them in middle earth, he had to stifle his laughter. Then his face grew grim at the news that they suspected that Sauron had hold back with his armies as he had heard of a new threat. He seemed to look for a sorceres at least that was what their spies had been able to gather on information. It seemed that the increase of raid activities all around them had the goal to find out what happened in Angmar. At least they knew now that Sauron's thoughts were far away from his own lands, hopefully that was enough to make Frodo's journey a bit safer.

That evening they held a council in private on what to do and how to help Aragorn with his task. Arwen said that he would need his people and that the Dunadain will travel under their own flag. Lyra didn't question that announcement she had long ago learned that the family had a strong gift of foresight. Glorfindel nodded in agreement and said that he would join the remaining rangers with their task to hold the lands in the west, Elladan and Elrohir on the other hand decided to go and help their little brother. All agreed on the part that Lyra should stay hidden, with Sauron openly hunting her it would be to risky for her and everyone by her side to wander outside the valley. Lyra accepted that decision and Elrond felt much better even if he wasn't happy that all three of his sons would join the army. Then he had been young once himself and there would have been nothing that could have hindered him to join Gilgalad's army to save Middle Earth. The twins calmed their father and told him that they would use their improved connection to keep in touch with him and that they wouldn't take any unnecessary risks.

Elrond nodded.

#

**Preparations**

Erestor entered the office of his lord and nearly started laughing. Elrond sat in a comfortable chair reading in one of the old books that the Liberian had written about the fall of Gondolin. On the lords lap cuddled a black cat that looked as interested at the written words as the elf. It was just cute how content they seemed in each other's company. Elrond simply stroked the soft fur and the cat enjoyed it greatly.

"My lord, sorry to disturb you but Glorfindel sent message that they had hindered a band of southlings to attack the people in Bree. He also said that they will stay there longer as he suspects more attacks to follow."

"Thank you Erestor. Is there something else?"

"No, there weren't any news from Gondor. All that we can say is that the City of Minas Tirith is under attack and that the Rohirim gathered to come to their aid."

"I understand but as far as it concerns my sons they are well, they have reached Aragorn and now follow their path."

"I understand."

The next weeks were hard, for all of them. There were no messengers and the situation heated up. Elrond carried the wooden box which held Vilya with him everywhere he went. He hoped the fading light of the ring would tell him if the master ring had been destroyed.

Then it happened its light faded and they felt an agonized shake running through middle earth. They hoped. Then they were scared of being fooled. Only as Galadriel reached for Elrond they got reassurance.

"Elrond, Nenya's light has faded."

"My lady, I have to report the same about Vilya."

"Then we have to hope it is over. Maybe there will be a future for all of us."

"Yes Galadriel that is what we shall hope."

It took another week and it was already mid-May and the weather started to get really warm, as they got the message that Frodo had accomplished the mission, Aragorn was alive as well as the twins and that everything was fine and they waited for them to come. From that moment on things got really busy…

There was meeting with the white lord and lady of Lorien to schedule but most important:

There was a wedding to plan.

#

**The gown**

"No Lyra. Absolutely, not!"

"But it suits you"

Arwen just turned and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. How did she manage to look as scary as her father? Lyra would never know, she just knew that it wouldn't be a mini-skirt, even though the elf looked forbidden hot in one. Behind the two females sat an old wise elven maiden that was currently laughing herself silly. The seamstress had the task to take the measurements and ideas for Arwen's wedding gown but the situation she found herself in, had nothing to do with being normal. Normally that would be a quiet procedure, she would talk with the princess about her preferences and then go to work but they hadn't counted in one witch.

Lyra made sure that the afternoon would be fun and an event for Arwen. She had told the seamstress to have a seat and let her try out different styles with glamour's. The witch had conjured some wall high mirrors in the chambers of the princess so that Arwen would be able to watch the procedure from every angle. Then it started with some skilled wand movements Arwen was clothed in illusions of gowns that embraced the body perfectly and morphed in color, length and style. If they liked one, Lyra froze it and put it aside so that they could take measurements later.

They were somewhere through blood-red garments and a yellow ensemble as they heard a soft knock. Lord Elrond joined them and after some initial shocks about Lyra's more extravagant ideas he joined in with merry laughter. The choice was really hard, as Arwen simply looked dashing in even a pair of jeans and a leather jacket. They somewhere got to those at the point as the elves started questioning about the fashion styles in her homeland. In the end they had three choices but the seamstress just smiled and told them that she had got plenty of ideas and would find a solution. Elrond just watched the happy group and felt a wave of love and gratefulness towards Lyra. He had always wished that Arwen would have some company during these times and even if it wasn't the one he had original thought of, it was probably much more fun that way. The elf lord smiled at the females who finished the final touches. Then the elven lady took the samples and left with a bow to the royals and the funny witch.

"Arwen, I came to hand you this headgear. My mother had worn it at the time she bonded to Earendil and I would be honored if you would wear it."

"Father…"

Arwen just ran and hugged her father, while smiling happily. All in all it was a great day and Lyra could forget a bit of her worry at the thought of meeting Elrond's in laws and grandparents to his kids. Elrond may have told her that Galadriel accepted her but… it was really creepy.

#

**Lorien**

The weather was great and promised them a good and steady travel to the golden woods. With the Ents guarding the gap of Rohan they would be fast and could go by horses. The great party of elves had already gathered in rows prepaired to leave. Everyone who was able to find an excuse to come along had joined and there wasn't one horse left in the entire valley. All inhabitants of Imladris wanted to visit the golden woods to meet family and friends and they were gleeful to see the white city of Gondor and to celebrate their princess's wedding. It was a bit chaotic and it didn't help Lyra's nerves as she stood in front of Nyrx her steed.

Nyrx was intelligent and patient and he had needed those traits plenty of times as he and his stable master tried to teach her how to groom him and how to get on his back safely without hurting him or falling down. Lyra had had some hard days while trying to get on Nyrx's back, she was so grateful that the elves had chosen her the calmest and friendliest of their charges, or it would have been an impossible feat. The problem was that elves never used saddles or bridles. They guided their horses with feelings and words…

So as she stood in front of her horse she tried to calm herself. She needed a clear heart and shouldn't be too scared that wouldn't do her or Nyrx any good. She concentrated on feelings like how grateful she was that this beautiful horse would be so kind to carry her, how she enjoyed the great weather and how much she loved the singing that some elves had started. Like with the plants in Elrond's garden she sent on the feelings to Nyrx and was greeted back by a calm and strong feeling. Nyrx was a proud horse but he had started to like Lyra as his new rider as she admired him so much for his strength and speed. He softly nudged her shoulder and got a treat from her as greeting gift. Oh, yes and she was so generous with treats that was what he liked too.

Then they all left. The party was larger than those who had traveled to the grey haven and much more happy. Glorfindel made sure that they were well guarded and Lyra supported them with shields and surveillance charms, as the lands were still dangerous and it would take a lot work to heal what was injured by the war. The good thing was that the first born would stay in this world and see it blossom and bloom after three ages of war. After Imladris was shielded not one elf had left for the west and with sending word to Lorien their kin of the woods started to hope too. Yet they were full of anticipation to meet them and exchange news.

After three weeks of steady travel without interferences besides a small stop by the Ents they reached the borders of the wood realm. Lyra still smiled about all the happy childish elf eyes as they had chatted with the tree herders. Elrond explained that in comparison to them the elves felt very young and that was a great variety… Lyra just chuckled and Nyrx had to shake himself a bit to get her mind back on track. All in all the horse riding was much more fun than she had originally thought and after really getting to know Nyrx's character she started to trust him and he got more confident in her too. The only problem she truly had encountered were here aching muscles and she couldn't use a pain potion as it would undo her muscle building and sent her off to more pain the next day. Elrond found that all highly amusing and didn't even try to hide it. Arwen just supported her and Lyra had no choice but to clench her teeth and simply do it.

All were happy to see the trees in the distance and they were greeted by the guards and their captain Haldir.

"Welcome to Lothlorien, the Lord and the Lady are already awaiting you. We were sent to escort you safely."

Haldir also greeted Elrond and Arwen personally and got a curious gleam in his eyes as he saw Lyra. They were safely led to Caras Galadhon the elven city and some elves took care of their horses. Nyrx was absolutely content with that choice as they smelled of all kinds of delicious treats. Lyra laughed softly and wished him a nice holiday until they had to travel anew. The young witch was fascinated by the elven architecture and smiled as she noted how much different it was to Imladris. Elrond's realm was a place of gathering for all races but Lady Galadriel's home was an elven city. She enjoyed inspecting the guest talan's that were kind of platforms in the crowns of the trees. The mallorn trees were huge enough that even small houses found space there. Elrond had to remember her to refresh her and drink something before heading to the audience. He smiled at how she was so caught up in her surroundings that she wouldn't even had noticed if they had already left.

Lyra stood in front of a railing and watched the trees, elves or simply some leaves falling to the ground. Then she felt a soft hand on her shoulder and a kiss that was placed on her head. Elrond started to comb her hair and felt how she came back from her thoughts to reality. She turned and smiled at him and he knew that this was one of the rare moments when she was just herself and not a Black, witch or warrior. At that moment she was just Lyra.

* * *

"Welcome Elrond and Arwen my dear child it is such a joyful meeting and Lady Black it is nice to finally meet you."

The tall woman spoke with a deep calm voice and the three of them bowed respectfully in greeting. The lady and the lord of Lorien were quite impressing but their calming radiation made the situation more comfortable than she had thought possible. She was also impressed by Lord Celeborn the elf with the silver hair looked like he belonged to Cirdan's people and to the sea rather than to the woods and that he lived so far off the shores must be difficult for him. The answer to that was that he stayed wherever his heart was and Galadriel had chosen the woods as her realm but that was something that the witch didn't know. Lady Galadriel had long silver-golden hair that shone like Glorfindel's with the light of those who had already lived as there were still the lights of the two trees.

The group settled in Galadriel private garden in some beautiful chairs. Lyra knew instantly what Elrond had meant as he had told her about the Lady's garden, everything radiated joy and life, the flowers, the trees and the stones and everything was so peaceful.

"My lady your garden is gorgeous, thank you for allowing us to rest in your beautiful realm."

She surly had broken protocol with her outburst but the ancient elves just smiled. Galadriel had been disturbed at first that she wasn't able to see inside her heart but then it seemed to be true that she had a love for growing things just as Elrond had told them.

"You are welcome, Elrond has already told me about your love for plants and healing arts maybe it will be possible that we exchange some knowledge."

Lyra's smile concurred with the sun that was the absolutely best day ever.

"That would be really great, thank you."

Galadriel nodded and a happy twinkling entered her eyes, she found great enjoyment in everything that grew in Lorien and now it seemed she had found a companion. The great lady never noticed how Celeborn's expression changed, how after centuries of depression there shone hope again, the hope that his lady wouldn't leave him to sail to Valinor but would stay and lead their people together with him to the next age. Elrond saw the elves face and nodded in compassion, both of them understood each other silently, their pain of losing what they loved most. Then Celeborn took the word.

"It is our hope that you will find peace here and rest to prepare for the next part of the journey that we will share."

Arwen smiled happily and full of joy, her grandparents would join them for her wedding and officially granting Aragorn and Gondor the support of the elves.

"Thank you grandfather, that means so much to me."

Celeborn just smiled softly at his granddaughter that reminded him so much of his wife more than his daughter ever had. Celebrian had the looks of her mother and was as headstrong as Galadriel but Arwen held her gentleness and the joy and laughter which he had fallen for so long ago. All their grandchildren were strong and had that gentleness and wisdom and he wasn't too proud to admit that that came from Elrond. The young elf was a great father and he had started to love him like a son, even though they had quite the hard start. He remembered as he had been to blinded by his pride for his daughter and no suitor had been good enough. Now he knew that they had made a lot of mistakes concerning their daughter and the greatest one was to not tell her to stay with her family. He had missed her greatly and let his own selfish wishes to cloud his judgment. Celeborn took softly Galadriel's hand, he knew how much she hated herself for ignoring the vision she had, just to see her daughter again and then they had paid so dearly for their selfishness.

"To speak the truth Lady Black, my husband and I hope that you would be able to help us guarding our realm as you helped Imladris. Would you find time to aid us?"

Lyra looked at Lord Elrond and he nodded supporting.

"My lady I would be very happy if I could help you but that is no easy task. I would need your help and Lord Elrond's as he already knows the procedure. To guard the realm with the protection and soul it would need, I would have to stay for a while to get to know this place…"

Lady Galadriel showed her a unusual soft smile and nodded to confirm that her wishes would be easily fulfilled.

"I guess you try to say that it couldn't be done before the wedding and you don't know if we would still come back afterwards or if our journey would take us west to the last boats."

Celeborn summarized the situation with a voice of authority but it held enough softness to not appear harsh. Galadriel looked at him and seemed to realize that his words held a hidden question towards her. She then took her other hand and put it on the one that held her.

"I will stay were you are Celeborn."

The old elves eyes shone with so much hope and love that Galadriel woke out of her stupor. In the last centuries she had suffered so much under the pressure of guarding one of the rings. The loneliness and the prospect of all her creations fading under the dark shadow had burdened her heart. She had seen Valinor as the only place where she could find rest and healing and where she would finally see her daughter again. It was very selfish of her at least the point of believing she carried the burden alone. There he was the one elf that had loved her so much that he left the undying lands with her, because she wanted adventure and the chance to create her own kingdom. The pain of the one who left the havens and sea for her and left his family for her, the one who followed her into exile because her family and she got banished and the one who never left her side once in the last millennia's. How could she not notice his pain?

"That is, if you still want to have me by your side."

Celeborn just hugged her and kissed her never caring for protocol anymore, she was his heart and that would never change.

"Forever my love that is what I said and it is as true today as it had been all that years ago."

After everything had calmed, Lyra told them that she would be very happy to come and learn from Galadriel and help them if Elrond was comfortable with it, said elf just nodded unable to say anything as his thoughts were in Valinor again.

"As Lyra is allowed to travel to Valinor to find healing by the Valar you should journey together and settle the matter for good."

Galadriel spoke calm, as to not unsettle her son in law more than he already was. Elrond just nodded.

#

**Wedding**

They had stayed in Lorien for two weeks until the two parties were ready to travel to Minas Tirith. Nyrx was much too intelligent for his own good, somehow the sneaky horse had played dump on two elves and got them to separately give him too many treats. Lyra just noted that he had got a bit chubby around the middle and now had trouble to run at his highest pace. She chuckled at his panicked reaction as she had told him that the horse ladies of Rohan which they would meet wouldn't be impressed by his condition. She would have stayed quiet if she had known that she now had a too eager horse, which tried to do extra exercises to get back in form. The elves were highly amused by their doings even if she tried to explain that it wasn't her doing.

The towers of Minas Tirith were impressive and the whole city was decorated in flowing banners. There were still signs of the battle clearly to see as there were great parts missing in the white stone but it looked great especially as the inhabitants of the entire kingdom had come to welcome them. The elves smiled as they saw all the joyful faces and especially Arwen enclosed her future people in her heart. If just Aragorn was somewhere, then her day would be perfect. Lyra shared her happiness, she couldn't say how she would have managed to wait for eighty years to finally come together with her love and had high respect for the future king of Gondor and Arnor.

The elves camped outside the city walls as there was simply no space for so many visitors inside. They were joined by Aragorn who came to welcome them and to embrace Arwen. It was so cute that both of them weren't able to say anything, they just held each other. The look on Elrond's face was amazing too, it held so much relief, joy and sadness at once. Lyra guessed that was the unique look of fathers which had to let go of their daughters. Elladan and Elrohir came too as well as most of the fellowship. At least Legolas, Gimli and Merry and Pippin had come. All of them greeted her happily to and she was caught up in tales of how the gear she gave them had been amazing. If she hadn't stopped the Hobbits they would have retold their entire adventure.

"My friends were are Frodo, Sam and that grumpy wizard? Are they alright?"

"Yes, my lady Frodo is still recovering and Sam is by his side, where Gandalf is we don't know. With those wizards you never know Lady Lyra but he isn't so grumpy anymore."

"Yes, Pip. Instead he just talks in riddles the entire time, which makes things sooo much better."

The witch laughed, now she knew why the halls in Imladris had felt so empty. The subject of their conversation suddenly showed himself and she had to say he truly had changed. There still stood an old man in robes and with a staff but he was different and not just by falling in a tub filled with bleacher. He still had a staff but instead of leaning on it, it felt much more like a weapon that would collide with your head if you started talking stupid things. Gandalf stood straight and walked with ease not any longer held down by too many worries and years but the biggest change of all was that big smile that seemed to have frozen on his face.

"Lady Lyra it is great to see you again."

"True Gandalf but you have changed much and I must say it suits you."

He laughed merrily.

"Thank you but I'm not the only one who had healed quite a bit, you may be good at hiding it but I see that your heart has lightened too."

Now it was her part to smile yes a certain elf lord had made her life much better. She asked him if they should visit Frodo and Sam so they could talk some more but the wizard shook his head and told her that he still had some things to finish and that they would meet at the ceremony. She nodded in parting and took the Hobbits offer to show her the way with enthusiasm. They were joined by Lord Elrond who needed some space to think and wanted to see the young Hobbit as he had been injured again. Also was it one of the rare situations when he could sneak away with Lyra a bit. Not that the elves had known what was going on as there was currently too much gossip about Galadriel and Celeborn. The elves talked that the lady wouldn't sail for Valinor but stay and that they both celebrated their newly woken love for each other. It was just that he preferred that it stayed that way, so they would leave him and Lyra alone.

Frodo was allowed to stay up for a few hours a day but at the moment he regretted his weak condition. He would have given much to see the great party of elves arrive. That would be a historical event, when the Lord of Imladris handed his only daughter to the king. There would be huge celebrations for several weeks and it was the best start into the fourth age that anyone could have wished for.

It knocked at the door and Sam went to open it. The small Hobbit was shocked to see Lyra and Lord Elrond visiting them. He invited them in and saw that Frodo's eyes lit too.

"It is so good to see you again. I'm so glad that you are on the way of mending..."

Lyra went to hug Frodo and Sam and settled then on one of the chairs. Elrond greeted them too and looked for their wounds but found them treated well and changed his plans to order some tea for all of them. It was a merry afternoon as they sat there talking to each other and telling about their adventures. None of them noticed how the time ran by until they were ushered out by a stern healer. Lyra nearly dropped to the floor laughing as Elrond was puzzled about why the woman had been so strict about her orders. It took her all self-discipline she could muster to bring some words out.

"That seems to be a kind of healer thing."

He just raised one eyebrow at her as he caught on the meaning of her words.

#

The celebration was amazing and Lyra loved everything about it. There were people from all elven realms and some dwarves that came on Gimli's invitation. People from Gondor, Rohan and the provinces in the south had gathered to celebrate the crowning of their king and the marriage to that amazing, gorgeous elven princess that was so kind to all people who had the honor to have already met her. The entire city was full with people and children and laughter.

Aragorn sang about how the Numenorians landed in Middle earth with their ships and about the alliance with the elves and the white tree of Gondor. Lyra didn't know how he had found a sapling of the white tree but there it stood and glowed strong in its light. The old tree had been carefully put away and honorable buried. She stood next to Elrond and Arwen. The witch held Elrond's hand and while no one else noticed it she knew how they shook. In her eyes shone love and support for him and it calmed his nerves immensely. Gandalf handed the crown of the sea kings to Aragorn Arathorn's son and the people of Gondor and Rohan as well as the guests of honor bowed in respect to the new king. That was the moment when Elrond and his family went forward to escort Arwen to her new future. He smiled softly at Aragorn and as he saw how his foster child's eyes lit with love and joy, he knew it had been the right decision. Arwen went to meet with Aragorn but instead of the formal greeting he touched her softly before embracing her and kissing her. Everyone clapped in joy, seeing their happiness.

With the blessing of Maias, elves, dwarves, men and one witch the fourth age of Middle earth came and the celebrations started.

* * *

Sorry for taking a bit longer with the update, had lot of things to do...

bye until next time ^^


	12. Chapter 12 journey goes on

Disclaimer: I own nothing of it besides my oc's and the mad storyline (as always just my madness, careful it could become contagious) everything else belongs to its rightful owners (those with the licenses) and I don't earn anything with it.

Thank you for all of your reviews and I want to heartily greet everyone who joined in newly. Welcome to the madhouse club xD.

I can promise that it won't take much longer for the relationship things… but as it is, I just don't believe that someone like Elrond would betray a woman and therefore I wanted things to be cleared first. But I hope you enjoy that both of them have a very hard time to stay true to that declaration (most evil grin):

#

**Chapter 12: the journey goes on**

Lyra plunged her head under water. It was freezing cold because the water of the Nimrodel came down the icy mountains and even close to the city Caras Galadhon in Lorien it was nearly unbearable. The elven guards which watched the human female that lived with them since a few weeks simply shook their heads, they already suspected her to be a bit crazy and that was just the proof. It was just that Lyra couldn't help it. She couldn't help a lot of things in the last days, especially if they concerned a certain elf lord. It got worse every day and she was so grateful that her mind shields still held, she wouldn't have survived it if anyone found out how her feelings were currently running havoc. Every time she looked at Elrond she imagined how it would feel to kiss him, to hold him, to really deepening their relationship. She admired his caring and calm attitude and how he looked at her. In his eyes always shone love and happiness if they spent time together and she felt so much at peace staying close to him. Her mind wandered again towards the kind elf. She couldn't even work with him anymore without her mind wandering to private joys. It was completely useless, she woudn't be able to finish the caculations anytime soon.

Elrond wondered again about Lyra, she wouldn't tell him what was wrong with her but she lacked concentration and this time she had gotten up and left without a word. He needed to get close to her, soon. Without her opening up to him and sharing her thoughts with him one way or the other he wasn't able to help her. He put the scrolls away for another time and simply went to search for her. The whole situation was quite difficult for him, he felt like a young elfling next to her and he was fascinated from her changing attitude. Sometimes she was all the survivor of cruel battles and in public she held the perfected mask of a politican and could even impress the other elves but then there was her other side. It was rare and therefore even more precious to him, the short times when she showed him her happy bubbly self. The glimpses when he could sense the being that she would have been if life hadn't been that cruel to her. It gave him hope, that this special light inside her hadn't been extinct. He also couldn't help but admire her strengh how she was so young but carried her fate with calm and strengh. She also cared about him, his family and his people and the fate of a world that wasn't her own... And again his thoughts solely rested on her. He sighed and got himself back to reality to finally find her. After asking some elves on guard duty if they had seen her and them answering with an amused smile that she had taken a bath in the stream, he got a bit worried and went to the river shore. Always thinking about what it could be that troubled her so much?

She still sat there unmoving, her hair dripping wet and she stared silently at the water.

"Lyra, what troubles you? Please tell me the truth and don't give me your, everything is fine, lie."

She slowly looked up and sighed. How couldn't she, even now he was adorable cute and again she felt her cheeks heating up while thinking of what she would like to tell him, do with him… She got back on her feet and asked him quietly if they could talk about it inside. He nodded, understanding that she wanted some privacy and he escorted her back to their guest rooms. Both of them had separated chambers and he asked her to join him in his. Elrond's room was as small and simple as hers but that was what she liked on the tree houses so much. It was simply comfortable and the relaxing, nice scent of wood was all around them. Both of them settled on two chairs by a coffee table next to a bookshelf.

"Lyra, I notice that your attitude has changed in the last days. Have I upset you somehow? You don't seem to spend much time with me, when your aren't in your cat form or you simply leave after short times."

"I'm…I… I don't know how to tell you."

Lyra just knew that her cheeks glowed red.

"Lyra do you trust me?"

"Yes"

"Would you drop your mind shields for me?"

"…"

"What do you fear most about it?"

"To remember"

"?"

"I'm able to hide my memories from myself too. I haven't dropped the shields in years and I don't know what would happen if I do it now."

"Lyra…"

His tone was sharp; he couldn't imagine what it meant to dam up ones memories for so long, maybe she would even go into a shock if they would break loose like a flood.

"You shouldn't drop them at once but slowly and you should start now, it's completely crazy to even try a thing like that."

Elrond took her in his arms and settled her on his lap, for once not caring that it took all of his willpower to not simply kiss her. Lyra cuddled to him until she found a position that was comfortably for her. She felt his presence on the periphery of her mind; he didn't try to enter but just waited, being there in case she would decide to invite him in. Lyra enjoyed being close to him, to have no one watch what they were doing, it had become such an rare situation that she embraced it with all her might. She relaxed into his touch. Just feeling his hand resting reassuringly on her back, while she could nestle on his shoulders, to just feel how he rested his head softly on hers it was so much better than to work with him in the library even if she loved that, at the moment she just wasn't able to. She took in his sent, listened to his heart beat and calmed under his soft rythm of breathing.

He sighed and closed his eyes; it brought him too much enjoyment holding her that way that he nearly forgot why he held her.

"What troubles you my love?"

"Elrond it's just… I'm sorry that I worried you but I can't concentrate anymore when you are close to me. You always look at me in that lovely way and I have a hard time to control my desire to throw all books aside and try out what else we could do there."

His eyes shot open again and he held her closer. His lips turned to a soft smile.

"So you ran to the stream to cool off because you found the situation to tempting?"

"Yes"

Elrond kissed her head again and knew he wasn't the only one who fought against his desires.

"I'm tempted too very much so but please understand that I simply can't have a relationship with you as long as I haven't cleared matters with Celebrian."

"I do understand, that's the reason why I'm not trying anything but it got harder every day and I can't even read the scrolls anymore."

She heard a soft chuckle and moved her head so she could see his eyes; she saw love, amusement and desire there.

"I would say, the faster we have finished our task here, the faster we can travel to the grey havens and attempt to set things right."

Lyra nodded softly and told him that she still had no idea how to define the soul of the land. They started to talk about the realm in Aman that was called after the Valar Irmo who also went by the name Lorien. It was the Valar that she would meet as he was the one were tired souls found healing. Elrond told her that he had hoped that he would help his wife too. His realm are the great gardens and he also sends the dreams and visions to us, which should give those who get them strength and healing. As Galadriel and Lord Celeborn first found shelter in Middle earth it was in the hidden realm of Melian one of Yavannas Maia. She lived in the woods and as spirit of growth and nature she taught the lady a lot of things.

"So the Lorien here in Middle Earth is called that, in honor of the Lorien in Valinor?"

"Yes and in remembrance of the woods in Doriath were Melian lived, Lady Galadriel cares for the Mallorn trees, in remembrance of the Maia."

"The feeling of timelessness and walking through a dream has to do with the vision of Lorien too?"

"Yes Lady Galadriel wished for things to grow and heal, to provide our people with shelter and a place where things long gone still lived. She also has powerful visions and the place is kept hidden behind the mists of dreams to protect the land from intruders like Imladris is protected from the canyon and the waterfalls."

"I don't know what I should think about it or if I get something wrong but how can you have things growing, living and developing when you hide them in a dream… For me it feels like an illusion not like true life. On the other hand we had this legend of some powerful priestess who hid their island behind mists too. They served earth as the mother goddess of all living things but as the time of their beliefs came to an end they faded… I don't know, maybe I just don't understand something."

"Maybe you should talk about it to Lady Galadriel."

"Yes do you think it's ok if I wander around as cat in the woods? I need to check out the environment and what surrounds us and maybe then things get clearer to me."

"The guards are warned about your other form and won't shoot you but maybe they get curious and start following you. I mean you make such an adorable kitten."

He kissed her head again.

#

**Galadriel's garden**

"Lyra, how are you faring?"

"My lady, it is great to meet you. I'm fine but I have some troubles with the wards and I had hoped you have some time for me to talk about it?"

"Sure we shall talk and I shall show you around my plants."

The both females walked through flower beds and bushes, Lyra recognized some herbs from Imladris but many she had never seen before. While she learned about the plants and grew more sensible with her connection to them, she told the white lady of her troubles. Galadriel listened carefully and together they tried to find the code for the future soul wards.

"I thought about it for a while but maybe it has to do with the fact that you are mortal. For us it makes no difference if something happens or happens in a dream as time doesn't have so much hold on us. In fact time flows for us so fast that we could get lost in its stream."

"So Lorien is like a boat that floats along the time stream?"

"That is a nice image, yes you could be right."

"My lady, what do you wish for Lorien's future?"

"I would need a place that allows growing and to allow healing to reach everyone that needs it, more than a place to hide but it should be a safe island for those who need shelter."

Lyra thought about it for a while. She remembered everything that Elrond had told her about Lorien, the soft golden forest. She followed the lady to the outer parts of the city and she really tried to feel and understand the ancient place. She felt the calm presence of the trees and suddenly she felt so small. They were old, huge and calm, like mountains or pillars. After a while she asked the white lady:

"Do you love the mallorn trees?"

"Yes, I do. Maybe you are right and maybe I even love them most. They are the foundation and the crown of this realm; they steady us and carry us like our spine. Their light remembers me of the light that once was in Valinor and the trees had been Yavannas greatest creation."

"Then this shall be the elven home of the golden trees, a realm of growth and healing that grants your people shelter and protection."

Both of them thought about it, it sounded right but a bit thin. Too simple for that ancient and wonderous place. Those words gave the clearness which the place needed but it lacked something.

"Those words are true and the feeling they create is good and powerful but maybe we add the part of things that could be, visions of a future that could be, hope like a sapling not yet grown, to it."

Somehow those words meant something to Lyra. A future, a great variety of possibilities. She told Galadriel about her feeling.

"Wasn't that what visions original meant? Not the mystic of a hidden mist in a unreal dream world but the start of a new beginning, a chance on what could be, rather than to prevent old things from fading?"

Galadriel's smile grew wide. The moment Lyra had the clear vision of the place everything fell to place on its own. She walked through the woods with the white lady and they found the places were to best set the anchors. The young witch could see a change in the beautiful lady; she became much more youthful and just because of one tiny little change. Instead of looking back and preventing what could have been lost the elf's glance turned to the future to look at all the possibilities yet to come and for the first time in a millennia it seemed that Galadriel was able to see more then blackness and uncertainty ahead of them. She saw the saplings that would start to grow.

#

**Farewell party**

It seemed like a light of hope glittered through the leaves of that gorgeous trees and all of the elves got inspired by their doings; they had hope for finding a life and a future in their beautiful forest under the sweet scent of their golden leaves and their plants which they had cared for so long. Everyone joined in to help. With all things starting to move Lyra had less time to think about Elrond in all too disturbing ways and that helped her mood immense. The calculations were finished quickly and she was surprised at how much interest Celeborn showed in her doing and he gave her one of his rare smiles for her ship image as she recounted her conversation with Galadriel to him. She noticed that she liked the ancient elf lord.

"Lord Celeborn, why is it that there aren't many ships coming from Valinor to us? I mean even if your kin don't want to stay here, wouldn't you care for trade and exchanging news?"

"I believe up to now there was the belief that life for us was just in Valinor and no one wanted to come back. I don't know why there is no trading but maybe they thought it too risky because Sauron was known for his treachery or they just think that here is nothing of worth and that we would gain the news we need upon our arrival…"

"I think that is sad. It also doesn't seem current anymore. Do you think we could change that?"

"Why would you want to change it?"

"If you stay here creating your homes in the elven settlements, you have no way of getting news from your loved ones and if they hear that in Middle earth will still be cities for you, maybe they would sent you help, or that some of your kin would want to come and live here…"

"That would be wonderful and as Sauron is no more threat there is no reason why we couldn't get at least some news from our families."

Celeborn and Lyra were joined by Elrond and they talked about the possibility of trading with Valinor for a long time and something changed in the old elf. Some sense for adventure that made him once build a small ship for his love and him to sail to unknown lands in an unknown future came back to life. Elrond promised to deliver messages and to try and find some of their family members while residing in the undying lands. They also agreed on the idea to spread word of the elven cities in middle earth and their growing alliance with humans and then wait to see what would happen. None of them wanted to force anything, if there would be changes they should come naturally and it wasn't as if elves couldn't show patience for a looong time. All in all Lyra was content with how the situation developed even with the wards just in planning it seemed as they had already gained some power, even if it just started to grow in their hearts.

They erected the wards and as different as they were in comparison to the wards in Imladris they were as powerful. With bristling and glowing the shields were quite noticeably to her and she took deep enjoyment out of the elves happiness. Especially their singing was beautiful and she rested peacefully at night. She could really relax in her room in the tree but it was more than just the fresh smell of wood that always had a calming effect on her, it was that she felt truly at peace. The last days of their stay in the realm of the golden trees was divided between working in the gardens and assisting their healers in the mornings and some nice conversations with Galadriel in her private gardens in the afternoons.

#

**Flashback**

"Lady Black I may not be able to see your heart but I was once a young maiden in love too so tell me, how are you truly faring?"

The ancient elf chuckled softly at Lyra's pink face. That seemed to develop into strong feelings and she couldn't be angry with the young human that glowed adoringly in happiness. She just hoped for Elrond's sake that it would hold for as long as she lived. A spark of sadness crossed her heart, like always if she remembered the edain children that she had known by name and how she had lost them. On the other hand it wouldn't be fair to forget how she had suffered at the loss of all the immortals too, her brothers all of her family, slayed, bewitched, deceived and driven to madness.

"Young lady, tell me why do you love Elrond?"

Lyra was shocked by the question and the shade of pink intensified.

"How couldn't I? He is amazing, caring and I trust him. It's the small things as well as the big ones. How he would kneel in his gardens for hours treating his plants, how much patience he shows with others and understanding even if they had long ticked me off. I love how he looks at me when we work together and how easily it is to dream up and invent new things with him. I love that he is amazing with his children and how much he cares for others. I also love how he isn't able to care for himself and how he wouldn't mind if I remind him of eating. I appreciate him being just there sitting with me, laughing with me or how we read books together. I think it is adorable how he switches between his healer and normal identity and how you better not cross him if he gets into his serious mood. It's also unbelievable for me how much strength he has to live through all of this, it gives me hope and it urges me to carry on myself. I always think if he possesses the strength to find something to smile about and not getting lost in his grief than I have to try too."

Her face heated as Lyra noticed how much she had said and how Galadriel's eyes had become a bit shiny. She didn't know what the elf thought about but she was grateful that she didn't pry about her embarrassing outburst. The white lady was far away, a bit more then two thousand years in the past as she had asked the same question to her daughter.

"Celebrian, why do you love Elrond?"

"Mother he is nice. I like him. Why do you care?"

"If I have to hand over my only child to this man then I need to know what binds you to him."

"You said I should pick one of the suitors and I have, now be happy with it."

Galadriel shook her head and came back, it was just too sad to remember things long passed but she couldn't help but see clearly how childish her daughter had been even if she was much older in years than the woman in front of her. She smiled at Lyra.

"I believe that are very good reasons but I will still keep Celeborn."

The old elf's eyes twinkled in mirth and Lyra couldn't help but start laughing. If she got over the fact that she stood in front of a living breathing history book, then the elf was really cool and funny. It was just a bit hard to act normally in front of her but it was absolutely worth trying.

**End Flashback**

#

Despite enjoying her stay in Lorien she was quiet happy that they would leave at the next day. She really wanted to see Imladris again and to say goodbye to her friends there before traveling to the grey haven but you just couldn't leave the golden woods without a festivity and so it came that she found a beautiful white gown in the woodland style on her bed. It was light and flowing and showed much of her skin especially with that neckline, also would her back be exposed. The fabric was beautiful flowing and held with a silver girdle around her waist but she couldn't wear it. She was at a loss on what to do. As Elrond came to escort her to the banquet she was still in her robes, staring at the cloth in her hands.

He came over to her and embraced her, softly waking her out of her stupor. Then he placed a kiss on her neck and started to whisper in her ear.

"I would love to see you in that beautiful dress, you will see it would fit you perfectly but you don't have to wear it."

She looked in his eyes and saw caring and understanding, it calmed her. Lyra explained to him that Galadriel had been very nice to give it to her and that she wouldn't want to disappoint her but she just wouldn't feel save in it.

"What if I gave you my cloak it's held in grey and you could wear it open."

The witch thought about it and then nodded it would hide the evil scar on her back and she found the idea of wearing one of Elrond's clothes addicting. As if he had known what she thought about, he started to chuckle. In fact, since she had told him what troubled her, he had been able to read her body language better and had started to become very good at guessing her thoughts. Not that it made anything easier for him on the contrary he felt even more tempted. He kissed her neck again and helped her out of the outer layers of her robes. Then he untied her sash never seeing that gleam that entered her eyes. She striped the under layer too and pulled of the shirt and her trousers before pulling the shiny white fabric above her head. It softly fell down her body and was so soft that she didn't even feel anything as she slipped inside the sleeves. Elrond who had turned away to give her some privacy as she slipped out of the shirt, was now looking at her approving. She looked beautiful, the cloth hugged her curves perfectly and he got closer to her again. Lyra tensed at the thought that her scars were still visible but then Elrond started to kiss her skin following one of those lines, telling her that he didn't care.

With a huge amount of self-control he stopped and kneeled down to tie her girdle. Lyra closed her eyes just enjoying his touch. Elrond looked up at her smiling as he noticed her deepening breaths. He also noticed how the fabric flew around her breasts and how that favored her looks; he leaned forward and kissed her middle. He had to remind himself that there were some elves waiting for them to get back up. Elrond took his cloak and helped Lyra in. Somehow it made the ensemble look complete. Lyra applied the make-up and did her hair before taking the elf's arm. He escorted her to a huge talan and they were greeted by lots of different sounds, all of them told of joy and happiness.

The music, the meals and drinks were great. Lyra enjoyed herself especially as they patiently taught her new dances as they divided from the style in Imladris. Elrond found great amusement in trying them out with her but as she was a good dancer he had to share her with other elves. Lyra laughed at she saw "her elf's" disappointment as she danced for the third round with Lord Celeborn and decided to save his mood as she promised to only dance with him for the rest of the night. Elrond couldn't believe his own jealousy as the others asked her to dance. He behaved like an elfling. Behind him he heard a soft chuckle.

"My dear Elrond, we all behave like elflings if the one emotion is involved but I'm happy for the two of you and I wish you a safe journey."

"My lady, thank you. I wish you a good start in these woods and also the best for your own elfling time concerning the one emotion."

The both elves softly laughed at that.

#

**Bilbo Baggins**

Nyrx was happy to leave, he loved the elves but it was hard to withstand all the treats and he didn't want to become chubby ever again. He also craved for stretching his hooves while running at full speed. Lyra chuckled; yes they had planned on quite some races between Elrond and her. They traveled with a small party as many elves had stayed in the woods of Ithilien to awake the lands there or had directly returned to Imladris. The young witch just smiled as their small number made them a lot more flexible. They could travel really fast and even were joined by some young Rohirim. She still laughed at how much Nyrx had enjoyed to show their cocky horses who was the strong and proud one. The only hard part about having more freedom in their travel plans was to drag the elves away from the Ent's again, she truly was amazed at just how childish they could become.

Only her threat that she wanted to board the ships before winter as she feared the harsh sea, worked to get them moving. Elrond was also anxious to see Elladan again. Elrohir had remained with Aragorn and worked together with a party of elves from Mirkwood to get Minas Tirith green and living. He also intended to help with the Ithilien project and to keep an eye on his baby sister. Elrond smiled after their connection was what it should be they had developed a sense of caring for each other and he trusted them to keep everything in check during his absence. During their stay in the white city he had explained to them that he wanted that the new age started under their leadership and that he would retreat. He would always be there for them as father and as advisor but now it was their time. His twins had nodded and decided that Elladan would guard Imladris while Elrohir would travel to try and heal the wounds of land and people. Elrond was very proud that his son had become a true healer after leaving his grief behind.

They reached the borders of Imladris at the beginning of September and were greeted by a smiling Glorfindel who escorted them to the city.

"My lady I have to say the glow of happiness suits you."

"Glorfindel, flattering won't help you; I will still not spare you."

The ancient elf just laughed heartily and told her that it was great to have her back. As the party reached the stables, Lyra greeted the elf which had the dubious joy of teaching her how to ride. Seeing her expertly hopping from Nyrx back and grooming him so he nudged her in joy, made the elf's eyes lit. They chatted a bit and he laughed himself silly as she told him of Nyrx mischief. Lyra didn't stay long as she was tired from the travel and needed some solitude. After greeting Erestor and Elladan she excused herself until dinner and said that she could hear her bed singing forbidden luring songs to her. She left followed by their laughter.

Inside her room she sunk to the floor and just enjoyed being alone and not under constant watch. As much as she enjoyed traveling it had robbed her of privacy and now she would go and enjoy her first bath completely relaxing and afterwards hopping in her bed. Said and done she relaxed in the hot water inside her flat. Letting her thoughts wander and suddenly she remembered what her ancestors had told her… she had to return home sometime. For the first time since she stranded in this new world she thought about her life before. She had no reason to go back; everything she had cared for was dead and destroyed. Or were there other survivors? As she vanished she knew that Neville was still alive fighting, leading their last phalanx. Was he alive? Maybe they needed help to rebuild the school and the remains of the wizarding world. She had been gone for nearly a year now…and it would be longer before she could think about returning.

What about Elrond? Would he travel with her? She didn't know a reason why he couldn't visit her home with her for a while, if they would be together after hopefully soon and successfully settling all matters… Yes, she thought to herself, Lyra Phoenix Black time of hiding is over you are needed back on the battlefield as you can't let the Wizengamot running havoc. She knew that the magic still counted her as full member of the political field and that her seats weren't threatened as no one could claim them as long as she was the head of house. Also couldn't anyone get success to her money or residences as they were all still under security lock down, which she hadn't changed since before the war. The first step into a new future would be to clean the mess in her flat so that she would feel comfortable with having Elrond there; it wasn't needed as head base in a war any longer. It would be a safe place for a young couple to retreat to, if they were in need of some privacy.

She got out of the water and took one of the refreshing potions, the rest was canceled. With new inspiration there came the urge of starting things over, so how should the place look like? It should become a place where the two of them felt at home so it would need to look a bit more elfish for Elrond. She still needed the potions lab and as it was already efficient, she started there as it would be the fastest room finished. Lyra cleaned the pots, cauldrons and tools again, put the flasks and phials back in the cupboards and after everything was done she smiled happily. The only thing that would change there now was the door, she decided to ask one of the elfish carpenters to take over the furnishing and make the doors more in their style. Her storage room would stay too but again all the shelves would be exchanged to some made of cherry wood, which she really started to love.

All of the other rooms would change, her greenhouse would need new runes and warding as the more special plants could be dangerous for someone without the possibility to cast a shield. She also wanted to give half of the space to her love for his plants. The bathroom would become more like the one she had seen in the bathhouse. The basin would be made of stone and the sink too; the toilet would remain as she didn't want to deny herself the luxury. One of the major changes in the flat would be the lights; she wanted those great crystal lamps that she had seen all over Imladris. The ritual room would go and change to Elrond's private room he should decide for himself how he wanted it to look like. The bedroom and there she had an evil smile on her face would just become gorgeous and she really wanted one of those comfortable elfish beds.

With her list of things she would need, she started on the work that she could do now and that meant clean up the mess especially in the library. She sorted the books and scrolls, stored everything were it belonged and even went over the stuff that still was from Hermione. With tears in her eyes she sorted through the papers with the fine lined notes on them. They got a special place on the shelves. Shocked with herself how long it took her to get it done she finally let it be and started to dress herself for dinner.

Elrond was puzzled, while everyone else hadn't noticed that Lyra didn't look rested but like she had done some exercise and had the gleam in her eyes, he did. It made him wonder about what his love planned now and if he would like it or not. He smiled at her questioning but she just twinkled at him and turned to finish her conversation with the elderly Hobbit. The former lord of Imladris calmed, whatever was going on belonged more to the category mischief than being serious. His people had taken the change of their leader to Elladan very well as his son had done a good job in his absence he smiled proudly at his son. Then he looked back at Lyra and Bilbo, they would travel to the haven soon as the old Hobbit would suffer too much if the weather got to cold. Maybe they would head out in three days as there weren't too much things to prepare. He just wanted to relax a bit and spent some time with his son.

They traveled again and this time much slower than before but Lyra didn't mind as she smiled with glee about accomplishing everything she had wanted too. She had found a young elf, which had visited her flat and had talked with her about her wishes. They had found an agreement and he told her that everything would be ready upon her return from Valinor. Her only worry currently was Elrond's silent mood, she knew that it must be hard for him to face the woman he had loved for so long, harder than she would ever know but she didn't want him to feel guilty for anything. They had spoken last night and she had told him again that she loved him and reminded him that it wasn't his doing that the connection had been broken and that he had no reason to burden himself with bad feelings. The problem was that Elrond had a stubborn side to him that always started to show in times like that. Only her question about why his wife never had returned to them or send any message if she truly had loved them helped him out of his depression. He had nodded to her and then hugged her and asked her to stay by his side as it would make things easier for him. She just had smiled and embraced him longingly.

#

**The last ships**

It took them two weeks until they reached the shire as Bilbo's carriage was slow. They were greeted by Gandalf, Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin who joined them on their journey. Frodo traveled with Bilbo as both of them had a lot of things to talk about. At least they had really luck that this autumn was mild and the beautiful colors of the leaves moved in a still mild wind. Lyra watched how Gandalf tried to cheer Elrond up a bit and was very grateful for the wizard's presence, even if he seemed to just barley being able to conceal his enjoyment about returning home. She chuckled softly while waiting for him to do something crazy like starting to dance for example. The very unusual light mood of a certain wizard had the advantage that all kind of gloomy moods were driven away and as he was joined by the natural happiness of the Hobbits it was a very merry party which arrived at the grey haven.

They were greeted by Cirdan himself. Elrond had expected to see his friend and original they had thought that they would be joined by Galadriel and Glorfindel and return to the undying lands together but so much had changed. Galadriel had remembered her love and Glorfindel found a deep friendship to all of his four children and had decided to help building the new age. He didn't knew yet for sure what Cirdan had decided.

"Welcome to my realm, travelers and good friends. The ship is ready for your departure."

"Hello Cirdan, I'm glad to see you under such good conditions again."

The two elves smiled at each other.

"Yes that is true but much has changed and I won't travel with you, I will remain at this shores and hope to see a ship coming from the west to bring you back one day, my friend."

Elrond nodded his throat had gotten dry, so this was another good bye but he hoped not for long because if things cleared themselves then there would be nothing, which held him in the undying lands. The small party was led to the landing stage and Lyra saw a white boat the one that would carry them into the west. A few elves came to help them with the luggage and Lyra made sure that Bilbo got safely on board. Then she returned to say her goodbyes to Sam, Pippin and Merry. She promised that she would return and with a twinkle in her eyes she said that maybe it wouldn't be her alone. The Hobbits nodded with tears in their eyes, they took the parting of Frodo really hard. Lyra told them that she would take care of him as good as possible and make sure that he found the healing he needed. Sam nodded at that and then it was time to board the ship. Even Gandalf parted hard from the little fellows but his heart turned west as the current started to pull on the wood and the captain turned the bow according their destination.

Lyra looked back, there was just a thin brown line on the horizon left from Middle Earth and it was quickly fading. The sea was calm and her stomach was thankful as she had a hard time to get used to the swell. She had been the only one looking at the fading land; everyone else looked forward to something still invisible ahead of them. Lyra just saw the gleaming red light of the sunset and the mighty waves but she knew that she would see the shores soon enough. Elrond watched the young witch with a soft smile he was grateful that she was allowed to set foot on the homeland of the Valar and that they would try to heal her. He noticed how the rash wind played with her hair. She had let it grow out a bit; it now reached to her shoulders and was quite unruly at the moment. Maybe her was cold in the wind? He got up and grabbed one of the blankets that they had brought with them. Lyra smiled at him as he carefully put it around her shoulders. She got a bit aside and he took the invitation to sit next to her. He liked it how she snuggled to him and rested on his shoulder.

Frodo smiled, he and Bilbo were packed in blankets too and while he enjoyed their conversations and the view of the sea he was currently caught up in a scene much closer to him than the blue waves. He had liked the young lady who had tried to help them so much, that he hadn't been enslaved by the ring did he owe to her teachings and he remembered how the vile thing had fought against its bindings and his mind shields as he stood at the edge of mount doom to threw it back in the fire. Maybe he would never know what would have happened if he hadn't kept control and let it go… It seemed that the young lady had found her heart too. The Hobbit smiled as he watched how lord Elrond softly stroked her hair. The elf lord, whom he had only known as serious and strong leader and healer now looked so peaceful and happy. Hopefully the both of them found their luck.

Even though Gandalf's heart already reached for the shores he had missed so long, he couldn't help but notice the two love birds they had on board. He smiled warmly at them, what he felt from them was a strong connection based on trust, friendship, caring, understanding and joy. Now they could only hope that it would be enough to heal that terrible wound on the woman's back, since his rebirth his senses had been improved again and he now shuddered just by the thought of that vile curse. The Valar may have been unable to protect the children of Iluvatar from ill fate in their lives but they hadn't lost their souls and in Mandos halls even the worst injured found rest and healing. To heal Lyra's wound they would need all their skill or they wouldn't just lose her life but her fea and not to death but to complete destruction. That would be terribly sad as she was an astounding woman and the both of them just made a really cute couple.

#

**Welcome**

Several days later and as Frodo already couldn't look at the waves any longer, they started to hear voices and as if the mists on their thoughts suddenly cleared they finally saw the white shores of Aman. He woke Bilbo who had mostly slept through the journey and noticed a change in his uncle, the eyes of the old man cleared and he seemed more awake than he had been the whole last year. The elves in the crew had gotten up to clearly look at the famous havens of Alqualonde and even Lyra stood to have a good look on the mystery lands.

Lyra didn't know what to think it was all too new and her brain hadn't yet processed the new circumstances so she remained with "wow" and couldn't say or think more. They passed by an antique form of a light house and then they saw the buildings. How could someone describe something as old as those buildings, which stood there since the first elves have set foot on the island of the Valar? No one can. She turned her head to look at Elrond and she knew that for the first time they shared an experience as unprepared as the other, even the elf hadn't seen something like that before. She couldn't help it but touched his cheek softly, smiling as she stroked him softly. Elrond turned to her and saw the loving, caring smile on her face; he took her hand and kissed it, glad that he could share this moment with her.

They were piloted into the harbor and everything went smooth and calm. As they landed, there stood at least thirty elves mostly with silver hair but also some with black hair to greet the incoming travelers. Lyra had wanted to turn to her cat form to get more privacy and to avoid being constantly stared at but one look at Elrond told her that he needed her on his side to do this. She nodded softly smiling at him and then it was time to set foot on the undying lands. They all helped the Hobbits to get safely on land and some of the elves carried the luggage down while others just went to greet family members they had seen. Behind of all the busy movements Gandalf sensed one of his kin. A maia spirit sent by Irmo to gather his charges. The wizard bowed respectfully and smiled before ushering the Hobbits, the woman and Elrond in the direction of the spirit.

Lyra saw how the air seemed to shift and where had been nothing just a moment ago, there stood a glowing figure of what she guessed was a Maia which didn't used the disguise of a wizard. The spirit smiled before greeting them.

"Welcome to Aman I'm a Maia in service of Lord Irmo and I was sent to safely escort you in his care, so you may find the healing you seek."

They all bowed respectfully and Lyra looked questioning at Elrond. He just hugged her, making sure that he would travel with her. The spirit spoke again but this time it was directed to Gandalf.

"Welcome home brother our Lords are awaiting your return and it is good to see you well."

Gandalf just nodded, knowing that he had to say goodbye to his friends.

"Gandalf, will you get a nice long holiday now?"

Lyra couldn't help but ask, it wouldn't be fair to send the Maia on without letting him rest after accomplishing such a mission. The Maia laughed heartily at her and promised to ask as he felt tired of always having to reach a goal and running after the time always being a bit too late.

"Maybe I find time to visit all of you in Irmo's garden and young lady hopefully you will be fine then."

Lyra just smiled and all of them said their goodbyes.

* * *

;) they reached the undying lands... just tell me please what you think about it so far.

...have fun until next time.


	13. Chapter 13 healing

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me besides my oc's and the cracked storyline, everything else belongs to its rightful owners and I earn nothing with it.

Thx much for your reviews ^^, through the Mirror Darkly: thx much that you like it xD 233: Yes, even if I really like Cate's performance the characters of these two great elven leaders got awfully plain in the movies (maybe you would like that part in the books?)

Now let's move on to the story (don't forget to have fun xD):

#

**Chapter 13: healing**

Irmo's gardens were just something that had to go without words again. Lyra wouldn't be able to describe what she saw and she felt how Elrond squeezed her hand and both of them knew how they would enjoy to snoop around this place. They craved to just have the chance to learn about the things around them. She didn't know how long they had wandered as she somehow didn't have been tired or exhausted and the sun didn't seem to fade. The witch couldn't tell if they just hadn't walked for more than two hours or if it had been days and it just never got dark in Aman.

The Maia spirit observed the female in the group closely. She hid her thoughts behind a solid wall; he had never met one of the children who had been able to seal themselves away so thoroughly. He suspected that he maybe would be able to break her shields with sheer power but that would destroy her mind completely. It was odd, it seemed that he had become so used to being able to read anyone that it disturbed him greatly that he couldn't get anything from her. Even more surprising was the young elf at her side. Earendil's child seemed to be able to guess her thoughts accurately through her body language. It was really cute how attuned they seemed to each other. It would be a really peaceful picture if there wasn't that radiation of an evil taint coming from the woman, he guessed that it was the reason why she would seek Irmo's help and he just hoped that she wasn't another evil creature tainting their lands. The spirit would just have to trust in Elrond's ability to judge character.

They rested as the light seemed to dim a bit. Elrond explained that this was the short night time in Aman and that they should try to sleep before they continued their journey. To the spirits surprise the human shifted to a cat and the oddest thing was that none of the group seemed surprised. The elf just took the small fur ball and let her roll up in his lap. His hands softly petted the black fur which was earning him a joyful purr. Then the group calmed and rested, the spirit noticed how worn they were, how much of their life in middle earth still burdened them. Even the elf looked downtrodden and in need of healing, so he waited with patience until they were ready to move again.

Elrond sighed he felt like he had forced himself to move and walk step for step, his whole life, that he now simply didn't know anymore how to relax. It only helped him to have Lyra close, she seemed to have found a comfortable position and cradled to him. He smiled at her while softly stroking her fur. He loved how he could easily get her purring and completely relaxing under his touch and care. It was just so different from his former relationship, she wasn't turning away from him and fleeing his touch and him on the contrary she willingly came to him, craved for his touch, snuggled to him and couldn't wait for getting more. Elrond berated himself that wasn't the time to think about things like that, it was already hard enough to not give in his desire to kiss her, bond with her and sleep with her without creating such wonderful images in his mind. Hopefully they reached Lord Irmo soon, so they all could find the healing they needed and he would get away from those tempting thoughts.

#

**Lord Irmo**

The group led by the maia spirit had reached an large estate. The building was simple but beautifully melted to its environment. Frodo smiled and told the others that it just felt and looked like a really large version of Tom Bombadil's house and that he had the feeling that the lady goldberry would just walk around the edge to greet them. Elrond chuckled at the Hobbits description and was joined by the spirits laughter. Somehow the being started to understand why his brother had been so fascinated by the little people; they seemed to be an honest and peacefully race and held a touch of childishness to them that the other children of Iluvatar had lost to the darkness.

As they entered the building they were greeted by healers of Lord Irmo's house. There lived elves and spirits and some of them had the task to help them find a place to stay. The group was happy that they got rooms close to each other as they felt much more comfortable with having at least something familiar around them. Lyra found it funny how all their differences melted away considering the fact that they were all strangers in a strange land. Her thoughts were disrupted as she felt a soft calming wave surrounding her and then a soft voice spoke.

"Welcome to my home, wanderer, I hope you will soon get comfortable and find the peace and rest you need."

Then the room seemed to shift and in front of them stood a figure. It wasn't so much what you were able to see as it took on a humanoid form but rather that you felt like rolling through a field of grass in the spring, enjoying the first warm sun and smelling all the life and plants that got to bloom. At least it felt that way for Lyra she didn't know how the others fared but she hoped not too bad if their smiling faces gave any indication. After leaving their shock behind they bowed respectfully to the Valar.

"I guess you will need to stay for some time, therefore I hope you find your rooms adequate and we will see each other again soon."

After that initial greeting the Valar left again and Lyra and Elrond helped Bilbo and Frodo with settling in their rooms. Somehow their luggage had found its way to the healing houses and it didn't take long for the Hobbits to finish the task. Some kind soul brought them a light meal and the four of them shared a happy time while Elrond tried his best to explain to them what exactly they were eating. The Hobbits faces were so cute, as they declared the berry juice to be delicious that Lyra just couldn't help the bubbling laughter that broke out of her. Elrond would always remember that moment as he had started to look out for this rare Lyra moments and he just hoped that he would be able to see more of them soon. After the meal the couple left the Hobbits to explore their own rooms and promised each other that they would meet outside to walk through the gardens.

Lyra wasn't happy with having to stay in a room alone and not just because she wanted to be with "her elf" but because she felt vulnerable in this unfamiliar environment. So much so that her survival mode kicked in as she suddenly heard the door shifting. She jumped to the corner, turned and fired a stupor at the supposed attacker. It was a young elven maiden that crumbled unconscious to the floor. As Lyra's breath slowed again and the adrenalin started fading she was shocked with her reaction and thanked Iluvatar that she hadn't reached for a curse. Normally she had always fired a sectusempra especially as Harry told them that the child gloves would come off. She went over to the unconscious elf and felt very guilty; the young lady had wanted to bring her something to drink… She repaired the broken jug and summoned the liquid back in. After putting the things aside she started to inspect the elf but she didn't seem to have gotten any serious injury but maybe a headache potion would help. With a soft enervate she woke the lady and was confronted with a shocked expression.

"I'm really sorry. There is no excuse for attacking you, I can only try to explain that you were so silent and in my surprise I didn't really know what I was doing. Would you be able to forgive me?"

The elf said nothing but allowed Lyra to help her back on her feet. After some stabilizing breathes the lady just nodded and left the room. Lyra was shocked at her reaction as she hadn't even reacted this badly as she stayed in Imladris, what was wrong with her? What the young witch didn't know was that her mind shields started to get weaker. Lord Irmo had asked her unconsciousness to cooperate and slowly let the shields down as he wouldn't be able to help her otherwise. What the Valar hadn't counted in was that with her returning memory also her feelings would return, the fear, the paranoia and the aggression that she had lived with for years. She left the room to find Elrond; she just knew that she couldn't be alone…

The elf tried to settle in his room but with the loneliness came time to think about everything that he had driven away. How was Celebrian faring? Was her condition so bad that their bond had broken and she waited for his return? Had he betrayed their love? He tried to cling to Lyra's words, how he wasn't the one who had ended the connection but it didn't give him the comfort he needed. As he heard a soft knock on the door, he couldn't put in words how glad he was that Lyra had come to him. He pulled her in an embrace and both of them snuggled together on his bed, just comforting the other in their pain. Lyra told him of what happened and he told her that he felt her mind shields weakening. She got disturbed by it but he just held her closer.

"Love, don't fight it, you need to face your past but you don't have to do it alone. I will be there."

He felt her tears. It was the first time since he knew her that she really cried and relieved her pain; he didn't want to know how long it had been since she had done it last time. The elf was just glad that she wasn't alone with it. Lyra put her arms around him and snuggled as close as she could, comforting him too and keeping his thoughts away from his dark memories. The both of them couldn't care less about what people thought they needed each other and were just glad to be a support for the other ones hurt. Lyra loved it, she felt safe, as if she could face all troubles of this world she embraced her love, took in his sent and just relaxed. She was grateful to be close to him and that he would help her through the time of meeting her inner devils. Her fears eased away under his touch. Elrond stroke through her hair and held her tightly, both of them wouldn't have wanted to be anywhere else.

So they used the time to really get to know each other. Lyra felt how his arm lay above hers, protectively following it and holding her hand, their fingers were entangled and she admired how strong but gently he hold her. Currently she rested lying on her side looking at his hand. Elrond snuggled to her back holding her close, his other hand around her middle. He had his head buried in her hair kissing her neck and she relaxed softly falling to sleep. Elrond loved her sent and he kissed her neck under the silky soft black hair. He felt how her skin was tormented by the evil scars and he couldn't think about who had done this to her. For him she was great as she was, embracing his touch and clinging to his body. He just didn't know how longer he could withstand this torture of being not allowed to do more.

The spirit who came to retrieve the female to escort her to the healing chambers was puzzled to not find the human in her room. He was warned to not sneak up upon her as she seemed to suffer under some bad aftermath of the wars. He had thought she would await their calling in her rooms but it seemed as she had wandered off. He sent out a wave of energy softly sensing around where she could have gone too and detected her signature in the elf's room. The being smiled softly as it detected the both cuddling to each other to gain some comfort, suddenly it had a hard time to believe that the female was an evil creature. She seemed so happy and relaxed in Elrond's arm. The elf noticed the spirit and sat up, softly waking his partner. The female obviously had other ideas than waking and just cuddled closer to Elrond, whom just smiled but didn't stop in his trying.

"Lyra, it's time to wake and see Lord Irmo. Love, come on open your eyes."

Measured by the noises she made, the woman was highly disappointed with the timing and both of them chuckled heartily about her resistance. The spirit waited a few minutes until his charge had enough grip on reality to realize what was going on.

"Lady Lyra, it is time. Our Lord Irmo wants to see you."

She nodded but there was still a trace of longing enclosed to her, which told him that she was very close to just roll up and snuggle with the elf again. After a few more minutes he had a tired looking human trailing behind him, as they wandered through the corridors. Even if he couldn't read what it was that she thought about, her posture made it quite clear that it ran somewhere along the lines of wanting back to warmth and comfort. It made the being laughing again, he had never been able to really understand what the children of Iluvatar needed so much about the feeling of closeness but after the ages of tending to tormented souls he had learned that it was a constant factor and it never mattered what race they belonged too.

Lyra entered a room and if she had thought she knew how a healing chamber looked like she was completely surprised. There were still herbs and potions, ointments and herbal teas but it all was just addition, with entering the room she knew that the source of healing was the being standing there waiting for her. She said a soft goodbye to the being that came to retrieve her and then turned to face the situation, to hear how bad it was. Irmo sensed a lot of different wounds on his charges body, mind and fea.

"Welcome, Lyra. Please sit down and let me have a closer look on what I'm able to help you mend."

Lyra just nodded and sat on the bed. She felt odd as if some kind of wind stroked over her body.

"As you have already noticed, your mind shields are coming down. I understand that this can't be forced or done immediately but Elrond spoke truth you have to face your past and I guess the elf will be a great help for you. I will also be able to repair your nerve damage and heal your muscles so you would be able to move again freely. The scars will stay but maybe they fade a bit."

Lyra's eyes lit. She would be able to move again, without pain? She wouldn't need to take the potions anymore, that was great. She smiled gratefully at the spirit.

"Unfortunate I'm not able to reverse the curse on your back, at least not alone. I believe that my siblings will help us in this case but it will lengthen your stay in my care. I also won't repair your nerve damage before the black scar on your back is gone. The reason for this is that you don't feel the pain at the moment like normal people would, if I would heal you now then you would need to stay in coma as there is no way that you would be able to stand the pain."

The witch nodded and waited patiently as Irmo came closer and her body started shiver and tickling under the odd feeling. She closed her eyes and waited until the feeling faded away again. As she looked at the being it smiled at her and nodded in confirmation that they were done for now.

"You will drink of the potion I made for you one sip every hour. I believe that Elrond will be able to wake you on time during your rest phases. I also agree that you travel together to visit Celebrian as the young elf needs your support as much as you need his. That one thing is clear, you will not exhaust yourself under any condition or get into stressing situations and you will also abandon any idea of using your powers."

The human took the flask he held out to her and nodded in confirmation. She said goodbye and returned to the guest rooms. Irmo's thoughts rested for some time on that small being. She seemed nice and valued highly what he had done for her and she had a strong tough side to her which would hopefully be enough to mend her inner wounds.

Elrond wasn't in his room and Lyra was at a loss on what to do. Where should she look for him? Then she remembered that they had promised the Hobbits to meet them outside. Plan set, she started to look for the gardens. An elf lady was kind enough to point her to the right direction and the moment she left the house behind her, she could already hear the laughter.

"Lyra, how are you? What has he said?"

She smiled at Elrond and kissed him on his cheek, before sitting to the Hobbits. The elf closed his eyes and touched the skin part where she had kissed him, a soft smile sneaked on his face. As everyone had found his place, she started to recount the happenings. As he heard that her muscles had been healed, he asked her to drop the glamour's. Lyra trusted Elrond and undid the make-up, the Hobbits gasped as they hadn't seen her like this before but Elrond smiled. Her face had its symmetry back and the scars were now thin white lines, he stroked her cheek and enjoyed as she leaned in on his touch. He couldn't help it and gave in to the temptation and took her face gently between his hands and kissed her on her head.

Frodo asked what would happen with her other injuries and she told them that her nerves would be healed after the curse was gone but that would take a while because Lord Irmo would ask for help as he wouldn't do it alone. Elrond got a worried look; the situation must be really bad if one Valar couldn't do it. The elf smiled at her; there was no need to get her worried too. As she came to the point that the both of them should use the time to see Celebrian, he nodded gladly focusing on something else.

#

**Meeting Celebrian**

They borrowed two horses from Irmo's stables. Lyra tried to bond with Wingfoot as she had learned it but the horse was quarrelsome and she just couldn't really understand why. She tried to ask it why it was so troubled or if it needed something but nothing helped, it just wouldn't accept her at first. After some trying the both of them set on silent neutrality and finally the animal walked at least in the direction it should. Elrond was a bit worried on why the horse would deny her but was captured to get his own connection to his horse right. Her love radiated so much peacefulness and calmth that he could lure the black steed to at least share some tentative connection to him. During their journey he found out that the elves and their animals had quite the dislike to humans and that it was a surprise for the horses to have to carry one and one half human. Lyra didn't show how much she was hurt through the statement; she couldn't change what she was born as and tried to make the best out of her fate. To simply dislike someone because of race or looks and she had thought only the wizarding world had such troubles. It seemed she knew now how Hermione had felt; fighting to belong to a world you know nothing of being hated by most of the population simply because you were born. She shook her head and kept silent.

Oh don't think about her. It was to late, her mind gathered pictures and scenes about Hermione how they had sneaked through the corridors to deliver another stack of library books to their secret hideout... She remembered how the both of them had tried to get ready for the ball in fourth year and how she had comforted her friend during the time while she was plagued with guilt with deleting her parents memories. She had tried to support Hermione and reminded her of the reasons why she did it. _You want to spare them torture, to spare them death and the hurt of possible losing you..._

Elrond was shocked, he hadn't thought that the Valar would allow hate to grow in Valinor what else was not as it seemed? He let the horses stop and dismounted, helping Lyra down too. The horses used the time to drink water from the streamlet and eat some grass. The elf just had eyes for his love, he had noticed that she had stopped talking and maybe the horses had even recalled bad emotions and memories in her. He went to her and hugged her. She let him cuddle her, turning to him snuggled against his chest and let him kiss her head.

"Lyra I'm shocked too but please don't think that all of the elves here are like this…"

"I won't but I also will stop to think that they all are so kind and understanding as you are."

With a little smile she pointed out that he had set a high standard and that they all were failing. Elrond softly laughed at this and both settled under a tree. It was time again for his love to take the potion and for once he was glad that she wasn't too stubborn to follow Irmo's order thoroughly, she even let him help her and he had explained that he loved it very much when she allowed him to care for her. That had earned him another of her smiles.

"That my love is ok but you will have to let me take care for you too."

He nodded before snuggling her closer. They waited for a nighttime before continuing their journey, all in all it took them seven of Valinors days to reach their destination. It was a beautiful journey and even the horses got used to them and after learning that their riders wouldn't be cruel to them they went more willingly and didn't trouble them anymore. Lyra just enjoyed the view and that wasn't entirely focused on the gorgeous nature and the elven buildings or the shiny eyes of the inhabitants no it also included a deep change in her love. Elrond looked younger and more alive, when he smiled at her than she felt her whole being shifting and as she sensed his presence than she felt as if he had grown somehow. During one of their breaks she spoke to him about it and he smiled, telling her that it came from the presence of the spirits and that she had changed and grown too. He also suspected that during his stay in Valinor one part of Luthien's heritage may have woken as his ancestor had been half Maia.

There it stood a small but beautiful estate close to the edge of one of Valinors countless woods. She looked at Elrond who just nodded silently, the last day had his mood dropped and she hadn't been able to cheer him up. With a deep breath she gave Wingfoot the sign to take her to the house. Elrond didn't know what he had expected but not that. As they came closer they saw three children playing in the garden, they had golden hair and a lot of fun at least measured by their laughter. Thee guests were greeted by a tall blond elf who nodded at them and showed them where they could leave the horses during their stay. Then they were led to a veranda and one of the servants brought them drinks and biscuits. Then she came, Celebrian, Lyra saw the similarities to her mother but she had a hardness to her that someone wouldn't find by Galadriel once they knew her. Maybe it was just because she was a concurrence to her loves heart but she couldn't stand the other female.

The guests stood in honor to greet the lady and the blond elf they had seen before. Lyra just knew that man and children were Celebrian's and that it would shock Elrond to his bones. She suffered because she just knew how worse he would take that news and to proof her concern he seemed too shocked to actually speak. Therefore she started on the conversation to give him time to get used to the circumstances.

"Greetings My lady, I'm Lyra Phoenix Black and I had heard a lot about you from your mother."

Lyra then looked questioningly at the elf on Celebrian's side, which seemed to have realized that the others were in some kind of stupor.

"Be welcome, Lady Lyra, my name is Elgund and as you have already guessed this is our family."

The elf's look, wandered to Elrond's stiffened face with what seemed to be understanding and maybe even a bit of guilt.

"Elrond son of Earendil I have to thoroughly apologize to you, until your arrival I lived in the belief that you had been informed about this."

Elrond just shook his face before looking again straightly at Celebrian, which seemed to wake out of her stupor too.

"Elgund I don't see why we should welcome one of the Edain to our home and you Elrond I don't owe you anything and don't look at me that way. We aren't married, in fact never had been as the Valar themselves declared the relationship for annulled."

She stopped her rant as she saw how the human drew in her breath harshly. Lyra couldn't believe it, they had robbed Elrond's children of a family… with declaring the relationship for annulled they in fact declared them for annulled too until one of the parents claimed them as his, they had no connection to Elrond or even their grandparents on their mothers side. Next to her, Elrond seemed to catch up on that fact too as he just shook his head.

"I hope you are happy Celebrian, because that is the only thing you are able to do, making yourself happy, if it hasn't already dawned you then let me tell you that you leave nothing but hurt and despair on your way… so I hope that at least you are happy."

Elrond turned to face Lyra and mustered a smile it was tiny and forced but she understood.

"I believe we have our answers now, we should leave."

"Elrond wait. You can't be really angry with me. Do you have really believed I would wait for 2000 years for you, in hope that you would maybe survive?"

"Yes I have. You also could have come back or send us a message, I don't know, anything would have been better than this. It seems that you just don't own the strength to tell us about your decision, you had to do it behind our backs but that is more your parents problem as you betrayed them too."

"I betrayed no one I had the blessing of the Valar, not like you and your human whore."

"Quiet. Celebrian I will not allow you to speak ill of one of my guests as I invited them to our house."

The blond elf looked at her with anger; he couldn't believe that she would behave in such a way. Elrond didn't seem like the cold elf she had always spoken off; quite contrary under his pain he could sense a loving and caring soul and not like someone a woman had to fear. What had Celebrian talked about? Had she lied about her past? He just shook his head and turned to face the human woman.

"Again I have to apologize for my wife's behavior. My lady you are a beautiful young woman and please don't let her words hurt you, they were spoken in rage."

Lyra nodded and accepted the apology she wondered just for a moment how that blond devil of a woman could again catch such a nice elf, hopefully she wouldn't leave him alone too... Elrond took Lyra's hand and both of them turned to leave.

"We were sent from your parents to deliver you letters from them as your mother has decided to remain in Lothlorien to lead their people together with Celeborn and help them with a new start in Middle Earth."

Elrond put to evenlopes on the desk of the veranda and looked once again at Celebrians face.

"Why do you look at me as if I was the one who has split our children off of our family and our protection?"

"Elrond I told you that I don't care about Middle Earth anymore, I do not wish to be reminded of the darkness and such things as humans."

"Celebrian its enough, there is no need to violate the rules of hospitatlity, you are incredible rude and I'm growing tired of having to apologize for your behavior."

"There is no need for an apology as the rules of hospitality just count for someone not for something."

Elgund looked at his wife with a mixture of disbelief and disgust. He couldn't believe that she had even thought something like that but speaking it loud? He looked at the human in front of him, not even with a blink of her eyes did she betray her emotions, she seemed collected as if nothing his wife said could even reach her. He didn't even knew how he would apologize for his wifes actions.

"My lady don't worry we won't bother you any longer. Elgund thank you for welcoming us in your house."

She made a small bow in his direction and left for the stables.

"I wish you and your family luck and happiness but it is time that we say goodbye. I don't know if she had told you that your children have three half siblings, if you and them would ever want to visit us, you would be most welcomed but please forgive me when I cannot enlarge the invitation to Celebrian too. Not that she would care, as for her there is no more life in middle earth, or so she had once told me but maybe there could be for others..."

Elgund stared at Celebrian, he had guessed that she had a child during her marriage with Elrond but not that she had three kids and not spoken once about them… He turned again and nodded at the half elf. He escorted them to the horses and made sure that they left safely. He sighed this would be a long day, as he intended to get the truth out of his wife and not again some half lies.

Lyra guided the horses around some curves and as they were out of sight, she told them that it was time to rest. The horses were quite confident with the two of them at the moment because the woman had told them, that if they brought them back safely they would have their peace from them. They halted and the animals helped themselves to some grass and water. Lyra helped Elrond down and guided him to a shielded place where they both dropped in the grass. She just embraced him without words and the elf leaned on her before giving into his grief.

"She didn't even ask how we fared how our children fared. I can't believe that I had loved this cold woman once."

"You know that if Irmo wasn't sly enough to make me promise to not use my powers I swear I would have turned her into a bunny with the writing in its fur: I'm a stupid bitch."

Elrond looked at her with large eyes before bursting in laughter.

"Yes the Valar are really sly."

#

**Author's note: If you don't want to read a scene with sexual content then please skip the rest of the chapter. Otherwise: Have fun.**

#

Lyra kneeled before Elrond and looked into his lovely grey eyes before taking his face between her hands. With her thumbs she wiped away his tears which had already left strains across his cheeks. At that moment he knew that the past was the past and that he now had a promissing future with this loving, caring and totally mad woman. He just loved it, loved it how she held him and he felt that his pain started to ease away. Then she couldn't wait anymore and searched for his lips. As she softly touched them with hers, it was at first hesitantly and she looked in his eyes and as she saw in them a warm light she just couldn't help it and embraced him put her arms about his neck and carefully entered his mouth with her tongue. Elrond pulled her closer to him, made sure he could feel every curve of her body clinging to his. Lyra leaned forward and both of them lost balance, finally she lay above Elrond while softly caressing his face and enjoying it greatly as he started to longingly explore her mouth and entangle his fingers in her hair. She loved how he stroked through her hair and across her back and she nearly giggled in pleasure as she found out that he seemed to like it as she softly nipped his ear a bit.

He couldn't believe this female, within seconds she could turn him brainless. He was already busy to remove her robes and get out of his own cloak as his mind told him to stop. He had a very hard time to remove himself from her soft skin which tasted deliciously especially as he kissed her neck and slowly wandered down to her breasts. Even harder was it to get her to stop, it seemed that since things were settled and she had already waited for so long that she wouldn't want to wait another second. She bit his ears again and he couldn't help a moan that escaped him, he could have sworn that he saw triumph gleaming in her eyes and then he just shoved his thoughts away and started to undress her. He softly stroked her arms which had a milky white color and started to play with her breasts he could feel how he got aroused as she moaned softly under his kisses.

Lyra expertly got her elf out of his too much layers of clothing. She felt his penis harden as she untied his sash helped him out of his shirt. She loved to kiss his lips his neck down his chest while she helped him out of his trousers. He found she looked beautiful as he held her warm body against his, his hands softly wandering across her body. He was extremely careful to not touch the scar on her back as he knew it must make her suffer under a lot pain but he loved to touch her curvy bottom and even more as his fingers slipped between her legs. She moaned louder and let go of his ear for a moment. Lyra found him gorgeous and couldn't believe how she had been able to wait so long to feel his touch. Her hands wandered down caressing his penis gently already hoping he would enter her soon as she came very close to her climax. As if knowing her wish or maybe he really knew, he kissed her intensely again while guiding her gently on his lap. She just followed his invitation and with her legs left and right from his hips she allowed him to slide into her vagina. While softly starting to move she searched for his lips again and they shared a kiss that simply spoke of longing. He loved to hear her moan and intensified his movements while letting his lips wander to her breasts, licking them and nipping on them. Her moans became louder and more regularly and he just went with her rhythm, immensely enjoying her warm and wet body. She couldn't anymore and with a tormented breath and a scream she came and while her body tiredly relaxed under the strong hold of Elrond, she felt how he came too. He closed his eyes hearing her scream in pleasure was too much and he couldn't hold it back any longer. He felt tiredness claiming him and how her body softly sunk down on him was enough to tell him that she needed rest too.

He embraced her and carefully wrapped her into his cloak; he wouldn't allow her to get cold. He just barely managed to slip in his outer robe before his love claimed him as snuggle bear and he had no choice but cuddle with her, not that he would have wanted anything different, making them a kind of resting place with their clothes and searched for a position that gave them both comfort. Lyra already slept content with everything, with herself, her love, the life and the whole world. She was happy and point. Elrond watched her relaxed face, the closed eyes and the black silky hair then he pulled her very close to his chest and wandered to the worlds of dreaming.

* * *

Finally xD they are together from now on, world be careful you don't know what's coming. (evil laughter)


	14. Chapter 14 home

Disclaimer: Hi, every idea, character or plotline that is recognizable from Lord of the Rings or Harry Potter belongs to its rightful owner and this story exists just for fun and I earn nothing with it.

Welcome my dear readers to another part of the story ^^ thank you very much for your reviews. Thanks to all who joined in again with followings and favorites: its greeeaaat xD

233: I know that's not really just of me to make Celebrian so unlikable but I always disliked the character somehow…I mean even if she had no more love for Elrond (or was tired of the life…) she had left her children behind and not even sent a message to them for more than 2000 years (sorry, but she sucks as mother). The hate against humans was a bit my own invention but as most elves who returned from middle earth to Valinor were entangled in wars and some humans had always served the dark lord it is not so far off… About Elgund, I just needed a respectable elf (couldn't let their children have two idiots as parents) someone that Elrond would be able to respect.

Now: Have fun :D

#

**Chapter 14: home**

She woke; her body was still snuggled to Elrond who was the reason why she woke as he had started to kiss her neck.

"Love, wake you have to take the potion again."

She sighed but allowed him to feed the devilish awfully tasting thing to her. If she wouldn't love him so much, she would have refused. The thing was that she was truly in love… and so she took the sip that made her body freeze and shiver. It was then when she noticed that she was still naked and with her reddening cheeks she couldn't believe herself but she felt really tempted to ask this gorgeous elf if they could repeat their doings from before. Elrond just chuckled, there he had gotten himself an insatiable partner and he could understand her as he had enjoyed it very much too but a sense of foresight told him that they should see that they returned, it would have been really rude to let the Valar wait. So he kissed Lyra and dragged her on her feet. After she came to herself a bit better they went to the nearby streamlet which they would follow for some days. Lyra found the water freezing and would have loved to warm it a bit but that fell under the not using her powers clause which she really started to get irritated with.

Elrond helped her to get a bit cleaned and to slip back into her clothes; he laughed as she failed to untangle her hair without her magic and helped her with that too after he had dressed himself. Then they went for their horses and started the journey back. Elrond was deep in thoughts especially as he knew that his grief and sorrow, his guilt and worry had simply gone away. Kissing Lyra had shown him what he had and for the first time since 2000 years he didn't care anymore to compare it to what he once had. This was his life now, everything that counted was the woman he loved and his children, he hoped they would return soon to Middle earth, home to them so he would be able to explain what has happened. Through their connection his kids had felt his worry and hurt and he had felt how they had tried to comfort him, now he sent calm and peace and they were a bit mollified. At the moment he would help Lyra and he was going to enjoy it every way possible. The human was captured in thoughts too but hers weren't that happy, she thought about how she lived while the others would never be able to enjoy what she had found. They were born, had to fight and then died without ever knowing how it felt to love and to care.

Tears flowed down her face as she saw the corpse of Luna again and how the rats had started to bite parts of her skin away. How Ron had spoken some short words after they had buried her at a secret place and how she was now the only one left who knew where she lay. She added that point to her to do list if she would be able to go home soon. Elrond noticed her tears.

"Love shall we take a break?"

"No"

"Lyra, tell me what troubles you?"

"The past, I'm sorry, I should be happy and I'm but you know they cannot; they will never have what I had found here with you and I…"

She cried. Elrond made the horses stop and started to set up a small camp. Maybe they would take longer for their way back but it seemed as if her shields started to fail and he knew that she needed his support. The both of them settled under a large tree and Elrond let her rest on his lap leaning her head on his shoulder. He made sure she took a sip of the potion and then let her rest.

"Lyra, would you allow me to join you, in your thoughts? It would be a way for me to be with you even in your dreams and I would feel better to watch over you if you sleep."

Lyra nodded it was a small nearly not noticeable movement but for Elrond it meant so much. Again she sensed him on the periphery of her thoughts and this time she dropped the first shields. She felt how he came closer and started crying again, it wasn't just his thoughts that she could feel but the warmth and caring, his love for her too. It felt like a soft blanket around her and she wanted to snuggle to him. She heard or better said felt a soft chuckle and then she really processed that he was now inside her thoughts and knew everything she thought and felt. With everyone else she would have completely freaked out at this but with Elrond she felt safe. She took some deep breaths and felt as she slipped into the dreamscape. As she opened her eyes she stood in a familiar room, it was Elrond's room in Imladris.

"Welcome love."

The voice was gentle and seemed to come from the veranda, carefully she moved forward and then she saw him. Standing at the railing the same way as she had seen him so often do, he stood there and looked at the still sleeping valley. Lyra noticed that the sun hadn't yet risen and she looked at the sleeping paths and the buildings. She felt a spark of longing.

"You miss Imladris, am I right? Elrond?"

"Yes I do, it has become part of my soul. It's not that Valinor isn't great and I'm sure that the great elven cities have to be astounding but I wouldn't change my home just to be there if I don't have to."

Lyra went forward and embraced him, leaned to him.

"I understand you, even I miss our valley, even though I haven't lived there for long but it has something homely and calm even with a horde of dwarves and Hobbits running through its halls."

Both of them laughed. It was true; they just didn't feel at home or even welcome in Aman. They were nothing more than intruders, barely accepted… Elrond wouldn't tell it to anyone but it had hurt him greatly that Lyra had to face so much hatred at a place where she should find healing and it hurt that he would always be just a half elf to them. He was treated just a bit better than a human but not considered kin by the inhabitants of Valinor.

"But do you really think we would be the only ones? Aren't there others here that are not welcomed?"

"You are right, there are still parts of our kin that aren't allowed to return to Valinor and those who are closely related to them could come and would be accepted if they had a family here who would take them in or be hated for what happened if they are on their own. Maybe they would want a new start in middle earth, where they wouldn't be judged because everyone who lived in middle earth knows and had lived through his own darkness."

"What do you mean? They have darkness too, I mean here in Valinor, look around you if even the horses start to hate people because of hear saying then don't tell me here is no darkness."

"You are right and it makes me shiver, I always thought that with the Valar here, there shouldn't be something like a taint on the lands but now…"

The both of them stood together and looked down on the image of their Imladris and even Lyra felt the powerful urge to head for the next ship home.

"Love, when your thoughts and dreams get tormented by your memories just come to me here to this place, we will find a way to keep them from overloading you."

"Tha.."

She couldn't say more as her lips got captured in another fantastic kiss. Both of them stood there embracing each other and greeting the sun as she began to rise. It was their amusement and joy as it was one of the few rituals they shared with the other even if it was just in a dreamscape. The both of them slowly returned to Aman and their camp and as they opened their eyes they still felt the connection. Lyra noticed that her thoughts were her own once more but she could still feel Elrond's emotions and sent a questioning feeling to him. As answer she got a bright smile.

"Love; if you allow me then I would like to let the connection the way it is now."

"So we would feel each other?"

"Yes and you could easily find my mind if you are in trouble and in need of support."

Lyra closed her eyes and started to really inspect the feelings that she was surrounded with. Softly with all the care she felt for her elf, she looked around and could suddenly feel the presence of other beings. At first she was shocked and irritated but then she recognized them. Arwen and the twins greeted Lyra and invited her joyfully to their bond; the witch just smiled and enjoyed how she was warmly embraced by them. She sent also her appreciation and joy back through the connection and after some time the bond seemed to stabilize and settle. Elrond was happy that his family understood each other so well and most of all was he so proud that his children accepted Lyra as family. He retrieved the horses and the both of them continued their journey.

#

**Meeting the Valar**

True to Elrond's foresight they were already awaited by Irmo. The spirit smiled at the sight of his two charges. Both of them had healed quite a lot on their journey and with how much joy the woman radiated and the newly bond that connected the two of them to each other her chances to survive had been increased.

"Welcome back. I see that your journey had been successful and both of you have healed much during your travel. I fear you can't find rest in my home tonight as you will have to travel with me to my brother's residence and Ilmarim rests atop the Taniquetil, it seems to me that none of the children finds much fun in heading up there but it can't be changed."

"Lord Irmo with all respect I hold for you, I must say that you have a sly sense of humor."

The human child looked at him with a mixture of curiosity, humor and respect and the Valar started laughing. Elrond just looked at her with disbelief he just started to realize that it seemed part of her family's madness to lack self-preservation… Honestly how could she be so direct to a being that could just kill her with a thought?

"Oh its quite amusing don't worry too much, son of Earendil, truth is that we even prefer honesty rather than bottled up feelings that would just explode after some time and cause a lot of pain to all inhabitants in Valinor."

Both of his charges looked at him with amazement and the woman seemed to calculate over some things, she may have opened up more especially to the elf but he still couldn't hear her thoughts.

"You communicate mostly through thoughts am I right?"

"Yes child, it is our natural way of even existing as we all started as a thought of our great father. It is also the reason why it irritates me so much that I'm not able to feel your thoughts… from my point of view it's like you are fish in the sea or birds in the air, like my brother Ulmo is the water that all his charges swim through its my field that you walk through when you dream. Normally I could connect with you thoroughly but you are like a sphere or bubble in the sea that is disclosed from its environment."

While their conversation they had started walking and what would have taken the two children weeks to reach the main city in their realm, was reduced to some days. They didn't even felt like they were walking the whole time as they didn't get tired. What Lyra didn't know was that Irmo had wrapped them in a sphere of his dream field therefore they didn't walk on the normal paths but through his own realm and crossed the distance more easily. But as said before Lyra and Elrond didn't notice it at all as they were caught up in a highly interesting conversation.

"May I ask something that I'm really curious about but know that it would be most likely something that you normally don't speak about?"

Irmo laughed again, somehow he understood that the small being thought that this was maybe her only chance to get some answers to serious questions but he wasn't quite yet used to her speed of getting things done. Surely it had to be a trait that came with being mortal, as even the elves showed more patience than the small being next to him but somehow after a time of routine and calm in their lands it was like a fresh rain in spring that made the grass turning the world green anew. The Valar just nodded to her and waited.

"How does it come that you have so much hate and quarrel in your lands? I thought that with you being here it would be peaceful. I mean it is mostly but I was shocked that the elves living here don't seem to be part of it."

The Valar thought about her question for some time. It was a topic that he wondered about too from time to time but it seemed that ever since Morgoth had planted the seeds of treachery, hate and distrust in Aman, that they had never had found to their way back to peace again. He tried to explain that to the woman but it seemed that something didn't add up for her.

"Lord Irmo, do you know about our warding for the elven settlement in Imladris?"

"Yes child I have felt the souls which are coming to my realm from there are much more relaxed and calm…"

"It's a field about some of the basic values that represents the vision we had of that place."

He nodded and asked her to continue.

"I thought that you do the same just much bigger. I thought you create a field and that everything that is similar to it will find you there, like you find all dreams of us but that something that doesn't fit to your field wouldn't have space to exist there…"

"I have no answer for you but I shall think about what you have said. The question is what will happen if we raise such fields and not everyone wants to live in them? We can't force all of the children to live according to our will."

"I understand that but don't we already exist inside your fields the whole time, I mean, that's what Arda is made off right?"

The spirit smiled before answering.

"That is true and even if for example Varda's field would bring a field of clearness and focus to all life in Arda its still Illuvatar's wish that you decide for yourself if you want to accept it or not."

Lyra nodded but something still bugged her about it. It was like the soul wards would move even entire places to another sphere where people who don't agree with the basic values of it couldn't even find it. Irmo smiled, it seemed as the child thought about the topic that something in her unconsciousness reached out to connect herself to their fields to try and understand them better. It caused her shields to fade away and for the first time he truly saw who she really was. Very carefully and without startling her he wrapped a warm wave of his fields around her. It gave her stability and prevented her harsh memories to haunt her. Elrond who had listened to their conversation felt it too and made sure to walk very close to her, to show her his support. Lyra hadn't yet realized that her shields had fallen; she just noticed the odd behavior of the two beings around her.

Then it rushed back to her like an enormous flood, everything that happened all that she had tried to store in the backside of her mind.

#

**Flashback**

"How much time do you need?"

"To set everything up and start the ritual 20 minutes at least."

"Fine we will give you the time."

"Lyra, Neville please be careful and if Ginny still lives tell her I'm sorry."

Lyra felt a tear roll down her cheek; this was a goodbye forever. She nodded to Harry and turned back to Hermione.

"You are sure about it?"

"Don't insult me; you know that my calculations are perfect."

"That's not what I meant. Are you sure that you are ready to do this?"

"Do we have a choice?"

"No"

"Then don't ask."

Neville turned to leave his friends and he dragged Lyra around a corner and slapped her across her face.

"Can you lead them and hold the main bridge?"

"Yes"

"Fine then I will gather the others and watch the backside. Twenty minutes and it will be done. So get back on your feet and do it."

Lyra nodded before turning to search for her last team members. She found a bleeding George and some Ravenclaws they knew of the position of some other fighters and they headed to regroup anew. Not twelve like they used to have in their battle units but just to eight they formed the last resistance. Lyra took the lead in the middle and George took the shielding and warding position. Then they moved but didn't really make it far as they soon faced five of the remaining inner circle and one of them was her aunt but what really made the situation worse was that they were led by Dumbledore himself and he still had the control of the elder wand.

She knew that this was a situation where she had to let go of everything and become what she hated most, a Black through and through. As her aunt was nothing as a disowned escapee from Askaban and Lyra Head of House she used all what she knew of the family magic against the attackers. Before anyone could do anything she blinded them all, she caught them all off guard besides Dumbledore but even the old monster needed some seconds before he was able to fire a spell at her, she used that time to kill one of the attackers. Then everything grew fast and chaotic. Her teammates held the others at bar while she focused on the ex-headmaster. He sent Fawkes forward and the double cursed bird tried to burn her. She had time to hide under her hood while dodging one of the spells, to escape death.

She killed the bird with an avada kedavra which gave her some time until it would be reborn again. The old monster was able to hit her with a shocking spell and she went down. It was similar to the cruciatus curse but tried to make your heart stop. She had the blink of an eye to silently cast the counter as she wouldn't have been able to utter some words under the pain and shaking of her body. She got back on her feet still shaking but shoved the pain back. She was a Black and powerful wand or not, a Black couldn't fall through another than a Black and as they always got what they truly wanted she knew what she wanted now most. KILL ALBUS DUMBLEDORE. She used the blood that she had coughed out, to hastily draw a rune on the floor and it worked. You always have to know the trick, of how things worked to outwit them. The unbeatable wand can't be beaten by an opponent, yes but it can be beaten by itself. The rune she had drawn was a powerful reflector and with it tied to her blood and the family magic it threw back the blasting curse that was thrown at her.

Dumbledore was able to cast a shield as his spell was thrown back at him but with the impact he collided with the wall behind him and lost grip on his wand. Lyra didn't wait, didn't say anything, didn't even celebrate her triumph, she just finished the old bastard. With the leader gone some of the imperiused members of the order of Phoenix returned to normal and stopped fighting but the remaining deatheaters slaughtered through the rows of opponents, they had now nothing to lose anymore. From the eight fighters they had been only George and her were still alive but they had been able to kill another two of their opponents. Bellatrix and one of her fellows fled outside and were followed by them. Lyra should have known that it was a trap and the moment they headed through the door George got hit with a blasting hex. She screamed in rage and tears and a burning explosive fire of hate and madness took control of her. Lyra enjoyed it as she flayed Bellatrix fellow. She made his body parts flew away before setting a new goal for her insatiable hunger for revenge. BELLATRIX.

She ran outside and faced four of the inner circle former belonging to Voldemort, they finished playing with one of the younger students and turned to an elf year old hiding behind a stone. The corpse of the other girl just fell down on the floor in between all the broken bits of what once were the powerful walls of Hogwarts. Everything was destroyed and there were lakes of blood running down from the dead. She moved forward and then saw it, felt it, the erupting soul wards.

They had won… but to what prize?

**End Flashback**

#

Elrond caught her as she went unconsciousness to the ground. Her body shook and she threw herself around struggling fighting against something. His heart clenched as he heard her scream in agony and he could do nothing but hold her to his chest not wavering in his effort to calm her. Irmo turned around and saw how she broke down as her mind got caught up in the memories of a battle. He felt how her heart shattered again as one of her last friends got killed and watched how she had let the darkness consume herself. He didn't judge her about that but came closer and softly placed a hand on her head. It took some time but her breathing calmed and her heart beat returned to normal.

Slowly she opened her eyes and saw Elrond, his face showed her worry and he held her closely to his chest. Irmo was there too and she would have wanted to hide away from him, she wasn't a nice person not even close…

"Don't worry child, I'm not going to judge you for what you have done I have been never tested to my limits like you had been and as I don't know what I would have done, I have no right to decide if it was a mistake how you had reacted. I'm just glad that you have another side too and that is quite warm and caring."

Irmo smiled as he saw her tears.

#

**Ilmarin**

The home of Varda and Manwe was amazing. She had her Lyra moments again and it took them some time to find their ways through the beautiful hallways. Elrond wasn't much help this time either because he got lost in all the tapestry's and paintings too. She was fascinated by so many details that she couldn't count them all. One thing was that they found themselves at the highest point of the world but hadn't problems with breathing and she got puzzled about the question how they got that place warm enough for all the elves that lived here. Honestly they lived on an icy mountain top! The halls were bright and some had glass roofs that let the beautiful stars glimmer down on them. Elrond took her hand and showed her outside on a veranda. The view was amazing underneath them they could see Aman in its entire outlay. They saw the beautiful cities and the blue sea that called for them; they also detected the gardens they had come through a bit further in the west.

Elrond softly put a hand up to the stars; they were so high above all living beings at the moment that they could see them clearly even at day. He pointed at one special bright star which seemed to twinkle down at them. He told Lyra that this light came from one of the Silmaril and that his father carried it across the night sky. Lyra just smiled friendly at the light wondering how the being fared up there on his lonely path. As Elrond saw the approving glimmer of his father's light he smiled softly and held her a bit closer. They stood together and enjoyed the view and while she snuggled to her love, Lyra decided to let her past behind her. What happened was important and she would always remember her friends but there was so much out there, so much she could live for and that she hadn't yet discovered that she simply couldn't allow her past to cloud and hinder her future.

They reached a small chamber which was empty besides a bed and small table next to it. Both of them settled on the bed, ready to wait for what was going to happen, while Irmo went to confer with his siblings. Manwe already waited for him and he wasn't alone, Varda had decided that besides the three of them it would be helpful to ask Namo and Vaire for help too as they had the most experience with the fea's of the children. All of them were quite shocked at how torn and destroyed her soul was. The guardian of the dead was surprised that she was even alive; he had seen so many children fade because of wounds far less severe than hers… He shared his thoughts with his siblings and it was Varda who pointed out that they couldn't try to break the curse as long as they didn't know what kept her still alive.

Irmo shared what knowledge he had been able to gain from her, mostly how much strength she got through her bond with Elrond but also what he had learned about the family. Namo had seen lots of cruel fates in his life and he got the nice souls as well as the evil ones to his realm so he wasn't too shocked about what she was.

"She may lack morals and you could blame her youth for being headstrong and doing things how she sees fit and had made a lot of mistakes along the way but she isn't evil. I see that even if she made mistakes she had paid for them severely and deserves to get a second chance…"

"I don't know she has manipulated time and caused another war in her world, she doesn't seem responsible."

Manwe wasn't impressed with their doings as they had clearly made things worse the second time around and that for nothing other than to make their own lives better, so they wouldn't need to suffer so many losses. His wife stopped his thoughts.

"That is not entirely true, you are right about their motives but they also felt for their friends and wanted to give them another chance as they died as children. I also see that even as they used political power to change laws and prevent their first dark lord from rising, they did it in a way that made their society stronger, as they didn't wanted power for themselves but to decrease the corruption. I also see that Lyra tries to help people finding their own ways, making them stronger. I believe she did the Hobbit a favor in teaching him how to protect himself and she didn't ask once for anything in return."

Manwe thought about her arguments as his wife was the one to see clearest and nothing could be hidden from her behind any layers of mist, as her mind was a piercing light. If she spoke for the human child than he would not put her advice away and Irmo also added that they shouldn't judge her according their own standards as the being hadn't seen more than 40 years and simply wasn't able to be as responsible as them.

"I agree with you and we shall go now and help her but we also need to tell her that she shouldn't interfere with fate in such a way again."

"Brother you are right but I believe she has learned that lesson."

They focused on the small chamber and appeared there, startling two small beings. Elrond and Lyra had cuddled together waiting for what would be decided. They still spoke about what they had seen on their way up here until they suddenly felt how the air began to shift. Where first was nothing there stood now five beings and they just recognized Irmo.

"Welcome children to our home, may I introduce Lady Varda and Vaire, my brothers Namo and Irmo you have already met, I'm Manwe and we came to try and help you Lyra."

The human nodded obviously not yet comfortable with their presence. They knew that it would need some time until she got used the feeling as they radiated even in this reduced form a lot of power. As she seemed to be much attuned to her surroundings it may have been like being thrown in the ice cold sea and she had not yet gotten used to the new temperature. Varda spoke softly to her.

"Child, please lie down and let us put you to sleep so we may start with your treatment."

She nodded again but looked at Elrond who softly placed a kiss on her cheek and still held her hand until they asked him to wait outside. Lyra fell to sleep and under the guidance of Irmo she traveled to a place of silence where she would rest undisturbed by thoughts or dreams and feelings. He told her that he would come back to safely bring her back after they were finished and that she needed to rest now. Meanwhile Namo inspected the rift on her back; it seemed to be frozen in time and the difference between the parts of her fea that lived within the time flow and those frozen caused so much pain that she should have been dead. He also felt how her burned nerves weren't able to feel the pain thoroughly. Vaire inspected the little fea before her and saw the waving's that held her alive.

"There look. I found the reason how she is still alive."

Her siblings followed her guidance through the soft strings of fate and found a wave of powerful energy. Namo recognized them as fea's who had melted together and became their own entity.

"You are her ancestors."

He spoke calmly and waited for a response. In front of him one of the spirits took on what had to be its former form.

"Yes we are."

"You keep her alive?"

"As well as we are able to."

"Will you assist us?"

"Yes"

He nodded and retreated slowly but Manwe still had some questions.

"Have you brought her to our world?"

"We have brought her away from where she had been but we had no control about where she landed."

"How did you achieve such a feat?"

"Our world has powerful streams of energy too, which keep everything alive but contrary to you they don't have such kind of consciousness, its different. Their magic gave us strength as everyone that has magical abilities are fed by them but they started to fade, to sleep deep inside the earth and all of the races which lived through them started to fade too. With the reawaking of such powerful magic as in the wards of Hogwarts a kind of wakeup call ran through our island and a lot of things started to change. The magic started to wake again and we were able to use it to save our last family member."

Manwe retreated so that they could finally start to search for a way to undo the curse. It had thick layers and everyone reeked of evil and cruelty. He saw clearly that the very moment that they would remove the time block it would regain its power and rip Lyra apart. Her fea wouldn't survive that but simply implode. It was Varda who was able to untangle the different layers and bring order into the chaos. With her light burning away all the evil tendrils got untangled. Vaire and Namo worked through her fea healed the cuts and the holes in it.

Then something odd happened. The moment as Manwe and Varda cleaned her fea of the last taint from the curse a powerful movement went through the little being. All of them were thrown back and couldn't do anything but watch the soul shrinking. For a terrible moment they thought they had failed and the curse was destroying her but it didn't feel evil. On the contrary it seemed as if the little fea glowed in happiness but why did it shrink?

Then it was gone. The fea had vanished as well as the spirits of the family, leaving a dead body in the room. They were confused and worried as they thought about how Elrond would take the message that she was dead.

Namo concentrated on finding her, there hadn't been one soul that he had lost and he wouldn't start with it today. While Manwe went to tell Elrond about what happened he still searched for the spirit and then he found her. She was still there but seemed to have got lost in another sphere. It also seemed that she somehow was enlarging herself like she unfolded layer for layer of her own being and what he felt from her was healthy not injured. He shared his findings with his siblings and all of them felt better especially as an elf ran inside the room and cradled her body to his chest. It wasn't a good sign that he hadn't said a word and Namo saw how a big rift had shown in Elrond's fea and how the elf lost his will to live.

"Child don't despair nothing is yet lost, please trust me and show some patience."

He asked his brother to keep her body alive while he would help her soul to find her way back. Manwe was the lord of the breath of Arda for a reason and as he connected all life to each other he could keep the small being in their world for a small time too. Even if he had a hard time to get Elrond away enough so he wouldn't crush her but give her some space to breath. The elf took Namo's words serious if the lord of the dead said that it wasn't yet decided about her fate than he would wait and hope.

Meanwhile Namo had found the spirit and was surprised about how much she had changed, that wasn't the spirit of a human anymore, they always looked like they were somehow crumbled up and tied together to a small knot.

"It's because we are."

Shocked that she was able to hear his thoughts he halted a moment in his movements.

"Will you come back?"

"There is no space; I don't want to be so waddled up anymore. Here I can stretch myself and that feels so good."

Somehow he understood what she meant as he inspected her, he saw a beautiful light that radiated warmth and he could see how fine lines of her being were still unfolding themselves.

"If you don't come back you will have to come with me to my halls and you will leave Elrond alone. It is your own decision."

She thought about it, about her feelings towards Elrond and that there where so many things that she wanted to do, while she found her memories she felt a caring warmth and a huge amount of sadness and despair. She suddenly knew that this were "her elf's" feelings and how he had told her that she could always find him on the veranda in Imladris if she needed to be close to him.

Within a moment she was gone, simply vanished without a trace and Namo was puzzled as he hadn't met yet one of the children's fea's who was so powerful but somehow he got the feeling that there were a lot of things that they hadn't yet found out about them and that this day would be a start for a lot changes. Namo came back and told them that he had lost her again. Manwe got silent, they didn't want to burden Earendil's child with more pain than he had already been through. The moment he decided it was time to tell him what happened, they all could see a soft glow coming from the elf and it was not alone from his fea.

#

**Dreamscape**

"Elrond?"

"Lyra, you are here?"

"I wanted to see you. You said I should come to this place."

Elrond turned and searched her face. She looked at him lovingly. He touched her carefully at her cheek before pulling her into an embrace and kissing her.

"Please come back to me."

She smiled and nodded at him.

**End Dreamscape.**

#

Namo started laughing before explaining to his siblings that Irmo had been right the both of them shared a strong connection, strong enough to pull her soul back to her love. He carefully touched Elrond's shoulder and the moment he found the two of them cuddled to each other he smiled even more. It took him a while to get the elf to let her go but the both of them understood that she needed to return and reconnect to her own body.

Only as Elrond saw her taking her first own breath and felt her heart beating strong and steady, he was finally able to let go of his worry. The Valar seemed relieved too, they told him that now everything would be fine and the both of them needed to rest. The elf nodded and thanked them for their help. Varda simply smiled at him.

"We will talk soon but please rest now."

#

**Valmar**

It already was some days ago that Lyra had opened her eyes and just felt great. She felt so happy and free, that she had no mercy with her elf which was still resting and started to kiss him. Elrond had opened his eyes and found to his great joy a very happy and energized female, kissing him, touching him and obviously well enough to have her thoughts wandering to very joyful ideas. His responsible side was telling him to make sure that she rested but then he knew that she could very well care for herself and that she always got what she wanted and it was quite clear that at this moment, she wanted him.

Lyra enjoyed herself greatly, with the curse gone Irmo had healed her nerve damage too and she was now able to feel things more intense and was shocked at how it intensified her reactions to Elrond's touch. She had no way of taming and controlling herself and she had the perfect excuse for her complete unrestrained behavior. She had a healed body without pain and a healed fea that was running havoc at the possibilities of trying out all ways of enjoying pleasure. She felt a tiny bit of pity for Elrond who got dragged along in her passion. Not that the elf felt as if he needed to be pitied in any way, no he felt like all his sorrow in his life was worth to just experience their unions.

The next days were a bit chaotic as Lyra still needed to get used to her new condition and she gladly remembered in time that having a healed body meant that she could get children now too and that she better started to take the potions to prevent an accident. She had never had such trouble before as the years of torture throughout her childhood had left her sterile but now… All in all, did the couple not notice all of the changes in their behavior but all the others around them did. The most important change was that no matter how hostile some elves behaved in their presence, they just smiled, never letting any kind of belittling or mockery getting close to them. They also started to explore Valmar the great city and they radiated so much joy while doing so that they had an effect on people. On one hand there were those who were so set on their hatred that they simply avoided seeing the couple strolling around and on the other hand there were those with the ability to look beyond the heritage and just saw two happy beings exploring their beautiful city, the second category were those who actually spoke to them.

After being declared healed by the Valar, thanking them thoroughly and promising Irmo to visit his home once more before leaving, they rented a small room in one of the city's inns. Lyra had spoken with Manwe and he had seemed to be pleased with how she had changed. He had questioned her about her former life and asked her if she would try to change the timeline again. She could have lied and said that she would never do it again because it had been stupid rash and they had lost so much more the second time but it wasn't true.

#

**Flashback**

"I'm sorry lord Manwe I know that you want me to tell you that I wouldn't do it again but truth is that I don't know what I would do if something would happen to Elrond and his family. I will always fight for what I believe and for whom I care and I know that I will try everything to achieve saving them. I have learned that it has caused a lot of trouble and that I will have to face my part in it and I will also never do it again if I'm not absolutely sure that there is no other way."

He had looked at her for a long time but knew that it was the truth. He saw her heart and knew that she truly cared about others and that it was a heritage of her family to be so stubborn about their ways.

"What about we both make a deal, before you will ever do such a thing again, we will talk about it and see if there is another solution?"

She smiled at him with an honest happy smile and agreed with him. It gave him to think about that she had never had once someone to confide in besides those of her own age and that if there had been someone they could have trusted, that maybe they wouldn't have done it at all.

**End Flashback.**

#

Elrond had agreed to return home as soon as possible but they also wanted to find some family members and relations to Galadriel and Celeborn and to spread news about the settlements in middle earth. Lyra had just the Slytherin plan on how to do it without getting anyone suspicious. She told Elrond of how she redecorated her flat for the both of them and how they should go around and see if they would find something that he would like. She also inspired him to expand their orders to things and ideas for the havens, Imladris and especially Ithilien as there would be so much work to do… As he caught up on her plan he thought it would be a great idea as they could bring home at least one ship full with commodities and that if they gained nothing more with it, at least could make some of the elves at home extremely happy. Not that there had been a risk of their plans not going to work… The both of them snickered as they got the first crafters interested during their inspection of the lamps that Lyra found so beautiful.

As there travels nothing so fast than gossip, not even light… it didn't take more than a few days until somehow every elf knew that there were still settlements of their kin in middle earth. The reactions to that news were quite contrasting, some were happy that there wouldn't be so much intruders anymore, others were sad as they had hoped to be reunited with their families and most of them were quite neutral but a small group also saw some hope in it. What Lyra hadn't thought of was that in Valinor things never changed, some things got added but the buildings were all the same because since the time after the destruction of the trees there hadn't be any change in Valinor. Even if Elrond and Lyra didn't get much response in Valmar the news traveled to Tirion and the Noldor were known to be a creative and crafting clan. They hadn't much to do as the times of great developments under the teachings of the Valar had ended as there had been no more need for new inventions. They had all what they needed to keep up with their lifestyle. It got quite boring even for Immortals to redo the shape of crystal lamps for uncounted times. Also were the Noldor those who were held responsible for the misfortune that the Silmaril had brought.

#

**Goodbyes**

Lyra was just happy that they had been able to get so many useful things and ideas to take with them, at first it had looked as if the elves wouldn't even trade with them but Elrond proofed to be the skilled negotiator that she had known him to be. At the end they had found a crew which would set them and their shipment over and also were interested in at least waiting a week at the grey havens to gather news which they would bring back to family members in Valinor. She was content with their success and even more as they were finally leaving soon. There was just the visit at Irmo's house missing and they had been invited to a dinner with Celeborn's family in Alqualonde the city of the Teleri.

The Hobbits greeted them heartily as they reached Irmo's gardens again and to their big surprise they found Olorin there, which they had known as Gandalf at the time as he still wore his mask of being a wizard. Lyra recognized him immediately, his joyful laughter that she had got to know well during the last days in Gondor, simply gave it away. The group gathered close to a beautiful streamlet under a tall tree and exchanged news. They were all interested in how Gandalf fared and what he was going to do now.

"Ah my dear friends I will rest here for a while. As it is that your hearts are calling you home mine had missed this place for a long time and hopefully I will find some peace now."

Frodo and Bilbo had decided to stay and live in Irmo's care, they were also really happy to still have Gandalf dropping by and talking to them and Lyra suspected that the Maia visited the Hobbits not just because of a favor to them but because he already missed the shire. Not that she would ever speak something like that aloud, Gandalf may had put his staff away but she wasn't sure if he wouldn't simply find a substitute that allowed him to hit her head if she tried. A scene that she would never forget in her life was the moment as he took on a corporal form again just to smoke on his pipe with them, it was at the same time as Irmo joined them and the Valar just looked so oddly at the Maia. She needed everything that she could muster on occlumentic to not fall over and laugh. Sadly Elrond wasn't as lucky as she, he just started laughing and that affected the Hobbits and then her shields were gone again and they just laughed while the spirits stared irritated at them.

Irmo was quite happy with her process and declared her as fully healed, which made Olorin just smile happily and he nodded approving at them. He then gave Elrond a meaningful look and to Lyra's surprise her love swallowed nervously. She looked at him concerned. What was going on?

Elrond looked at her and she saw so much love and care in his eyes. He then took her hands and kneeled down.

"Lyra, I love you and I really wish to make our relationship officially. Love, will you marry me?"

She was shocked as she had no idea that he had planned this. Sneaky elf, how was he able to plan this behind her back when they shared such a close connection? Lyra! She berated herself get back on track. She looked in his eyes and saw how nervous he was, she just couldn't withstand it and hugged him and kissed him. Both of them rolled back in the grass under the merry laughter of their friends.

"Yes love I will marry you."

She kissed him again and told him that she would get him to tell her how exactly he had kept that secret from her and that she didn't care what methods she had to use to find that out. Frodo lost balance and held his stomach while laughing as he saw the elf's really red face caused by the female's implying's. Olorin even choked at his pipe but his eyes twinkled in childish mischief. Elrond needed some time to get his grip on reality back before remembering that he had to give her the ring... He took her hand and kissed it before he easily put a beautiful white ring on her finger which held an adamant in its middle. Lyra said nothing just looked in his eyes and he could read love, longing, happiness and a spark that just told of life and curiosity.

Lyra was really happy not because she was going to marry ok maybe that too but because their relationship was now set and known. It meant that she could kiss her elf whenever she wanted or not because of their medieval customs but she was happy, even if there was no logical reason, she just was. Elrond just chuckled while looking at her, if she had started to glow more after being healed then it had even doubled since that afternoon. It suited her as well as the silver robes with the blue sash that she wore as they arrived at the Telerin home. The dinner was really fun, as the Teleri kept traditionally a neutral position at all politics they had no problems with humans like their kin. They all shared lots of stories and Elrond told them that Cirdan would remain at the grey haven and that Gondor was rebuilding its own in the south. He also spoke carefully about the lack of communication between the families and if there would be interest for some new trade routes.

Their hosts listened and paid attention but never showed if they approved or disapproved the idea. They were good at negotiations and Lyra silently paid them respect. After a while Celeborn's uncle asked them about the quarrels in the south and they honestly told them that Gondor would need some time to get those lands peaceful and that even pirates were not unheard of. They also told them that the Anduin River would be large enough for middle sized boats to reach Lorien and could be used to reach the outer borders of Mirkwood, even if there would still be a long way across land to reach the elven settlement.

"What about the settlement that shall be rebuild? Was that just an exaggeration, caused by gossip?"

"No, it has existed before the war and as many of our kin want closer ties to our allies in Gondor it will be rebuild. It is also likely that we will have closer interaction with the dwarves from the lonely mountains as they had shown interest to trade with us."

"You interact with dwarves? The times must have truly changed then, I can't say that I hate what you tell us but we don't make any promises either."

"We will see then how fate will lay its new strings…"

Lyra silently watched their interaction and she knew that the conversation in front of her acted according rules which she didn't know but it didn't seem to matter as Elrond held himself quite well. She found small signs of exhaustion on her love but she only saw them because she knew him quite well. Elrond started to stretch his fingers occasionally it was the hand were he had worn Vilya for long years and he tended to keep his voice more and more on the same level, that were the signs that he was tensed. It wasn't a moment to early that the lady of the house declared the conversation to be ended and they gathered in warm nice room where drinks were handed to them and they started to listen to the famous songs of their clan. The topics became more occasionally and she just knew that the ladies would try to get some gossip out of her mouth.

She greeted the daughters of the house respectfully and was immediatly entangled in questions of where she came from, how she met Earendil's child and if its true that his daughter had married a human… Some of the questions where more cloaked then others but they basically aimed for how did you get in his bed, no elf would freely share a human maidens bed… Oh hell if they knew how much fun they had together even if they rarely used a bed but she didn't want to blow their minds.

"Ladies I'm sorry but I wondered if you would rather tell me how you came by those exiting designs for your dresses they add up so wonderfully with your jewelry?"

That was classic flattery and diversion, easy to achieve but highly effective if you knew what your opponent liked most and it seemed as if she had hit the jackpot. They started on everything from their most famous seamstress to the one handsome elf that polished their jewels to get them really shiny. Lyra just made sure to flatter some more at the right times and the thing was quite the self-runner. Even though she had most of the time just listened she was quite happy as they finally left. It was already night time again and both of them decided that it wasn't worth to return to their room anymore, their luggage was already packed and safely stored on board and they would sail with the flow which would come soon. Therefore the both of them decided to simply walk across the docks and share their last hours in the undying lands.

He watched her, the soft black hair got already out of order as the sea wind had found something to play with. He loved her soft grey eyes and couldn't withstand the taste of her lips. Elrond embraced his love and they shared soft kisses, held each other close and waited for the ship that would finally carry them home.

* * *

home, sweet home ...


	15. Chapter 15 Harry Potter?

Disclaimer: Nothing mine, everything belongs to its rightful owners and I don't earn anything with it!

Hi my ever so faithful readers xD

Thanks for all support and reviews… to Minx: yes I love that brooding smoking side about Gandalf makes him an individual great character!

To 233: ahm…yeah maybe that is a bit off the original idea but then the elves and the Valar are immortal they don't have haste and in the whole history of their world every change that they made in their way of living was a reaction caused by Morgoth's doings. If he hadn't destroyed the original two great lamps of Varda, the Valar would have never created the trees; therefore I think it's not too far off to believe that there wouldn't be any form of changes in their society since Morgoth was banished. I also believe, as it is mentioned in the Silmarilion that Manwe didn't understand the darkness because he himself never knew it, that this fact would hinder them to clean away the taint that had been left in the elves hearts. For example they hadn't been able to hinder the Noldor from falling into blind rage and leave their lands for middle earth under the lead of Feanor.

Concerning my writing style: I'm still looking for a kind soul who would do the beta work for this story – any victims available?

For now: have fun… xD

#

**Chapter 15: Harry Potter?**

Cirdan stood at the docks, he couldn't believe it, there was a swan ship of the Teleri heading east to their shores. The last time that had happened, it had brought the five Istari and the newly reborn Glorfindel to middle earth and that was a fate changing event. As he first got message of the sighting he hadn't want to believe it but now he saw it for himself… there was a swan ship from Alqualonde heading east… unbelievable. Somehow he had the feeling that another change came upon them and he wasn't the only one. Many, who had found rest in his realm, came to see for themselves what happened and every single face showed disbelief.

Lyra couldn't believe it, finally she saw the shoreline of middle earth, the mountain tops came in sight and while the elves of the Teleri tensed as many in the crew had never been to the mystery lands as they had just heard dark tales about it, she grew all happy. The young human female turned to her elf and smiled at him with glee and her smile was answered by his and the relief that shone from his face. Yes, they would be home soon. Elrond craved to return to Imladris even if he didn't look forward to tell his children about their mother, he had to tell himself that they had a right to know that they had three half siblings and maybe they wanted to meet them… He sighed and trusting that everything would work out fine. Lyra comforted him through her thoughts and remembered him that his gorgeous children came entirely after their father and that he had nothing to fear.

It took another hour until the ship reached the haven and Cirdan's people started to prepare the docks and the ropes. As the silver ship slowly slid across the water he noticed next to the busy crew two figures standing close to each other sharing an embrace. His smile grew wide, Elrond and Lyra had returned and as he saw the soft smiles on their faces, he knew everything had turned out fine. He just wondered why they had returned so shortly after they had reached the elven home, hadn't they took their time to explore the land? He would know soon, as the ship reached the dock and started to anchor. Cirdan stepped forward and greeted his friend and Lady Lyra as well as the guests from Valinor. He was surprised as the captain told them they would stay for a week and then return and take all messages or passengers with them who wished to reach the undying lands. The old elf just greeted them and made sure they got a comfortable place to stay and rest. He also invited them for dinner which they agreed too, gladly.

While Cirdan's people unloaded the ship, everyone in complete awe about all they things which were brought along, Elrond and Lyra followed Cirdan to his home where they found a place to settle and rest.

"Now you two mischievous children tell me exactly what you have done and how?"

The both of them just snickered in glee and smugness.

"We have held true to our word and spread news about the settlements and it was Lyra's idea to bring along everything useful that would fit on one ship."

Cirdan just raised an eyebrow at them knowing very well that this wasn't even half of what had happened.

"By the way Lady Lyra, congratulations to your engagement and you look great, I'm glad you have found the healing, which you needed."

"Thank you Lord Cirdan it was a nice and exciting journey but we are very glad to be home again."

The old elf looked a bit worried at that and as he met Elrond's eyes he knew that not everything was at its best in his old homeland. As answer to his prying the both of them told him about what they had found and how Lyra had questioned Irmo about the ward fields.

"It is something, I just don't get…they don't work like forcing someone to do anything they just would prevent that intentions get moldy and misused, it doesn't mean that people would have a disadvantage through them… Like the old wards of Hogwarts, they create now a place of liberal interactions and gaining new knowledge would be priority but that doesn't mean that you can't be lazy as they just focus on keeping away everyone who would misuse knowledge to gain power or who would disrespect their peers and people who don't agree to that don't have to visit that place they could go somewhere else. I just don't see how someone who is blinded with hate because of someone's heritage, like the elves we have met, would be even able to see a being as clear and focused like Lady Varda."

"I believe it has to do with how close they come to our reality, like Gandalf they could easily take on a corporal form and we would be able to see them and speak with them normally."

Elrond had thought about it too for some time and he understood that she wondered about how the light in Valinor could have faded if they had lived close to the Valar since the beginning. How could someone become so confused if he constantly lives in an environment that provides him with clearness? He could just think that they underestimated the manipulations that Morgoth had poisoned land and people with. Cirdan had gotten very silent while listening to their tale.

"So the both of you tell me that Valinor isn't as light and hopeful we have always believed?"

"Yes I would say it's very much the same as everywhere and maybe it was just that our expectations were too high…"

Cirdan nodded at his friend's explanation but Lyra could see how troubled he was from this news.

"Lord Cirdan, are you worried about what is going on in Valinor?"

"Yes, Lyra I am. Even if I'm living here since millennia's it's still my home and I'm sad that there is pain too."

"Maybe it would do them good to open up to the rest of the world, if we would be able to get an exchange starting between the lands maybe we could try to heal together…"

"Why would you think that this would help?"

"They have lived secluded for a long time and maybe new people could bring new ideas and new solutions to some problems, besides I believe if they had more interaction with other species than there wouldn't be so much hate. At least if they don't behave more childish than my own kin."

Cirdan just laughed heartily before mentioning that this could be a problem as elves tended to behave very childish most of the time. He agreed on the point that they would try to improve the interaction between the lands as it would give him the chance to keep a closer look on what was going on at home. With mirth and laughter did they recount to him how they had got the traders interested in their projects in middle earth and he was quite proud at how Elrond had dealt with Celeborn's family. He made a face at the fact that they were still as stuck up as they had been so long ago. Maybe just maybe the human was right and it didn't do them any good to live so long on their own as it seemed to do nothing for improving their character.

After they had solved the depressing topics they got invited to a fine wine which fit perfectly to discussions about possible weddings, future plans and smoking Maia spirits. Cirdan also promised them to make sure that their commodities would be packed and sent to their destinations. He was amazed by their idea of bringing seeds for healing plants with them; he also was persistent on having some seeds of the silver trees they had seen growing in the gardens of Alqualonde. Lyra just smiled at his gleaming eyes and nodded, she also told him about scripts about new techniques to better protect the ships from plankton, which they had gathered for them. They spent a happy afternoon together but wanted to start journeying east still that day. At the disbelieving look of their host they told him that they craved to get home but still needed to drop by the Hobbits and deliver messages from Frodo and Bilbo.

"But its early winter and you are no longer in the undying lands. You do remember that we have things like snow and freezing weather in middle earth?"

Elrond just nodded and accepted the invitation, they wouldn't die from waiting a day longer but they could die from rash acting and even if he would have been happy to leave the elves of Valinor behind him, it maybe was better for their plans to use a relaxed dinner to exchange stories. The Teleri had knack for adventures even if that streak had been dimmed due the fact that it was too dangerous to travel but maybe it could be woken again? Lyra wasn't happy; he had underestimated how much the hostility had bothered her. She also told him that if he would dare to tell her it was because of her, that she would suffer too much out in the cold during the night than she would show him exactly how fiery she could be. He swallowed and told her that he believed it to be useful for their mission and she slowly calmed and nodded but he knew she hated it.

#

**Imladris**

Finally and during a great snowstorm, Lyra and Elrond reached the Bruinen ford. It was close to yule and the weather had turned really bad after they had left Bree. They just made it safely because Lyra could shield the worst off and Elrond knew the way well enough that they could navigate accordingly even if there was nearly no sight at all. The young witch couldn't tell how delighted she was to see Elladan and Glorfindel greeting them at the borders. They had even brought them new cloaks and blankets for the horses.

"Lady Lyra, Father, we are glad that you made it safely."

Elladan had developed much of his gift of foresight and had gathered some men to collect them. As he saw the two figures on their horses slowly emerging from the wall of mist he couldn't believe that they had truly traveled through that storm. He dismounted his own horse and went to greet them. He pulled the small witch in a hug and to his surprise he saw lovely grey eyes that held warmth and relief in them. If he had found her beautiful before it was nothing compared with how much that change suited her. He inspected the white lines on her cheeks that told of past sorrows but not even the scars could dim the beauty that shone through her eyes and the smile she had for him. He went to hug his father too and felt the happiness from him to see his family and his home again.

"Yes son, I'm glad that we finally made it. We stayed with the Hobbits for much longer than intended and it made our journey more difficult but the moment I'm able to look down on our beautiful valley I will know that everything was worth it."

Glorfindel laughed and came to greet them as well. He couldn't help his good mood from rising as he took in the sight of their two friends. Yes, they were tired and worn but they also radiated a constant feeling of happiness, power and a strong will to get things moving.

"I have the feeling that we will soon face the consequences of your efforts."

Elrond just grinned at him, which was a sure sign that he had lost much of his grief that had let him age to early and that he now lived through another youth. Surely those were the doings of a certain young witch next to him. The party carefully traveled the last part to the homely house; Glorfindel still smirked about the fact that it had lost the "last" in its nick name. The inhabitants had agreed that since it was a new beginning that the name had to change. Lyra felt joy upon seeing the familiar buildings and she was quite amused that it felt like coming home. What she hadn't planned on was the welcoming celebration. As they brought their horses to the stables they were greeted by at least two hundred elves waiting to escort them to the halls. They all held lanterns which made it a lovely glittering line that moved along the paths and across the beautiful bridges.

Elladan just laughed and explained that they had all missed them and that there would be a welcoming feast at night. He answered Lyra's raised eyebrow with the statement that she still had enough time to rest a bit. She took him by his words and upon reaching the halls and greeting Erestor she headed for the bath houses. Yes there is nothing better than lying in hot bubbly water to get to feel your limps again! Iowen had been so nice to show her the way again, as the paths were too icy and dangerous to walk down there alone. She also was shown to another secluded part of the house were Elrond's family had a secluded space. Lyra didn't care and just relaxed her tired body. That was how her love found her lounging in the basin with closed eyes. He sneaked up on her and placed his lips on hers. She was startled but could enjoy it after dismissing her shock and the question: what ever happened to the separation rule? Elrond couldn't help but snicker.

"Love. That counted for the official parts of the house not for the family bath rooms."

"I see somehow I like these better."

She saw his eyes gleaming at her invitation and she had barely enough mind to heat up the water again with a charm before she got lost in dreamland while watching him undress. Elrond felt her eyes resting on him as he slipped out of his clothes and he really liked it, as well as her embrace as he joined her inside the water. Then he knew nothing more but their longing kisses.

Lyra and Elrond made it to the dinner on time but just barely. She would have very well skipped the whole event but that would have been rude as it was held in their honor. So she had allowed Elrond to dry her with a towel before they had dressed themselves in official garments. Both wore an ensemble in beige and dark green as they entered the dining room. It was the first time that they were seen as officially announced couple and walked hand in hand to their places. She softly smiled at the unbelieving faces of some females but at least she had provided them with enough gossip to hinder them from dying of boredom. As Elladan led the official part of the evening now, Elrond and her sat next to each other accompanied by Erestor and Glorfindel. The young lord of Imladris smiled warmly as their guest of honor entered the room and he couldn't prevent the mirth to show at the reactions of some in the court. He was just happy that his father glowed with joy it was a huge difference to the worried, grieving elf that he had known. Somehow he still needed more time to get used to the idea that his father could be anything else than the caring but serious lord that he had been for so long. What Elladan saw now was a young elf in love and it suited his father well.

Lyra had changed much too, he inspected her closely and decided that he hadn't seen her so carefree before. She had lost a good part of the alarmed mode that would have her always jumped into her fighting stance within seconds. She still observed room and people for danger and she was an expertly conversant she held herself with grace and maneuvered sovereign through all difficult questions and topics but she had much more fun during the process. Also lingered her eyes often observantly on his father and he knew that she watched out for him. It was cute to watch them as they would make sure that the other had everything they needed. Erestor noticed the changes too and as much as it broke his heart at the thought that the day of her death would be his friend's death too, he had to admit that at least now they were truly happy. While the new lord and his two advisors thought about the couple Lyra noted to herself that she would need to ask Elrond why his sons, Erestor and Glorfindel still were singles. She somehow couldn't believe that it was due the lack of interest from the female population. At least if the calculating looks from the elven ladies were anything to go by.

After the dinner it was time to gather for music and dances. Even Elladan could enjoy the evening and joined their group in the hall of fire as he had no guests to entertain. Lyra secretly believed that it was also his excuse to get away from all the maidens, which placed themselves close to the lord in hope that he would ask them for a dance.

"Elladan you are very cruel tonight, to simply destroy all the hopes of those beautiful maidens."

She said it in a mocking whining tone that made the males around her choking on their drinks and sent them off to another round of laughter. Elladan just looked at her serious and said.

"I wasn't the one that rekindled their hopes with announcing engagement to my father and leaving me without a shield of protection as every female already saw you on my side."

She laughed merrily at his panther and found a counter.

"Oh don't flatter yourself to much; I may remember you of the fact that you always had to share my attention with Lord Glorfindel."

That was too much even Erestor was laughing now and Glorfindel's playfully hurt reply of how much she had broken his heart, didn't help in the slightest. Elrond laughed too and amused them with the announcement that he felt very lucky to have had enough slyness to steal her away from them all. Lyra's reply that he really was a very sneaky elf just enlightened their mood more, as well as her promise to dance with them all. Elrond felt another spark of jealousy but just dragged her away for the first dance. It was a joyful evening and she held true to her promise and danced with the elves she felt closest too. At the end of the turns she told them to do the other maidens a favor and to allow her to return to her elf. They just chuckled at Elrond and Lyra as they settled in a corner to enjoy some closeness and to rest a bit. She saw it with joy as Elladan asked one of the females for a dance and just snickered at how pink the lady's cheeks went. Elrond was happy too, with all the years on orc hunt his sons never got the chance to find a maiden that captured their hearts.

Lyra allowed Elrond to escort her to his rooms she loved the idea that she would live there too now. Her things had already been brought there and she enjoyed snuggling in that amazing bed which the two shared. Resting on Elrond's chest, cuddling with him and feeling how he embraced her she was very happy as she drifted to sleep, gleefully facing the next busy days.

#

**Office**

"Father what happened in Valinor?"

Elrond sat with his son in his former office and faced the serious talk that he had been worried about. That was something he needed to do alone even if he missed Lyra's support right now but he wanted this time just with his son.

"We arrived at the havens and were greeted by a maia of Irmo who escorted us to the gardens. It was an amazing place like all the creations of the Valar but Elladan I don't know why but I wouldn't want to live there if I still have the choice to stay in middle earth."

Elladan was surprised, all the time had his father carved to see their mother again, to sail to the undying lands and now?

"Is it because of Lyra?"

"No, it's because we were both not really welcomed there, just accepted. The Valar were great and very kind but the elves don't like humans there and I'm not much better."

His son took in his breath sharply.

"Are you telling me that there are quarrels in the sacred lands?"

"Yes"

He just shook his head he couldn't believe that, all the stories painted it always as such a light place.

"How is Lyra, was she healed?"

"Yes she is fine now, even if she gave me quite the scare as her heart stopped beating."

Seeing Elladan's worry, Elrond recounted what he knew about the happenings in Ilmarin. Then their conversation turned to the one topic that both of them were wary about: Celebrian.

"What happened to mother?"

"Son, I don't know how to explain to you what I have found… I think she has found some kind of happiness now and it wasn't my wish to disturb it for long. I also suffered from shock and wasn't able to really talk things through with her."

"What…?"

"She has a new family now."

"What! How could she? I mean…"

"Elladan please, I know it's disturbing and it hurts me most that she didn't even asked how you, Elrohir and Arwen fared but…"

"…but what? Father! She betrayed us all."

"No, not from her point of view she told me that the Valar granted her the wish of a new relationship and they also annulled the one we had with her."

"How could they…?"

"I know and Lyra came very close to simply hex her but I don't think she knows or cares in what kind of danger she had brought you. She just cares for herself. I also believe that Elgund is a kind man and they will hopefully be happy."

"How can you say something like that after what she did to us?"

"Because I selfish believe that I'm now free to find my own happiness and need to never think about her again."

"Father… she caused us to lose our connection, she destroyed the family bond and she never cared that she detached the connection to us, to Arwen. Arwen was still a child, how could she cut her off?"

Elrond went and embraced his son, Elladan cried at his shoulder and he felt his own tears running down his cheeks. Yes, they had suffered a lot more than they had needed and the point he hated most about it was that no one had cared to tell him. To tell him that he had to anew the bond to protect his children. In his dark hours he thought that the Valar simply feared to lose a useful tool in the battle against Sauron, that he would chose death if he had been informed that Celebrian wished for a new life. Truth was that maybe they would have been right; he only managed to live with the pain because he had found his own happiness with Lyra. On the other hand he would have never let his children down, not in such times. He held Elladan closer and let him feel that he would always support them.

"There is more, you have three half siblings. They are still small and quite the lively crew but maybe you want to get to know them?"

"Father… how did you even survive all this? It must have been a great shock for you."

"I don't know if you know her but there was such a kind female by my side. Her name is Lyra and she held my hand during the whole confrontation."

He heard a muffled chuckle from his son.

Meanwhile a certain witch was very busy. She knew that Elrond would have a hard time telling Elladan about Celebrian but she understood that this was a father and son business and they needed some time for themselves. Therefore she went down to the marketplace and to the place in the backyard where she had found her carpenter. The elf smiled as he saw her arriving and she had the feeling that everything went well with her order. It was just minutes before she got totally surprised at how well it had gone with her order in truth. At the news that she had arrived to retrieve her order a group of elves joined them gleefully grinning at her confused face and what at first was a vague feeling of how she had missed something became certainty as even Eledir joined the merry group.

"Welcome my lady; we are glad you came as we have to show you a lot of things."

"Thank you but why do I have the feeling that I'm in for a lot surprises?"

She got just laughter as answer. Eledir told her to install her hidden flat there at their storage rooms so that they would be able to start furnishing her new living place. Lyra agreed and set up the door, closely watched by some intrigued elven crafters which just had heard about it before. They all went inside to discuss the layout and the plan of how they would process. There were a lot points which needed clarification. For example that they would install the new doors at last and just put away the old ones, to make their work easier. Also was there the thing about the warding, as the flat was not a real space but a magical one, all things that should become constant furniture needed special runes and warding to enable the magic to contain everything inside. As she saw the lovely curious faces of the elves she agreed to share her knowledge with them.

"Just know that my knowledge about runes is just very common. I learned a lot from my friend who was our warding, runes and language expert, as well as from my family but my field are and always will be potions. So don't expect too much."

After some confirming nods they went to work. It was also the time when she inspected the pile of things waiting for their new home and it was much more than just a few new shelves. There were carpets and even dishes, bottles, vases, she found tapestries and curtains. Lyra stood there open mouthed and needed some time before she could face the highly amused crew. There were even some small sculptures and lamps. Lyra went to the fragile looking crystals and was awed by their beauty. As everything that the elves made they held the knowledge and experience of ages and were made with a love for details. Her voice was a bit thin as she asked.

"Why, how?"

There was more laughter until Eledir had mercy with her and explained that they had found it a good way to show her their gratitude. They had long searched for a good possibility to show her how happy they were that they still had a home in middle earth and that she put so much effort in helping them to rebuild their settlements. She was touched and thanked them. It just ended in more laughter and then they ushered her to start working. The result was a bright and comfortably new home for Elrond and her. Lyra smiled she was highly satisfied with how they had melted the two cultures together and she was even able to put her grief for her friends to the past in a way that she could remember their friendship with putting up two pictures of their group in the library. The elves had been completely fascinated from the moving pictures and she had promised them that she would think about a way for them to copy it.

One thing that she had been very explicit about had gotten changed. Lyra sighed; it seemed that her wish for giving Elrond and her some secluded space for them had hit on granite. It seemed that it didn't bode well with the elven understanding of living together that a couple would need separated rooms but somehow she wasn't too angry with them as they had done such beautiful work. The door itself was now white and had next to a golden handle, a beautiful ornament of branches and flowers carved into the wood. Inside the doors were very much the same but the whole flat felt lighter as some of the doors had gone for good. As the flat would only be for Elrond and her they thought the only doors that would be needed where those who had security functions. Her potions lab, the storage room and the green house was still separated through heavy doors and wards. All other rooms now were shielded by some curtains made of fine and special fabrics, they somehow shielded noises but let the light pass through. Lyra also loved the colors, while the floor which was now made of marble was held in white, the walls shone in a soft crème color, which contrasted lovely with the cherry wood that she loved so much.

The corridor walls were decorated with some beautiful paintings which showed scenes of great events that held a meaning for the couple. There was a scene that showed how Arwen and Aragorn held each other close, smiling under the light of the new white tree at their wedding. Lyra just smiled, knowing that Elrond would love it. She also loved the marble sculpture of a dancing Luthien which stood in a basin of golden Elanors the golden flower that she had seen in Lorien. She hasn't come far with her inspection as the door opened. She knew that it was Elrond as she had put the door back inside his rooms and the wards would only allow him to enter. Her love had returned from his talk with Elladan after some hours wondering where Lyra had gone to. He craved to see her, hold her to get comfort from touching her. He had felt disappointment as he had found his rooms empty, with a sigh he wanted to go and search for her as he suddenly felt the wards of her flat. Curiously he went looking for the door and was surprised to find one that was completely elven crafted. He could even find a deeply anchored work of protective runes, which told him that whoever had created them put a lot effort in them. He drew it open and found his love standing in a completely changed corridor and couldn't help the approving smile that showed on his face.

"Love. I'm glad I found you. What happened to your rooms?"

She came to him and he noticed that her robes showed stains and that she looked tired after finishing a lot work. He enjoyed the embrace and buried his head in her neck which was still sweaty.

"Elrond these aren't just my rooms anymore, they are ours now and I hope you like it."

He kissed her and pulled her close to him, enjoying their time together.

"I'm amazed by what I see and would really like if you show me around."

It seemed that he had found the right words as her eyes started to gleam with glee and satisfaction. She took him by his hand and they slowly looked around. He took in the changes and was touched by her afford of combining their two styles. He loved the scenes of the paintings and stood long in front of one who showed a panorama view of Imladris. He was fascinated how the leaves of the trees moved according to the wind and how he could see the mighty waterfalls which flowed with untamed power. What he had thought to be a possible cozy library at his first visit was now a light comfortable place that he loved to inspect. He wandered through the shelves and saw next to all the books on magic some of his own library. Lyra told him that Erestor had made the copies for them so he would be able to take them with him on journeys. Elrond was touched and planned to thank his friend the next time he saw him. There also stood three armchairs hold in a deep blue arranged around a small table which looked like carried on vines, next to a marble fireplace which promised cozy hours.

As she showed him the new bathroom he thought it a good idea to take a long break from their tour and to test the new basin. Lyra just smiled and filled it with hot water before starting to undress herself. She got help from skilled loving hands and couldn't help but tense of excitement under his touch. Elrond loved how she came close to him and pulled off his cloak with ease, how she could kiss him with passion while undoing his sash and how it took them both less than two minutes to sink into the hot water. She loved his caressing touch and pulled herself close to him, enjoying the feeling of his body next to hers. His kisses wandered slowly down her neck and told her stories of longing that she couldn't wait to answer. It wasn't long until the first moans escaped her and she loved to feel how he intensified his kisses. Elrond loved how her hands were entangled in his hair drawing him closer to her body.

#

**Another world**

They spent a few very relaxing and joyful weeks in Imladris and Elrond glowed with pride as he could tell that Elladan managed all of his tasks with ease. With the experience of Erestor and Glorfindel he found his way and the people of the small settlement were happy with his decisions. It was this time when he truly processed that his children were now grown up and started their own lives and that he wasn't needed anymore to solve every tiny problem that appeared. He felt happy for his kids and that happiness was entangled with a lot of pride which as Lyra told him under giggles had to be a kind of parent thing. The elf also felt a bit sad about not being needed anymore but that made her just giggle more, he didn't know why he liked the sound so much…

"Love. I need to settle things back at home and I feel now that I'm ready to face my past and get everything in order but I don't want to do it alone. Would you join me?"

His feelings went from fear of having to let her go to joy that she want him close and finally curiosity of the possibility of seeing her home. He wanted to get to know her, to find out where she came from and who he is.

"Yes, I would love to go with you. What exactly have you planned?"

"I haven't planned much but my ancestors told me that there is something waiting in the attic of my manor, I also want to see if my friends got buried and if there were some survivors."

He nodded but got serious he had somehow shoved away the fact that she directly came from the battlefield and had obviously no knowledge of how things had gone. It was most likely because he knew that the war had ended so badly and that he must suffer of uncertainty.

"If you are truly ready to face those horrors then I shall stand by your side and help you."

"Thanks"

It took some weeks until they could finally bring themselves to leave Imladris and Lyra knew that she had done Elrond a great favor with the new design of the flat, it made his departure easier. Elladan let them go with mixed feelings, he didn't want them to travel to an unknown place but he also still felt uncertain with his father closely watching his decisions…

#

**Flashback**

Erestor watched the group, he was curious about Lyra's homeland or better said world as she told them, that she believed that her island rested in another reality. Glorfindel took those news in with childish glee of all the possible adventures, Erestor smiled ever since the threat of Sauron was gone and the ages of darkness broke away from the warrior he showed a very curious side of himself. The Liberian thought that it suited the warrior immense and helped him a lot of leaving his burden behind. The young witch explained to them how she thought that they would be able to travel between realities.

"As a part of my fea is still anchored in the vision of Hogwarts, I believe that I will be able to create a safe connection to my home world, which would allow Elrond and me to reach it."

"Lyra I can't allow you to take my father to an unknown place, where both of you don't know what will await you. There could still be a war going on!"

"Elladan, we woke the soul wards I'm absolutely sure that none of our enemies could have survived that."

"How would you come back, if you need a soul connection to that place to get there then you have no way back?"

"Do you really think your father has no soul connection to this valley or to you? Even I have a soul connection to Imladris because my heart is here but if that wouldn't be enough, Elrond's connection would safely bring us back."

"Are you sure about it?"

"Yes absolutely."

There was nothing more to say, even if Elladan looked unconvinced the young Lord wouldn't hinder her to get a closing on her past. He also knew that his father was much too stubborn to listen to reason in this case, but Erestor thought it cute how he tried to protect his parent.

**End Flashback.**

#

Lyra had finished the rune circle, it was a complex drawing that combined the star constellations of middle earth with those of her own world; to get a link to the great net of both worlds and then create a gate. She had needed all help from the elves, Hermione's scripts and her Black knowledge to get it right but now she felt confident with the result. Elrond was nervous to leave his world and with it all familiar things behind, for the first time he thought about how alienating it had to be to strand in a new world.

"Lyra, how did you manage to get used to all the new circumstances after getting thrown into a new world?"

"At first I didn't know that it was a new world, you have grass, mountains and trees so it wasn't that unfamiliar at first. Even if I haven't met Hobbits or elves before we too have different species and it wasn't too far off that I maybe didn't knew all of them."

"When have you noticed that you ended up in another world?"

"As I saw the map in your office, I thought as skilled and knowledgeable as you seemed you wouldn't have gotten the map that wrong… yet I couldn't find even one similar point, like a mountain or something that would have given me a clue to where I was."

"Where you scared?"

"Very"

"None of us noticed, maybe Mithrandir did but I couldn't tell."

"My friend returned from the dead, we changed history for about seventeen years and I have withstood torture of every kind, maybe I just can't freak out about things anymore. I took it pragmatic: No one was shooting curses at me, I was still alive and had found a safe place to heal and from my point of view the situation had become better."

Elrond tensed at the torture part but nodded and thought about that he would at least have someone he knew by his side. Then he was hugged and drawn into the rune circle. His friends and son stood inside the room waiting and hoping that everything went according the plan. Lyra felt how her golden ring on her little finger began to glow. It had been part of their warding ritual and was symbol of her bonding to the ancient place. After speaking the activation words her mind was flooded with all the good images which she connected to her former school. The Christmas holidays, the mischief and the fun, soft tears rolled down her face as she remembered her friends, alive and happy. Erestor saw how the runes started glowing and the light brightened with every second and with a final flash they were gone.

#

**Harry Potter**

Lyra opened her eyes and went straightly back to battle mode; she checked her armor and drew her wand. Before even progressed were she was, she had already cast shields and disillusionment charms. Her focus wandered to the figure which rested unconscious next to her. She checked for his pulse and was glad that everything seemed alright. She started to shake him carefully.

"Love, please open your eyes. It has worked."

Slowly saw she how his eyes opened and looked curiously around.

"Where are we?"

"I don't know."

It was true as much as she wondered about it herself it didn't look like the Hogwarts she knew and not as the battered, destroyed place she had left behind. She was puzzled as the ritual should have brought them to the school but… Elrond got on his feet, he wore light armor under his robes and his sword on his pelt, as Lyra had agreed that they couldn't know what would happen. Slowly after being sure that her love was ok, she started to analyze where they were. Both of them stood in front of a massive stone wall that held a great massive gate. It wasn't the gate to a school like the inviting entrance to the Hogwarts grounds it was the first defense line of a fortress. Lyra wanted to turn away and look around the environment but then saw the runes imprinted on the capstone above the metal gates, she wasn't expert of Gaelic but she had seen that line to often to ever forget its meaning:

"Wisdom beyond measure is the world greatest treasure."

It hadn't been just Ravenclaws motto it had also been the code for the soul wards of Hogwarts. The words that her friends had sacrificed their souls for… Lyra just stood there unmoving staring at the runes, slowly, very slowly processing that a lot things had changed in the one and a half year that she had been gone. It seemed they stood in front of Hogwarts but was it still what she had known and fought for? Somehow she wasn't so sure about her plan anymore.

"Lyra what is the meaning of those runes?"

She told Elrond about the line and its connection to the wards. The moment she spoke the words aloud the doors began to move and under the noise of moving metal they could finally see the castle. The wall encircled a great part of lands and held the first glowing powerful shield that the castle was hidden beneath. A gravel path led up to the main bridge and it was flanked by sculptures of lions, eagles, badgers and snakes and Lyra knew that they were alive and able to attack enemies but they held themselves back just observing them, letting them pass.

"Lyra is everything alright?"

"No"

She couldn't explain it. In all the scenarios she had from how her return would work out, she always returned to that destroyed place with its broken walls and blood stains. It was hard to tell what she feared more, to see the bones of her friends lying around and all the destruction or this. This perfect nightmarish picture of a powerful fortress that only barely remembered of the place she had known. What was she more scared off to face the pain anew or to see a perfect place were nothing seems to have happened? Lyra decided that she hated this new Hogwarts; it looked like no one had died, like everything had just been a cruel dream, like none of their sacrifices had been true. Elrond took her hand giving her support and for a moment he intensified their bond. She felt drawn to the veranda and looked down on their peaceful valley, she felt how his hands hugged her and she leaned back against his chest, enjoying the comfort.

They slowly wandered along the path until they saw a figure standing on the bridge, waiting for them. Lyra tensed and was ready to fight off every danger that could face them. As they came closer she could finally see who stood there and she couldn't believe it. Tears ran down her face. There stood in emerald robes matching to his eyes, a man that looked like… No, impossible they are dead, dead and gone. Truth was that they walked closer to a man with long black hair held back with a simple tie, his eyes, the cheeks; the bone structure was similar to… Who was that imposter?

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, I'm the current headmaster and I believe that we have a long talk ahead of us."

Lyra watched the being closely, it even had his voice but as she looked at his eyes she saw how the emerald was mixed with a rainbow of colors if the light hit its eyes in a certain way.

"What are you and why are you wearing the looks of my friend? You monster."

She couldn't help but saying it in the iciest tone she could muster and Elrond put an arm around her. He caught up on what happened as he finally knew why the man looked so familiar, it was the face on one of the people on the moving photographs. He knew that her friend's name had been Harry and that he was dead.

"You are as clever as always, Hermione is proud of you but please give me a chance to explain what happened before you get angry."

"Not without an oath."

The being nodded and drew a wand that wasn't Harry's and which she hadn't seen before.

"I the fusion of Hogwarts, its founders and eight students, current headmaster to this fine school, swear on my souls and magic that I welcome Lady Lyra Phoenix Black and her escort as my guests and that no harm will befall them as long as they don't attack first, so I have sworn so mote it be."

"I, Lady Lyra Phoenix Black Head of the House of Black accept the terms of our host and his oath, so mote it be."

Elrond watched as thin lines of energy surrounded the both of them and then sealed. He didn't like it that she took an oath because he knew what dire consequences those could have; it could seal the fate of generations of families with no way out… He carefully followed them across the bridge and up to the castles entrance. Their host had said they should discuss those matters inside his office and Lyra had agreed. Elrond was amazed by how lively and alert the place felt, like every stone was ready to attack and fight in case of emergency. As the great gates opened he felt like passing through lots of fields of awareness and he felt watched but not just by the moving portraits on the walls which hastily talked to each other. The couple followed the being along corridors and turning staircases until they stood in front of the statue which guarded the entrance to the headmaster's office.

They had felt the breach of the wards and Hogwarts awareness had told them of the return of Lyra. She was still one of them one of Hogwarts foundations and therefore would be able to travel so close to the grounds even if every other living being was kept away at the moment. They had been curious that she didn't came alone and were puzzled about the being at her side. It looked like a man but extremely handsome and had pointed ears, his black hair were held back in braids and his eyes shone with wisdom. They also could sense an enormous power which radiated from Lyra's companion and Harry noticed that he wore a sword. Lyra seemed also expecting to be attacked as she stood in battle stance and warded herself and her friend. She spoke their words and the gates opened to her commando, it seemed as if they would meet their friend again, which they had known to be alive as the rest of her soul hadn't joined them, which it would have if she had fallen in the battle. Harry was curious were had she been so long and why did she came back now?

Lyra sat in the headmasters office it had completely changed not that she was surprised about it, after Dumbledore had turned out to be a dark lord too everyone would have thrown out everything that was still connected with the old devil. The room held a simple desk and chair on one side and a fireplace on the other, in front of that in comfortable white armchairs she sat and waited for an explanation. Elrond which sat next to her, held her hand in support and both were facing the stranger.

"Again welcome, Lyra and I'm sorry for all the mystery circumstances but you were gone for long and a lot of things have changed. As you have guessed I'm not a human being, at least not anymore. I'm the manifestation of the soul wards, the one your friends and you have woken."

He waited so she could process what he had said.

"So you truly are all of them? You are the founders, the castle, my friends and those other victims?"

"Yes, we have merged and together we have the power to take on a physical appearance, therefore a part of me truly is Harry Potter. I have chosen his appearance and identity so I would be able to use his influence to secure and repair the castle."

"Shall I call you Lord Potter then?"

"At least in public please. Would you also introduce your friend to us, four parts of me are really curious."

Lyra smiled, she knew he spoke truth as he had announced his identity while giving the oath and the magic wouldn't have accepted it, if he had lied. She also could believe that her friends would be curious about Elrond. She softly squeezed his hand and looked in his eyes; they shone with love and support for her.

"This, dear friends is my love and fiancé, Elrond son Earendil and former Lord of Imladris. We have met during my journey."

The Potter being smiled softly as it could see how happy Lyra was and her friends shared her happiness but Hermione wanted to know what happened.

"Tell me what happened after you vanished, we were worried even though we knew that you were still alive."

"My family magic used part of your power to send me away before I got hit by some curses; it saved my life but also threw me into another reality. I don't know why but somehow I got entangled there in their fate and met my love."

Elrond smiled he felt a wave of affection for her as she announced their engagement freely and with so much joy. He was also intrigued with the being in front of them, if it spoke true then it held much similarity to the Maia even if it contained more than one soul.

"I take it you used the soul anchor as way back from the other world and that was the reason why you landed in front of the gates?"

"Yes, was that the Hermione part that had asked this?"

The being smiled and explained that they slowly lost their independence from each other and would soon become one being but the Rowena and Salazar had shown as much curiosity to that part.

"Are you ok with this melting together?"

"Yes it gives us a great possibility of acting, more so than waiting as ghosts for eternity."

"Ok, what happened after I vanished?"

"Basically we destroyed all of the deatheaters and you may find some peace in the fact that there had been 27 survivors. Neville had led the last fighters to the backyard and they hadn't much resistance as you faced the last ones at the front but they found more students and made it out safely."

Lyra cried 27 of what once had been over two hundred students and she knew that no one from the staff had survived.

"We cleaned the place and buried the corpses; close to the black lake there is a sculpture that remembers them. We just weren't able to leave everything in that destroyed way but we closed the school and haven't yet opened. Hogwarts will start anew with the coming fall and we won't allow anyone to ever put us back to sleep again."

"What happened with the rest of the wizarding society with all those cowards who would have rather let children fight their war than getting on their feet and fight for what is right…?"

"They hid and after everything was over they came out again and mourned their losses, the wizengamoth had tried to gain control over the school but with my form as Lord Potter I was able to prevent any political interferences."

"What is going on in the wizengamoth at the moment?"

"The same as always the vultures try to sate themselves on what was left and the corruption is spreading again. You know, with so many of the old houses extinct there was a lot of money and power without an owner and they were running havoc. It's one of the reasons why we are glad that you are back, besides knowing for sure that you are well."

"So you keep to the plan of improving the Hogwarts curriculum?"

"Not just that, we have already added more greenhouses, hired a competent history teacher and improved everything that wasn't up to date but we would love to just concentrate on education matters and leave the politic in your competent hands."

"You know that I don't care for flattery."

"I see, what will you do then?"

"At first returning to Black Manor and settling family matters but then, that depends very much on what my love and I will be able to agree."

Elrond squeezed her hand again to give her confirmation. They both knew they had a lot of things to talk about and she craved to share some private hours with him.

"I guess it is time that we say goodbye, we will keep in contact. Owls still reach the castle right?"

"No but yours will and I agree that you bring order to your matters and maybe you contact Draco's parents they haven't believed us about many things and are lost in grief, they are also still somehow part of your house and it would help me to know that they find their way."

Lyra nodded before Elrond and her left. She knew that the elf must have tons of questions and could hardly wait to reach a safe place where they could talk freely. They walked the way back down, across the bridge and through the gate. They also had to walk a bit further to leave the antiapparation field. She was chuckling while she explained that kind of transportation to Elrond, he just had that cute look which told her that he had not such a high opinion about their travel methods. She embraced him and with the loud "pop" they vanished to the outer layers of the Black Manor wards.

* * *

Questions?

plz use the time and drop a short feedback down here ^^.


	16. Chapter 16 Black Manor

Disclaimer: Nothing of this story is mine, besides the Oc's and the complete cracked insane storyline, everything else belongs to its rightful owners and I don't earn anything with it.

Hello, welcome to everyone who joined the story, thanks for your time and I hope you will enjoy the next chapter.

Now: Let's explore the creepy manor xD

#

**Chapter 16: Black Manor**

Yes, the magical means of traveling were horrible, he would always prefer his horse never mind how long it took. Elrond needed some steadying breaths before he was able to notice that they stood somewhere in the middle of soft hills and green grass. He could smell the spray of the sea and found the lands covered in mists. He looked at his love and felt how she tensed. Shouldn't she feel more relaxed surrounded by a familiar environment but considering her family maybe not? He wondered if there was even anything, at least he couldn't see anything.

"Lyra, why haven't you tried to use apparition in middle earth?"

"I don't know it seems that I'm more limited with it there, normally I can't go anywhere where I haven't been before but the only places I can apparate too in middle earth are Imladris and Lorien because I know the souls of that places…"

He nodded in understanding but questioned where they were now and why he couldn't see anything.

"We are on my families grounds they had never liked others so it's left to nature, they thought it made a wonderful defense line. The manor is in front of us but you can't yet see it because I need to key you to the wards."

She turned to him and came closer took his face between her hands and kissed him, she suddenly had tears in her eyes and he hugged her closely to him.

"Elrond please promise me that you will stay close to me. Don't touch anything inside the manor without asking me first and please be extremely careful."

"I promise."

"Thank you. For everyone considered family this is the safest place on earth but for everyone else it's suicide… My family simply disposed everyone off, that they couldn't stand and the Black wards are the cruelest and most feared ones in the magical world."

He nodded in understanding.

"Lyra do you consider me your family?"

His voice held the fear that she would say no…

"Elrond, yes you are my family and I love you but my ancestors wouldn't have approved of you because you aren't a wizard from an old house…"

He looked at her questioning and she explained to him the thing with blood purity, which was used as banner for the war. The elf just shook his head and understood a bit better why she was so hurt by the elves disliking her because of her heritage; she had lived through a war which used this as excuse to slay people.

"My family was absolute paranoid that's why I can't guarantee your safety, normally as head of house I would have complete control of the wards and the magic inside the manor but there are myriads of layers and my family members were experts in doing things secretly behind the back of even their head… I will key you into the wards and you will be known as family member, officially you will be known as Black and given the protection of my family magic and you should be safe inside there…"

"…but you can't guarantee it."

She nodded at him and he kissed her, promising that he would be careful and not leaving her side. With that, Lyra turned and faced something that Elrond couldn't see; he just knew that she raised one of her eyebrows like she always did in times of stress and concentration. He slowly put a strand of that soft black hair behind her ear while waiting. Then he felt it, an angry pulsing of heavy and aggressive energy. With the shift of air he saw a gigantic bubble made of black and red lines of magic and they seemed to fight their mistress orders. With a hissing sound Lyra won, the magic finally bowed to her will, unwilling but without having a choice. Then she turned to her love.

"I need some drops of your blood to tell the wards who you are. Do you mind?"

Wordless he held his hand out to her and watched fascinated as she took her wand and cut a very thin and fine line in one of his fingers. He felt an irritating sting as the magic connected with his hand and he felt like being thorough examined and he hated the hostility which he could feel radiating from the place. It seemed Lyra felt it too as she got this apologizing look on her face. He mustered a thin smile and she nodded at him before turning and facing the wards again.

"Magic and power of the ancient and most noble house of Black listen and listen carefully! I, Lyra Phoenix Black your current Lady and Head of House, introduce now your new Lord to you; you will welcome him and bow to his orders as you do for me."

He stared at her fascinated and was completely puzzled. She shared her position and power with him, even if they weren't yet married? She was mad and he loved her for it.

"Magic, welcome now Elrond son of Earendil!"

He felt how the magic surrounded him and then he saw the grey lines of power which Glorfindel had described. Soon he was surrounded by mist he couldn't see anything besides Lyra next to him but he felt there was something else and suddenly he saw them: balls of energy. Then one of those spheres came closer and took on a human appearance.

"Welcome Elrond son of Earendil to our family, we accept you as our new lord on the side of our lady and we will follow your orders as if it were hers."

He could just nod in acceptance and the spirit began to smile.

"May I say that I approve of your union? He is a nice being."

That announcement was directed at Lyra which got a blushed face and nodded.

"Elrond please forgive us the hostility of our magic, it seems that the last five generations of idiots in our line had been enough to corrupt its feeling and please follow Lyra's warning they hated non magical beings with a passion and sorrily they were stupid enough to count you as one."

Her elf nodded again in acceptance and the witch felt through their connection that he relaxed a bit more; obviously he had needed some form of acceptance from her family.

"May I ask your name, kind spirit?"

"I don't remember it anymore I'm now just the representation of the family magic…"

"May I call you Ms. Black then?"

"If you wish."

"Ms. Black, I officially ask you for the hand of your heir as there is no one else I'm able to ask I hope you will grant me my heart's wish in representation."

The spirits smile grew wider.

"Elrond son of Earendil the family magic of the House of Black approves of your union and officially supports your engagement and future wedding."

Something entered Elrond's eyes, Lyra didn't know for sure what it was but it seemed like satisfaction and hope. She smiled at her love, it seemed she had completely underestimated how much that custom of getting his loves family's approving had meant to him. She was happy that the magic accepted him so heartily.

#

**Haunted**

Again it had been a long gravel path towards the entrance of the dark building. Elrond had been grateful for the long way as he had a lot of trouble to get used to the heavy feeling of vile cruelty mixed with insane darkness. How could Lyra have lived in such a place? How could she ever have turned out to be that gorgeous woman that he had the honor to have met and not become like her family? The witch didn't feel better than her love, she hated the place, the memories everything. They reached the entrance and the doors opened to them… How do you explain the darkness, the creepy objects, the stuffed animals and the green colors? Yeah, right you don't explain it at all because you are much to busy to find a safe way through the chaos.

"Twink"

"Yes Mistress Black?"

"Please gather the others and clean out every worthless dark artifact and free all rooms from jinxes, hexes, curses and charms which play no role in the warding. Twink please call me Lyra."

"Yes Lady Lyra everything will be prepared. Do you wish for the kitchens to prepare a meal for the lord and the lady?"

"Yes Twink that would be really nice."

Elrond saw how the small being with its flipping ears disappeared with a soft pop, the same way as it had appeared out of nothing just moments before. He turned to Lyra and mustered her she looked tensed and he berated himself from getting too caught up in his strange surroundings and overlooking how much she was troubled.

"Love what are we going to do here? Shall we stay for longer?"

"No, Elrond we can't stay here a second longer than necessary because I'm very close to just use fiendfire on the entire building. I hate this place."

Even with his soft kisses he couldn't get her to relax and that worried him a bit.

"Then we should seek out the attic?"

"Yes and a safe path up there."

The witch led the way and they hadn't gone more than ten steps as the first attack was released. One of the ancient suits of armor threw an axe after them. She was grateful that her reflexes hadn't suffered at the year in middle earth. A blasting hex later they reached the first floor. There was the floor suddenly filled with black smoke that came closer and smelt like a graveyard. It was an evil thing and they felt how it clouded their senses, any shield charms she tried seemed to fail. It took Lyra too long to notice that it came out of the mouth of one of the old masks on the wall. She felt how Elrond dropped unconscious to the floor and it was a close call that she would follow him. With her last sense she called for the family magic and they got cloaked in a protective bubble. She had no idea how long they had been knocked out but as Elrond tried to wake her she just noticed how all air was gone and was replaced by the smoke. She drew to flasks of her neutralizer out of her pockets and both of them downed one. Lyra tried all deactivation codes from the wards she knew but it seemed that whatever attacked them, was not part of them and well enough hidden so it wouldn't be sensed and destroyed. After minutes of trying to untangle the curse layers she had finally the idea to call for the house elf again. Honestly sometimes she was just a bit slow, especially if it concerned anything of the old family laws and magical contracts.

House elves had one law that overpowered everything else and that was to do the bidding of their master. Twink came and took the order with glee as the smoke had disturbed them during their cooking. Within seconds the mask got destroyed and with another flick of the long spidery fingers of the being the air was cleared and they could breathe freely again.

"Thank you Twink. I'm sorry that you got disturbed during your preparations."

The small being just beamed with happiness because it received a thank you. Elrond looked at her with an raised eyebrow asking for a good explanation for whatever had happened.

"Has Lady Lyra any more wishes?"

"Actually yes, please prepare us some tea and a secluded place down in the kitchens where we could rest and talk."

"Yes my lady."

As they had safely settled in the kitchen the elf at her side was really annoyed by the picture of what seemed barely clothed slaves.

"Lyra what is happening here, please don't tell me that you have slaves working for you?"

"It's true but they live with my family for centuries now and they were treated like trash by them but I don't consider them as my slaves they are my friends even if they are bound to me."

"Why? Why can't you release them and pay them as your servants?"

"Because they don't want too. They belong to those races who entirely feed of the magic in their environment, the bond with magical families because through the bond they receive their incredible powers. As you have seen they can wield the wild energy around them in ways I will never be able to and they wish to remain at such old places like this, they would never freely leave this house."

"I see but does that bond need to contain slavery?"

"No and I already altered their contracts to a more fair based relationship. As I said they are my friends, they can't tell any secrets to anyone but I allow them to refuse a wish if they don't feel like doing it. I also treat them as my equals and I love the thought that my ancestors are rolling in their graves because of it."

"How exactly are they bound to you know?"

"They offer me their service and protection and receive a home, the protection of the family and my friendship in return."

"You don't pay them?"

"I tried and had to change the head elf as Mont still doesn't even look at me. For them it's a question of honor to help and protect those who give them a place to live."

Elrond just sighed but accepted it at least after her promise that she would pay them if they ever would want too.

"Love please, I don't get any more satisfaction out of this situation then you but to free them and sent them away would be a death sentence as they barely get hired again and there isn't enough wild magic to feed them on their own. Black manor stands here for so long and the lands around it radiate of magic because all kinds of magical beings gathered here as it is a safe haven and that keeps the magic in the land more awake than on other places."

She enjoyed being hugged and kissed and felt relief that he wasn't mad with her. Both of them drank their tea and Elrond talked to Twink.

"Your name is Twink?"

"Yes kind sir."

"Are you happy to live here?"

"Since Lady Lyra is our new head, we are all very happy. She is kind and treats us with respect, we don't have to fear losing our heads anymore if a mistake occurs and she allows us to clean out all the evil magic of that place so we won't be so sick anymore."

Elrond got angry, very angry, what kind of people treated others like this? The life for these creatures must have been terrible. As he pointed the fact out to Twink the small being got tears in its eyes and said:

"Sir, not just for us. I don't know how often we have fought to keep Lady Lyra alive. The family treated her like dirt too. She was very small when we found her pale lying in a pool of her own blood… we thought she wouldn't make it and I don't want to speak about how often we heard her scream under torture because the old Matriarch had a bad day."

Elrond stared at Lyra, she just looked unmoving at her cup and shivered slightly. He hugged her and held her close to his chest, slowly her breath calmed at the moment she could feel his steady presence in her mind.

#

**Flashback**

"Mew" it was white, soft and had huge beautiful eyes. Lyra loved to stroke its fur and the cat nestled to her feet, purring under her touch.

"Avada Kedavra"

The animal dropped dead in front of the feet of a four year old girl with long black hair. The green light had come from an elderly woman with curly black hair and a strict posture. Her eyes gleamed with madness and hate at the small kid. The matriarch was angry.

Lyra tried to run and hide but it was too late, a cutting spell ripped her dress open and drew an angry gash into her back. She screamed, she felt how her back got wet and next to the pain there was coldness. She tried to crawl away but then the first Cruciatus found its aim and she screamed more and more. She couldn't even hear her own screams anymore, just the laughter, the laughter of her grandmother.

"You filthy worm. You are unworthy of being called a Black. A true Black would never touch a filthy animal, you weak bastard child."

More curses and more screaming, that was the only thing she knew. There was also more blood and she felt so sick but then she just screamed more. Her voice failed, she was weak and rusty and slowly lost the strength to scream anymore. Her was so cold and everything got dark and there was just the laughter.

A tear run down her cheek as she saw the animals dead eyes it had been such a soft fur…

**End Flashback**

#

Elrond got sick it had been the first time that he was in one of the memories that he heard her screams. Saw the child lying in its own blood and heard the laughter she still had nightmares about. He knew just one thing, every second longer they stayed in this manor was poison for her and for him. He had to remind himself that his own kin had slayed his family and that elves were able to the same amount on cruelty to prevent that he started to hate humans. He stroked her back and sang one of the songs, that the elves knew Luthien had sung while dancing through the forest.

"Lyra you are the strongest woman I have ever met, to face such things and still being able to love, to love me… Please, forget what those creatures have said to you or told you, you are worth everything, especially a happy life and I hope that we will have that together."

He got no response from her she was still shivering and he places soft kisses on her neck.

"I hate them, more than I have hated the orcs or the elves that attacked my home, I don't understand what kind of creatures they are…"

"Elrond, it doesn't matter anymore. All of them are dead, insane, imprisoned or a combination of all three things. It doesn't matter anymore.

"It does matter to me. Love, we should eat what our friends have prepared for us and then retreat for the night. Where will we stay? I hope it is far away from this place."

"I thought I install our flat here in the kitchens, it will be safe, my family never once came down here, that's why I know that we won't be attacked from anything here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I always hid down here."

They ate silently and Elrond was amazed how talented the cooks were, which made the house elves beam at him as he told them. The elf smiled at them and thought sadly that they just craved for a little affection and had to suffer at the cruel hands of those mad people. A shiver went down his spine; slowly did he understand why people feared the Blacks so much. After what he had witnessed, what they were able to do to one of their own, what had they done to strangers?

#

**The attic**

Elrond held her body close to him, she slept unruly but he couldn't bring himself to mind, if he had to return to such a place… He caressed her cheeks and felt how she snuggled closer, searching for love and comfort, he placed a kiss on her forehead. To furnish the flat for them as secluded safe place had been a great idea, the moment the both of them had entered, they had felt safe and at home. They had taken a long relaxing bath and Lyra had enjoyed as he caressed her body, he had felt how she lost the tensed posture and truly relaxed into his touch. Even now his mood was lightened because of the homely atmosphere. He understood now better why Lyra held such a love for the elven lamps as they could even shove away the dark linger of the creepy manor. After checking for the last time that his love lay comfortable he joined her into the dream realm.

The next day started early with a light breakfast and Lyra's mood was good enough that she started to feed him pieces of bread with strawberry jam and made sure he drank his tea. He let her because he was just happy that she had got over her shock. Then they tried again to reach the attic but this time under the lead of Twink. She had explained to him that elves could do nearly everything with their magic if it was the wish of their master; it was just good that most pureblood magicians held their heads in such heights that it was impossible for them to ever notice that there are beings which aren't bound to their borders concerning magic. Elrond smiled she was right, luckily they were too stupid to find out. He chuckled at the thought that she had despite all made sure to have her potions equipment restocked before starting their mission impossible.

They reached the trap door which lead up to the attic, it had taken them until past noon but hey they did it. Twink was currently untangling the wards at the door and with every hour that passed Elrond realized just how paranoid the Blacks had been. Silently he was glad that they were all gone but his Lyra. How again had she turned out so normal? Maybe he would find some time to ask her. Then the door opened and a ladder came down, it took ten more minutes until Twink declared the passage clean and safe but then they went all up to look at the devils lair. As she saw her loves look as he glanced to the piles of stuffed body parts of animals and humans she was just glad that they hadn't need to go down to the dungeons. No one said a word and Lyra concentrated on her family magic to get some hints as to where the hidden compartment was. She got the short vision of an old shelf next to a two meters high old vase but that wasn't that much help with all the junk and trash that lay around. Very carefully as to not set up any traps, they walked across the old wooden paving tiles.

One hour and five attacks later they stood for said shelf, next to the vase which was partly hidden under a blanket and some piles of boxes placed upon it. If it had stood free they wouldn't had overlooked it at first. At the first glance everything was fine and they guessed that the secret had been stored in the wall behind and that they had to put away the stuff. As always things aren't what they seemed and a suspiciously shaking of the vase was the only warning they got before they were caught in a silver mist and everything turned gravely cold. She knew it was a Boggart the moment the pale looking Elrond appeared in front of them, piercing his steely eyes at her.

"You, how could you have ever believed that I could have feelings for something like you? Worthless human, a monster even, as they said you were born a Black and you die as one, there is no running away from it. You will fall to the same madness and in the end you will be your own death."

Elrond drew in a sharp breath as he saw a copy of himself in front of them and hearing it say those cruel things to his love. He went to her and hugged her shaking her out of her stupor but the moment the being saw him it changed and in front of them stood unclear figure, a mist but then it seemed to change again and got the vague similarity to Lyra but it changed again. It seemed that the being couldn't find a form and then the witch had enough grip on reality again.

"Riddiculus"

The being turned with a pop into Nyrx trying to steal some treats out of the stable masters pockets. It brought both of them to laugh and they felt how the coldness retreated a bit but the spell wasn't yet broken. The being faced her again and suddenly there stood a dead Harry in front of her.

"It is your fault, that we are dead. If you hadn't told us to change the time than at least we would have lived. Look what you have done."

It hadn't so much power over her anymore and with Elrond holding her in his arms she was able to recast the spell and suddenly they saw the scene as the invisible Harry had tricked Peeves in their first year.

"I'm the bloody baron and I do as I please."

That let her laugh again and it reminded her that Harry had never given up and that even now turned into a spirit being he fought for his believes. With that in mind she called for Twink and the house elf was able to catch the being into a dark wooden box that was safely sealed.

"Lyra, what was that?"

"It was what we call a Boggart they feed of magic too but as our magic is fueled by our emotions they try to get you to despair as that feelings are most delicious to them. The only way to get rid of them is laugh…"

She couldn't finish the sentence as he covered her mouth with his lips while increasing their bond so they could feel each other's thoughts. He let her know that he truly loved her and that he didn't care in the slightest that she was human and if she would ever dare to question his intentions in such a way again he would have to reach for drastic methods. He smiled at how rosy she blushed.

"Lyra you are so different from your family, you care for others and that alone will prevent that you would ever turn out that way and it is not your fault that your friends are dead, that is the fault of those who attacked you, the fault of those evil people like your family and I will never allow you to compare yourself to creatures like them. Understood?"

She nodded and deepened the kiss. Finally they put the boxes and the shelf away and there she felt a soft warm pulsing of a friendly energy. She knew that it was different to any layers of what her family could have created. It was powerful and fundamental; it was also a very pure light. She held her hand out and felt how the barrier faded under her touch. There it was, a strange magic that somehow lived, she felt how it came closer to greet her, touch her and muster her. It felt warm and safe so she just let it happen. Elrond and Twink couldn't see much besides a bright light but all he sensed from his love was calm and so he didn't worry for her. As sudden as it had appeared the light was gone again but in Lyra's hands rested now a small wooden box. All of them were curious, curious about what would be important enough to face all the trouble?

#

**Guardian**

_My dear heir,_

_If you read this, then I'm on one hand glad that there truly is still one who will carry on the duty and on the other hand I'm so sad. It would mean that the tradition has been broken because normally the duty would have been handed from the elder to the next generation… but now it seems that we all will be gone and all our knowledge will be lost._

_We live in troubled times now and I fear that the wisdom of our culture had faded with the loss of Camelot and that our lonely path of guard duty had not been enough to hinder the madness and darkness to consume our lands. At first we were known as the Atlantic door guardians and later we were called the knights of Arthur's Round Table or like in the latest recordings the guardians. We were always twelve people and it was our duty to guard the life force of nature's magic. There are great currents of magic which revive the magic in all lands and their inhabitants. It doesn't matter if we speak of our own magic, the magic inside powerful stones or places or if we speak of the other magical races, all of us depend on those streams of power, which floods every single being on this planet._

_Like the sea and water brings life to all beings, so are the magical currents acting according the same principle. How lively and powerful they are appoints how powerful we are. Traditionally every one of those streams chose a guardian, someone who would live in symbiosis with one of the streams; it gives the guardian more power but also the duty to care for his lands and all creatures living there. If there is no guardian then the power will go to sleep. It will return to the depths of earth and all those who depends on the magic will weaken, we will lose a lot of our lifespan and our powers will subside, creations like the island of Avalon will just be legends and it has already shown that there is none magician anymore as powerful as Merlin had been._

_There are those who are jealous of our power. Those who just strive for power but not for the responsibility that comes with it, they will destroy everything in their greed for power. But forgive me, I haven't started at the beginning… Guardians are often found in the same families as they always raise their children in the way to be ready to take over the duty if the time comes, but please you have to understand that it is no guarantee. It always was and will be the magic which choses its guardian and not the other way around. No one has a right to be one of them but it seemed that we had overlooked that some of the youths lived in the misconception of being the heirs to the magic and had a right to wield it. As the magic declined to choose them they ran havoc and brought all of us great dishonor. The situation became worse as the magic appointed one of the children born to non-magical parents, as its new guardian as the old houses became too corrupt._

_They started to kill the guardians. At this moment, while writing this letter it's only four of us who are left now. Today I got message that they had found the African guardian dead in his secret hideout. There will be no new guardians as the magic has stopped to appoint new ones after the murders had started, that's why I can't be sure if there even would be someone appointed at some time in the future but I hope. I hope that this letter will have a receiver. They will come to kill me too but I will go with hope in my heart and not with despair even if everything around us turns to chaos. This morning I got messages that the dragon families attack and slay people and now the population turns to me to save them but they don't understand. They don't want to see the imbalance and turmoil that had been created with the streams running wild after killing their guardians and in this chaos; no one can reach and calm the dragons anymore. They are scared because they already feel the fading and their coming death. The unicorns are fleeing and the non-magical society starts to notice us as our shields start weakening._

_I don't know who will come to kill me, those who are jealous or those who are scared but I don't really care. I'm sad that a group of people would rather destroy us all than refrain from power but maybe there will be someone, in the future who would be able to wake the magic again and to help those beings who were hurt most. Please tell them sorry that I wasn't able to hinder this fate and to have let them down._

_Yours, Cassandra Black_

_#_

Lyra just stared at the letter, Elrond was silent too. They both sat cradled to each other in their library. They had inspected the box and found the old parchment. She was shocked and found the magic had to be mad to really consider her as guardian but her love found it all just highly amusing and started to nip on her ear. What would all of it mean, for her, for him and for their life? Why would she want a burden like that?

"Love, the magic feels calm and nice, I don't believe that you would have a disadvantage from it."

"What about you? Us? I would need to remain her in my lands to help healing the wounds and to prevent the wizengamoth from doing stupid things."

"Then we will live here, we can always visit Imladris and I hope that you allow my children to visit us…"

"I wanted to help rebuilding middle earth, to see if our plans work and everything goes well there. What about Minas Tirith, Ithilien, the grey haven and Mirkwood they all would agree to the soul ward…"

He kissed her again and with that the conversation was delayed to another time.

#

**The Malfoy's**

The great eagle owl that once belonged to Draco brought the invitation for dinner at eight the same evening. Lyra was concerned about the couple which they had freed from Voldemort and which had lost their son in the last battle. She sighed again if it was true what the Black spies had told her about the ongoing in the wizengamoth, Lucius had retired and left the fate of the wizarding world in incompetent hands. She hoped that she could get him back in form, if they wanted to start over than they needed him as he was brilliant in his doings.

They arrived to Malfoy Manor via portkey and the house elves showed them in. Lyra wore her official black robes and Elrond decided to wear his grey cloak. He smiled a bit at the look of his love, which told them that she would have no problem to wear it again; it held a touch of longing to it. Their happiness was short lived as they saw their hosts, they looked like empty shells with no will to live. Narcissa's blond hair were now grey and her eyes looked cold at them, despite wearing her over years trained and perfected welcome/greeting smile. Lucius wasn't any better his eyes looked glassy and his movements had lost their sharpness. Lyra squeezed Elrond's hand and one look in her loves eyes and they agreed both that the dinner was canceled. After the formal greeting Lyra went and hugged Narcissa, never caring about their shocked faces.

"I'm glad that at least you made it, Lyra."

The woman who was known for her acting skills and perfect manners just broke down in Lyra's arms. Elrond put his cloak away and turned into healer mode. All four went to a small living room in the more private part of the manor and their hosts were settled into comfortable armchairs. Elrond kneeled in front of Narcissa while taking her hands and she could feel how warmth returned to her body, her limps relaxed and she fell to sleep. She was softly put on the couch, while Lyra followed one of the house elves to carefully warm up one of the elvish healing draughts. Elrond also took the hands of Lucius and even the stoic lord felt relief and gratefulness as the elven lord helped him. He had heard that Lyra had returned and that she was engaged to a being that remembered of the old tales of the elves which had faded but he hadn't believed it until he saw them arriving. She had introduced him as a Lord to his people and an ancient being and he had asked himself how the both of them had come together but he seemed a kind person and a being full of wisdom.

"Lord Elrond, thank you."

The being just nodded and gracefully went to look after Narcissa. He felt guilty he hadn't noticed how exhausted she was, he had just seen his own grief.

"How is she faring?"

"She finally has found rest, I can sense that this is the first time in weeks that she finds some sleep, forgive me if I say that but this has to be a sign of the Black insanity to use potions to prevent sleeping for so long."

Lucius couldn't smile at this but he felt a bit of amusement.

"I see, had you experience with this phenomenon before?"

Elrond just nodded but declined to think about it closer, he didn't want to see Lyra lying there without movement completely exhausted, ever again. Said woman entered the room and brought two steaming cups with her. Lucius took his and watched how she carefully but with an experienced hand fed the draught to his wife. He himself felt lighter and more relaxed he felt the stiffness and hate slowly fade away, then he sat there and cried, cried for his only son who died in that horrid battle. He cried about his own weakness to have ever joined such an evil man, to have spent so many years manipulating others instead of spending time with his child. He cried because he had helped Voldemort instead of being a strong independent power in the wizengamoth who would have had the strength to stop Voldemort as well as Dumbledore from causing so much pain. He should have been there preparing the society for war and not spending years with lulling them in fake safety and then having them hide like cowards, while their kids fought their war.

He felt a soft hand on his shoulders and looked into old grey eyes which showed him understanding, true understanding of what inner battles he had to fight. He felt a soft presence close to his mind which wrapped him into calm, acceptance and peace. Lucius led his shields down for the first time ever since he had learned the arts from his father in preparation to serve his new master.

"You have made mistakes and those are what hurts most, what we will ever regret but if you linger on what all you should have done different, then you will lose what you still have left."

Then he understood, understood that those grey eyes had faced so much pain and war throughout the centuries and that he had lost his wife.

"Yes I had great losses in my life but I decided to live for my family and now I was gifted with love once more. You have someone to live for too and she will need your strength to overcome her grief. What will you do?"

Lucius thought about his words and knew that they were true, that while he had lost his son, he still had his wife but he would lose Narcissa too if he didn't get on his feet and would be the husband she needed just once in his life he should do something right. He nodded and went to the couch, he settled there with putting Narcissa carefully in his arms, he let her head rest on his shoulder and wrapped her in a blanket. Elrond was satisfied with their development and Lyra smiled too, hopefully the both would be able to overcome their pain.

Elrond and Lyra stayed for some days at Malfoy manor and watched as their hosts slowly showed signs of life again. Under Elrond's skilled hands the depression faded away and they reached a neutral state. Time would show which fate they would chose but with helping them out of their stupor they weren't silent victims anymore but could active work on their pain and had the chance to make a decision according their own wishes. They spent a lot of time together now and actually talked about their pain and loss, that was something they hadn't done before not even in the good years. Meanwhile had Elrond and Lyra also a lot of things to talk about. One was how they would let their family know that they are alright and well? Lyra had some ideas in that field and she told him about the two way mirrors Harry and Sirius had used.

"Something like that would be great but would it work across the borders of reality?"

"Maybe but only to those who have soul bonds to you, as soul magic is the only thing powerful enough to cross any distance or border and maybe it won't be mirrors. Actually I thought about making journals for all of us so we would just need to think about the one that we would want to write too and the words would appear in the book of the intended person."

"That would be possible?"

"Maybe but I would need to talk to some gifted crafters, finding out what they already have and then improving it."

Elrond agreed with the idea and directed the conversation then to a topic that he had wanted to settle for some days now.

"Lyra I wish that you take on the post as guardian, I don't care where we live, I care to be with you and that you live to your full potential, this is a chance for you and us, so please don't decline because of me."

She hugged him and told him that she hesitated because she was scared. He smiled softly and kissed her head while comforting her. Another topic that he wished to talk about was their wedding.

"I only care for marrying you, Elrond therefore if you want to marry on the moon I'm happy with that too."

Under laughter he told her to not give him tempting ideas. Both of them wanted their friends and family invited and there was the part of making it official for the wizarding world, so that things got settled the right way.

"Do you think Elladan would mind it terribly if he had to throw a huge party for us?"

Elrond smiled and thought that his son would happily agree even if it would be a huge amount of work. It seemed both of them loved Imladris most so maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to marry in the clearing next to the huge waterfalls.

#

**Accepting**

Elrond was fascinated by the place called diagon ally it was a lively place full of buzzing energy and different layers of magic. It also seemed that the people there were happy and more carefree. Lyra had told him how they had rebuilt all the shops after they had been destroyed during raids. They had spent a day full of adventure, while exploring shops, always looking for interesting things and ideas that could be adopted or improved by the elves. Elrond soon noticed how much possibility runes had as every complex thing the wizards used seemed to be based on that, like the two way mirrors which they came to explore. Lyra had a nice chat with the shop owner who actually did the rune work for some of the more special orders himself. He was intrigued by her idea to use journals as they could contain the information for longer time so if one hadn't time to answer a call immediately they could easily write back later in the contrary to the mirrors which only allowed instant communication. They made a deal which would give him the rights to improve the idea and sale the products but she would get a part of the profit as she had the idea and she would get samples for free usage.

After that things started to get really rolling. The house elves put a lot afford in cleaning out Black Manor, it was still creepy but no longer life threatening and in a few months they would be able to start on turning it into a place to live. The same counted for the building at Grimmauld place, the family had used it for political gatherings and balls as it was at the center and close to the ministry, while Black Manor was for the family alone as safe haven in times of danger. At least if you don't count the dangers from the family itself. Lyra didn't yet know if they would keep all the places that once had belonged to the Blacks or if they would find better use for some but she felt much better as slowly all the taint of six generations faded away. The lands around the manor became livelier too as the herds of unicorns returned and all the sylphs and other beings that had retreated from the taint. The couple was very happy with exploring the grounds and it seemed as if the unicorns accepted the elf lord and even came to greet him.

Another couple came back to their feet too. The Malfoys had decided that three dark lords in one century were three dark lords too many and that they would us their talents and influence to actually help the wizarding world, so that future generations of children wouldn't have to die like their Draco and his friends had too. Lucius returned to the Wizengamoth and to the board of governors for Hogwarts but instead of keeping an eye on Hogwarts for the ministry he now kept an eye on the ministry and made sure that they didn't interfere in school matters. One of the more shocking happenings was the first time as the Head of the ancient and noble House of Black joined the first gathering of the Wizengamoth with her fiancé.

#

**Flashback**

Lyra walked confident through the halls of the ministry. Elrond watched the female that had taken his arm and was striding next to him, very closely. She was now all politician, with a perfect mask that didn't show anything of her inner turmoil, he just knew of her feelings because he had insistent on keep their connection close during that adventure. They entered the great room and he took in the scene in front of him. In a circle of more than five rows, stood chairs which were occupied by very different people, just one chair was separated, the place for the leader of the Wizengamoth. He felt Lyra shiver at the thought how long Dumbledore had stood there "guiding" the wizarding world. How had none of them noticed that Great Britan was the most backward wizarding culture in the world, that the school under his leadership was completely out of date…

She carefully guided Elrond upstairs to the last row, there stood the chairs or kind of thrones of the old houses. No one wondered about why that row was nearly empty… There was a tumult, not just was Lyra Black back in their world and all political parties craved to have her as ally and feared to be opposed by her, no to everyone's shock she came with a mystery man. He looked gorgeous but who was he and what political power did he hold? Lyra smiled to herself, quite smug with herself for shaking them up like that. They took place at the thrones that belonged to the Black family and she just waited for the council to ask her to introduce her escort.

"Welcome to another gathering of the council today we discuss the laws for the regulation of magical creatures and the closing of the prison Askaban but first may I welcome Lady Black back and with all due respect please My lady would you introduce your companion to us?"

"Yes Mr. Weton I shall do that, Council please welcome Lord Elrond son of Earendil my fiancé and future Lord Black."

The chaos was perfect. They were scared why would she make a complete stranger to her equal and why would she let him wield her power in the wizengamoth with her. Who was this Elrond and how dangerous was he?

**End Flashback.**

#

Elrond still smiled, remembering their scared faces. What should he say? He just loved that sly touch that his love showed sometimes. He had got used to this strange world and its people and with sending the prototypes of the books to Elladan he felt quite happy with the new situation. Lyra smiled as it became clear that her altering of the runes had worked and the journals could now transport information across the borders of reality. She just loved how happy it made Elrond and she had enjoyed it greatly too as soft lines appeared on Elrond's journal.

+Father?

+Hello Elladan it seems to work. I'm really happy with the result.

+How are Lyra and you?

+We are both fine and I hope we will be able to keep contact this way until we see each other at our next visit.

+Yes I will send the other journals to Arwen and Elrohir but I hope to see you soon.

+It won't be long. Is everything alright with you?

+Yes but Arwen told us that she awaits her first child and she hopes to see us all soon in Minas Tirith.

Elrond wasn't able to write an answer to that, he was shocked, happy and shocked and it didn't help that Lyra giggled and asked what he had thought would happen? He sighed and let her write the answer.

+Hello Elladan, your father is to shocked and gleeful to answer, therefore I write that we are completely happy and will see that we get ready for a visit as soon as possible.

+I'm glad the both of you are fine.

+Yes goodbye Elladan.

+Lyra we wish the best to you and father, goodbye.

* * *

that was another chapter and I do hope to get lots of feedback

;) from you too, yes you, not just the others, I mean you and I see how you try to just skip that part and head on the next page but hey its not that hard to post a smiley or some short words... sooo pls what do you think about the story so far?


	17. Chapter 17 a new life

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, xD everything belongs to its rightful owners besides my oc's and the storyline and I don't earn anything with it.

Welcome to the next chapter and hello ^^ to everyone who joined in (it's on your own risk).

Thx for the review and yes its actually true that I have problems with some words… this story will get a complete look over once I finished it and got a bit distance so I would actually see what's wrong. I will start with those words…

Note: There will be just one more chapter after this... as it is my personal goal to finish it before christmas I hope the next update will come soon :)

#

**Chapter 17: A new life**

Arwen looked great, she glowed with pride and happiness and Lyra guessed that she must have reached the fifth or sixth month of her pregnancy. Elrond and his love had reached Minas Tirith a few days ago to spend some time with Arwen, Aragorn and Elrohir. Even Elladan had joined them on their travel to see his siblings again and to hopefully welcome a new family member. Her fiancé radiated happiness, after the initial shock he was adapting to the wise grandfather role brilliantly and Lyra could see that Arwen loved the support. The witch just made sure that the males gave her some private time in between and prevented them from getting too excited.

Aragorn did great, he was an exited husband that couldn't wait to see his child and he slowly adapted to his new life as king. Lyra talked with him about Gondor and he told her that there were still struggles in the south and that they had troubles to keep the havens safe but with the help of the elves and the dwarves the lands were slowly healing.

"Yes I was so surprised at how beautiful Minas Tirith has become and you have rebuilt Osgiliath."

"Thank you, we owe it to the elves that the city isn't longer just a mean of defense but a place to live, they created the gardens and I have found a young engineer at my own people, who has an intriguing idea at how we could get water and fountains throughout the entire city."

"That is great. You will let him try?"

"I don't know yet, it sounds quite fantastic."

"Let him."

Aragorn just nodded guessing that she knew of such technology from her own world. They also talked about if it would be possible to create wards for their cities too. Lyra agreed but told him that everything they planned would take a lot of time as her biggest support was currently occupied with the big task of becoming a competent grandfather. Behind them was soft chuckle to hear and an amused snort, she turned and greeted Gimli and Legolas, wondering if they had stayed there all the time since the wedding or if they had arrived for a visit like them.

"Greetings Gimli Gloinsson and Legolas Thranduilon, welcome back to our city. I'm glad to see you."

"Aye young friend we are happy to be back too and it's great to see you too Lady Lyra."

She laughed and greeted them, noticing how they had changed it seemed that their friendship became quite strong. Gimli had a gleam in his eyes that she hadn't seen before and she got the feeling that some old knowledge of his people shone through them, as if he answered his thoughts he nodded in her direction.

"Lady Lyra, I have heard lots of your amazing achievements and I wish to talk with you about those wards thoroughly."

"I would welcome such a chance and even more if the three of you would help me with the task."

All three friends nodded in confirmation, they had traveled and fought together and now they were busy to help middle earth to new life. What the witch had heard from Ithilien let her hope grow that everything would turn out fine. The elves were able to heal the forest and plants even so close to Mordor where the shadow had been the worst and the dwarves could calm the mountains and stones, it seemed that everything became more peaceful and slowly lost its bite and cruelty. The four of them retreated to a private office and with some good wine they discussed what else needed to be done. While they exchanged their stories, she noticed how intrigued they were as she spoke of her adventures in the wizarding world. As she mentioned that she had got the possibility to become a guardian but hadn't yet chosen, Legolas got unsettled and told her:

"Lyra, this is a chance that every elf would crave for, you could heal your lands thoroughly from the taint of war if that nice magic would be woken again."

The funny thing was that Gimli agreed it seemed that contrary to his kin he had learned to love things which aren't beyond the surface too. His gleaming eyes even intensified and he told them that the kind of wards which Lyra used remembered him of some old technics the dwarves had used to create the ancient dwarven-cities but nothing of that had been as powerful as her wards. Lyra told them that the most important thing was to find the identity, the soul of the place or a name to it. The dwarf nodded and explained that they had used such methods while creating their tools and gems. Legolas listened intrigued and thought about the history of his own kin and remembered all the nick names or true words which often became fate. He told them that the naming tradition of his people remembered him of that and that in hindsight maybe the fate of some people had been sealed as they had received a new name. Lyra nodded she had thought that too especially considering the stories of Hurin's family.

"The elves gave the name based on foresight or experience with those people; we always thought that we just tell what is and not what we want it to be. I have some trouble to understand how a code would be powerful enough to turn something in what we want it to be."

"We don't, it would be impossible but with everything in this world, things have more than one side to it and you chose which one you want to intensify."

Aragorn was the one who understood it first and he smiled and explained to his friends that it was the same with Rohan.

"Saruman was scared of them, of what they would do if they lived true to their soul and would have gathered as great army on their horses in an open battle against Isengart's army. That is the reason why the wizard poisoned the kings mind and tried to break their true heart, he made sure they were divided and hid in their fortress too scared to fight him openly. It was also the reason why Gandalf showed his skeptics about the decision to go to Helms Deep; he knew that the true strength of Eorl's people lay in their will to live and fight, to ride with their horses to an open battle."

"You are right and normally there should have been no threat powerful enough to be a danger to the horse lords on their own land. That's why Saruman chose treachery and deceive. He basically used other parts of their soul to create a field that weakened them, he used their wish for safety and turned it into something that would imprison them, hinder them."

"So you say that Saruman created a soul field that didn't help but hurt them and it was similar to what you do?"

"Yes Legolas, it worked because he chose another code and turned it to hurt them and not heal them, he made them forget who they are but the truth is always more powerful than a lie, that was the reason why Theoden could throw the spell off as Gandalf remembered him of his own strength and his true identity. The wards I create gain their power through the hearts of the people and they have become much more powerful than I first expected because the elves had so much joy with the new option of remaining in their familiar places."

They were joined by Elrond and his three children and it soon became a merry gathering. They talked for a long time and to Lyra's surprise it seemed that Arwen had the most natural understanding of the soul wards. She just smiled and asked the witch if it was possible to create one field for Gondor as country not just for some of the cities.

"I don't know Arwen, it is easier for a small place that has not too much complexity. A city is one secluded place with its own function. Osgiliath is very different in comparison to Ithilien or Minas Tirith, they were founded for different reasons and have other functions. It is true that Gondor has an identity but I don't believe that I could manage to create useful wards for it. I could say the code for middle earth would be: a place to live; but this is a very general announcement and would take a lot of the power of what the wards could be, away."

"I see. Life is too complex to put everything that would be needed into one sentence or ward. Then we should think about what the code would be for Minas Tirith she is still the white guardian, the bow of a ship that once had carried the sea kings back to our shores but is that really what we need her to be in the future?"

#

**The pendant**

There were lots of discussions about those topics and soon Lyra felt tired and excused herself to let them discuss it on their own. She retreated to the guest room which she shared with Elrond and went into their flat. As her love spent lots of nights talking with his daughter and Aragorn about the child and their future, she used the time to restock her potions store. Brewing had always calmed her, even if she worked with high explosive substances she felt safe in her lab. It had always been one of her safe havens even at her childhood at Black Manor; even with all their madness her family wouldn't have risked using spells or curses inside the potions lab and so she had been safe there from their ire. It calmed her and allowed her to think things through and once again traveled her thoughts to the small wooden box and the decision, did she want to become a guardian?

She had an idea and sometimes she thought that maybe all the fumes of the potions had made her mind a bit slow. At least she had finally thought about it… If she was scared of what duties she would have to face with accepting her post, than maybe she should ask the magic itself what was expected of her and then make a decision. She knew she had the support of her family. The magic was ancient and surely had a consciousness or how else would it make decisions and choose wizards? Therefore it should be possible to talk to it somehow. Lyra finished the phase of her current potion and watched as it reached a stable consistence before she left the lab for the library. There rested on the small table the dark wooden box which had held the letter. It also contained a necklace, it was a simple medium strong chain made of silver which held a pendant with a white crystal. It had the form of an oval but was somehow long and thin. The stone radiated warmth and power even if it was taken to another world.

She touched the gem softly and waited on what would happen, she was suddenly flooded with warmth and a calm feeling wrapped around her. It was like an overload and the moment she tried to connect to it like she did with the plants, she was knocked out.

That was how Elrond found her, lying in the library, eyes staring unseeing at the shelves, the pendant clutched in her hands. He kneeled next to her, tried to shake her but nothing helped. He softly picked her up and carried her inside the bedroom. As she lay comfortable and covered with a blanket he softly touched her forehead and tried to connect with her, the moment he did, he fell to unconsciousness too.

He found himself inside of bright light and couldn't see anything else, it felt warm and comfortable but he couldn't rest, he had to find his Lyra. Nothing, that was all he could sense, the light was so overpowering that he could sense nothing beside it and he felt worried what had happened to Lyra.

"Lyra?"

It was a soft voice but unfamiliar, she opened her eyes carefully but saw nothing but the bright light.

"Yes?"

"Would you become my new guardian?"

"I don't know. I'm scared."

She heard a soft chuckle and felt wrapped in warmth and softly comforted.

"Don't be scared. I know that you love middle earth but I think we could provide you with an easier way to travel between the worlds. I don't have much power in this different world but on your own lands you will be able to achieve a lot of things."

"I love Imladris and Elrond too; I don't want to leave it."

"You don't have too; both your Lord and you could easily visit your lands for some times to help those you are responsible for."

"What are my duties?"

"You have already started to turn things to the better with reentering the wizengamot and speaking for the other magical races. I also appreciate the new course of Hogwarts; it will help the future generations of magicians to be more open minded. Besides caring for the fate of your people you should think about appointing an heir, one that could be the next guardian."

"Does it have to be my child?"

"No your family always used blood adoption if they found someone they wanted to be part of the family. Allow me the question: Why would you want to adopt someone, if you have this absolute gorgeous elf on your side, which could easily help you to your own child?"

"I don't know if he wants anymore children, I also don't know if I want to have one so I keep my mind open for other possibilities."

"As you wish but maybe you ask him, he is here too."

"Elrond is here? Where? Please tell me."

"I will bring him to you."

It didn't take long until she felt a familiar presence close to her and she got close to him and embraced him tightly. She felt how Elrond drew her away and soon the both of them stood on the veranda again. This time it was bright daylight and the sun smiled happily down on them and their lovely valley.

"Lyra what happened?"

"I touched the pendant and landed myself in that place full of light, I also talked with the magic. At least I believe it was the magic."

"Does it want a decision from you?"

"Yes but I don't know…"

"Have you asked about the conditions?"

"Yes it said we could even live in Imladris but I'm scared that I would be a bad guardian and I don't want all the responsibility for the magical beings…"

"Lyra if there wasn't this guardian thing then what would you do?"

"I would live with you and enjoy our future. I would try to help with the warding and rebuilding of middle earth and try out lots of mischievous plans with you, concerning the project to bring some of your kin back to middle earth."

"What would you do about your own world?"

"Not so much but I guess I would try to make sure that Lucius has a bit help in the wizengamot and that the laws finally reach the 21 century but I don't want to spent so much time there."

"For me that is enough and I have chosen you as my guardian because I believe you would do great."

Elrond was startled by the new voice but was reminded of the calm and warm feeling from the light he had found himself in. He held Lyra closer in hope that she wouldn't dragged away from him again. They heard a soft chuckle.

"Elrond I'm happy that you have her therefore you may keep her."

"Why are you here?"

Lyra sounded a bit annoyed and she truly was, that light thing was quite to tricky and nosy for her liking.

"I'm here because you still have to make the decision and because you are tip toeing around a certain topic."

Elrond wondered what that meant; his only clue was the heated and flushed face of his love.

"For an ancient power you are much too lively, childish and nosy…"

"What you hear at the moment is just a mirror image of yourself, I don't have a consciousness like the Valar and Maia you have met but being close to a human being allows me some kind of activity and life or at least some form of it. In other words I can't be less lively, childish and nosy than you."

Elrond chuckled about that mirror image of his love it held her prankster side too and it seemed to be as headstrong as Lyra.

"Love you should know, that what a Black wants they most likely get so you should be kind to your other self and provide us with an answer…"

"Ok, I will do it but for protocol: I believe it's a stupid idea."

The elf felt how some of Manwe's word still seemed to haunt Lyra. He had seen some snippets of the conversation she had with the Valar, in her mind.

"Love, you are not alone with it, I will help you as good as I can and I don't think you are irresponsible contrary I believe you will do fine."

"Thank you"

She snuggled closer to him and then he felt how he was flooded with the light again and if her sigh told him anything then she was experiencing the same. It was an amazing feeling and it was like the magic was happy to have two people connected to it. He felt how the veranda and the picture of Imladris faded away and then there was the bright light again.

He woke, his head rested on Lyra's shoulder; it seemed he had faded to unconsciousness too. He tried to shake Lyra again and this time he got a shifting of her body as response. She woke and sat up, much to fast as she only gained a major headache through it. As she wanted to touch her forehead with her hand she noticed the necklace which she still held. Elrond took it and with a fluent movement put it around her neck. She held her hair up so he could close it and both of them felt how some old spells clicked into place and then it was done. She was now one of the guardians and she was still unsure if she even wanted that. Then she felt a soft chuckle and knew it was the amusement of the magic which felt quite smug with its achievement to have found its guardian. Elrond smiled and pulled her in a hug.

"I still want to know what topic is it that you put so much effort in avoiding."

No, why couldn't he just forget about that? Not that her berating herself helped anything and even worse was the amusement she felt from the magic. What at first was just the feeling that she wouldn't like that situation was now certainty. She knew for certain that having an ancient magic with some of her character traits was truly bad. How should she tell him that the magic wanted them to have a child? She didn't even know if she wanted one. Elrond is a great father but honestly she was mad and with that family background how could she even think about having a child? She wasn't even responsible enough. Elrond felt how she got unsettled and felt a bit nervous about what kind of topic would trouble her so much. He placed soft kisses on her neck.

"Elrond? Do you want another child?"

He held her very close and buried his head in her neck. He felt happy that she asked, he had wondered about why she hadn't gotten pregnant yet, as they slept quite often with each other but later he had thought that maybe she didn't want a child and prevented it somehow. It would have been so sad because he would enjoy it greatly to have another child born to peaceful times, growing up in an age of hope. The idea of having a beautiful child with Lyra was exciting and he couldn't help but capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. She just heard muffled words.

"Yes Lyra I would very much enjoy it to have a child with you. I wasn't sure if you wanted one and I guess that you had a method to prevent a pregnancy or else we should have already noticed something."

She snuggled closer to him and told him about the potion she took and that she hadn't been sure that he had a wish for more children as he was finally free of parenthood. He just chuckled and answered that he didn't believe that he would ever be free of it and that he had already started to feel a bit bored.

"If you want to have a child Lyra, then I would be very excited to have one with you. It would make me truly happy but take your time."

She smiled at him and nodded.

#

**Happenings**

Weeks passed and Lyra remained with her love in Minas Tirith, they had finalized all the theoretical work for the new wards but she wasn't yet stable enough to wake and anchor them. She had a lot of problems to get used to her companion and it wasn't a silent one, the magic had an opinion to nearly everything and as it had Lyra's persistence and will, it most of the time got what it wanted. It took Lyra some time to realize that the things the magic wanted were most likely hidden desires of herself and it had the knowledge to do things the right way most of the time, so she wasn't that bad off with listening to it, it just didn't mean that she had to like it. Only as she slowly started to really accept that new part of her she slowly learned to wield her new power and duty with the needed skill and responsibility. The white city of Gondor became the watch tower of the east, it lost a bit of the war feeling but gained much more awareness and clearness through the new wards. She was the strong fair lady who watched and guarded her lands with strength and justice.

Osgiliath returned to be the city of gathering and music. The gulls brought the music of the sea and the city became center of arts and music and even the elves loved to come and visit it. Ithilien returned to be a place of rest and healing and it was the first place were the first born and second born children of Iluvatar learned to truly understand each other, the similarities as well as the differences. Faramir became Aragorn's most trusted advisor and steward and while he still lived in Ithilien he didn't mind that Elrohir took over the lead. It got the feeling of a retreating place for everyone who needed a break from the busy city life and it was said that the king and queen of Gondor visited there quite often. Especially after the birth of their son, prince Eldarion used the young family the place to enjoy their luck, as they could move free and unwatched by the too nosy eyes of the court.

It was also the time of great celebrations, especially as the armies of all human, elven and dwarven settlements joined to clean mirkwood from the last dark lingering. Under the lead of Glorfindel they took down the fortress of Dol Guldur and Lyra proofed her family's spell useful once more. Under special precautions she used the old ritual of taking down dark manors with fiend fire and it was a day of triumph for the free people of middle earth. Elrond and her took the invitation from the dwarves to heart and were amazed by how beautiful the realm of the lonely mountain had become once more. Nearly five years did they live there and learned about the fundamental truth of earth and its stones. She was amazed and grateful that the old dwarves helped her improving the ward stones and together they finally understood the mystery of the soul wards a bit better. Even Elrond was silently shocked at how much his kin had underestimated the craftsmanship of Aule's race and he bowed respectfully to Thorin III and apologized for the arrogance of his kin. It was the day when the first true alliance based on friendship was announced. Elrond and Lyra from that day forward were known as friends to the dwarven kin.

With Lyra and Elrond's help the dwarven city got shielded under the powerful soul wards of the dwarves making. She was glad that someone besides herself was now able to use the technic. The only trouble the dwarves had with the wards was to find the code that everything was based on but with the help and wisdom of Elrond they found a great solution. They agreed to work together with the elves and humans if they had need to install those wards and it was an amazing sign of trust and change as they agreed to do the warding for Lord Thranduil's halls. The friendship between prince Legolas and Gimli son of Gloin had shown the old king that it was truly time to let past differences and hurts go and the dwarves agreed. The wood elves were glad about their visit, especially as mirkwood officially changed to greenwood and became a place of nature and growth, there like nowhere else, flew the power and knowledge representing the connection to land and nature which the elves had. It was also there that Lyra learned about the connection to plants and schooled her abilities. Thranduil and Elrond found an agreement to put their knowledge on scrolls and combine it with the vast knowledge of Lady Galadriel.

The white Lord and Lady also stayed for some time with Thranduil's people and agreed on opening the two realms to each other. It was ten years after Sauron's downfall and Lyra had enjoyed every single day of it. She had spent the time on Elrond's side and they had worked on all the projects they loved and wanted to see finished even in the wizarding world. At first none of the two would have believed that there would come the day that they could call Black Manor a home but after the first time Lyra returned as guardian to her own world she saw all the changes. With waking of one stream the others seemed to revive too and there were already two other guardians who had taken on their duty, all in all the wizards and witches noticed that they got healthier and all their spell work became more powerful. Illnesses of the mind started to decrease and their lifespan seemed to lengthen again, not by much but while aging they remained healthy and didn't suffer under so many illnesses anymore. The guardians became a fix part of the IWC and with the waking of the other two the laws were soon altered to a much more liberate state. Lyra could easily spend time in middle earth for long periods as Lucius and Narcissa had been able to find lots of competent young people even from the non-magical part of the society who helped with guiding the wizarding world to present times.

The magic was only persistent about one point and that should become her next big project.

#

**Preparations**

Black Manor reminded now of a mixture between Aragorn's halls in Minas Tirith and the soft architecture of Imladris. It was much friendlier and light reached every corner of the building, it wasn't the home of a Head of house anymore but the home of the lords and guardians. The lands around the place became less wild as the magic calmed itself under the ancient and wise guidance of her lord. Lyra was very grateful for Elrond's presence as she wouldn't have been able to calm and steady so much without him. Her elf just hugged her and told her that he loved this new task for him and that they would help those lands to become a homely place for all the magical beings which would seek shelter there. It was true, with his experience he was able to get the overly excited because just newly woken magic to flow in steady paces. It wasn't an easy task and not even he could get the magic to change its will on one certain thing. The magic seemed to believe that they had been engaged long enough and that it was finally time to marry and as there was absolute no way that its lord and lady would marry anywhere else but on their own lands, they had to plan a huge event.

The magic hadn't listened on the argument that there would be too much people to bring to her world and that it would be easier to marry in Imladris. She just got taught how to install a permanent gate that would feed of the ancient magic and could easily allow a safe travel. Her argument that they couldn't do such a thing without informing the Valar was countered with the task of just going to ask them and to invite them too, even if they wouldn't come it was just polite to do so. Lyra sighed as she sat in her office and tried to find the way to write a letter to Manwe. She had already tried different versions and Elrond couldn't help laughing about her explanation that the magic wouldn't allow them to marry anywhere else.

#

Manwe Lord of Arda,

I would like to officially invite Lady Varda and you as well as anyone who wants to join you to the bonding celebration between Lord Elrond and me which will be held at the first July on the grounds of Black Manor. It will be a great gathering of all of our friends and allies in both worlds and we hope that you would find joy in joining us.

We are also officially asking for your agreement to let us install a permanent gateway between Imladris and our home at Black Manor. It would be held by the magic of Lyra's lands and we will be very careful in using it but we would need it to allow all the people a safe journey between our worlds.

With the best wishes

Lady Lyra Black

Elrond son of Earendil

#

Elrond just shook his head he couldn't think of what the Valar would do but despite all troubles the owls would be sent to his world at the next day trying to fulfill their task. Hopefully they would be able to deliver the letters even through the shields which secluded the sacred lands from the rest of the world. They also wrote invitations to Frodo and Bilbo as well as the three other Valar which had healed Lyra but most important to Olorin, somehow they had the feeling that if someone would join the celebrations it would be the two Hobbits and a certain ex-wizard. He was a bit scared on what Manwe would say to their idea of installing such a risky thing like a gate between two worlds… He also knew that it was the only way to bring the parties from Gondor, Rohan, Lorien, Mirkwood and the grey haven, Erebor, Shire and Imladris to Black Manor. It would have been much easier to simply celebrate in Imladris but the magic didn't waver in its insistence on celebrating on its own grounds. What he didn't knew was that even if there weren't much witches and wizards invited besides the Malfoys and Lord Potter, there would be many of the sylphs, dryads and other elemental join, as well as a delegation of the goblins and even the dragons would sent a messenger to show their respect for the new lords.

What none of the two knew was that the letters which reached Valinor were the pebble stone which caused an avalanche to happen.

#

**Swanships**

Olorin had seen the quarrel in Valinor, he just had decided that he needed a break before trying to safe another realm from evil. Even if he had his old appearance and powers back he wasn't the same anymore. The long years of travel and lonely wandering still haunted him and he was the only spirit who truly understood what loneliness meant. He had always had some strings of his connection to the great music left but in times of stress and trouble he wasn't able to hear it well and he was the first of his kin to experience what the children of Illuvatar suffered since birth, loneliness… It was the reason why he understood them much better than his kin and why he was able to see the darkness clearer than even Varda. It was also the reason why he had developed such a love for the shire, it was the most homely place he had found in middle earth and even now he missed it. He already felt that he would soon leave his home again to travel, he was curious at how middle earth fared and what his friends did. The arriving of the owls was just his excuse.

Bilbo had died three years ago in peace and old age. Frodo didn't mourn about him, the old Hobbit had a great life until the end he was happy and even if Frodo missed his uncle he could let him go. As Olorin and he met for their weekly gatherings they chatted about the owls which had arrived and both agreed to go and see the celebration. They also discussed about the possibility to return to middle earth, in Frodo's case for ever and in Olorin's case for some time. They suddenly felt how the air shifted next to them as Irmo joined them for their meeting. It didn't happen often but from time to time the Valar decided to join in and chat with them. This time he had come because he had gotten an invitation too and wanted to exchange some news. He informed them about how the owls had landed in the middle of one of their gatherings and about how smug and proud they had looked about their achievement to successfully delivering their messages. The Hobbit and Maia laughed in good humor and choked on their pipes as they heard about Manwe's disbelieving reaction.

#

**Flashback**

In the great hall of Ilmarim they gathered like always if they wished to exchange news and decide on how to guide things. Since a few short years they observed the changes in middle earth more closely and the siblings couldn't look away from Aule's deep happiness at how the wounds between the dwarves and the other children slowly mended. Even if Illuvatar had made them his third race of children, Aule still felt responsible and suffered greatly under their loss and hurt but now it seemed that the misunderstandings slowly healed and the dark manipulations of Morgoth came to an end. To say that the Valar was happy was an understatement. Varda felt happy too, to see the dark mists and tendrils of evil lift and fade let her feel younger again and brought her joy. She also glanced happily at Minas Tirith enjoying that the city was called the white lady in her honor, she felt that the clearness and focus that was anchored there were very powerful as all inhabitants of the city embraced it and let it live. She just smiled.

Manwe enjoyed the calm that he sensed coming from middle earth greatly; it was such a difference to all the screams, tears and despair that he had to listen too for so long. He softly joined the thoughts of his brother Namo and let him feel his appreciation on how he had solved the difficult task to help and gather all the wounded feas that had reached his realm. He felt the other spirits happiness about the decreasing numbers of deaths and that the feas reached him now in a much better condition. Even Ulmo had joined their council and brought them more good news from the hidden valleys and settlements and to tell them that the taint of Mordor started to decrease and that there would be a day in the far future when even the waters in that land wouldn't be poisoned anymore. The Valar were happy that the lord of all waters had joined their council as he was a rare guest.

Suddenly their thoughts were disturbed by the sound of wings and soft knocks. It seemed that owls had appeared and now knocked at the sill to get their attention. The Valar were puzzled as it seemed that the animals were sent to them on purpose and Varda smiled as she detected the letters attached to their feet. She had the feeling that things would start to move now and felt amusement in contrary to her love, who started to get worried about what happened now. She went to the birds and softly petted them; they looked smug about how they had sneaked through their shields and finally were able to deliver them the invitations. She felt what was written in the letter as Manwe stared at the words, while they all were invited to celebrate with the people of middle earth their lord had also received a request. She just smiled at how he couldn't believe that witch that she hadn't left them for more than some years and already started on such mischief. What did she thought, installing a gate between two worlds, that was much too dangerous… Maybe she didn't think at all. His brother Namo added that she at least kept her promise to seek his council before doing something rash.

They discussed for days until reaching an agreement. They would send Olorin as the spirit already wanted to leave Valinor for some travels again and he was the one to make sure that everything with the gate was kept secure. The decision they had made was to allow them a gate for a short time but that they wouldn't risk installing it permanently.

**End Flashback**

#

Irmo and Olorin shared their amusement about the entire situation and the Maia agreed to the task happily he would also be the official messenger and couldn't believe to get to see another world; it was an intriguing concept and a bit scary too. How was it possible that he already felt young and energized again, ready to face some adventures? But he wouldn't just head for middle earth directly; no he would use the opportunity to talk to some elves. Maybe he would be able to find some of them who would be happier in middle earth then they were here.

Some weeks later it was the beginning of February and really icy weather stood Cirdan again at the docks of the grey haven and saw five white ships appear on the horizon. This time he just smiled, smiled about some sneaky elf and his witch. He was joined by some other smiling elves which started to prepare everything for the arrival. They were all happy about the response, they had thought that after the leaving of the last ship that there wouldn't be any other ships and for ten years they had been right. Cirdan knew that changes in the undying lands took their time and he was really surprised that there were already some ships.

They saw the havens and the place was much more peacefully than those who had left from there remembered and how the others had heard about it. Olorin smiled he had taken on a new corporal form, his appearance looked like mixture between elf and human but he had chosen a younger form as he had quite enough of the beard. Frodo sat next to him wrapped in a warm blanket as the small being slowly reached old age too. The Hobbit just smiled happy and couldn't wait to see Sam, Rose and their children again, he also craved to meet Pippin and Merry when they would start their journey to Imladris. At the moment he watched the elves most of them were still wary but he saw hope gleaming in their eyes. He saw the hope for returning to loved ones or just the place they had once known and he saw the hope for adventure and to fulfill great tasks. The greatest part of those who would stay with them in middle earth was from the Noldor clan but some of the Teleri had come too. Even a cousin of Celeborn who wished to visit the white lord of Lorien was with them.

Then it was time, the saw the smiling face of Cirdan who welcomed the party happily and especially Frodo and Mithrandir.

* * *

:) I hope you liked it...

until next time


	18. Chapter 18 The majorly big party

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me besides the oc's and the cracked storyline, everything else belongs to its rightful owners and I don't earn anything with it.

#

**_Welcome to the grande finale…._**

_Hope you had fun on the way up until now and that you brought a lot of fun along as we are going to join a big party today. Wait a moment (here take that) let's take those fireworks along so we could actually blend in successfully. I hope you have brought better clothes than that with you, firstly it's a warm summer night as well as there is a dress code. Ladies please change into some dashing dresses (which doesn't show too much, please consider that the main part of the guests will arrive from a medieval culture) or one of the stylish robes. Oh colors doesn't matter it will be a chaotic party anyway, so choose what you like most. All of the guys I know you always get the bad hand but you have to come in formal robes and no you can't simply slip out of the outer layers if it gets to warm, never mind if some females would enjoy the sight._

_All in all I hope you are able to tolerate some drinks as there will be some mischievous young elves around that will try to dare you to some drink contests. Warning: If you aren't sure about how much alcohol you can stand then keep away from the Dorwinion wine and if you believe you could handle it then all the more stay away from it!_

_#_

**Survival rules for the evening:**

Don't insult others you can't know how dangerous they are… It doesn't matter how cute or small they seem, don't get on their bad side if you want to get a chance to leave afterwards in one piece.

Don't cross certain ex-wizards just because they don't have a staff anymore doesn't mean that they are any less dangerous.

For males only: Keep away from the girls even if they look dashing you never know how old they are and who their father and brothers are.

For females only: Keep away from the guys even if they look dashing you never know whom they are married too and believe me you don't want to find out.

#

So if you are packed and ready let's start:

#

**Chapter 18: The majorly big party**

Silver gates gleamed softly as the first rows of the morning sun waked the earth for another busy day. Lyra smiled as she leaned back and felt the embrace of her love tighten around her. Elrond kissed her softly and both of them knew that today their first guests would arrive. The party from Gondor and Rohan was on its way and Elladan told them that Arwen and her family together with his brothers would join them a week earlier as the queen of Gondor wanted to have her part in the preparations. There would be many guests who decided to stay with them for a longer time, be it because of the long journeys they had behind them or because of possible treaties with another world didn't matter that much. In the last months they had ordered the construction of some buildings close to the lake where the festivity would take place and all of those who wished to stay would find place inside them. They were built like the architecture in Imladris and both of them stood at one of the large verandas and looked over the soft waves on the lake which reflected the light of the sunrise. It would be one of their last calm moments for the next months, as the celebrations would start in two weeks and even after the planned week of parties there would be lots of gatherings between the different parties and the minister of magic as well as the premier minister.

Lyra kissed Elrond while snuggling close to his body, enjoying their last moments of privacy. Both of them were still in a relaxed mood as much of the work had been delegated. Twink led an army of house elves to prepare the meals for all guests, they all were glad that Lord Potter had sent them the Hogwarts elves as support too, since the school was closed during summer it hadn't been that much trouble. They had settled for fruits and light meals from all over the world but also offered some hearty options as variety. Lyra knew that the dwarves as well as their human guests would prefer that, she also knew that if she wanted to survive the action that the next time would bring, than she would also need to eat more than just fruit salad. The only problem was that her nervousness had cost her appetite. This time Elrond had the task to actually get her to eat something in between all the planning. He was glad that Arwen would arrive soon, she would be able to distract Lyra a bit and everything should go well.

The merpeople which lived under the surface of the lake had happily agreed to their idea to hold the ceremony on platforms on the water. They had organized a swimming place constructed of round platforms in different sizes. They were organized in half circles around the main platform and those in second and third row hovered in the air to give the guests a good view. The platforms were connected through fragile looking silver bridges and surrounded with silver pillars and archways which had flowers growing along the fine metal. The plants were held in summer colors and the bushes that where arranged behind the seats would grant the people some shadow as protection from the warm sun. All in all Lyra was really happy with the result it looked simple without being boring. The music, dances and dinners would be held in a close by clearing as the dryads had been persistent on getting to know the elves. Elrond had just laughed but Lyra was happy as she suspected that they would have a lot of fun with those trickster spirits in the trees. Even her elf was fascinated with them but he hadn't been able to spend much time with them, as there lived other lovely races too and he was kept busy with the preparations. He thought there was no reason why Galadriel as well as Thranduil and their people wouldn't enjoy the company of those elementals, he also hoped that maybe one of the unicorns would overcome its shyness and greet the white lady too.

What the couple had absolutely no idea of was the fact that those beings enjoyed the return of so much power and life to their lands so greatly that they had sworn to make it a gorgeous event. They were in for a lot surprises.

#

**The guests**

As promised arrived Arwen, Aragorn, their son and Elrohir a week early. They lived with the couple inside the Manor, while the rest of the Gondor party settled in the first of the guest houses. The place became quite lively and Eldarion had a lot of fun playing with the house elves. Aragorn made sure to accompany his brother and son on their adventure trips through the foreign lands and Lyra had made sure that they were careful. Aragorn just nodded but had a hard time to keep up with his son who was already out and on his way to find some unicorns or a dragon. Lyra just laughed and went to accompany her fiancé on his way to greet the rest of the party. There were about thirty people, some did she know like Faramir his wife Eowyn and her brother Eomer, she also recognized some elves who had to be Elrohir's company from Ithilien but some of the humans were complete strangers. She was introduced to some land lords of the southern parts of Gondor and welcomed them all with a wide smile. The house elves made sure that everyone found a comfortable place in the houses and settled in well. The people needed some time to get used to the overly eager small beings but took it with good humor.

Elrond made sure that everyone felt comfortable in their rooms; they had decided that the elves would settle in a house closer to the forest and the lake while the hobbits got rooms on ground-level. The rooms for the dwarves were a bit more closed and not so openly constructed as the elven places.

The next arrivals were the Malfoys and the official representative of the ministry under the lead of the Minister. They all seemed curious to meet the other worldly guests and seemed eager to settle in. Lyra was just glad that Lucius had a firm grip on them and that most of them still remembered at least some manners, so they hoped there wouldn't be too much trouble. He promised to watch especially the press very closely. Narcissa on the other hand had another secret mission and retrieved Lyra to lead her to a secluded place inside the manor.

"Aunt, what is it?"

"Lyra, Lucius and I spent some time in one of our chateaus in France and there I found something."

Narcissa pulled a small black box out of her cloaks pocket. It was flat and had the size of a palm. Lyra got curious.

"What is this?"

"It is one of the old family heirlooms but it was hidden and not used by the last generations. I thought you would like to have something of our past that isn't tainted with evil."

Lyra's eyes stung with tears as she carefully took the box and looked inside. It held a silver hairpin; it was a graceful work and reeked of protection spells.

"The eagle represented the house and it was traditional worn if a Lady of the house was married off and joined another family. It was a piece that should guarantee her protection and luck. I know that your marriage is a happy one and you have no need for the protection but I would feel better if you could wear it."

Lyra just hugged her aunt, with tears in her eyes. It was true, after cleaning out Black Manor there hadn't been much left of the family as everything had been cursed or jinxed even the jewelry which was stored in Gringotts. The goblins had taken it back and cleaned it from the taint and Lyra had been much gladder with having a good acquaintanceship with them, so she let them keep it. Therefore she felt really happy to be able to wear it to show a connection and reaching peace with her family. Besides it was a beautiful piece, she loved the silver eagle with his spread wings and the black belly which was made of a nearly black sapphire.

Then the two women were joined by Arwen who also liked the hairpin but berated Lyra on not having any respectable clothes for the ceremony. Lyra just raised an eyebrow questioning at the elf.

"No Lyra, don't even think on just wearing robes."

"Arwen it is three weeks, I won't survive that in a gown…"

"I don't speak of the whole time but the moment you stand next to my father and promise him to love him and stay by his side, it will be just one evening and you will wear the most gorgeous gown ever seen. Is that clear?"

Lyra gulped, she saw the gleam in Arwen's eyes which let her know that she had no saying in that matter and just nodded. Narcissa sighed she couldn't believe her niece, how couldn't she have the right gown yet… They dragged the young witch off to a small room and Lyra had the feeling that she would now get the payback for trying to put Arwen into a mini skirt. Her tormentors agreed on the eight sets on robes that she would wear during the festivities. Lyra had chosen them according to Elrond's ensembles so they would fit together. For the welcoming and opening evening she had a light colored robes and a beautiful red cloak, the only other light ensemble had been the one for the ceremony which had been held in silver, white and blue but that one was canceled. All her other robes had been held colorful but quite dark due to pragmatic reasons like preventing stains and such.

Three hours and they still hadn't found anything that Lyra would agree too but Narcissa wouldn't accept a "no" and in that point she was scaring similar to Arwen. They agreed on that her hair would be pinned up and that she would wear some silver earrings in spiral form in combination to her necklace and the hairpin but besides that they still knew just that it wouldn't be anything of what they had tried until now. They just couldn't understand why she wanted to keep her back clothed…

"Honestly I want long sleeves and not too much décolleté…"

"Oh Lyra, with those creams you could easily hide the scars for one evening and just wear the most dashing outfit we can think of!"

"I don't want too, most people I care for know what I've been through and it would feel like a lie but I don't want to shock them with the bare truth either, so could we please keep to a fitting dress."

"You don't make that any easier…"

"I agree with Lady Malfoy, please just think about how warm it will be and you don't want to wear too much…"

"We will be on the lake; there is always a light breeze."

After another three hours they had finally found a solution and Lyra was able to escape the two devils while Narcissa sent the measurements to her most trusted seamstress, she trusted that witch to do it on time and to keep quiet about it and prevent the press from publishing pictures of it before the celebration.

#

**Opening**

Olorin smiled. The Hobbits, Elladan, Erestor and Glorfindel were with him the last guests to join the party, as they had waited for the elves and the young lord had to make sure that everyone who wished to participate had safely reached the grounds before sealing the gate off behind them. The small group had reached the other side safely and where greeted by a bubbly joyful feeling. The Maia nearly laughed, he hadn't felt so young since ages and it seemed that whatever kind of spirit guided these lands was very young and childish. He also thought that this was maybe not the best combination with that reckless mischievous witch. Elrond had cut the work out for him. The Hobbits felt the happiness of the place too and were immediately caught up in a prankster mood, they even argued with their Maia if he couldn't make a firework for the feast. Elladan just chuckled; the elf couldn't wait to meet the couple and wish Lyra and his father luck and maybe warn them about eager Hobbits.

They were greeted by small beings in uniforms and with a pop whisked to the lake. There they walked to a small forest, following the lights and the voices. The Maia sensed a lot of spirit beings around him and was intrigued by his surroundings. As they reached the clearing they found the couple greeting their guests and soon they came over to them. Lyra smiled at them and came closer. She just hugged Elladan and his advisors and thanked them for all the trouble they had gone through. The elves just smiled and wished her luck before turning to his father.

"Welcome son, my friends, Mithrandir and our guests from the shire."

Elrond smiled softly at them all. Lyra faced the Maia too and only said a cryptic sentence.

"As you have a body again at the moment you will just have to forgive me..."

A moment later he was caught in a hug and couldn't help but laugh.

"How could I have forgotten how dangerous it is to have body, it's not that I have changed back so long ago."

The group just laughed.

After everyone had arrived and all had some drinks in their hands Elrond and Lyra opened the celebration.

"I'm glad to see you my friends and that in such a peaceful and joyful time. Welcome and please enjoy yourself as well as we are. Let's begin."

Their guests clapped and the music started but it wasn't the kind of music they had planned on. It was a breeze, a rustle and suddenly all of the present were shocked into silence. It was as if the forest sang itself, every leave and root told them an ancient story.

They saw and heard about the old druids and how they lived in union with their lands. The dryads sang about the old stones and magic and how every year that passed was recorded in their age rings. They sang from Camelot and from the union between the king and the priestess of Avalon and how the old magic began to fail. They sang about their guardians and how after peaceful times they were destroyed and how the land returned to sleep. They also sang about hope. They sang about their lady and the kind lord which they welcome to their lands in hope that under their caring hands everything would blossom again.

After they voices faded away everyone was silent they were touched by the deep longing of the lands to wake up again. Thranduil smiled, the moment he had set foot on this lands he had felt how aware but unstable they were and how young they felt. He had listened carefully to the voices of those magnificent beings and he knew that he would use today's stars to wander during the forest and to talk to the dryads. He looked to his son who tried to explain what had happened to the dwarf and he smiled even more, not a few years ago he would have thought it a complete waste of time but now he knew that at least this dwarf really tried to understand their way of life. Legolas looked at him and nodded silently understanding what he wished to do.

Lyra watched the elven king and understood that he had very good grip on what had just happened. She watched as he left the clearing with two elves and a certain Maia, the witch went over to talk to Legolas and Gimli. The orchestra had started to play a soft tune and the people started to relax.

"Hello Lady Lyra this was big surprise but one that my father just loved."

The elf smiled at her with amusement.

"Yes it is great to see the both of you again, were you able to finish your journey?"

Both nodded but seemed too impressed by what they had seen in the grotto and the fangorn forest that none seemed to find words to describe it to her. They talked about some common topics but where soon joined by Elrond who came to retrieve her so they would open the dance.

All in all it was a great evening and everyone enjoyed the dances as they tried out those of the different cultures. Lyra liked the dances of the dwarves as they had the ability to calm her nerves and settle her more back to reality. Even though she danced with different people like Celeborn and Aragorn she danced most of the time with her love. Somehow she was amused at the soft spark of jealousy she had been able to sense from him as she had danced with someone else.

"Love, is everything alright?"

He just smiled warmly at her and explained that he couldn't help it always and just behaved like a young elfling in her company. Both of them chuckled and she couldn't wait for the moment they would be able to officially retreat for the evening.

#

**The ceremony**

The last two weeks had gone very well, there had been just a few mishaps concerning some drunk and daring youths. Everyone chuckled at how they had gotten the house elves to agree to put the ice sculpture just there… Lyra also smiled about how the Hobbits and Lord Potter had united and pranked every single guest on the place. She still hadn't gotten the green out of her hair completely but she had just laughed as it was really good to see that the spirit being still held some human traits. Even if it wasn't a good mixture to have Rowena's and Hermione's intelligence combined with Godric's and Harry's daring and the Slytherin slyness…

The dwarves had taken the whole thing with humor too and were now talking about business ideas for some prankster stuff. Lyra hadn't been too sure how they would react as the boys had charmed their beards and that was always a touchy topic with the dwarves but they had just laughed at the comically new variations and colors. They even sported them proudly for a whole week. Lyra's favorite prank had been how the troublemakers had fed everyone besides the elves a potion that wouldn't let them get drunk. It was the picture of the millennia as the daring contests suddenly ended with quite opposite results. Gimli had laughed himself silly as even Glorfindel's head joined the others on the table. It was a great picture as nearly every elf lay sleeping and completely knocked out around the clearing as they just hadn't wanted to believe that there could be someone who would defeat them. The elves on the other hand took it not that easily as they caught on the prank the next day, their mood only raised a bit as Lyra generously handed out some hangover potions.

Olorin's favorite prank had been the one as all guests got turned into animals for an hour. He still laughed at what cute fox Legolas had made and how Gimli was turned into an ibex. Lyra was turned to her normal cat form but she had admired as her love was turned into a black owl. Elrond had looked at her with his soft grey eyes and the both had calmly waited until the trouble was over. They had been joined by two white swans which they had immediately known as Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel, Lyra had watched as the ancient couple had cuddled to each other gracefully and just settled beside them. The others hadn't taken it that calm and as it seemed the hobbits had been turned into some dormouse and had been hunted by all kinds of animals and their wish for revenge. Luckily nothing to bad had happened and then the potion had lost its power and everyone was normal again.

All in all there had been a lot of action and the couple was happy that it was now time for the ceremony. Elrond gave her a soft kiss before they parted as both of them would change into the formal attire. Lyra enjoyed his kiss and pulled him back to her as he had wanted to retreat, they just hadn't much privacy together in the last weeks and she already felt how much she missed their closeness. She felt confirmation in her thoughts and knew that he felt the same. As they finally parted there was still a lot of longing between them. They just knew that their guests already settled on the platforms and the merpeople had started a concert, it was soon time for them to join them. The both of them had long thought about the ceremony as both of them had no parents which would be able to declare the bonding. It had been Lyra's idea to go with the wizarding tradition to appoint witnesses who would act as supporters and Narcissa had found the idea great that she would lead her niece to her future husband. Elrond had agreed with the idea and had asked his sons to stand with him. The both had just smiled and nodded. As they discussed who should declare their bond they had been disturbed by the magic.

"I will bond you to each other and announce you as my Lord and Lady."

Elrond had smiled and nodded while Lyra was still miffed about the entity which seemed to always get its nose inside everything. She got hugged and kissed by her love and had soon forgotten about her frustration.

So it came that she stood in a chamber with three house elves and Narcissa Malfoy trying to get her ready. Her black hair which now reached a bit below her shoulders was pinned up and besides the eagle, some pearls braided by the skilled hands of Notsy joined into the hairdo. Some strands were let loose so it wouldn't get to stern looking, then she had to slip into the gown and suddenly she was grateful for the light silk fabric as it was really hot outside. It was white and had sleeves that kept her shoulders free but were wide and long. The gown was held simple but had different layers which hugged her figure petal-like, in general it softly flow down and was held in the middle with a silver girdle, the white fabric had set some crystals on the sleeves. It was light and flowing, Lyra even could move freely as it was nearly not to notice and she thanked Narcissa for her help. The seamstress had done a wonder. The witch just smiled and then the both of them were on their way to the guests.

Elrond already waited on the platform listening to the voices of the lake. It was beautiful even more so as there were fountains of water that shot in the air like curtains and glittered like rainbows in last rows of the sunlight. He couldn't believe himself that he felt impatient and nervous. He looked back at the buildings and hoped that she would come soon. Elladan noticed the look on his father's face and had a hard time not to start laughing. It was high time that this came to an end and then he saw how his father's face lit up and he turned to the buildings too. There she was the beautiful, funny and gorgeous human maiden which had captured his father's heart. Elladan smiled she looked wonderful. Lyra went forward and mustered all her courage accompanied by her aunt, carefully they walked across the silver bridges out to the water were her love waited. She saw the smiling faces of their friends and looked deeply in the eyes she loved most.

Erestor smiled too, he had hated that they had fallen for each other but somehow he had the feeling that it had been fate. He would lose his friend one day but at least he hadn't already lost him, which would have been very likely with what Celebrian had done, so he wished Lyra and Elrond just the best and waited. All of the guests listened carefully as the couple stood in front of them and promised each other, that they would live together and care for each other. They watched as they took each other's hands and just promised to love each other. Then there was a shocked silence as the air shifted and being appeared. It radiated a soft light and for everyone who had felt the radiation of the lands before, it was clear that this was the same soft, childish bubbly being that was the spirit of their environment. With a soft voice it spoke.

"I declare you both as bonded and announce you as my new Lord and Lady."

It was short but powerful as everyone could feel that those words had finality. Lyra just smiled at Elrond and hugged him. He embraced her too before entangling her in a longing kiss. Under the clapping of the guests, the smiling faces and a glowing spirit the couple was officially bonded and the sun said goodbye for the day with the last soft red gleaming. The merpeople started to sing again and everyone could see how the dark surface of the water suddenly got gleaming points. As if it would mirror the stars. The light was intensifying and with a soft "flopp" hundreds of brightly gleaming crystals floated out of the dark. They flew up against the sky, were the first stars appeared. The guests stood and watched fascinated as hundreds of this lanterns floated upwards to the darkening night sky. Lyra snuggled into her loves embrace as she softly leaning on him watched how the platforms were surrounded with those lovely lights.

#

**The party**

From that point on the celebrations became much less formal, even the elves lost their stiff attitude and joined in happy songs from the shire. Lyra loved the dances and suddenly felt how the stress and nervousness from the last weeks disappeared and she could freely laugh and enjoy the party. She had been so caught up in her own world that she hadn't even noticed that Elrohir danced with a certain elven maiden. She was beautiful had soft blond locks and seemed to belong to Thranduil's people, it seemed like Lyra would have some catch up to do with Arwen. She would most likely know what was going on with her brother. Then she had no more time to wonder about others as a certain elf claimed her full attention. Suddenly the music was disrupted and everyone stopped to look at the night sky.

Lyra didn't know if it was Lord Potter, the Hobbits or a certain Maia but above their heads suddenly exploded lots of fireworks in all colors. Elrond sat down and pulled her into his lap, both of them watched snuggling close to each other as blue and green lights concurred with the stars. All of them laughed as one of the fireworks looked like a picture of Bilbo and Gandalf while smoking, followed by Aragorn and the Hobbits as well as Lyra, Eledir and Gloin; it ended with a picture of the smoking gathering from the garden party in Imladris where all had smoked even the elves. Lyra chuckled softly and while she leaned against her husband's chest, completely content with the world she felt how she slowly slipped to the dream realm.

**Fin.**

* * *

Thank you very much to everyone who followed and supported this story, I wish you all a merry Christmas and some happy times.

You will hear from me soon as I still have to finish the other stories and I will also start on correcting chapter for chapter of this story but now I'm going to do a happy dance because I have finally finished it.

Guys believe me that's a damn good feeling.

Bye ^^


End file.
